Love is Never Gone (My Beautiful Past - The Last Sequel)
by goolhara
Summary: Sehun pikir semuanya berjalan dengan dinamis, sampai Jongin kembali dalam hidupnya dan membuat semuanya menjadi statis. The last part of My Beautiful Past trilogy. Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun. KaiHun pair. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 1/?**

 **A/N : Shout out to ma babies yg udh baca My Beautiful Past & Baby, I'm So Sorry. Ini sequelnya. The last part of MBP trilogy. Babies yg blm baca MBP and BISS silakan baca itu dulu, kalau ga baca nanti kalian ga akan ngerti, babies.**

* * *

" Tuan Kim." Guncangan pelan kerap menghampiri bahu pria yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja kerja ruang kantor yang megah ini. Wajah tampannya masih terlihat muda namun telah menyiratkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Melihat kondisinya yang tertidur di atas meja kerja komplit dengan kemeja, dan jas yang masih melekat di tubuhnya tampaknya pria ini tertidur setelah lembur semalaman.

" Tuan Kim, tuan Kim.." Sementara pemuda yang tampak berumur awal dua puluhan berseragam _office boy_ itu masih setia mengguncang tubuh atasannya guna membangunkan lali-laki itu dari lelapnya.

" Tuan Kim." Guncangan yang lebih keras dari si pesuruh kantor akhirnya berhasil membuat mata pria itu terbuka seutuhnya, kontan terduduk tegap di kursinya dan mengerang pelan. Efek kaget dari bangun tidur yang langsung membuat kepalanya pening untuk sesaat.

" Maaf tuan tapi saya harus membangunkan anda. Sekarang sudah pagi dan saya harus membersihkan ruangan ini." Sang pesuruh kantor mencicit takut.

" Ya, ya, aku mengerti." Bos muda itu mendesah lelah seraya mengusap wajahnya untuk mengusir kantuk.

" Maaf menggangu tidur anda tuan." Si pesuruh membungkuk sopan dan mulai membersihkan ruangan megah ini sementara atasannya masih belum beranjak dari kursi kekuasaannya.

" Tak apa. Jam berapa sekarang?"

" jam 07.30 tuan."

" Hmmmm..."

Sang pesuruh kantor perlahan mencuri pandang ke arah bosnya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa atasannya sudah kembali tertidur dengan posisi kedua siku menyangga di meja dan telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Pemuda berseragam _office boy_ itu menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya tanpa banyak kata.

Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan sekaligus bingung dengan bosnya. Punya rumah besar dan bagus tapi entah kenapa lebih suka tidur dikantor. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia mendapati sang atasan tertidur di ruangannya sendiri dengan pakaian kerja yang masih komplit. Padahal bosnya itu masih sangat muda baru berumur 28 tahun tapi entah kenapa dia sangat gila kerja. Bosnya bisa menginap dikantor sampai tiga hari hanya untuk meyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Padahal dia bisa saja meminta anak buahnya untuk membantu, atau paling tidak membawa pekerjaannya kerumah untuk diselesaikan. Tapi entah apa alasannya dia tidak mau membawa pekerjaannya pulang kerumah dan lebih memilih untuk terus berada di kantor.

Oh, satu lagi hal yang membuatnya bingung. Bosnya tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan siapapun. Rasanya dia tidak pernah melihat siapapun berjalan berdampingan atau makan siang dengan bosnya selain kakak sepupunya sendiri yang juga salah satu orang penting di perusahaan ini. Ini tentu hal yang sangat aneh. Mengingat bosnya adalah pria muda yang tampan dan sukses. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya kalau bosnya punya pacar atau bahkan sekedar selingan? Maksudnya, bukankah itu adalah hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh pria-pria muda yang tampan dan sukses? Tapi pemimpin perusahaan ini sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Alih-alih bergonta-ganti pacar, pria muda nan sukses ini malah kerap terlihat kesepian karena selalu sendiri dan terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam urusan bisnisnya. Si pesuruh kantor berdecak pelan menanggapi angannya. Mencuri pandang ke arah atasannya sekali lagi, pemuda itu menggeleng pelan saat masih mendapati bosnya terlelap dengan posisi yang –masih- sama. Pemuda itu menimbang sesaat, berpikir apakah harus membangunkan bosnya, atau membiarkannya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain. Pemuda itu menatap figur bosnya yang masih tertidur. Wajah tampannya, yang kini tersembunyi di balik telapak tangannya yang lebar. Bahu lebarnya yang terlihat lelah. Punggung kokohnya yang terlihat berat dan menyedihkan, membuatnya memutuskan bahwa bosnya perlu waktu untuk beristirahat. Si pesuruh kantor akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Memilih meninggalkan bosnya yang tanpa suatu alasan jelas tampak menyedihkan di matanya. Melihat atasannya membuat pemuda itu berpikir, harta dan jabatan rupanya belum tentu mampu memberikan kebahagiaan.

* * *

 ** _Drtttt... Drttt..._**

Ponsel canggih diatas meja mahogani berpelitur mewah itu bergetar keras membuat pemiliknya yang tengah tertidur terbangun secara perlahan. Pria itu menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sejak tadi. Diraih ponselnya dan dimatikan alarm yang memang sengaja dia nyalakan. Diliriknya _Rolex_ silver yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

08.30.

Pria itu menguap pelan, menggeliat di kursinya dan melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang mengungkungnya. Manik gelapnya mencari satu benda yang ada diatas meja kerjanya dan begitu benda itu berhasil tertangkap matanya, senyum manis mengembang tanpa bisa dia kendalikan.

" Pagi Huna." Ujarnya seraya menatap lembut foto yang ada dalam bingkai perak itu. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap foto pria yang tengah tersenyum manis dalam bingkainya. Pria itu merunduk, melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menaruh dagunya diatas lipatan tangannya kemudian tersenyum sendu menatapi foto pria manis itu.

" Masih seperti kemarin Huna. Aku masih terus merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan rindu yang sangat dalam. Namun tak hanya rindu yang tampak dimatanya. Luka dan perih juga terlukis jelas didalam sana. Hening beberapa saat. Pria itu hanya menatapi foto dihadapannya dalam diam sampai suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuatnya menoleh.

" Masuklah." Ujarnya seraya memperbaiki duduknya. " Oh, rupanya kau _hyung_." Gumamnya pelan saat melihat kakak sepupunya memasuki ruangan.

" Pagi Jongin." Yifan tersenyum pada Jongin.

" Pagi." Gumam Jongin seraya menguap pelan.

" Kau tidur disini lagi?" Yifan berjalan ke arah Jongin seraya memperhatikan kemeja dan jas Jongin -yang masih sama seperti kemarin-, sebelum berhenti disamping kursi Jongin dan menyenderkan panggul kokohnya pada tepian meja. Jongin mengangguk pelan dan meneguk sedikit kopinya yang ditaruh _office_ _boy_ saat dia masih tertidur.

" Jonginah, sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Berhenti membenci rumahmu hanya karena Sehun tak lagi ada disana." Tegur Yifan seraya melipat tangannya diatas dada. Dia tampak seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menegur anaknya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun Jongin berpisah dengan Sehun tapi sampai detik ini Jongin masih belum mampu melupakan pemuda manis itu. Yifan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jongin begitu sulit untuk beranjak dari masa lalunya yang satu itu. Berkali-kali Yifan mengenalkan Jongin dengan gadis-gadis cantik atau pria-pria semanis Sehun tapi Jongin tidak pernah tertarik. Susah payah Yifan mencarikan Jongin sekertaris yang cantik dan menarik –berharap perhatian Jongin akan teralih- tapi Jongin malah mengacuhkannya. Semua usaha yang dilakukan Yifan terhempas sia-sia karena Jongin tak akan merespon siapapun yang tidak berwujud seperti Sehun.

" Aku tidak membenci rumah itu _hyung_." Jawab Jongin pelan. " Hanya saja—berada didalam rumah itu tanpa Sehun disisiku membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Rasanya sakit. Berada dalam rumah itu dan teringat saat-saat yang kulalui bersamanya di sana. Hanya bisa mengingat." Jongin menatap sendu foto Sehun yang terpajang manis diatas meja kerjanya.

Yifan menghela napas pelan. Selalu seperti ini. Wajah Jongin akan berubah sesendu ini setiap mereka membicarakan Sehun dan Yifan akan melunak kalau melihat adiknya yang dulu selalu tampak tegar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tak berdaya seperti saat ini. Jongin banyak mengalami hal buruk dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini. Putusnya dia dengan Sehun membuatnya terpuruk. Tapi kematian ayahnya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya _hampir_ tak bisa bangkit dan tersenyum lagi. Jongin harus meninggalkan karirnya sebagai pengacara dan _banting stir_ jadi pebisnis untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Bisnis sama sekali bukanlah _passion_ Jongin tapi pria itu rela melakukannya demi mengenang sang ayah. Meninggalkan cita-citanya sebagai pengacara terhebat di Seoul dan menenggelamkan dirinya dengan segala urusan perusahannya demi mempertahankan apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan selama ini. Yifan ada disana. Yifan menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin terpuruk dalam luka dan dukanya. Tertatih agar bisa kembali bangkit dan meneruskan hidupnya meski luka itu tak pernah sembuh tanpa Sehun disisinya.

" Sudahlah Jonginah. Kalau dia memang jodohmu kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi." Yifan berusaha menghibur adiknya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum miris menatap Yifan.

" Hmm. Terimakasih hyung."

" Aku sudah menyuruh sekertarismu membelikan sarapan. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi. Kita ada _meeting_ satu jam lagi." Ujar Yifan seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan menepuk bahu Jongin. Jongin mengangguk pelan sebelum meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi yang disediakan di ruangannya. Bersiap menyambut hari yang panjang untuk dilalui tanpa Sehun yang menemani harinya.

* * *

" Sehun."

Pria manis berkulit seputih susu itu kontan mengalihkan matanya dari berkas-berkas yang sedang dibaca saat merasa ada yang memanggil namanya.

" Oh, Yamamoto ada apa?" Sehun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat saat melihat kepala divisinya –yang selalu memaksa Sehun untuk memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel pak- menghampiri mejanya.

" Ini untukmu." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan Sehun setangkai mawar merah dengan wajah penuh senyum membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

" Ungg, terimakasih Yamamoto. Tapi apa maksudnya—"

" Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku tadi melihatnya di toko bunga saat aku berangkat ke kantor. Melihatnya, aku ingin membelinya untuk kekasihku tapi setelah kubeli aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak punya kekasih. Jadi untukmu saja. Hahahaha." Potong Yamamoto cepat dan berjalan ke ruangannya meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan begitu saja.

Rekan-rekan kerja Sehun yang melihat kejadian tadi terkikik pelan. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi mereka dan kembali duduk membaca berkas-berkasnya.

" Dia benar-benar payah." Satu kepala mungil tiba-tiba saja menyembul cantik kedalam bilik milik Sehun.

" Husshh. Jaga bicaramu." Sehun mengingatkan Luhan, teman akrabnya selama di Jepang.

Luhan sama sepertinya. Sama-sama orang asing yang merantau ke Jepang dan sama-sama bekerja sebagai _transletor_ di perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang _gadget_. Kepemilikannya berasal dari Korea Selatan yang sudah merambah ke seluruh wilayah Asia dan beberapa negara di Eropa dan Amerika. Jadi perusahaan ini membutuhkan _transletor_ untuk kenyamanan berbisnis dan berkomunikasi. Omong-omong, Luhan adalah salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidup Sehun setelah dia pindah ke Jepang. Sehun mengenal Luhan secara tak sengaja beberapa bulan setelah dia menetap di Jepang. Ceritanya panjang, tapi yang pasti Luhan banyak membantunya dalam banyak hal. Bahkan pekerjaan ini pun dia dapatkan atas bantuan Luhan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sehun banyak berhutang budi dengan pria berdarah Cina tersebut.

" Memang benar kan dia payah. Kalau dia memang suka harusnya bilang saja." Ledek Luhan lagi membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Mau tak mau Sehun mengakui kalau cara Yamamoto menunjukan perasaanya sedikit aneh. Sehun –dan seluruh pegawai divisinya- memang sudah menangkap gelagat kalau atasannya itu tertarik dengannya tapi Sehun tidak pernah ambil pusing. Toh apa yang dilakukan Yamamoto sampai saat ini masih dalam batas wajar. Jadi Sehun merasa tenang-tenang saja dengan tingkah laku atasannya padanya.

" Dia kan tahu kalau aku sudah ada yang punya. Makanya mungkin dia jadi segan." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

" Pria sejati itu, kalau dia benar-benar mencintai tidak akan tanggung-tanggung. Kemanapun, apapun, dan kapanpun pasti akan dikejar." Bantah Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam.

Perkataan Luhan tak sengaja mengingatkan Sehun pada masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang selalu ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu yang selalu ingin dia hapus dan lupakan. Sehun menggeleng pelan saat bayangan masa lalunya terlintas dibenaknya.

Sehun menarik napas pelan. Menatap bingkai diatas meja kerja yang menunjukan potret dirinya yang tengah berada dalam rengkuhan pria tampan dengan senyum bahagia. Sehun tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

 _'_ _Aku bahagia sekarang. Aku tak perlu mengingatnya lagi.'_

 **To be continue...**

 **A/N : Hi babies, Aku pulang kampung ke ranah KaiHun. Hehehehe. Here's the sequel of My Beautiful Past and Baby, I'm So Sorry. I've said that ini adalah project trilogi dan ini adalah part terakhirnya. Aku bwt part terakhirnya ini secara berchapter ga kyk sebelumnya yg cm 1/2S. Don't ask me why, i just did. Fyi, ini jg mash ff aku yg aku remake sendiri. And, i just wanna say that i'd like to say thx to you that have support me, and keep asking me to write, and that u missed my work so much. That's very sweet of you guys. Massive thank you. Love you a whole lot, babies. So, yeah, reviews, subscribes, and followers are vey much love. Till next time, paipai^^**

 **SALAM CINTA DARI RANAH KAIHUN xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 2/?**

* * *

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Lalu apa? Kau minta aku memahamimu tapi kau juga tidak bisa memahamiku? Kau tahu semua masa laluku Sehun. Kau tahu aku selalu putus dengan mantan pacarku dengan baik-baik jadi wajar jika kelak kami bertemu jadi akrab sebagai teman. Toh mereka semua hanya mantan pacar dan kau kekasihku sekarang. Jadi apa yang perlu kau cemburukan?"_

 _"_ _Justru karena mantan pacarlah aku cemburu karena bukan tidak mungkin kau masih punya perasaan dengannya."_

 _"_ _Jangan konyol ! Kalau aku masih punya perasaan dengan mereka aku sudah memutuskanmu dan kembali ke pelukan salah satu dari mereka."_

 _"_ _Aku lelah Jongin. Aku lelah bertengkar seperti ini terus. Lebih baik— Lebih baik kita putus saja."_

Jongin terbangun dari lelapnya. Napasnya terdengar kasar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai rasanya dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap.

Sunyi.

Hanya dia seorang diri yang tertidur dalam kamar luas itu. Jongin menjulurkan tangannya ke meja nakas dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Diliriknya jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Jongin langsung tertidur karena kelelahan begitu sampai di rumahnya tanpa melepas sepatu dan bajunya terlebih dahulu. Jongin mengusap wajahnya perlahan dan menghela napas.

Mimpi.

Setelah sekian lama Jongin kembali memimpikan Sehun. Setelah sekian lama si manis itu tak pernah muncul dimimpinya malam ini Jongin kembali memimpikannya. Jongin meraih fotonya dan Sehun yang terpajang dalam bingkai kayu di atas meja nakas. Betapa Jongin merindukan wajah dan senyum ini. Betapa dia merindukan sosok yang selalu hadir di kepalanya dalam setiap langkahnya.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu tapi Jongin belum juga berhasil menggantikan posisi Sehun dengan sosok lain dihatinya. Jongin bahkan belum pernah berhasil melupakan kelembutan Sehun dan sepertinya memang Jongin tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk menghapus semua kenangan dan ingatan tentang Sehun. Terlebih lagi jika dia mengingat apa penyebab Sehun meninggalkannya. Jongin hanya membuat dirinya semakin mencintai Sehun jika dia mengingat kebodohannya yang membuatnya berpisah dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dalam foto yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersamanya dengan rasa rindunya yang meluap-luap.

 _"_ _Dimana sebenarnya kau sekarang Huna?"_

* * *

" Aku disini." Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar saat mendengar kekasihnya yang baru pulang bekerja memanggil-manggil namanya. Sehun masih sibuk dengan kegiatan rutinnya -merapikan lemari pakaian- saat mendengar pintu kamar berderit terbuka.

" Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Kenapa larut sekali? Banyak pasien kah?" Sehun membalikkan tubuh dan dilihatnya kekasihnya memasuki kamar dengan membawa beberapa amplop besar yang Sehun yakin sekali isinya adalah hasil _x-ray_ pasien-pasiennya.

Kekasihnya menggangguk sekilas seraya berjalan kearah meja untuk menaruh barang-barangnya. Sehun menghampiri pria yang berpostur tinggi tegap itu dan membantu melepas jasnya. Sehun dapat menangkap gurat kelelahan di wajah tampan prianya. Kekasihnya merengkuh tubuh ramping Sehun dalam dekapan sebelum kemudian menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

" Bagaimana tadi di kantor?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Meski dia terlihat sangat lelah tapi dia tak lupa menanyakan Bagaimana kabar Sehun hari ini. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat perhatian.

" Aku dapat bunga dari Yamamoto." Sehun tersenyum manis bertolak belakang dengan alis kekasihnya yang bertaut heran.

" Bunga? Bunga apa?"

" Bunga mawar." Jawab Sehun polos.

" Maksudku, kenapa dia memberimu bunga?" Dokter tampan itu mencubit hidung Sehun dengan gemas membuat Sehun meringis sedikit sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar.

" Dia kan _naksir_ denganku pak dokter." Jawab Sehun lucu membuat kekasihnya tertawa kecil.

" Oohh~ benarkah?" Kekasihnya menjawab dengan nada main-main.

" Hmm. Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya banyak penggemar? Aku juga punya." Cibir Sehun.

" Hey, penggemarku itu ibu-ibu dan anak-anak kecil di rumah sakit. Mana bisa dibandingkan dengan penggemarmu?" Jawabnya.

" Kau tidak tahu saja, anak-anak terkadang bisa lebih menyeramkan dari orang dewasa." Balas Sehun.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah padamu tuan-cantik-yang-maha-populer." Gurau kekasihnya membuat mereka berdua tergelak.

" Kau mau mandi sekarang? Biar kusiapkan air panasnya." Ujar Sehun beberapa saat kemudian.

Kekasihnya mengangguk dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pelipis Sehun sebagai tanda terimakasih. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun tampak keluar dari kamar mandi dan memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya sendiri.

" Apa –tuan-cantik-yang-maha-populer- ini bersedia menemaniku mandi?" Goda sang dokter tampan seraya menangkap lengan Sehun sesaat sebelum pria cantik itu beranjak keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" Mungkin lain kali, dokter Park Chanyeol yang terhormat." Balas Sehun dengan kerlingan nakal sebelum mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya.

* * *

Dering telepon di ruangan kerjanya membuyarkan konsentrasi Jongin dari proposal yang tengah di pelajarinya. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen yang tengah dibacanya, pengusaha muda itu mengangkat telepon.

" Ya? "

" Tuan Kim, tuan Wu dan nona Goo sudah menunggu anda di ruang rapat." Ujar Ji yeon, sekertarisnya.

" Aku menuju kesana." Jawab Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

Pria tampan itu kemudian menutup teleponnya, membereskan berkas-berkas yang sedang dibacanya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ruang _meeting_. Jongin hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter untuk sampai ke ruang meeting yang memang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangannya. Jongin membuka pintu dan dilihatnya Yifan, juga Hara sudah duduk manis menunggu kedatangannya.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ujar Jongin seraya menempati salah satu kursi yang tersedia. " Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

" Kemarin malam cabang Jepang baru saja mengirim e-mail padaku. Mereka bilang Micro Company, setuju produknya kita gunakan sebagai _main_ prosessor _device 2in1_ kita yang terbaru. " Jelas Yifan bersemangat membuat Jongin sumringah.

" Tapi berita baiknya bukan disitu." Sela Hara membuat Jongin merengut.

" Mereka juga memberikan hak patennya pada kita, asal kau jadi menanamkan saham untuk proyek terbaru mereka." Pekik Hara senang membuat mata Jongin berbinar takjub.

" Kalian serius?" Tanya Jongin sedikit tak percaya.

" Tentu saja Jongin. Kau bisa baca sendiri _email_ nya kalau kau tak percaya. Aku akan _forward_ padamu nanti." Ujar Hara.

Jongin mengangguk singkat. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat harapannya untuk bekerja sama dengan Micro company akhirnya terkabul juga. Micro company adalah perusahaan software dan prossesor asal Jepang yang sudah terkenal di seluruh Asia dan Eropa. Bekerjasama dengan mereka sudah pasti akan membuat perusahaan Jongin yang bergerak di bidang _gadget_ mendapat banyak sorotan dan itu tentu akan membawa keuntungan yang besar. Dulu ayahnya selalu ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini tapi beliau tak sempat mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Sekarang, Jongin mewujudkan satu keinginan ayahnya yang belum sempat dia wujudkan.

" Kalau begitu kapan kalian akan berangkat ke Jepang?" Tanya Jongin seraya menatap Yifan dan Hara penuh antusias sementara yang dipandang hanya saling melirik dan bertukar senyum.

" Bukan kalian. Lebih tepatnya, kau dan Yifan." Hara tersenyum kecil.

" Apa? Aku?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Micro mau bernego langsung denganmu Jongin. Mereka penasaran ingin tahu sosok seorang Kim Jongin yang sudah sukses membawa perusahaan _gadget_ milik ayahnya debut di Eropa dan Amerika hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun setelah kepemimpinannya." Jelas Hara lagi membuat Yifan terkekeh bangga. Wajar saja, Jongin terdengar hebat sekali dalam kalimat Hara barusan.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kapan kita berangkat?" Jawab Jongin akhirnya.

" Lusa." Jawab Yifan.

" Ok. Hara _noona_ , tolong ingatkan Jiyeon untuk menyiapkan tiket dan segala keperluanku. Apa masih ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan?" Tanya Jongin. Yifan dan Hara menggeleng singkat.

" Terimakasih. Kalian bisa kembali keruangan masing-masing. Ah, _noona_ satu lagi, selama aku pergi kau yang _handle_ semua urusan disini. Ok?" Ujar Jongin seraya melangkah keluar ruangan –tanpa berbalik dan menghiraukan pekikan _siap bos_ dari Hara- dan bergegas kembali keruangannya.

* * *

Kuteguk sedikit cappucinoku seraya memikirkan perkataan Yifan _hyung_ tadi. Lusa aku akan ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis.

 _'_ _...terlambat! Sehun hyung sudah pulang ke Jepang ! Dan kau tahu apa alasannya? KAU ! Kau yang membuatnya kembali ke Jepang ! '_

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Yuta tempo itu melintas dikepalaku.

Benar. Saat ini Sehun ada di Jepang. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencarinya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Yuta untuk tidak mencari tahu keberadaannya. Lagipula seandainya aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Sehun, lalu apa? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa dia masih mau menemuiku? Apa dia masih sudi bahkan untuk sekadar menatap wajahku?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat ingin melihat keadaannya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hidupnya sekarang. Apa dia sehat-sehat saja? Apa dia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik? Apa dia masih sering memikirkanku? Atau—apa jangan-jangan dia sudah punya kekasih baru?

Jantungku berdegup cepat saat pertanyaan terakhir melintas di kepalaku. Aku menunduk menatap kedua tanganku yang bertautan. Kutarik napas perlahan-lahan dan kucoba tenangkan diriku.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau ternyata Sehun memang sudah punya kekasih disana? Atau bahkan mungkin sudah menikah? Aku sudah tidak mendengar kabarnya selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu persisnya dia ada dimana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apapun tetangnya saat ini. Lalu apa lagi yang aku harapkan? Benar kata Yifan _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus berubah. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus terjebak dalam masa laluku. Aku tidak bisa terus memikirkannya disini sementara _mungkin_ dia sudah punya penggantiku diluar sana. Aku harus melupakan Sehun.

Aku harus !

Tatapanku jatuh pada sosoknya yang tersenyum manis dalam bingkai diatas merja kerjaku dan detik itu juga rasa sesak datang menyelimuti dadaku. Membuat dadaku sakit. Sakit sekali sampai mataku terasa panas dan berair. Secepat kilat kusambar cangkir cappucinoku dan kulemparkan kelantai. Rasa kesalku tumpah keluar begitu saja seperti air yang mengalir dari dalam cangkir yang pecah itu. Aku sudah sampai dititik frustasiku. Aku sudah sampai titik dimana aku lelah memikirkan Sehun dan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang kini tejadi padanya. Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku berharap aku bisa melupakannya. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Kemanapun aku pergi dan kapanpun itu yang terbayang dikepalaku hanya wajahnya. Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan. Mencintai dan memikirkan orang yang kini sudah tak lagi ada disisimu ini sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Ku usap pelan wajahku dan kupijat kepalaku yang terasa pening. Ku ambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menyurutkan emosiku. Seandainya saja aku punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengannya, aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi.

 _Seandainya saja aku punya kesempatan itu. Seandainya kau beri aku kesempatan itu, Tuhan..._

* * *

" Apa? Aku harus menemani Hideaki _san_ rapat dengan pemilik perusahaan?" Pekik Sehun kaget.

" Begitulah." Jawab Yamamoto.

" Maaf Yamamoto, tapi ini bukan tugasku. Tugasku hanya mengalih bahasakan berkas-berkas bukan sebagai _transletor_ langsung. _Transletor_ langsung itu kan posisi Luhan." Protes Sehun pada pimpinannya.

" Saya mengerti Sehun. Tapi hari ini Luhan tidak masuk dan rapat penting itu dilaksanakan hari ini. Jadi kau harus pergi untuk menerjemahkan isi rapat itu. Hanya untuk satu hari saja Sehun. Nanti kalau Luhan sudah masuk kau akan kembali ke tugas utamamu." Jelas Yamamoto.

Sehun terdiam. Tampak berpikir keras dan menimbang-nimbang perkataan Yamamoto. Jujur saja dia malas sekali ikut rapat itu karena ada Hideaki. Dari yang sering Luhan ceritakan, Hideaki itu adalah tipe laki-laki yang ringan tangan. Tangannya bergerak cepat sekali kalau melihat wanita seksi atau pria cantik berdiri disampingnya. Sehun menolak bukan karena takut pekerjaanya bertambah banyak tapi Sehun takut akan jadi sasaran mesum Hideaki yang berikutnya. Luhan saja yang sangat pintar dan banyak akal sempat beberapa kali kena pelecehan darinya bagaimana dia yang otaknya berjalan agak lambat? Bisa-bisa dia langsung diseret keranjang tanpa sadar. Tapi sekarang Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau dia menolak untuk pergi ke _meeting_ itu bisa-bisa dia dipecat dari perusahaan dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Sehun menghela napas. Panjang dan berat tapi akhirnya pria cantik itu mengangguk pelan.

" Baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah. Yamamoto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf merepotkanmu Sehun." Ujar Yamamoto yang dibalas dengan anggukan tanpa semangat oleh Sehun.

" Kalau begitu sekarang kau pergi ke lantai 21. Temui sekretaris Hideaki _san_ dan bilang padanya bahwa hari ini kau yang akan menemaninya rapat." Ujar Yamamoto.

Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Yamamoto menuju ke meja kerjanya untuk mengambil barang-barangnyanya yang sekiranya diperlukan saat rapat nanti sebelum melangkah menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke tempat rapat.

Sehun menarik napas pelan dan melangkah takut-takut ke arah ruang rapat. Dalam hati dia berharap disalam sana sudah ada orang selain Hideaki Karena Sehun tidak mau berduaan saja dengan laki-laki mesum itu. Sehun berdoa dalam hati agar dia dilindungi dari segala macam bentuk pelecehan dan bisa kembali pulang ke tempatnya dengan selamat tanpa ada lecet di sudut manapun. Sehun meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan yang ternyata masih kosong. Belum ada yang datang selain dirinya. Belum ada si mesum Hideaki ataupun pemilik perusahaan dan koloni-koloninya. Sehun mendesah lega seraya memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk disalah satu kursinya. Diedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan yang baru pertama kali ini dikunjunginya sampai tiba-tiba saja suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Sehun menoleh kaget. Sehun langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan salam saat dilihatnya Hideaki memasuki ruangan ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian pria cantik itu menegakkan tubuhnya seraya tersenyum manis tapi senyum itu perlahan-lahan menghilang saat matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang manik coklat gelap yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan sorot kaget. Di depannya, berdiri kurang dari dua meter pria yang selama ini selalu ingin dia hapus dari ingatannya. Pria yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai satu dari sekian kenangan indahnya. Pria yang menjadi alasannya kembali menjalani hidup di Jepang.

Oh Sehun, selamat datang kembali dalam kehidupan Kim Jongin.

 **To Be Continue...  
**

A/N : Hi~ This's Fi speaking. Hehehehe. I say welcome utk temen2 followers, massive thank you. Yg udah ngefavorit and review juga thankseu bgt. Silent readers juga makasih udh mau mampir dan baca. Just fyi mungkin aku ga bs sering up date ff yg satu ini. Ga bisa sering2 bgt kek ff series aku sebelum2nya tapi aku usahain bgt setidaknya seminggu sekali bisa up date. Eniwei, aku mw coba bales2in komen, ini hal yg ga pernah aku lakuin sebelumnya so, excuse me if it goes a lil awkward ;)

 **HilmaExotics** : Kalo Jongin balikan ama Sehun, ini ff bakal lgsg tamat dong? Just call me Fi or kak fi klo kamu lbh muda dari aku, hon. ^^

 **MinnieWW** : Well, here i am. Walau ga pake cepet sih ;_;

 **asdindas** : Iiiihhhhh, kok kamu bisa tau sih? Kamu dukun ya? hayoo ngaku?

 **kjinftosh** : Segitunya tuh segimana? ;P

 **AwKaiHun** : Mulai dari awal ya? Hhmmm, maksudnya mulai dari angka nol yaa? *kebiasaan nongkrong di SPBU* Btw nama aku bukan Asthor, jd panggil Fi aja ^^

 **ohsanie** : Pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di episode-episode selanjutnya. So stay tune. Dont forget to subscribe and follows *eklaaaaaaannn* XD

 **exolweareone9400** : Kenapa sih kamu ga nyebutin nama aku? Apa ga ada kemungkinan kalau foto yg dipajang Sehun itu foto aku? Kenapa kamu begitu Uttaran? jawab aku Uttaran. *mabok mecin*

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Apakah Sehun bahagia? Cuma Sehun yg tahu jawabannya. Hohohoho

 **Dazzling Kaise** : Sehun itu kan tadinya dia tinggal di Korea yah, abis itu dia pindah ke Jepang. Ya jelas dia udh move on.

 **fyodult** : Apa perlu kita undang mbak Najwa sihab atau om Deddy Cobuzer? Btw nama aku bkn Author, panggil aja Fi atau kak Fi klo kamu lbh muda.

 **sehuniesm** : Anuan itu apa ya? Kok kamu nanyannya anuan sih aku kan jadi anu kalo kamu nanya nganu. Aku jd ga tau musti jawab anu? Btw, imajinasi gw juga receh dong, karena gw juga ngebayangin kalo Yamamoto itu om-om bujang lapuk gethoo. Gyaaaa recehhh... recehhh... recehh XDD

 **sehunfans** : Baru 3 tahun say cetek. Gw yg udah 6 tahun aja betah nunggu #ehhh

 **yehet94** : KaiHun yang tersakiti. Alamak judul sinteron ibu kota bgt. Nanti saya liat2 dulu deh ya, mereka bisa nyatu apa ngga. Siapa tau ada formulanya.

 **relks88** : Monggo dibaca ff sebelum ini yg My beautiful past and Baby, i'm so sorry biar makin paham titik masalahnya. ^^ 

**Excuse my replies. I'm norak just like that. Anyway, thank you so much for coming. Don't forget that reviews, followers and favorites are very much love. Till next time, paipai^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 3/?**

* * *

Apa kalian percaya takdir? Atau mungkin kalian percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan. Jika kau berada dalam posisi dimana kau berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melupakan mantan pacarmu dan menjauh dari hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun dengan harapan kau dapat melupakannya dan tidak bertemu lagi dengannya agar kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan lebih baik, namun tiba-tiba saja harapan itu gagal karena kau bertemu dengannya dalam suatu ketidak sengajaan, apakah itu yang dinamakan takdir?

Atau saat kau berada dalam posisi, kau masih sangat mencintai mantan pacarmu dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencarinya karena kau terlalu takut untuk menghadapi reaksinya saat kau bertemu dengannya. Tapi dalam satu ketidak sengajaan, kau dipertemukan lagi dengannya. Apa itu yang dinamakan kebetulan?

Takdir maupun kebetulan, adalah suatu hal yang sama-sama tidak dapat diketahui manusia. Hal yang berada di luar prediksi, hal yang terjadi di luar kehendak manusia. Manusia boleh berencana sesuka hati mereka. Manusia bebas merancang masa depan yang mereka inginkan, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka harus tahu bahwa hidup tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang direncanakan dan bahwa takdir sangat senang mempermainkan manusia.

* * *

Jongin duduk terdiam dikursinya. Matanya tertancap pada layar yang menunjukan persentasi dihadapannya meski pikirannya saat ini tengah tertuju pada pria yang duduk selang tiga kursi didepannya. Jongin menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu. Jongin sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak berjalan ke kursi Sehun dan mendekap pria berkulit seputih susu itu erat-erat. Tiga tahun sudah Jongin menahan rasa rindunya. Selama itulah Jongin berusaha mengubur kenangannya bersama Sehun. Selama itulah Jongin meratapi nasibnya karena ditinggalkan Sehun, namun kini pria itu hadir didepannya. Pria itu kini tengah duduk manis di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, memperhatikan isi persentasi dengan sepasang mata indahnya. Jantung Jongin rasanya berdegup kencang dan darahnya serasa berdesir saat dia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sehun tadi.

Bagaimana cintanya itu sama terkejutnya dengannya. Bagaimana cintanya berusaha tenang saat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jongin. Bersikap profesional seolah-olah mereka tak saling mengenal. Seolah-olah Jongin tak tahu namanya. Seolah-olah dia bukan siapa-siapa dan tak pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidup Jongin. Dan bagaimana Jongin harus membalas salam Sehun dengan sama formalnya. Menyebutkan namanya, seperti Sehun tak pernah mendengar namanya walau kenyataan berkata nama itu lah yang dulu selalu Sehun teriakan dalam setiap desahannya. Sakit rasanya bagi Jongin. Tapi dia bisa mengerti. Bagaimanapun keadaan mereka saat ini menuntut mereka bersikap seperti itu.

Jongin melirik Sehun lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan berharap kalau kali ini dia memergoki Sehun juga tengah meliriknya. Namun Jongin harus menelan rasa kecewanya karena nyatanya Sehun masih sibuk mendengarkan isi penjelasan Hideaki kemudian menerjemahkannya pada bahasa Korea untuk Jongin dan Yifan. Jongin baru berhenti melirik Sehun saat Yifan menyenggol kakinya dibawah meja sebagai peringatan bahwa kakak sepupunya itu menangkap apa yang sejak tadi Jongin lakukan dan menyuruhnya berhenti melakukannya dan mendengarkan isi rapat dengan baik. Jongin menghela napas dan mulai berusaha memperhatikan isi rapat meski terkadang dia masih mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun.

Beberapa jam kemudian rapat berakhir membuat Jongin bersorak lega dalam hati. Jongin baru saja berniat menghampiri Sehun saat tiba-tiba dilihatnya Sehun tengah berdiri berpamitan dan meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan terburu-buru. Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang melangkah keluar dengan seksama. Pria itu melangkah buru-buru dengan wajah menunduk menghindari tatapan Jongin. Pengusaha muda itu masih terpaku ditempatnya untuk beberapa saat tapi tiba-tiba saja dia tersadar dan buru-buru keluar untuk mengejar Sehun meninggalkan Hideaki yang menatapnya heran dan Yifan yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepupunya.

* * *

Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Kenapa aku bekerja di tempat yang justru adalah perusahaannya? _Kim Coorporate._ _KIM_ ! Kenapa dari dulu aku tidak menyadarinya? Padahal aku sering dengar nama itu sebelumnya tapi kenapa tidak pernah terpikir padaku bahwa ini adalah perusahaan ayahnya? Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Ya Tuhan, bodohnya aku. Kenapa kau biarkan aku bertemu lagi dengannya?

Kuhela napas panjang seiring dengan langkahku yang terburu-buru menuju lift. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari tempat ini agar Jongin tidak bisa lagi menatapku. Oh tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika seandainya besok kami bertemu lagi? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap padanya setelah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kami? Aku takut. Aku takut kalau—

Pintu lift yang hampir tertutup didepanku tiba-tiba saja terbuka lagi membuat apa yang kupikirkan terbang entah kemana. Sontak aku mengangkat wajah untuk melihat sosok yang tengah melangkah memasuki lift dan jantungku serasa merosot sampai kedengkul saat kulihat ternyata Jonginlah sosok itu.

* * *

Jongin melangkah memasuki lift yang hanya berisikan Sehun didalamnya. Jongin menekan tombol _close_ kemudian menempatkan dirinya di sudut yang berlawanan dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun dan melihat pria itu tengah tertunduk dalam diam menghindari tatapan Jongin. Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk mengusir gugup. Setelah tiga tahun Jongin menahan rindunya pada Sehun kini pria cantik itu berdiri disampingnya dalam jarak tak lebih dari selangkah.

Ingin sekali Jongin menghambur ke sisi Sehun dan memeluknya erat-erat tapi Jongin tahu, dia tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini. Jongin menghirup napas pelan untuk meringankan ketegangannya dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun. Banyak sekali yang ingin Jongin katakan. Terlalu banyak malah sampai-sampai Jongin bingung harus memulainya darimana.

" Mmm, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya setelah cukup lama terdiam. Sehun tampak tersentak pelan saat mendengar suara berat Jongin tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinganya.

" Baik." Jawab Sehun singkat.

" Mmm, jadi s-selama ini kau disini huh?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

" Begitulah." Jawab Sehun seadanya tanpa menatap Jongin.

Jongin tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan. Jujur hatinya terasa terluka dengan reaksi Sehun yang dingin tapi Jongin sendiri mengerti dan merasa pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Jongin menghela napas panjang nan berat sebelum berusaha melanjutkan percakapan.

" Huna—" Panggil Jongin.

Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti berdetak saat panggilan sayang itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Jongin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya seperti itu. Rasanya dia sangat merindukan panggilan itu, tapi bersamaan dengan itu Sehun merasakan perih disebagian hatinya.

" Huna— a-aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi disini. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku—" Perlahan kata demi kata mulai meluncur keluar dari bibir Jongin dan rasanya Sehun bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun, sebelum Jongin memperjelas maksudnya, sebelum Jongin kembali memporak-porandakan perasaannya yang telah Sehun tata sedemkian rupa, Sehun akan menghentikannya.

" Tuan Kim, saya tidak tahu apa yang anda bicarakan." Sela Sehun membuat Jongin terperangah karena kata-kata Sehun yang begitu formal. Hati Jongin terasa tergores perih mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang sangat dingin tapi Jongin tidak akan menyerah. Tidak secepat ini.

" Huna, aku minta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena sudah membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja—"

" Tuan Kim jika anda kemari hanya untuk membicarakan masa lalu, maaf. Saya tidak punya waktu." Potong Sehun tajam seraya beranjak untuk memencet tombol _open_ pada pintu lift dan bergegas keluar.

Namun sebelum Sehun sempat melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyambar tangannya dan cepat-cepat menahan tombol _close_ dan _hold_ untuk menahan jalannya lift. Sehun menatap Jongin kaget karena pria itu tiba-tiba saja menyambar tangannya dan menghimpit tubuhnya di antara dinding lift dan tubuh kekarnya.

" Kumohon dengarkan aku Sehun. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat ini, jadi kumohon dengarkan aku." Pinta Jongin.

Sehun terperangah menatap Jongin. Rasanya ingin sekali dia membantah omongan pria dari masa lalunya ini, tapi melihat sikap dan sorot mata Jongin yang seperti ini kerongkongannya terasa mengering dan tak mampu berbuat apapun.

" Huna, aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Semua yang terjadi diantara kita dulu, semua yang menyebabkan kita berpisah, itu kesalahanku. Semua salahku. Jadi, kumohon maafkan aku. Dan, kembalilah. Kembalilah padaku Sehun." Ujar Jongin seraya menatap Sehun lembut.

Meski saat ini Jongin menatapnya begitu lembut tapi Sehun bisa melihat jelas keseriusan dari sorot mata Jongin. Sehun terlalu mengenal Jongin. Meski mereka sudah lama tak bertemu, meski mereka sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi tapi Sehun terlalu mengenal Jongin. Sehun tahu Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Jongin mungkin memang mantan _playboy_ yang keras kepala, egois dan tidak peka tapi dia bukanlah seorang pembohong.

Dia bahkan tetap sama seperti dulu. Dia masih tak bisa berbasa-basi dan tidak romantis. Jongin selalu mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalanya tidak peduli itu baik atau buruk. Namun meski sekarang Sehun tahu Jongin bersungguh-sungguh memintanya kembali, dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia.

Kejujuran Jongin hanya membuatnya hatinya semakin perih. Kejujuran Jongin hanya membuat air matanya mendesak keluar. Sehun ingin sekali memaki Jongin. Sehun ingin sekali menampar Jongin. Sehun ingin meneriaki Jongin agar menghentikan semua ucapannya dan menjauh darinya. Tapi di lain pihak, meski dia berusaha menutupinya, meski dia berusaha mengacuhkannya, dia tidak bisa memungkiri jantungnya masih berdetak cepat setiap melihat wajah Jongin. Air mata Sehun bergulir turun membasahi wajah cantiknya saat dia menyadari arti dibalik degupan jantungnya, membuat Jongin terperangah melihat tetesan bening yang mengaliri wajahnya. Sehun menundukan wajahnya dari tatapan Jongin. Berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya.

" Aku tidak bisa." Lirih Sehun seraya menggeleng pelan membuat mata Jongin membulat lebar.

" Kenapa? Tidakkah kau mencintaiku lagi Huna?" Tanya Jongin lirih seraya mengangkat dahu Sehun dengan jemarinya yang hangat.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sisa air mata yang sekuat mungkin ditahannya. Sehun benci begini. Sehun benci dirinya sendiri yang selalu lemah di hadapan Jongin.

" Huna." Panggil Jongin lagi.

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya kesamping menghindar dari tatapan Jongin yang lembut dan intens yang membuatnya merasa semakin tidak berdaya. Jongin menatap Sehun sedih. Dia bisa melihat bibir Sehun bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. Dia merasa berdosa. Dia merasa bersalah karena selalu membuat Sehun berada dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi meski Jongin tahu ini bukanlah cara dan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta Sehun kembali padanya tapi dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Jongin sudah menunggu selama tiga tahun. Tiga tahun yang suram dan tanpa arah. Sekarang Sehun berdiri di hadapannya dan Jongin hanya ingin mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin tahu perasaan Sehun padanya saat ini.

" Sehuna." Pinta Jongin lagi. Jemarinya berpindah ke sisi pipi Sehun. Mengusap tulang pipinya yang indah dengan lembut. Jongin mengusap pipinya dengan cara yang sangat Sehun sukai. Jongin selalu tahu itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan Jongin tanpa dia sadari. Betapa dia merindukan tangan ini. Betapa dia merindukan sentuhan dan cinta Jongin. Tapi sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda. Mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi. Sehun tidak seharusnya membiarkan Jongin menyentuhnya terlebih lagi menikmati sentuhan Jongin saat dia sudah punya kekasih.

Sehun sontak membuka matanya saat teringat Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan statusnya yang sudah jadi kekasih orang? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kebaikan Chanyeol padanya selama ini? Sehun menoleh perlahan dan menatap Jongin. Berusaha keras menahan emosinya dan membentengi diri dari sorot mata Jongin yang selalu membuat dirinya menjadi lemah. Sehun merasa tertampar pada kenyataan saat wajah Chanyeol melintas di kepalanya. Membuatnya tersadar dengan keadaan dan kembali pada kenyataan. Sehun menunduk, menghindar dari tatapan Jongin seraya menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tidak bisa Jongin."

" Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Huna?" Kali ini, Sehun tidak menghindar. Pria itu menarik napas pelan sebelum balas menatap Jongin tepat di matanya dan meluncurkan kata-kata yang tak pernah Jongin duga.

" Aku sudah punya kekasih."

 **To Be Continue…..  
**

 **Rep Corner :**

 **kjinftosh** : Jongin Setrong kok xD

 **fyodult** : Segreget apa sih? Pasti lbh greget perasaanku ke Nini dehh

 **vitaminexo** : Mungkin ntar Jongin ga mau kalah sm Sehun n bakal gaet suster sekseh bin bahenol bin semok?

 **n4** : Kamu kek mbak Najwa Sihab yaa. Kalo nanya beruntun. aku jadi baper ke politikus yg disudutkan :P

 **sehuniesm** : Kalau misal Chanyeol putus sama Sehun, abs itu dia jadian sm Yamamoto gmn?

 **AwKaiHun** : Aaaaww, Gamsa thankyou~~~

 **Lovekaihun** : Kalau KaiHun aku satuin, chapter depan tamat dong? Eniwei panggil aku Fi or Kak Fi if you were younger than me.

 **Dazzling** **Kaise** : Berusaha konsisten kek hubungan yg lagi aku jalanin sm Jongin. *gumoh pelangi* *syalalala*

 **MinnieWW** : Udah... Udah...

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Tau nih. Sehun maruk emang. Bagi gue satu kan ga ada salahnya padahal.

 **tinkeurbxlle** : It's okay, darl. This one is shorter i guess. Muehehehe. Anyway, just call me kak Fi will do, hon.

 **Icha :** Chanyeol bkn PHO tapi PHD

 **yehet94** : Belum tentu. Stay tune makanya. hehehehe. anyway aku 91's baby :)

 **relks88** : Jangan tisu. Nanti jd penyumbang global warming. Sarung bantal aja. Atau anduk.

 **A/N : Hi Babies massive thank you for keep coming back. Don't forget that reviews, followers, and favorites are very much love, Silent reader are loves too. I'll see you when i see you. Till next time, paipai^^.**

 **Salam cinta dari tanah KaiHun. xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 4/?**

 **Warning : ChanHun. U've been warn.**

* * *

" Aku sudah punya kekasih." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sepasang matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Jongin terpaku di tempatnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga dan telinganya serasa berdenging. Jongin hanya bisa menatap Sehun tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin ingin membuka mulutnya, meyakinkan Sehun bahwa yang dia katakan itu hanya guyonannya saja, tapi seakan-akan ada lem perekat yang dioleskan di bibir Jongin hingga dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya. Perkataan Sehun seakan-akan melumpuhkan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya hingga dia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain berdiri diam bagai patung.

" Karena itu—mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi. Jangan memikirkanku lagi a—anggap saja kalau kita tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini—atau lebih baik anggap saja kalau tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita." Tutur Sehun pelan seraya menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang masih merengkuh bahunya.

Sehun menatap Jongin sekilas dan dia bisa melihat Jongin hanya menatap lantai dengan sorot kosong. Hatinya terasa perih tapi sekuat mungkin dia mencoba untuk menahannya. Sehun beranjak menjauhi Jongin dan keluar dari lift. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sampai pintu lift tertutup dan menghilangkan sosoknya dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu lift yang sekarang sudah tertutup rapat. Air matanya sudah kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata, tapi lagi-lagi saat dia mengingat Chanyeol dan semua usaha dokter muda itu untuk _selalu_ membahagiakannya, membuat Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan segera mengusir bayangan Jongin dari kepalanya.

* * *

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun yang tengah duduk disampingnya dan menatap layar televisi di hadapan mereka. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali Chanyeol mendapati kekasihnya tengah melamun dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis. Sejak Chanyeol pulang tadi, Sehun memang tampak tidak bersemangat dan tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol meneliti wajah cantik Sehun dan rasanya pria itu dapat melihat gurat-gurat kecemasan dalam sorot matanya. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya perlahan dan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut membuat Sehun tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh pada kekasihnya.

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun berusaha tersenyum dan hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Ada masalah di kantor ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi membuat Sehun tergagap.

Memang ada masalah di kantor tapi sayangnya itu bukan masalah pekerjaan. Rasanya ironis sekali. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan kali ini pria cantik itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari pipi Sehun, mengambil remote TV dan mematikannya. Dokter muda itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya kesamping hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun agar dia bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan lebih leluasa. Chanyeol menarik napas pelan dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

" Apa yang membuat kekasihku yang paling cantik sedunia ini gundah, hmm ? Ceritakan padaku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada setengah bercanda meski matanya menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

Sehun merasa air matanya ingin keluar saat Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu. Sehun bisa merasakan cinta Chanyeol lewat tatapan matanya dan bagaimana bisa Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa alasannya menjadi gundah adalah karena mantan pacarnya yang dulu sangat dicintainya datang dan memintanya kembali padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu dibawah tatapan ini?

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa, pak dokter." Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyum manis.

Berusaha mengelabui kecemasan Chanyeol dengan aktingnya yang amatir. Chanyeol menurunkan sedikit wajahnya dan menaikkan sedikit sudut alis kiri dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ini adalah ekspresi khas seorang Park Chanyeol yang hanya akan _keluar_ saat dia tak mempercayai ucapan Sehun. Diam-diam Sehun membuang napas pelan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menceritakan hal ini pada pria yang begitu tulus mencintainya seperti ini?

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Laki-laki inilah yang selalu ada untuknya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Laki-laki inilah yang menariknya bangun dari jurang kesedihannya. Laki-laki inilah yang selalu berusaha memberikan kebahagian untuknya. Sehun tahu Chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan dia yakin akan bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Jadi alasan apa yang membuatnya memikirkan masa lalunya? Masa lalunya yang membuatnya merasa sakit. Masa lalunya yang membuatnya terjepit dalam posisi yang membingungkan. Apa hak Jongin hingga membuat Sehun bisa memikirkannya di depan kekasihnya sendiri?

 _'_ _Masa lalu selamanya akan menjadi masa lalu. Masa lalu tidak akan pernah jadi masa depan. Jadi untuk apa aku menengok ke masa lalu kalau masa depan sudah ada di depan mataku?'_ Bisik Sehun dalam hati.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibir dokter tampan itu. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena ciuman Sehun yang tiba-tiba, tapi belum sempat Chanyeol bereaksi, Sehun menyudahi ciuman itu.

" Ok. Sekarang kau sukses membuatku semakin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Hei, jangan salah paham. Dia bukannya tidak suka Sehun menciumnya, tapi bertindak agresif itu benar-benar bukan kebiasaan seorang Oh Sehun. Selama ini Chanyeol lah yang selalu lebih dulu memulai kontak fisik yang terjadi di antara mereka.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya rindu padamu saja." Ujar Sehun lirih seraya merebahkan kepalanya Ke bahu lebar Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya perlahan turun ke lengan berotot Chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan. Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya bingung karena _gesture_ Sehun yang jelas-jelas sedang menggodanya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bertanya membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Chanyeol dan balas menatapnya.

" Apa yang salah? Memangnya aku tidak boleh merindukan kekasihku sendiri? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu saja sibuk dengan pasien-pasienmu sampai tidak punya waktu untukku." Sehun mulai merajuk lengkap dengan bibir tipisnya yang mengerucut. Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi imut Sehun. Ok, siapa yang kuat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan seperti ini? Yang pasti bukan Park Chanyeol.

" Oohh, jadi bayi besar ini merindukan dokter Chanyeolnya?" Goda Chanyeol.

" Iya, pak dokter. Rindu sekali sampai sakit rasanya. "

" Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali. Mana yang sakit?" Sehun rasanya ingin menoyor kepala Chanyeol karena senyum mesum yang sekarang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tapi kalau dengan bertingkah sedikit manja dan menggoda bisa mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, maka Sehun rela melakukannya.

" Seluruh badanku sakit pak dokter." Ujar Sehun lagi membuat seringai mesum Chanyeol semakin melebar.

" _Waah_ , kalau begitu harus segera diobati. Ayo ikut pak dokter ke kamar rawat. Biar dokter Chanyeol periksa di dalam." Dan sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab Chanyeol telah merengkuh Sehun dalam sepasang lengan kekarnya. Menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka dan melupakan topik yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya seperti yang Sehun harapkan.

* * *

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa Jongin. Aku sudah punya kekasih."_

Ucapan Sehun terus terngiang di kepalaku sepanjang hari ini. Aku ingin sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Sehun sudah menjalin kasih dengan pria lain. Sehun sudah melupakanku dan tak lagi mencintaiku. Padahal selama ini aku selalu menunggu dan berharap suatu saat nanti aku dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dan memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku memang bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi situasi berkata lain.

Apa penantianku selama ini sia-sia? Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi karena dia sudah tidak mencintaiku. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk melupakannya. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintainya.

Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Kenapa dia tega bicara begitu padaku? Kenapa dia tega menyuruhku melupakannya saat dia tahu aku masih sangat mencintainya?

Kulempar lampu tidur diatas nakas untuk meluapkan kekesalanku dan dalam sekejap lampu itu pecah berkeping-keping seperti perasaanku saat ini. Emosiku meluap naik tanpa bisa kukontrol dan tanpa kusadari detik berikutnya amukanku semakin menjadi. Aku melemparkan semua benda yang berada dalam jangkauan tanganku. Bantal, selimut, Telepon, kursi dan apa saja yang tampak di depan mataku jadi pelampiasan kemarahanku. Aku tidak peduli jika tamu di kamar sebelah dapat mendengar suaraku. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak kerugian yang harus kuganti untuk semua kekacauan ini. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika pihak hotel mem- _blacklist_ namaku dari daftar tamu karena merusak inventaris. Aku tidak peduli semua itu. Saat ini Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan emosiku yang tidak tahu lagi harus kusalurkan kemana.

Tiga tahun aku menekan perasaanku. Tiga tahun aku tenggelam dalam bayang rasa bersalahku padanya. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini, tidak pernah sedetikpun aku menanggalkannya dari kepalaku, tapi apa yang kudapat? Apa balasan dari semua penantian dan rasa bersalahku? Dia memberikan cintanya untuk pria lain. Dia bahkan dengan gampangnya menyuruhku berhenti mencintainya. Dia pikir aku bisa? Kalau aku bisa melakukannya sudah sejak dulu aku lakukan itu !

" Brengsek. " Raungku seraya menendang kursi meja rias di hadapanku. Aku kerap melampiaskan amarahku sampai aku melihat sosok Yifan _hyung_ bersandar di pintu kamarku. Menatap semua kekacuan yang kubuat dengan tenang, seolah-olah melihatku mengamuk adahal hal biasa baginya. Entah sejak kapan dia berada disitu, aku sama sekali tak tahu. Aku menghentikan amukanku dibawah tatapan Yifan _hyung._ Sesuatu dalam tatapannya membuatku tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

" Sudah selesai?" Ujarnya enteng tanpa merubah posisi nyamannya yang bersender di pintu kamar hotelku.

Aku menghela napas berat seraya mendudukan diriku di ujung ranjang. Kuusap wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat lelah. Kusembunyikan wajahku dalam telapak tanganku. Terlalu malu menghadapi Yifan _hyung_ dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah Yifan _hyung_ mendekat ke arahku dan tak lama kurasakan sosoknya duduk disampingku. Yifan _hyung_ duduk diam disampingku. Seakan memberikan waktu bagiku untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaanya. Hening lama diantara kami. Yifan _hyung_ masih belum bersuara dan aku tak punya selera untuk berkata. Sampai akhirnya Yifan _hyung_ memecah keheningan dengan suara beratnya.

" Terakhir kali aku melihatmu mengamuk, saat kau masih di tahun-tahun pertama kuliahmu. Saat itu paman mencabut semua fasilitasmu dan menjadikanmu tahanan rumah saat kau ketahuan meniduri seorang gadis. Saat itu kau masih begundal kecil yang merepotkan." Ujar Yifan _hyung._ Meski aku tak menatapnya aku bisa mendengar nada geli dalam suaranya dan entah kenapa itu mampu membantuku merasa lebih tenang. Aku tak menjawab perkataan Yifan _hyung_ tapi aku tahu, dia sadar aku mendengarkan perkataannya.

" Kalau tak salah umurmu waktu itu sembilan belas, hmm ? Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana murkanya paman saat gadis itu datang ke rumah dan minta pertanggung jawabanmu." Ujar Yifan lagi kali ini dia terkekeh pelan. " Maksudku, ya wajar saja _sih_ , yang kau tiduri itu anak rekan kerjanya. Mau ditaruh dimana muka paman?" Yifan _hyung_ tertawa geli dan kali ini aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku melengkung tipis dengan sendirinya saat mengingat bagaimana _appa_ menghajarku begitu aku pulang kerumah. Pak tua itu dan semangat _bela dirinya_ yang luar biasa.

" Kalau sudah begitu kau akan berlari padaku dan merengek minta bantuan untuk membujuk paman. Benar-benar merepotkan."

Aku berhenti menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik telapak tangan dan meski belum mau menatap Yifan _hyung_ aku dapat merasakan senyumku mulai mengembang. Emosi yang tadi kurasakan perlahan menguap hilang seiring penggalan masa lalu yang diceritakannya. Yifan _hyung_ yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Yang terkadang bisa menjadi sosok pengganti _appa_. Yang tahu bagaimana pribadiku melebihi diriku sendiri.

" Sudah berapa lama itu berlalu, huh? Delapan? Sembilan tahun?" Cibirnya. Aku mengangguk pelan _._

" Sekarang kau bukan begundal kecil lagi Jonginah—" Ujar Yifan _hyung_. Kurasakan satu tangannya menepuk pelan kepalaku membuatku menoleh menatapnya. " –tapi kau tetap adikku yang merepotkan dan aku masih tempatmu untuk berlari meminta bantuan." Yifan _hyung_ tersenyum seraya mengusak rambutku sekilas.

Aku memberinya seulas senyum. Kehilangan tiga hal yang kucintai; kekasih, ayah, dan karir impian membuatku menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini, aku hampir tak punya alasan lagi untuk tersenyum. Yifan _hyung_ adalah alasan terbesar mengapa aku masih melakukannya. Aku bertukar pandang dengan Yifan _hyung_ dan hening diantara kami membuatku tahu akan pertanyaan yang akan segera keluar dari bibirnya.

" Apa yang dikatakan _nya?_ " Tukas Yifan _hyung_ tepat seperti yang kuduga. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya dan menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawabnya. Hanya mengingat perkataan Sehun tadi sudah mampu membuat mataku terasa panas.

" Dia memintaku melupakannya. Dia memintaku untuk berhenti mencintainya." Dan kata demi kata terus berlanjut dari bibirku tanpa bisa aku hentikan.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Yifan hyung. Aku menceritakan semua yang Sehun katakan. Aku menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan kekecewaanku padanya. Betapa sakitnya aku karena perkataan Sehun, betapa aku kecewa dengan penantianku, betapa aku merasa putus asa dengan ini semua. Semua kuluapkan padanya tanpa ada yang tersisa. Sampai akhirnya aku terdiam karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin kukatakan dan hanya bisa menatap lantai menahan sekuat mungkin air mata yang mendesak keluar sejak tadi.

* * *

Jongin dan Yifan duduk dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bicara sejak Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya. Jongin diam karena berusaha keras menahan tangisnya sementara Yifan terdiam karena memberikan waktu bagi Jongin untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Yifan menoleh menatap adik sepupunya yang sekarang ini tampak sangat rapuh didepannya. Yifan tahu Jongin mencintai Sehun lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Yifan tahu Jongin selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena perpisahan mereka. Yifan juga tahu seberapa besar keinginan Jongin untuk kembali bersama Sehun dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Yifan rasa sangat wajar jika saat ini Jongin merasa sangat putus asa. Yifan menepuk bahu Jongin pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian adiknya dari serpihan-serpihan kaca yang tengah ditatapnya sejak tadi.

" Kau benar-benar masih mencintainya?" Tanya Yifan setelah lama terdiam.

" Kau sudah tahu jawabannya _hyung."_ Jawab Jongin parau tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari serpihan kaca yang berserakan dilantai.

" Kalau begitu rebut dia." Usul Yifan membuat Jongin terperangah menatapnya seolah-olah Yifan adalah makhluk paling aneh di dunia sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" Kau gila _hyung_? Kau menyuruhku menghancurkan hubungannya?" Tanya Jongin. Yifan mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ , betapapun aku mencintainya dan ingin kembali padanya, aku tidak mau membuatnya membenciku lebih dari ini." Jawab Jongin lurus membuat Yifan terpekur dan mendesah pelan.

" Kalau begitu aku akan mencarikan wanita atau pria lain untukmu." Usul Yifan lagi.

" Bukan itu yang kubutuhkan _hyung_." Tolak Jongin. Yifan berdecak tak sabar karena sikap Jongin yang membingungkan. Rasanya ingin sekali dia mencekik Jongin karena sikapnya ini. Jutaan wanita cantik dan pria gay di luar sana yang siap menggantikan posisi Sehun tapi kenapa sekalipun Jongin tidak mau mempertimbangkannya? Jongin membuat semuanya menjadi sulit.

" Lalu apa maumu? Apa kau mau terus diam seperti ini? Kau mau terus mencintai Sehun sampai kapan Jongin?"

Jongin hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan helaan napas yang panjang dan gelengan kepala. Yifan menatap Jongin sedih. Dia ingin sekali membantu atau menghibur Jongin lebih dari ini, tapi sejauh inilah yang bisa Yifan lakukan. Yifan merasa dirinya tidak cukup berguna sebagai seorang kakak. Lama mereka berdua terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Jongin memecah keheningan dengan perkataannya.

" _Hyung_." Seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

" Ya ?"

" Aku akan pindah kemari." Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Yifan terbelalak lebar.

" A-apa ?"

" Aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Sehun!" Ujar Jongin mantap membuat Yifan semakin terbelalak kaget.

" T-tapi Jonginah, bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau merebutnya?" Rasanya Yifan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Bagaimana tidak, semenit yang lalu _si gila_ ini bilang dia tidak mau merebut Sehun, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?

" Aku berubah pikiran. Percuma aku menunggunya selama ini kalau saat bertemu aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahanku yang dulu. Dulu aku kehilangan dia karena aku tidak berbuat apapun saat dia pergi, sekarang aku tidak mau begitu." Jawab Jongin tegas membuat alis Yifan bertaut.

Yifan melemparkan Jongin tatapan yang seolah berkata –apa-kau-yakin-kau-waras?- sementara Jongin balik menatap Yifan serius.

" Kau sendirikan _hyung_ yang bilang padaku kalau aku berjodoh dengannya aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Sekarang aku bertemu dengannya lagi _hyung_. Ini takdir. " Lanjut Jongin.

" T-tapi katamu dia sudah punya kekasih?" Ujar Yifan mulai panik melihat keseriusan Jongin. Masakan dia benar-benar mau merusak hubungan orang?

" Baru kekasih belum jadi suami, itu berarti masih ada sela untukku. Lagipula kan tadi kau yang mengusulkan padaku untuk merebutnya." Jawab Jongin optimis.

Sekarang Yifan benar-benar panik karena sepertinya Jongin sangat serius. Meski tadi Yifan lah orang pertama yang mengusulkan ide gila ini tapi sebenarnya Yifan tidak sepenuhnya bermaksud seperti itu.

" Jonginah, kalau kau disini bagaimana dengan perusahaan ?" Tanya Yifan. Berusaha menggagalkan niat Jongin dengan embel-embel pekerjaan.

" Aku akan ambil alih dari sini." Ujar Jongin tegas membuat Yifan semakin panik.

" Jonginah, tidak bisa seperti itu—"

" Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku pemimpin perusahaannya." Kecam Jongin.

" T-tapi Jongin, katamu kau tidak mau dibenci Sehun. Kalau kau merusak hubungannya dia bisa membencimu Jonginah." Bujuk Yifan. Berharap argumennya kali ini dapat mematahkan niat buruk Jongin.

Ok, Yifan memang cukup banyak mengajarkan hal buruk pada Jongin. Bahkan dulu Yifan lah yang mengajarkan Jongin bagaimana menjadi seorang _womanizer._ Tapi meski begitu Yifan adalah seorang _gentleman_ sejati, dan merusak hubungan orang tidak ada dalam kamus seorang _gentleman._ Demi Tuhan, tadi itu Yifan tidak serius menyarankannya.

" Dibenci pun tak apa _hyung_. Jika dibenci membuatnya punya alasan untuk terus memikirkanku, maka dibenci pun aku rela." Ujar Jongin lirih membuat Yifan terpaku mendengar perkataan Jongin.

" Selama aku masih bisa berada di dekatnya, dibenci pun tak apa." Jongin mengangguk mantap. Disebelahnya, Yifan bergidik dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

 _Adiknya ini benar-benar sudah gila !_

 **To be Continue...**

 **Reps Corner :**

 **relks88** : Aku ga mungkin ceritain endingnya disini. Aku takut kalian pada bubar jalan :P **  
**

 **Icha** : Aku bukan Amin. atau Parmin apalagi Sarimin. Jgn panggil Min ya, panggil Fi aja. Or kak Fi kalau lbh muda dari aku. I'm 91 babies XDD

 **kjinftosh** : Jongin aja yg bego. Siapa juga yg bakal mau di ajak balikan kalo begitu caranya. Jongin mah ga ngerti perasaanya wanita #eehh

 **oh ana7** : Mungkin. Bisa jadi. Makanya stay tune yaa.. hehehe

 **fyodult** : PCY emang enak buat tempat bersandar. Soalnya dia kan lebar dan panjang/? . Panjang x Lebar = Luas == PCY/?

 **Dazzling Kaise** : Insya Allah~ Insya Allah~ Insya Allah~ ada jalaaaaaaaann *nyanyi brg abang Maher Zaen*

 **AwKaiHun** : Apa rasa itu masih ada? Atau jangan2 Sehun cm gampang baper kek anak abs abs disenyumin cemewewnyaa/? ok. thx for ur support ^^

 **Xobbledae** : Lah situ menang banyak namanya. Mending Jongin ama saya aja XDD

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Mana yg sakit..? * Alaala dokter Chanyeol*

 **YunYuliHun** : Go #teambiarkanjongintersakiti

 **sehuniesm** : Kalo kamu mau sama Chanyeol. Kamu musti sogok aku dulu/? . Nah kamu mau sogok pake apa?

 **dini** : Kalo endingnya Kai sama aku, kamu rela ga?

 **vitaminexo** : Jeng. Terorerorejeng terorerorejeng jeng jeng jeng jeng ! Aku bukan Asthor. Panggil aku Fi, or kak Fi. I'm a 91 babies.

 **MinnieWW** : Aku tau kenapa. Itu karena kamu kejam. Jahat kamu Tapasha. Kamu jahat

 **yehet94** : Kalau Sehunnya sakit gigi, boleh? Jangan panggil Thor. Panggil aku Fi aja.

 **n4** : Sesungguhnya fiksi ini sangatlah tidak rumit. Ini bahkan ga ada apa-apanya dibandingkan misteri di balik kopi sianida/?

 **Guest** : The thing is, mereka ga akan pernah punya anak bareng. Terakhir kali aku cek, salah satu diantara mereka ga punya rahim soalnya.

 **Kaihunchipo** : Pesan Kak Fi : Jangan baper nak. Sesungguhnya baper itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan emosi, hati, jantung, paru-paru dan janin. /?

: Setelah ditanya ke yg berwajib/?, perasaan Jongin saat itu seperti perasaannya exo-l waktu tau Kris mau cabut dari exo. #Eeaaa #Atiatibaper

: Lebih mending Sehun diambang kebingungan apa di ambang kematian?

 **A/N : Hi babies. It's me Fi. How's my babies doing these days? Seperti biasa maapkan replies abal-abal di Reps corner, i'm norak just like that. Tehehehehe. And i'll say welcome to new babies. Welcome to the club. As always babies, reviews, followers and subscribes are very muvh love. I love silent readers as well. Thank you so much for keep coming back babies. Till next time, paipai ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 5/?**

* * *

Sehun menatap gedung pencakar langit didepannya. Jantungnya berdebar resah dan perasaannya gelisah. Pria cantik berkulit seputih susu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghela napas pelan, berharap semua keresahannya bisa menguap hilang seiring helaan napasnya meski tentu saja hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

 _"_ _Ayolah Oh Sehun kau pasti bisa. Hadapi dia dengan gagah berani. Anggap tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara kalian. Kau pasti bisa."_ Sehun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah masuk ke gedung tempatnya bekerja.

Pria itu menoleh kekiri dan kekanan di antara pintu kaca otomatis yang mengapitnya. Berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan Kim Jongin dilantai ini. Hal bodoh. Dia pikir dia punya radar anti Kim Jongin atau semacamnya? Setelah yakin keadaan aman, Sehun dengan terburu-buru melangkah menuju lift dan menunggu kotak-metal-bergerak-itu terbuka dengan hati berdebar. Sehun berdoa dalam hati, agar hari ini atau kalau bisa selamanya dia tidak perlu bertemu Jongin lagi. Semalam Sehun sudah menelpon Luhan dan memaksanya bersumpah agar hari ini dia masuk kerja. Dengan begitu Sehun tak perlu lagi menghadiri rapat dan bertemu Jongin. Sehun mendesah lega saat pintu lift terbuka dan masuk kedalamnya cepat-cepat.

Tak lama, lift mengantarkan Sehun pada lantai divisinya berada. Dengan langkah ringan pria cantik itu melangkah keluar lift menuju tempatnya bekerja. Sejauh ini dia belum bertemu Jongin ataupun melihat tanda-tanda keberadaannya dan Sehun merasa itu awal yang baik untuk harinya. Sehun melangkah masuk ke area divisinya dan mendapati banyak karyawan dan staff yang berkumpul di salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

 _'_ _Ada apa ini ? Pagi-pagi begini sudah ramai sekali. Tumben.'_ Pikir Sehun dan tanpa pikir panjang membawa kakinya melangkah ke tempat rekan-rekan kerjanya berkerumun.

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara Yamamoto dan beberapa decak kagum orang-orang. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena masih belum menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sehun berjinjit di barisan kerumunan yang paling belakang berusaha mengintip apa yang ada ditengah-tengah kerumunan ini. Sehun sama sekali tidak berbadan mungil. Tingginya bahkan menyentuh angka 180 cm, tapi orang-orang yang berkerumun di depannya ini juga bukanlah orang-orang mungil sehingga membuatnya tetap kesulitan melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di depan sana. Gerutuan kecil keluar dari mulut Sehun karena dia tidak berhasil mengintip karena terhalang kepala-kepala yang menjulang tinggi didepannya. Sehun akhirnya menyerah dia kembali berdiri normal dan mencolek bahu gadis yang ada disampingnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

" Ada pria tampan." Jawab Koda bersemangat sambil berusaha mencuri pandang ke depan dari sela-sela kepala orang didepannya.

" Apa ?" Sehun mengernyit bingung karena tak menangkap maksud perkataan Koda. Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ada pria tampan? Kenapa rekan-rekan kerjanya harus berkerumun seperti orang primitif yang baru pertama kali melihat helikopter hanya karena ada pria tampan? _Norak_ sekali.

" Ada pria tampan Sehun. Yamamoto _san_ sedang memeperkenalkan pria keren itu. Katanya dia adalah pemilik perusahaan kita yang mulai sekarang akan pindah kesini. Demi dewa, dia bahkan masih sangat muda." Koda memekik –karena terlalu bersemangat- sementara mata Sehun langsung melebar cepat.

Sehun terbelalak ngeri ditempatnya. Suatu kemungkinan melintas cepat di kepalanya dan hal pertama yang dapat dia pikirkan adalah segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sial bagi Sehun, pekikan Koda tadi membuat perhatian orang-orang teralih pada mereka, dan sebelum pria cantik itu sempat bergerak dari tempatnya, satu suara membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

" Sehun? Kau sudah datang rupanya." Suara Yamamoto terdengar menyapanya.

Sehun terpaku untuk sesaat tapi kemudian dengan sangat perlahan pria itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Yamamoto dan kengerian tergambar jelas diwajahnya saat dia mendapati seorang Kim Jongin tengah berdiri disamping kepala divisinya. Menatap Sehun dengan sepasang mata tajamnya. Dengkul Sehun serasa melemas saat mendapati mantan kekasihnya ada disana dan hatinya mencelos panik tapi sebisa mungkin dia berusaha mengontrolnya.

" Selamat pagi." Sehun sedikit membungkuk pada yamamoto.

" Sehun, ini Kim- _sama_ pemilik perusahaan kita. Kau pasti sudah tahu saat rapat kemarin kan ?" Ujar Yamamoto. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan menghindar dari tatapan Jongin.

" Aku baru saja menyampaikan pada yang lain tapi karena kau baru datang maka akan aku sampaikan lagi. Mulai sekarang Kim- _sama_ akan pindah kesini dan memimpin perusahaan dari cabang ini." Sehun reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan Yamamoto tatapan –bunuh—aku-atau-bilang-kau-hanya-bergurau- meski Yamamoto tampak tidak mengerti arti tatapannya.

" Lalu, mulai hari ini juga kau akan berhenti dari posisimu sebagai _transletor_ perusahaan—" Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Yamamoto.

Dia harus berhenti? Kenapa? Apa karena perkatannya kemarin? Masakan karena sikapnya kemarin pada Jongin di lift dia dipecat?

' _Tega sekali pria itu,'_

" —dan beralih tugas menjadi sekretaris dan _transletor_ pribadi Kim- _sama_." Sambung Yamamoto membuat Sehun terbelalak lebih lebar lagi.

" APA ?" Pekik Sehun, dan semua orang kecuali Jongin mengernyit bingung karena reaksinya yang berlebihan. " Ma-maaf, tapi maksudku—apa anda tidak salah menentukan orang Yamamoto? Aku tidak punya pengalaman jadi sekretaris sebelumnya dan kalau aku berhenti dari tempatku siapa yang akan menerjemahkan berkas-berkas penting ?" Bantah Sehun. Jongin menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah menduga Sehun akan bereaksi seperti ini.

" Sayang sekali bukan aku yang menentukannya, tapi Kim- _sama_ sendiri yang memintamu menjadi sekretarisnya. Lagipula kita masih punya banyak staff di divisini ini Sehun. Bukan masalah besar jika kau pindah." Jawab Yamamoto membuat Sehun beralih menatap Jongin. Sehun menatap mantan kekasihnya sengit sementara yang ditatap balik tersenyum tenang menatapnya.

" Jadi sekarang segera bereskan barang-barangmu dan pindah lah keruangan didepan ruang direktur utama. Sementara yang lain, kalian bisa lanjutkan tugas kalian." Ujar Yamamoto membubarkan kerumunan sebelum berjalan bersama Jongin meninggalkan pegawai-pegawainya.

Sehun masih terpaku ditempatnya meski orang-orang disekelilingnya saat ini sudah mulai bergerak dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sehun termenung. Mengingat kembali perkataan Yamamoto tadi.

' _Dia akan tinggal disini? Di jepang? Sekantor denganku? Lebih buruk dari itu aku jadi sektertaris pribadinya yang berarti aku harus terus berada disampingnya minimal sembilan jam perhari ? Apa ini kenyataan?'_

Baru saja dia berdoa agar tak lagi melihat Jongin, tapi sekarang dia disodorkan kenyataan bahwa dia akan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan Jongin mulai dari hari ini. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya bisa berjalan normal dengan semua ini. Sehun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, dan ketika dia terbangun nanti semuanya kembali normal dan berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan jabatan dan tidak ada Kim Jongin. Tidak ada mantan kekasih yang berusaha dia lupakan yang kini menjadi atasannya.

* * *

" Jadi ini jumlah semua penghitungan penjualan produk kita selama setahun kemarin di kawasan domestik, dan ini penghitungan secara akumulatif ? Baiklah. Aku akan baca laporan ini dan memastikan data ini _valid_ atau tidak." Gumam Jongin lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengecek beberapa berkas dalam tumpukan map yang ditaruh Sehun diatas _coffe table_ dalam ruangannya. Sehun menatap Jongin yang kini tampak serius mengecek berkas-berkas perusahaannya. Alis Sehun bertaut sebal menatap wajah tampan didepannya. Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa Jongin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang terlebih lagi alasannya menjadikan Sehun sekretarisnya. Ok, mungkin Sehun tahu alasan sebenarnya pria berkulit coklat itu, tapi dia berharap apa yang dia pikirkan adalah salah.

" Apa jadwal kita selanjutnya Sehuna." Tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari berkas-berkas yang dibacanya. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

" Sehun." Panggil Jongin lagi dan Sehun masih belum menjawab. Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun karena sekertaris barunya tak merespon perkataannya, namun jantung Jongin berdebar keras saat mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

" Huna." Panggil Jongin lebih keras.

Sehun kontan terlempar dari lamunannya dan mengerjap pelan. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu saat tersadar bahwa dia tertangkap basah sedang menatapi Jongin. Sehun berdehem kecil kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya dari atasannya dan berusaha tenang.

" Maaf, tapi apa yang sebelumnya tuan Kim katakan ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Alih-alih mengulang pertanyaannya Jongin malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

" Apa kau bertanya-tanya apa alasanku pindah kemari dan menjadikanmu sekretaris pribadiku?" Sambung Jongin lagi membuat dada Sehun berdebar semakin keras.

" Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat. Jongin menatap wajah Sehun lurus-lurus. Mantan kekasihnya ini tetap terlihat cantik meski Jongin hanya bisa melihat siluetnya dari samping.

" Aku harap kau sudah tahu apa alasanku sebenarnya." Ujar Jongin gamblang dan kembali melayangkan tatapannya pada berkas-berkas pentingnya begitu saja. Seakan-akan dia tak pernah melontarkan perkataan yang membuat Sehun semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

" Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku tuan saat kita sedang berdua—"

" Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Tuan Kim." Protes Sehun.

" Kau harus bisa." Dikte Jongin.

" Tuan Kim, kita tidak punya hubungan apapun selain kontrak yang mengikatku bekerja padamu. Aku memanggil nama depanmu, itu menyalahi kode etik bisnis." Sanggah Sehun.

" Persetan dengan kode etik. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau terikat kontrak padaku. Jadi kalau kubilang panggil namaku, maka kau akan memanggil namaku." Tukas Jongin membungkam protes Sehun. Sehun balik menatap Jongin tajam dengan bibir mengatup. Jongin ternyata masih tetap bajingan sialan yang keras kepala. Amarah Sehun terbaca jelas oleh Jongin dari sinar matanya tapi laki-laki tampan itu memilih tak ambil peduli.

" Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Jongin ?" Desis Sehun. Persetan dengan kode etik dan profesionalitas. Keparat ini harus tahu Sehun tidak suka dia bersikap seenaknya seperti ini.

" Aku hanya menginginkanmu disampingku." Jawab Jongin ringan.

" Jongin, aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa. Apa yang terjadi di antara kita sudah berlalu, jadi hentikan semua ini. "

" Apa yang salah? Aku hanya menginginkanmu disampingku—"

" Aku sudah punya kekasih." Potong Sehun tajam.

Perkataan sehun sukses membuat Jongin bungkam untuk beberapa detik. Meski dia sudah mendengar kalimat itu kemarin, tapi mendengarnya kembali dari bibir orang yang dia cintai, rasanya masih tetap menyakitkan.

" Kapan aku bilang padamu aku menginginkanmu disampingku sebagai seorang kekasih? " Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun tergagap.

" A-apa?"

" Tidak bisa kah kau disampingku sebagai seorang teman Sehun? Atau setidaknya rekan kerja? Tidak bisa juga kah kau lakukan itu ?" Ujar Jongin seraya menatap Sehun sedih.

Sehun tergagap ditempatnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menimpali perkataan Jongin. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin tetap ingin berada disampingnya hanya sebagai teman. Rasanya Sehun tak bisa percaya itu. Sehun terdiam menatap Jongin, berusaha merangkai kata yang berlalu lalang dikepalanya namun tetap tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan dia dan Jongin akan menjadi teman suatu hari nanti. Tidak setelah mereka berpisah ataupun setelah mereka bertemu lagi. Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. Menanti jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mantan kekasihnya meski hasilnya nihil.

" Aku mencintaimu Huna. Masih sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Jongin Lirih.

" Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu." Sambung Jongin disampingnya, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan semua perkataannya.

" Jujur aku masih ingin kembali padamu. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak ingin, tapi kalau kau memang tak mau lagi bersamaku, kalau kau memang tak lagi mencintaiku—"

Sehun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa Sehun tak lagi mencintainya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggores perih hatinya saat kata itu terucap dari bibir laki-laki tampan di depannya.

" –lalu apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggumu?" Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Sehun balas menatap Jongin dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan percikan api kemarahan dalam tubuhnya tersulut karena tatapan Jongin yang tampak menyedihkan.

" Jangan bicara seolah-olah hanya kau yang tersiksa disini Kim Jongin."

" Apa maksudmu ?"

" Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang terus menunggu selama ini." Jelas Sehun membuat air muka Jongin berubah kaget.

" Dimana kau saat aku terpuruk karena perpisahan kita? Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku menangisimu selama berbulan-bulan? Kemana saja kau saat itu? Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Sehun beruntun dengan nada bicara yang semakin lama semakin meninggi.

" Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa kau baru muncul setelah aku memutuskan hidup bersama pria lain? Kenapa kau merusak kebahagian yang sekarang kurasakan? Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu egois? Kenapa kau begitu serakah Jongin? kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu membuat perasaanku tak tenang seperti ini? Jawab aku kenapa?" Kemarahan Sehun meluap keluar tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi.

Semua keresahannya yang tak bisa dia katakan pada Chanyeol semalam, dicurahkannya pada Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sepasang bola mata indahnya yang kini berkaca-kaca. Kristal bening terlihat akan siap tumpah kapan saja dari sepasang mata cantik itu, dan Jongin kembali dilanda rasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi dia membuat cintanya menangis.

" Maafkan aku Sehuna." Bisik Jongin. Sehun dapat mendengar jelas rasa bersalah dalam suara Jongin, tapi kemarahannya saat ini seolah membutakannya.

Sehun benci Jongin. Dia sangat membenci sifat Jongin yang seperti ini. Jongin selalu seenaknya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sehun. Dia tidak pernah mempedulikan posisi Sehun. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu pada pria yang sudah dia sakiti? Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu pada pria yang dia sendiri tahu sudah jadi milik orang lain? Apa Jongin tidak pernah berpikir, bagaimana terjepitnya Sehun karena situasi ini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu melintas dikepala Sehun dan hal itu membuat amarahnya pada Jongin semakin besar. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, pria cantik itu bangkit berdiri dan menghambur keluar ruangan, membawa air mata yang hampir tumpah bersamanya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang lagi-lagi terpuruk dalam penyesalan sendirian.

* * *

 ** _Why did i end up falling for you_**

 ** _No matter how much time has passed_**

 ** _I still thought you were right here_**

 ** _But you`ve already chosen a different path_**

Sehun termenung menatap tulisan dalam kartu ucapan yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia merasa sangat tertohok dengan kata-kata singkat yang tertulis dalam kartu itu. Tidak ada nama penulis dalam kartu ini tapi meski begitu Sehun tahu siapa orang yang mengirimkan sebuket mawar putih lengkap dengan kata-kata picisan itu. Tidak ada yang tahu Sehun sangat menyukai mawar putih kecuali Jongin dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin menuliskan kata-kata seperti dalam kartu ini untuknya. Sehun yakin benar siapa pengirim bunga itu sebenarnya.

Sehun menatap kartu itu dan membacanya berulang-ulang. Berapa kalipun dibaca, kata-kata yang tertoreh didalamnya tetap membuatnya merasa sesak. Sehun mengalihkan tatapanya pada buket mawar diatas meja kerjanya. Baru saja sampai dikantor, dia sudah disodori kejutan tak mengenakan begini. Pria cantik itu menyambar buket bunganya dengan kasar dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan didepan ruangannya. Tanpa permisi atau basa-basi lebih dulu Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu membuat si pemilik ruangan mengangkat wajah dari laptop yang tengah dipandanginya sejak tadi dan dilihatnya Sehun berdiri marah di ambang pintu ruangannya.

Jongin melirik sekilas buket bunga dan kartu dalam genggaman mantan kekasihnya. Pria tampan itu kemudian beralih menatap Sehun yang sekarang melangkah mendekati mejanya dengan tenang. Sehun berhenti tepat didepan meja kerja Jongin dan menatap lurus-lurus pria yang tengah terduduk tenang di kursi kerjanya itu. Mereka saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sehun menghempas kasar buket bunga dan kartu ucapan tersebut diatas meja kerja Jongin.

Jongin tetap duduk tenang dikursinya dan masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seolah tak tahu apapun. Dia bahkan tidak tampak tersinggung. Sedetik kemudian Sehun berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jongin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jongin membuang napas pelan -yang tanpa sadar ditahannya saat Sehun memasuki ruangan-, saat pintu ruangannya tertutup rapat. Ditatapnya helaian kelopak mawar yang kini berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Jongin mendesah gusar. Bahkan mawar putihpun tak bisa lagi membuatnya luluh. Jongin mengusap wajahnya pelan untuk mengusir sedikit rasa frustasinya. Tetap, meski sikap Sehun sedingin ini padanya, Jongin tetap tidak akan menyerah. Tidak secepat itu. Sehun harus menunggu lama jika berharap keinginannya itu akan terkabul. Karena Kim Jongin, tidak akan menjauh dari Oh Sehun sampai pria itu kembali dalam pelukannya.

To be continue...

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **dark94** : Panjaaaanng. Makin kesini chapternya akan makin panjang kek masa depanya Nini sama aku gitu kan ;)

 **AwKaiHun** : EhemEhem itu apa ya? Batuk bareng maksudnya? Belajarlah utk ikhlas nak. Ikhlas itu indah. Surga hadiahnya utk orang2 yg ikhlas #prikitiiiew

 **Icha** : Siaaapp laksanakan ! :)

 **fyodult** : Mungkin Sehun terombang-ambing karena dia tersesat  & tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Mungkin Sehun butiran debu/?

 **relks88** : Jangan takut. Ini bkn fanfic horror kok.

 **MinnieWW** : Cb chapter depan blg lanjutnya pake bahasa Turki yaa. Biar hits.

 **sehunfans** : Skor sementara ==Team Jongin 1 : Team Chanyeol 0

 **oh ana7** : Apakah kisah Chanyeol akan semenderita Uttaran? Saksikanlahh. Btw panggil Fi or kak Fi aja. i'm a 91 babies.

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Yifan macam caleg kampanye gtu. Suka ga konsisten sama aspirasinya sendiri. :D makasih cayaaang. :*

 **asdindas** : Hmmmmm,,, rasa-rasanya kamu juga punya mantan terindah macam Sehun neh #UHUUK

 **n4** : Okeh. Jadi kamu team trheesome? Ya ampunnn #teamtrisam

 **ohsanie** : Skor sementara ==Team Jongin 2 : Team Chanyeol 0 : Team trisam : 1

 **kjinftosh** : Team Jongin? #teamjongin

 **vitaminexo** : Yuhuuu~ Jongin putus asa. Cinta ditolak Yifan bertendaak ne. Thx babies :*

 **lovekaihun** : Skor sementara ==Team Jongin 3 : Team Chanyeol 0 : Team trisam : 1

 **izz** : Nganu itu opo yoo? Iya doog Jongin kan bak pejuang reformasi. Maju terus pantang mundur. Kalo maju mundur nanti syanntiik syantiik #plaak #abaikan And panggil Fi aja.

 **Dazzling Kaise** : Yoi. Karena pria punya selera

 **A/N : Hi this's Fi speaking. Just wanna make sure to you, BABIES THAT IT'S OKAY TO CALL ME FI OR KAK FI. Jangan panggil thor atau nim atau thornim karena sesungguhnya itu sangat tidak praktis sekali. Namaku simpel kok. Cm dua huruf. That's it. Thank you so much for keep coming back babies. Reviews, subscribes and followers are sooo much loved. I love u babies. Silent readers too. Aku juga sayang kalian my siders. U guys are my babies too. thx udh mau mampir. mumumumu**

 **I'll see u when i see u. Till next time, paipai ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 6/?**

 **A/N : Khusus utk kali ini a.n Nya aku taro di depan. Ini hadiah utk my babies yg sibuk kasak-kusuk galau gara" Kai pacaran. Babies tenang aja, bwt Fi ga ada istilah hiatus gara" kasus model beginian. Ga mempan sama aku. Semau-maunya Jongin sama SM aja. Mau udh di konfirm kek, mau itu _real_ atau _settingan_ kek, terserah. Semau-maunya mereka aja pokoknya. Temen" k-pop aku pada bingung dari tadi pagi, soalnya aku cuek" aja nanggepin berita ini aku malah ketawa' aja nanggepinnya. Setiap orang tu beda" cara bereaksi dan cara berpikirnya. Kalo buat aku pribadi _baper_ apalagi sampe _bashing_ sana-sini mah aku ga mau. Ga ada faedahnya. Ngapain? Emang nanti Jongin sm Krystal langsung bakal putus? Yang ada nanti jadi rame, ribut sama fansnya Krystal and fx, abis itu Dispatch sama SM bakal kesenengan karena beritanya ke jual and kemakan fangirls. Ih, aku mah ogah rugi kena permainannya mereka. Jujur aja, aku ga suka sama Krystal dari dulu, tapi menurut aku ga perlu bashing2 gtu. Biar aja kalo mereka pacaran. Kita liatin aja, Jongin bakal bahagia ga? Kalo dia bahagia mah sukur, kalo dia ga bahagia ya nanti kita ketawain aja bareng-bareng. Saran kak fi, babies jgn kemakan sm berita diskonan kek gini, dunia entertain mah biasa. Hempas datang lagi, hempas datang lagi, nah kitanya jadi fangirls jgn maju mundur. Harus maju terus pantang mundur atuh. Cuekin ajah. Udah ah, jadi panjang . Pokoknya sing sabar sing ikhlas ya bayi-bayiku**

 **:* :* :***

* * *

" Sehunie." Pekik Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget di kursinya. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dan entah sejak kapan Luhan telah berada didepan mejanya dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

" Kau mengagetkanku Lu." Keluh Sehun seraya mengusap pelan dadanya.

Luhan terkekeh kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada meja kerja Sehun. Pria berparas secantik boneka itu mendapati sebuket mawar putih tergeletak diatas meja kerja Sehun. Senyum Luhan melebar. Lagi-lagi sahabatnya ini mendapat kiriman bunga. Hanya saja kali ini mawarnya bukan lagi berwarna merah dan tak lagi hanya setangkai tapi sebuket. Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dari buket mawar cantik itu dan pandangannya jatuh pada kertas dalam genggaman Sehun.

" Apa itu ?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun gelagapan.

" Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sehun berusaha menutupi kertas itu dari tatapan Luhan tapi secepat kilat Luhan sudah menyambar kertas itu dari tangannya dan membaca baris demi baris kata yang tertera didalamnya. Tak peduli dengan Sehun yang merengek agar kertasnya dikembalikan.

 ** _You only love. My only love_**

 ** _I can't never give up. I can't never know_**

 ** _Have you chose to break up_**

 ** _You only love_**

 ** _You are my everything, You only love my life_**

Mata Luhan yang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat dia selesai membaca tulisan singkat dalam kartu ucapan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya beralih pada Sehun dengan tatapan kagum.

" Woaahhh, kata-katanya cukup menyedihkan, tapi aku tidak tahu Chanyeol bisa seromantis ini." Ujarnya dengan seringai jail yang kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sehun menghela napas sebal dan langsung merebut kembali kartu itu dari genggaman Luhan.

" Ini bukan dari Chanyeol." Gumam Sehun.

" APA? Kalau bukan dari Chanyeol lalu dari siapa? Jangan bilang itu dari Yamamoto? Tidak mungkin dia bisa menulis kata-kata indah seperti itu." Repet Luhan seraya menghempaskan bokongnya dimeja Sehun.

" Aku tidak tahu." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tak sabar pertanda dia tak mau membahas hal ini.

Sehun berbohong. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa pengirim bunga dan kartu tersebut, karena sejak seminggu yang lalu, setiap paginya, Sehun selalu menerima sebuket mawar putih dan katu ucapan yang isinya berupa kata-kata picisan yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Dan siapa lagi orang yang akan mengiriminya omong kosong macam ini selain bosnya yang arogan itu? Sehun sudah cukup pusing dengan kenyataan dia harus selalu menemani Jongin selama jam kerja dan sekarang pria itu mengiriminya sebuket mawar putih lengkap dengan kata-kata romantis setiap pagi. Bagus. Teror macam apalagi yang lebih menakutkan dari semua ini ?

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan melemparkan kartu ucapan itu ke tong sampah di dekat mejanya.

" Hei, bunganya mau kau buang juga ?" Tahan Luhan saat Sehun bermaksud membuang bunga itu ke tong sampah yang lebih besar di luar ruangannya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, sebelum menoleh pada Luhan dan mengangguk. Luhan buru-buru melompat dari duduknya dan segera merebut buket itu dari tangan Sehun.

" Kau gila ? Buket ini cantik sekali. Aku yakin harganya bisa ratusan ribu yen dan kau mau membuangnya begitu saja ?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

" Tidak ada gunanya juga untukku."

" Kalau begitu untukku saja." Tukas Luhan cepat. Sehun mengangguk sekilas pada Luhan kemudian kembali ke mejanya. Masa bodoh dengan buket bunga itu.

" Jadi, untuk apa sebenarnya kau kesini pagi-pagi hah ?"

Raut wajah Luhan kontan berubah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Kalau Sehun tidak yakin, tapi Luhan terlihat seperti— malu-malu? Entahlah. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri meja Sehun dan menyenderkan pinggul rampingnya di pinggir meja.

" Hmm, sebeneranya aku—" Luhan menghentikan omongannya dan merapihkan rambutnya yang –sebenarnya- selalu tampak rapi.

Dia terlihat gugup. Membuat Sehun semakin bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Luhan itu tidak mengenal malu-malu dan gugup. Dia adalah pria yang penuh percaya diri. Dia pintar, cantik, punya tubuh yang bagus, dan dia tahu itu. Malu-malu dan gugup tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Lalu kalau begitu, apa yang sedang Sehun saksikan sekarang?

" A-aku.." Luhan lagi-lagi menghentikan kalimatnya. Alis Sehun sudah bertaut bingung melihat kelakukan Luhan.

" Lu ?"

" Aku mau curhat denganmu." Ujar Luhan pada akhirnya.

" Apa? Curhat apa ?"

" Mmm, begini, dua hari yang lalu— aku bertemu pria tampan." Ujar Luhan malu-malu membuat Sehun terbelalak menatapnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Pasalnya sahabatnya yang satu ini terkenal sangat dingin dan ketus kalau menyangkut urusan pria. Meski wajahnya cantik dan tubuhnya bagus tapi sampai saat ini dia masih melajang. Bukan karena dia tidak laku. Dengan wajah secantik itu, banyak sekali pria seme yang menggilai dan memujanya. Kalau Luhan mau dia hanya tinggal menunjuk satu pria dari puluhan fansnya untuk jadi kekasih, tapi sayang sikapnya yang terlalu dingin dan kurang ramah pada pria lah yang membuat para lelaki itu takut untuk mendekatinya. Selama Sehun mengenal Luhan inilah kali pertama dia mendengar Luhan memuji lelaki selain Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabat baiknya sejak SMA. Sikap dingin Luhan tentunya bukan tanpa alasan. Dulu Luhan pernah punya kekasih dan sudah bertunangan tapi kemudian kekasihnya itu meninggalkan Luhan beberapa hari setelah pertunangan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Itulah sebabnya Luhan bersikap dingin dengan pria-pria yang menaruh hati padanya dan tak mau membuka hati. Mungkin dia masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Lalu sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, pria macam apa yang bisa membuat seorang Luhan datang ke kantornya pagi-pagi hanya untuk menceritakan pertemuannya dengan pria itu ?

" Benarkah? Kalian bertemu dimana ?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

" Disini."

" Disini ? Di kantor maksudmu? Ya Tuhan, siapa itu? siapa dia? Dari divisi mana ?" Sehun merepet penasaran. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis menatapnya tapi kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku juga tidak tahu dia dari divisi mana. Aku juga baru pertama kali lihat wajahnya. Sepertinya dia orang baru." Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan menerawang.

" Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bertemu Lulu. Cepat ceritakan padaku." Desak Sehun tak sabar membuat Luhan tertawa malu-malu.

" Kemarin itu—"

* * *

 _"_ _Tunggu, tunggu. Tolong tahan pintunya." Pekik Luhan seraya berlari menuju lift yang hampir tertutup._

 _Tepat saat pria itu sampai didepannya pintu lift yang hampir tertutup itu terbuka lagi. Rupanya ada orang didalam lift yang mendengar teriakannya dan menahan lift untuknya. Luhan mendesah lega dan melangkah masuk kedalam lift yang hanya berisikan seorang pria didalamnya. Luhan melirik pria itu sekilas._

 _"_ _Terimakasih banyak." Gumam Luhan seraya mengangguk sopan._

 _Pria itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu kemudian menekan tombol lantai divisinya berada. Luhan menatap lurus-lurus kedepan namun meski dia berusaha mengacuhkan, dia dapat menangkap dari ekor matanya kalau pria disampingnya ini sedang menatapinya lekat-lekat. Luhan mendengus sebal dalam hati dan langsung memasang wajah ketusnya._

 _'_ _Dasar pria. Dimana-mana sama saja. Mau yang straight atau gay tetap saja sama. Tidak boleh lihat pantat bulat dan padat sedikit langsung matanya tak berkedip. Dasar mesum. Awas saja kalau dia berani mendekat.' Rutuk Luhan dalam hati._

 _Luhan melirik arlojinya. Sekadar memastikan kalau dia belum terlambat kerja. Pria cantik itu mendesah lega karena teryata dia masih punya sisa waktu lima menit, tapi desahan lega itu langsung berganti dengan pekikan kaget saat lift yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba saja berguncang dan berhenti mendadak. Tubuh Luhan oleng dan hampir terjatuh karena guncangan lift yang kuat tapi untungnya pria disampingnya langsung menangkap pinggang Luhan dengan sigap. Luhan terpaku untuk sesaat saat merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan dia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mendapati pria itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat._

 _"_ _Be careful young man." Ujarnya tenang seraya melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan sementara pria cantik itu masih terpaku ditempatnya. Belum pulih dari syok akibat guncangan lift ini. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi Luhan dan menekan tombol emergency yang sialnya tidak berfungsi. Luhan bisa mendengar pria ini merutuk pelan dalam bahasa mandarin._

 _"_ _Kau orang Cina ?" Luhan bertanya tanpa dia sadari._

 _Pria itu menatap Luhan kaget tapi bukan hanya pria itu yang terkaget. Luhan sendiripun kaget karena dia tiba-tiba menyapa pria tak dikenal. Pria itu mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali memperhatikan Luhan._

 _"_ _Kau orang Cina juga ?" Tanyanya dengan senyum manis._

 _Luhan mengangguk perlahan dan pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Luhan memperhatikan pria asing itu tanpa malu-malu. Dia masih terlihat sangat muda. Umurnya paling-paling tidak lebih dari 30 tahun. Dia juga sangat tinggi. Mungkin setinggi Chanyeol, atau mungkin malah pria ini lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Entahlah. Yang pasti pria ini terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan jas hitam, celana panjang hitam dan kemeja biru muda dilengkapi dasi berwarna navy. Namun yang membuat Luhan tercengang bukanlah pilihan fashionnya, melainkan rambutnya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang. Rambut di kedua sisi kepalanya dikikis hampir habis sedangkan rambut bagian depannya ditata dengan gel sehingga terangkat dan memperlihatkan dahinya yang mungil. Belum lagi anting-anting yang berjejer ditelinganya. Ada dua anting-anting di cuping telinga kirinya dan sepasang giwang yang masing-masing menempati daun telinganya. Dibandingkan untuk berangkat ke kantor, dandanan pria ini lebih cocok untuk menghadiri acara launching brand fashion terkenal. Kira-kira itulah yang ada di isi kepala cantik Luhan._

 _"_ _Pertama kali melihat pria beranting-anting memasuki gedung perkantoran ?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat Luhan kaget. Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dan tersenyum sedikit._

 _"_ _Jujur iya."_

 _Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan membuat si cantik menoleh padanya lagi. pemuda itu terlihat semakin tampan saat dia tertawa dan entah kenapa Luhan seperti dapat merasakan bahwa pria ini berbeda dengan pria-pria yang selama ini dikenalnya. Dalam sekejap Luhan melupakan prasangka buruknya tentang pemuda ini dan sudah mengobrol akrab dengannya. Mereka bahkan lupa kalau mereka tengah terkurung dalam lift rusak sampai akhirnya lift itu berguncang lagi dan kembali berjalan normal sepuluh menit kemudian._

* * *

Sehun terpekur mendengar cerita Luhan. Pertemuan yang cukup aneh, tapi Luhan dan pria itu lebih aneh lagi. Masakan setelah terkurung berdua didalam lift selama lima belas menit dan mengobrol akrab tidak ada yang saling menanyakan nama ? Memangnya mereka tidak berharap akan bertemu lagi setelah itu ?

" Sehunie ? Apa kira-kira kau pernah bertemu laki-laki itu di kantor kita?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum menjawab sahabatnya.

" Rambut pirang dan kuping bertindik ? Rasanya aku tidak pernah bertemu pria seperti itu di kantor ini." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

" Kau—suka dengannya ?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

" Mana mungkin sekali bertemu langsung suka. Aku—hanya tertarik saja." Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan seulas senyum kecil.

Sehun terdiam menatap sahabatnya. Ini kali pertamanya dia tahu Luhan tertarik dengan seorang pria tapi pria itu malah tidak jelas keberadaannya. Sehun menghela napas pelan. sedih karena tidak bisa membantu Luhan.

" Luhan maaf aku tidak bisa bantu." Ujar Sehun lirih.

" Tak apa. Memangnya untuk apa kau minta maaf ? Dasar bodoh." Luhan terkikik pelan seraya menoyor _sayang_ dahi mungil Sehun.

Sehun membalas toyoran sayang Luhan dengan memeluk pinggang mungil Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sahabat cantiknya itu. Rasanya Sehun juga jadi ingin berbagi cerita dan kegundahannya soal Jongin pada Luhan tapi mana mungkin? Yang ada Luhan akan mengadu pada Chanyeol dan masalahnya akan menjadi semakin rumit. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan menyadari perubahan wajah Sehun yang mendadak menjadi muram. Pria berdarah Cina itu mengernyitkan dahi melihat perubahan _mood_ Sehun yang tiba-tiba, tapi belum sempat Luhan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka menampakkan sosok pria tinggi nan tampan dengan warna kulit eksotis berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi kaget.

Luhan yang lebih dulu menyadari keadaan mengedikan bahunya -yang tengah menjadi tempat bersandar kepala Sehun- membuat kepala Sehun terlonjak pelan. Sehun meringis dan bersiap protes. Namun kode mata dari Luhan membuatnya bungkam dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Sontak Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Luhan saat mendapati Jongin tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang- entahlah, Sehun tak tahu apa artinya.

Jongin menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kaget. Tentu saja. Dia tidak punya tujuan datang ke kantor pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk disambut adegan mantan kekasihnya berpelukan mesra dengan laki-laki lain. Dahi Jongin berkerut sebal tanpa dia sadari. Mereka bertiga diam tak bersuara membuat atmosfer didalam ruangan itu berubah canggung. Sehun bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya sementara Luhan mengerjap bingung. Tidak paham dengan situasi yang sebenarnya. Masih hening beberapa detik kemudian sampai akhirnya Jongin berdehem pelan.

" Maaf menganggu _keakraban_ kalian tapi aku ada perlu dengan sekertarisku." Ujar Jongin seraya menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Luhan yang merasa ditatapi sedemikian rupa hanya bisa membungkuk canggung pada atasannya sementara Sehun yang mengerti jelas maksud Jongin hanya mampu menunduk dan menggigit lidahnya.

" Aku sudah pelajari berkas-berkas yang kau berikan kemarin. Nanti kau ambil diruanganku dan serahkan pada Yamamoto secepatnya." Ujar Jongin tanpa banyak basa-basi. Pria tampan itu kemudian berbalik pergi setelah memberikan delikan _maut_ pada Luhan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sehun dan Luhan menghela napas –yang tanpa disadari mereka tahan sejak Jongin berada di ruangan itu- lega saat punggung Jongin menghilang di balik pintu. Luhan menghembukan napas dari mulutnya, membuat beberapa helai poni yang menutupi dahinya terhembus.

" Apa dia selalu terlihat menyeramkan seperti itu? " Tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan sang pemilik perusahaan dan kalau dia boleh berharap semoga ini juga menjadi yang terakhir kali. Karena Sehun sekarang menjadi sekertaris merangkap _transletor_ bosnya, maka Luhan tidak diperlukan sebagai _transletor_ langsung bosnya itu. Omong-omong, Luhan baru tau bosnya yang tampan itu ternyata cukup menyeramkan. Rasanya Luhan masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Jongin yang entah kenapa seakan tertuju padanya. Sehun menjawab Luhan dengan sebuah gumaman tak jelas yang di interpretasikan Luhan sebagai _ya._

" Oh, malangnya nasibmu _nak._ Harus berurusan dengan pangeran kegelapan itu setiap hari." Canda Luhan seraya mengusak rambut Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa meringis mendengar perkataan Luhan. Oh, seandainya saja sahabatnya itu tahu _kemalangan_ macam apa yang sebenarnya tengah menghampiri Sehun saat ini.

* * *

Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk diam memperhatikan jalan lewat kaca mobil. Jongin megalihkan tatapannya ke jalan dan tersenyum kecil. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak pernah seperti ini. Berada dalam mobil yang sama. Jongin menyetir, dan Sehun duduk disampingnya seperti saat mereka bersama dulu. Betapa Jongin merindukan saat seperti ini terulang lagi setelah perpisahan mereka. Meski saat ini status mereka sudah berbeda, meski mungkin Sehun tidak merasakan kegembiraan seperti yang dia rasakan tapi Jongin sudah cukup senang Sehun berada disampingnya seperti saat ini.

" Kau mau makan siang dimana ?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

" Makan ? Kupikir kita akan langsung kembali ke kantor setelah _meeting_ dengan West selesai." Ujar Sehun bingung.

Jongin mengulurkan lengan kirinya didepan wajah Sehun sehingga dia dapat melihat arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sehun terpekur saat menatap jam itu. Rolex silver pemberiannya -yang dia dapatkan lewat diskon besar-besaran dan dengan penuh susah payah serta menguras seluruh tabungannya- untuk Jongin saat perayaan tiga tahun hubungan mereka masih dipakainya sampai sekarang. Sehun menatap Jongin nanar sementara yang ditatap balik menatapnya tenang.

" Waktunya makan siang. Kita makan siang dulu baru kembali kekantor." Ujar Jongin seraya tersenyum manis.

Sehun segera tersadar dari buaian kenangan masa lalunya saat mendengar suara Jongin. Pria cantik itu segera mengontrol ekspresinya. Kembali memasang wajah datar dan bersikap dingin.

" Aku tidak mau. Aku mau makan dikantor saja."

" Aku tidak mau makan dikantor."

" Itu urusanmu."

" kau harus menemaniku." Tutur Jongin dengan tenang tanpa menatap Sehun. Dahi Sehun berkerut sebal mendengarnya. Pria cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap Jongin dengan jelas.

" Tugasku menemanimu mengurus masalah perusahaan bukannya menemanimu mengurus urusan pribadimu." Ujarnya jengkel.

" Benar ! Tapi kau masih dalam jam kerja Sehun. Dan aku, sebagai atasanmu membayar setiap menit yang kau lalui dalam jam kerjamu." Jawab Jongin dengan nada profesional yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rentetan sumpah serapah yang kini sudah berkumpul di ujung lidah. Alih-alih menjawab perkataan Jongin, Sehun hanya mendengus kasar dan membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin mungkin pilihan yang baik untuk menenangkan emosinya.

" Ada masalah, Sehun?" Ujar Jongin saat mendapati raut wajah Sehun yang tengah menahan kesal. Jongin tersenyum miring melihatnya. " Kau yang memintaku untuk bersikap profesional. Jangan salahkan aku." Tambah Jongin lagi saat Sehun tak kunjung menjawabnya.

" Tuan Kim yang terhormat, saya yakin anda bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang anda mau untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anda, jadi tolong jangan menggangguku terus." Balas Sehun tajam.

" Oh, ya? Kalau begitu tolong carikan aku seseorang yang sepertimu maka aku akan berhenti mengganggumu." Jawab Jongin datar.

Sehun tergagap mendengar perkataan Jongin. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin bahkan tak menoleh padanya dan hanya berkonsentrasi menyetir. Seolah dia tidak baru saja melontarkan kata-kata yang menohok Sehun. Hening setelah itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Perlahan, Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin dan menunduk menatap lututnya. Berusaha menata perasaanya yang tak karuan saat mendengar perkataan Jongin yang kembali membingungkannya.

* * *

Jongin menyuap potongan daging _steak-_ nya seraya melirik Sehun yang kini tengah duduk di seberangnya, mengaduk saladnya tanpa semangat. Setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi sampai sekarang mereka berdua sama sekali tidak saling bicara. Meski Sehun ikut turun saat Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu restaurant tapi Jongin tahu kalau Sehun setengah hati atau mungkin sangat terpaksa melakukan itu. Jongin menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya dalam diam. Meneliti wajah sosok yang sangat dia cintai dalam-dalam. Memperhatikan setiap detil wajah cantiknya yang kini berhiaskan kemuraman. Jongin menghela napas pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan diantara mereka.

" Maaf." Ujar Jongin pelan. Sehun tampak berhenti mengaduk saladnya meski dia tak menatap Jongin. " –Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu." Lanjut Jongin lagi dan jantung Sehun berdegup karenanya.

Perlahan pria berkulit seputih susu itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. Jantungnya kembali berdegup ketika mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan intens.

" Maaf kalau itu membuatmu sedih— atau menyulitkanmu." Ujar Jongin lagi.

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Sangat cepat sampai dadanya terasa sakit dan dia tidak dapat berkata apapun untuk menjawab Jongin. Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan kemudian mengalihkan tatapanya pada saladnya. Berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan sedih dan rasa bersalah Jongin yang ditujukan padanya. Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka selesai makan dan Sehun permisi untuk ke kamar kecil.

Jongin mengiyakan Sehun dengan anggukan seraya menatapi punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Jongin menghembuskan napas pelan. Bahkan punggung Sehun pun terlihat muram untuknya. Tidak lama setelahnya, ponsel Sehun yang ditinggalkan di meja berdering. Pada awalnya Jongin mengacuhkan. Bukanlah hal yang sopan untuk mengangkat telepon tanpa izin si pemilik. Namun ponsel Sehun terus berdering sementara si empunya masih belum juga kembali. Pengunjung lain mulai melirik ke arah meja yang Jongin tempati. Merasa risih karena bunyi ponsel yang nyaring. Jongin yang merasa tak enak karena mengganggu kenyamanan publik, memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil ponsel canggih Sehun. Tertulis sederet angka beserta huruf kanji yang tidak Jongin mengerti di layar ponsel. Jongin menggeser layar sentuh, mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan satu suara berat nan dalam kontan menyapanya begitu panggilan itu tersambung.

 _"_ _Sayang, kenapa lama sekali menjawab teleponnya ?"_

Jongin membeku ditempatnya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat secepat rasa syok yang kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Jongin terpaku ditempatnya tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun untuk mejawab orang disebrang sana. Akal sehatnya tertutup oleh rasa syok yang mendominasi perasaanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan hatinya hancur. Hatinya hancur saat dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, bahwa dia baru saja mendengar suara laki-laki yang tengah merebut Sehun darinya.

 **To be continue...**

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **MinnieWW** : Iihh, padahal kamu kan bisa tanya sam mbah GooTrans. Yaudah, chapter depan bahasa India ya.

 **ohsanie** : Aku ga janji Chanyeol akan bisa sering nongol. Maksudku, dokter itu orang sibuk lohh

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Yeeeeee Hunnie kan bukan cewek matre macam kita. Kita/? *iya gue emg matre. diemdiem aja ya*

hahahahaha XD

 **fyodult** : Semua ada waktunya. Nantikan lah.

 **henajong** : Yeah. Right. Aku akan buat Jongin menderita sampe 7 turunan. Mantapp.

 **oh ana7** : Ketauan ni anak juga nonton Uttaran. Hahahahahaha

 **exofujosh** : Here i am :)

 **shakyu** : Sankyu babies :*. Ohh tenang aja. Insya Allah ga cerita mempan buat aku yg model beginian mah. I'm a 91 babies btw ;)

 **AwKaiHun** : Dah lah. Pusing2 Sehun ama gua aja. Gue mau kok. Jgn baper dong babies. It's okay it'll gone in no times :). Fighting :*

 **** **A.A.N : So, Don't cry too much babies. Sedih boleh, baper dikit gapapa. Tapi utk bashing and marah sana-sini? Please, dont. Keep it cool and stylish would we? Huh? Dont let SME get to us. So, dont forget that reviews, subscribes and followers are very much love. I'll see u when i see u babies. Till next time paipai^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 7/?**

* * *

 _"_ _Sayang, kenapa lama sekali menjawab teleponnya ?"_

Jongin membeku ditempatnya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat secepat rasa syok yang kini menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Jongin terpaku ditempatnya tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun untuk mejawab orang disebrang sana. Akal sehatnya tertutup oleh rasa syok yang mendominasi perasaanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan hatinya hancur. Hatinya hancur saat dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, bahwa dia baru saja mendengar suara laki-laki yang tengah merebut Sehun darinya.

Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak kencang dan memaki orang disebrang sana yang baru saja memanggil Sehun dengan mesra tapi kenyataannya tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Tak ada selain duduk diam dikursinya dan menahan emosinya yang mencoba meluap keluar. Jongin tak bisa menyangkal apapun karena saat ini Sehun memang bukan lagi miliknya. Tangan Jongin menggenggam erat ponsel Sehun. Sangat erat sampai rasanya ponsel itu bisa remuk setiap saat dalam genggamannya. Mulut Jongin tetap tak terbuka sedikitpun sampai akhirnya dia mendapati Sehun tengah berjalan kembali dari toilet dan menatapnya bingung.

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat masih dengan ponsel Sehun yang menempel ditelinganya. Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. Dia tahu kalau saat ini dia tengah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan paling tak bersahabat yang bisa diberikan seorang Kim Jongin tapi meski Jongin tak bermaksud begitu tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Perasaannya bermain lebih kuat ketimbang logikanya saat ini. Perlahan Jongin mengulurkan ponsel itu pada Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada pria itu. Sehun masih menatap Jongin heran. Tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin menatapnya seperti itu meski tangannya tetap terjulur mengambil ponselnya. Namun begitu ponsel itu berada dalam genggamannya, Sehun langsung mengerti alasan Jongin menatapnya sedingin ini. Jantung Sehun berdegup cepat saat membaca nama penelpon yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sehun melirik Jongin dan dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat mata Jongin berkilat cemburu saat menatapnya. Untuk sesaat Sehun tergagap. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa telepon dari Chanyeol masih tersambung dan pria itu menunggu Sehun bicara dengannya. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sehun menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari Jongin yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan rasa cemburu yang tergambar jelas dari sorot matanya.

* * *

Jongin menyenderkan kepala di kursi kerjanya . Pikirannya saat ini kembali tertuju pada sosok disebrang ruangannya saat ini. Jongin menghembuskan napas berat saat bayangan Sehun terlintas dikepalanya. Matanya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat sendu dan wajahnya yang luar biasa muram jauh berbeda dari wajah Sehun yang ada di ingatannya dulu. Kemana perginya mata cerah dengan sorot jenaka itu? Kemana perginya senyum manis yang membuat mata sipitnya berkerut menggemaskan? Kemana Sehun yang dikenalnya? Yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh bertekuk lutut dan tergila-gila karena sifatnya yang lembut dan ceria? Sehun yang dulu dikenalnya ceria kini selalu terlihat murung. Senyum manis yang dulu selalu menghinggapi bibir indahnya kini hampir tak terlihat lagi. Matanya yang dulu selalu bersinar jenaka kini selalu tampak berkaca-kaca setiap menatapnya.

Apa semua ini karenanya? Apa Jongin lah penyebab Sehun seperti sekarang ini? Jongin mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat dia memergoki Sehun tengah berpelukan dengan pria cantik bertubuh mungil di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu Sehun tampak baik-baik saja. Berbeda dengan bagaimana dia saat bersama Jongin. Apa keberadaan Jongin membuatnya tak nyaman?

 _'_ _Tentu saja bodoh. Siapapun tidak akan senang bertemu bajingan yang pernah menyakiti hatinya. '_

Jongin menghela napas keras dan memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Teringat kejadian saat dia mendengar suara kekasih Sehun. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin memburuk. Tidak ada lagi komunikasi di antara mereka selain urusan pekerjaan. Jongin harus akui hatinya luar biasa sakit sampai dia memilih untuk menghindari Sehun untuk sementara waktu. Saat itu dia seakan tertampar dengan kenyataan bahwa Sehun bukan lagi miliknya. Jongin memang tahu bahwa Sehun sudah menjadi milik orang lain sejak awal, tapi mengetahui dan menyaksikan buktinya sendiri rasanya berbeda. Inikah yang pernah Sehun rasakan? Saat melihat Jongin bersama mantan-mantannya atau bersama gadis lain? Bagaimana bisa Sehun bertahan menahan perasaan seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun? Jongin benar-benar keparat karena pernah membuat Sehun merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini saat bersamanya.

Jongin tertawa kecil seraya menjambak rambutnya. Ternyata benar kata orang. Karma menggigitmu dengan cara yang paling sakit. Dia mendapatkan balasan untuk apa yang pernah dilakukannya. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengusir bayangan Sehun yang kerap bergentayangan di benaknya. Jongin sedang tidak ingin memikirkan Sehun. Jongin sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin pada Sehun, tapi rasa cemburu yang membakarnya membuatnya tak sanggup menatap Sehun tanpa harus terngiang suara kekasih laki-laki itu. Jongin tahu dia salah memperlakukan Sehun seperti ini. Dia tahu dia sangat kekanakan bersikap seperti ini, tapi Jongin butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. Jongin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Jongin butuh waktu untuk menerapi dirinya akan kenyataan bahwa saat ini Sehun benar-benar bukan lagi miliknya.

* * *

Sehun melirik arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 16.56 . Sehun mendesah lega karena pekerjaanya selesai untuk hari ini. Setelah satu harian berkutat dengan pekerjaan dan sikap tak menyenangkan dari Jongin akhirnya dia bisa pulang juga dan menjernihkan kepalanya. Sehun menutup _file_ yang sedang dibacanya dan mematikan laptop. Getaran ponsel di atas meja mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Diangkatnya telepon itu tanpa memperhatikan siapa penelponnya.

" Halo." Sapa Sehun seraya memasukkan laptop kedalam tas kerjanya.

" Halo." Jawab suara yang sudah sangat dihapal Sehun. " Kau dimana ?" Tanya Chanyeol di seberang sana.

" Masih di kantor."

" Sudah mau pulang ?"

" Hmmmm..." Gumam Sehun.

" Kujemput ya." Tawar Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersentak pelan.

Reflek Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya ke pintu ruangan Jongin yang berada di seberang ruangannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa cemas. Rasanya seperti takut Jongin memergokinya tengah menelepon dengan Chanyeol. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus merasa was-was seperti ini hanya karena mengangkat telepon dari _pacarnya_. Yang pasti dia tidak ingin kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi.

" Sayang ?" Panggil Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Huh ?"

" Kau melamun ya?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

" Tidak. Mmhh,,, Chanyeol—kau tidak usah menjemputku. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Jawab Sehun sedikit gugup.

" Kenapa ?"

" Mmmhh, kau kan banyak pasien, p-pasti repot kalau menjemputku sekarang."

" Jam praktikku di klinik sudah selesai. Nanti malam baru jaga dirumah sakit. Kau lupa jadwalku ya ?" Jelas Chanyeol membuat Sehun sedikit panik.

" Tidak—Bukan begitu, tapi—" Sehun berusaha mencari alasan agar Chanyeol tidak jadi menjemputnya. Kalau sampai Chanyeol menjemputnya dan Jongin melihat Sehun bersama Chanyeol entah bagaimana jadinya Sehun tidak bisa bayangkan.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Aku sudah menuju kantormu. Lima menit lagi aku sampai." Ujar Chanyeol ringan membuat mata Sehun terbelalak lebar.

" A-apa?"

" Aku tunggu kau di lobi. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan telponnya sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab. Sehun terpaku beberapa saat dikursinya kemudian sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan bergegas.

 _'_ _Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak boleh sampai bertemu.'_ Pikir Sehun panik.

Sehun buru-buru membereskan mejanya yang masih berantakan. Memasukkan semua map-map kedalam laci dan mengunci lacinya secepat mungkin. Sehun bergegas keluar ruangannya namun, baru saja dia berbalik hendak beranjak pergi jantungnya langsung mencelos. Jongin juga baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan bersiap pulang. Mereka berdua bertatapan untuk sesaat. Saling terdiam dan memandangi satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Jongin memalingkan wajah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri diam di depan ruangannya. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun termangu ditempatnya sebelum teringat bahwa Chanyeol tengah dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya. Dengan berat hati Sehun menggiring langkahnya menuju lift. Melangkah tepat dibelakang Jongin. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift. Cukup banyak orang dalam lift tersebut. Tidak terlalu ramai sampai harus berdesakan, tapi cukup ramai sampai mereka harus berdiri merapat. Sialnya Sehun mendapat posisi di samping Jongin. Pria cantik itu melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin dan mendapati atasannya tengah menatap lurus pada pintu lift dengan ekspresi datar.

Hati Sehun mencelos melihat perlakuan Jongin. Sejak insiden telepon itu, Jongin kerap bersikap dingin padanya. Sehun tak tahu apa maksud Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Menurut Sehun tingkah laku Jongin tidak masuk akal. Kenapa Jongin harus memperlakukannya seperti hama hanya karena dia mengangkat telepon dari pacarnya? Apa dia cemburu? Punya hak apa dia untuk cemburu? Jongin bukan lagi siapa-siapanya dan sejak awal Sehun sudah memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih. Jongin sendiri yang dengan suka rela, bersi keras untuk tetap berada di samping Sehun. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia marah pada Sehun hanya karena telepon dari Chanyeol? Jika ada orang yang seharusnya marah, maka itu adalah Sehun. Sehun yang seharusnya marah dengan segala keegoisan dan kelancangan Jongin. Jongin datang kembali ke kehidupannya, dan memporak-porandakan perasaannya begitu saja. Pria arogan itu bahkan seenaknya menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menahan Sehun disampingnya. Alasan apalagi yang Sehun butuhkan untuk tidak membenci seorang Kim Jongin? Itu lah yang seharusnya Sehun lakukan. Harusnya dia membenci Jongin. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia justru merasa dadanya sesak alih-alih merasa marah. Kenapa matanya justru terasa panas karena perlakuan dingin Jongin? Kenapa justru sekarang dia mengharapkan Jongin menganggunya dengan kalimat-kalimat arogannya dibanding mengacuhkannya seperti ini? Sehun meremat tali tas kerjanya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Denting lift yang menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar, membuat Sehun mendesah lega. Buru-buru Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan beranjak menjauh dari Jongin. Sehun tiba di lobi bersamaan dengan mobil Chanyeol yang tampak memasuki pelataran. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang Sehun segera memasuki mobil Chanyeol dengan cepat dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera mengemudikannya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun bingung tapi pria itu memutuskan untuk tak bertanya dan menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Sehun, mengecup kening Sehun dengan sayang, sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran lobi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menyaksikan semua itu dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

" Apa katamu? Kau tidak bisa datang ?" Pekik Luhan dengan mata membulat. Luhan metutup satu telinganya agar bisa mendengar suara Ayumi lebih jelas meski sesungguhnya itu tidak banyak membantu. Suasana di bar ini terlalu berisik.

" Tapi kenapa Ayumi _chan_ ?" Rengek Luhan.

 _"_ _Maaf Luhan, tapi ibuku mendadak sakit."_ Jelas Ayumi.

" Ya Tuhan. Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Luhan tampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan teman sekantornya itu.

 _"_ _Sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Aku baru memberinya obat. Maafkan aku Lu, aku sungguh tidak berniat membatalkan janji."_ Ujar Ayumi lagi dan Luhan menangkap rasa bersalah dari nada bicaranya.

" Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

 _"_ _Kau sendirian disana, benar tidak apa ?"_ Cemas Ayumi.

" Ya—tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang saja." Jawab Luhan.

 _"_ _Kenapa langsung pulang ? Satu-dua jam lagi disana juga tidak apa kan ? Kudengar disana banyak pria keren."_ Ujar Ayumi membuat Luhan tersenyum.

" Kau ini, pria terus yang ada di kepalamu." Ledek Luhan.

 _"_ _Tidak apa kan. Mumpung masih single. Kau juga lebih baik cari pria tampan dan kaya disana."_

" Oh, tutup mulutmu nona." Luhan memperingati. Teman-temannya ini terus saja menyuruhnya untuk mencari pacar baru. Demi Tuhan Luhan sudah muak mendengarnya.

 _"_ _Hahahahaha. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi maaf ya Lu. "_

" Oii, sudahlah. Aku sudah bilang tidak apa." Luhan meyakinkan Ayumi kalau dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa terdampar sendirian di klub ini.

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai besok."_

" Hmm. Sampai besok." Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan membuang napas pelan.

Diedarkannya pandangannya kesekeliling klub yang hiruk pikuk oleh dentuman musik yang mengalun keras. _Dance floor_ penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang sibuk menyesuaikan gerak tubuhnya dengan alunan musik. Hampir setiap meja dan sofa dilantai satu maupun lantai dua klub ini terisi oleh para pengunjung. Tokyo memang tidak pernah mati. Padahal besok masih hari kerja, tapi orang-orang ini berpesta seperti tidak akan ada hari esok. Luhan mendengus malas sebelum meneguk martininya. Sekian banyak orang di klub ini kenapa hanya dia yang tampak sendirian? Menyedihkan. Luhan menenggak habis martininya dalam satu tegukkan. Meletakan gelasnya di meja, kemudian menarik keluar dompetnya dari dalam tas dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang diatas meja untuk dua gelas martini yang tadi di pesannya. Pria secantik boneka itu bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan mejanya menuju tangga. Dia mau pulang saja. Tidak ada untungnya dia berlama-lama disini. Dia bukan penggemar berat _one night stand_ dan sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk minum dan berdansa. Luhan berjalan angkuh tanpa sekalipun mempedulikan pria-pria mesum yang memanggilnya dan mengajaknya berkenalan, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terpaksa terhenti saat sesosok pria tinggi menubruknya dan menarik Luhan mendekat.

Tubuh ramping Luhan kontan terhempas ke tubuh pria itu. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya cepat untuk menatap siapa pria kurang ajar yang sudah menabraknya dan seenaknya menaruh sepasang tangan kokohnya di pinggang langsing Luhan. Luhan kontan terkesiap dan membatalkan niatnya untuk memaki saat menatap sosok yang mendekapnya ternyata orang yang cukup familiar baginya. Matanya yang membulat tak percaya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata tajam yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dibalik kedipan-kedipan malas. Perlahan Luhan membuka mulutnya. Sedikit tergagap karena pria ini masih menatapinya dengan matanya yang intens.

" T-tuan Kim ?"

* * *

Luhan melilitkan satu tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan berusaha menyeret tubuh besar bosnya keluar lift menuju pintu _pant house_ nya. Napasnya tersengal karena berat badan Jongin yang tertumpu padanya. Dengan segenap usaha keras, akhirnya Luhan berhasil sampai di apartemen Jongin. Luhan mengambil napas perlahan seraya melonggarkan pelukan Jongin dipinggang rampingnya dan merogoh saku belakang celana Jongin untuk mengambil dompetnya. Wajah cantik Luhan merona saat tangannya menyentuh bagian pribadi Jongin. Diliriknya wajah Jongin yang tersandar dibahunya dan si cantik langsung mendesah lega karena saat ini Jongin terlalu mabuk untuk bisa menyadari hal itu.

Luhan menarik keluar dompet Jongin dan mencari _keycard_ apartemennya. Pria berdarah cina itu kemudian menggesekan kartu diantara lempengan knop pintu dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu apartemen Jongin terbuka. Luhan menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berjuang menyeret tubuh Jongin memasuki apartemennya yang mewah.

" Hufft. Kau berat sekali." Desah Luhan seraya menyeret Jongin masuk dan menutup pintu dengan satu kakinya. Pintu itu langsung terkunci otomatis begitu tertutup.

" Untung saja kau bossku—Hhhh—kalau tidak, matilah kau." Dumel Luhan dengan napas tersengal seraya berjalan mendekati satu pintu yang dia duga adalah kamar Jongin.

Luhan membuka pintu itu. Tangannya menjalar didinding dekat pintu untuk mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangkan kamar Jongin. Luhan berusaha membawa tubuh Jongin ke atas ranjang secepat mungkin agar dia bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan tubuh Jongin yang terus menempel padanya. Belum lagi tangan Jongin yang terus menerus meliliti pinggangnya dan bau alcohol yang menyengat dari mulut Jongin. Luhan tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak alkohol yang ditenggak Jongin dan apa alasan pria itu mabuk-mabukan seperti ini tapi yang jelas, Jongin benar-benar merepotkannya.

Asal tahu saja, Jongin tidak melepaskan Luhan sedikitpun dari pelukannya sejak mereka bertabrakan tadi dan lebih parah lagi pria itu memaksa Luhan untuk mengantarnya pulang didepan banyak orang. Jongin sudah terlalu mabuk sampai dia tak sanggup untuk berjalan sendiri dan mau tak mau Luhan terpaksa menuruti permintaannya. Untungnya Luhan cerdas. Dia berinisiatif membongkar dompet Jongin untuk mencari tahu alamatnya yang tertera di _keycard_ apartemennya. Luhan menghempaskan tubuh Jongin begitu saja keatas ranjang. Ditatapinya Jongin dari atas sampai kebawah sambil menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam.

" Terkadang aku menyesal punya hati nurani." Luhan mendelik sebal dan segera berbalik pergi berniat meninggalkan Jongin. Dia sudah mengantar Jongin pulang dengan selamat. Tugas mulianya sudah selesai. Namun sial bagi Luhan, belum sempat dia melangkah Jongin sudah menarik lengannya hingga pria cantik itu jatuh menimpa bosnya. Luhan terbelalak kaget karena gerakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba dan diluar perkiraannya. Saking kagetnya Luhan tak dapat melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa diam saat Jongin mulai memeluknya erat.

Jongin melilitkan lengan kekarnya kesekeliling pinggang pria di atas tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Jongin mengusak wajahnya dileher Luhan dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuhnya. Jongin tersenyum senang saat mencium wangi parfum yang sangat dikenalnya. _Sexy 212_. Itu adalah parfum favorit Sehun.

Sementara itu, butuh beberapa saat bagi Luhan untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang Jongin dan menghentakkan tangan bosnya yang terkait dipinggangnya dengan kasar. Luhan baru saja beranjak bangkit saat lagi-lagi Jongin menangkap tangannya. Membuat gerakannya tertahan. Luhan menoleh marah pada Jongin dan bermaksud memprotesnya tapi alih-alih protes Luhan justru malah terdiam saat mendapati Jongin kini sudah membuka matanya dan tengah menatapnya dengan sorot memohon.

" Jangan pergi." Bisik Jongin seraya menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun—"

 **To be continue...  
**

 ****

 **Rep's Corner :**

ohhanniehunnie : Oh ya? Emg kamu ampe nangis gtu? Cengeng iih. Hahahaha *ibu tiri kejam* MERDEKA...! **  
**

exofujosh : Besok-besok supaya lebih kreatif pake bahasa Bangladesh yaa :*

Icha : Mari kita berdelululala di KaiHun land! Yeyeyeye lalalalala~

yehet94 : Tau ni. Suka kesel sama Jongin. Suka maksa bgt jadi orang. Idungnya aja maksa bgt #eehh #uuppss

bottomsehunnie : Makasii.. Makasii sayang :*

vitaminexo : Sehun Jellonya sama aku aja. Tante mau kok di jello-in Sehun. hihihi XD

 **A/N : Reviews, subscribes and followers are very much love. Silent readers juga disayang kok. Tenang aja :* Till next time, paipai^^. Salam cinta dari tanah KaiHun. Bye babies :*:***


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 8/?**

* * *

Sehun melirik arlojinya saat dia melihat Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu ruangannya. Masih pukul 08.15 terlalu pagi dari jadwal Luhan untuk berkunjung ke ruangannya seperti biasa. Dahi Sehun mengerut. Berusaha mereka alasan Luhan datang ke ruangannya sepagi ini.

 _'_ _apa mungkin dia bertemu si rambut pirang lagi ? '_

" Hei. Tumben sepagi ini." Sapa Sehun saat Luhan menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat sebelum berjalan ke arah Sehun dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas meja. Sehun memperhatikan wajah sahabat baiknya dengan seksama. Pria berdarah Cina itu tampak lelah dan kurang tidur. Sehun masih bisa melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya meski dia berani bertaruh Luhan sudah berusaha habis-habisan untuk menutupinya dengan CC cream dan _eye concealer_. Sehun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada tas kerja Luhan yang tergeletak diatas meja. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia baru sampai dikantor dan langsung menuju ke ruangannya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sehun semakin penasaran dengan alasan kedatangan Luhan yang sepagi ini.

" Ada apa?" Sehun kembali beralih menatap Luhan.

Luhan balas menatap Sehun lekat-lekat membuat pria berkulit seputih susu itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Apa— Tuan Kim sudah datang ?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Alis Sehun menyatu mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tidak biasanya Luhan menanyakan kehadiran Jongin.

" Belum." Jawab Sehun bingung. Entahlah. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Luhan. " Kau ada perlu dengannya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat kemudian menarik napas pelan membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

" Aku mau cerita sesuatu—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya.

" Apa ?" Sehun secara reflek mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

" Janji kau tidak akan kaget kalau mendengarnya ?" Ujar Luhan pelan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Rasa penasaran sudah merasuk kedalam nadi-nadinya membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dalam hati tidak henti-hentinya dia mereka apa yang sebenarnya ingin Luhan bicarakan dan entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan hal itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jongin. Luhan merundukan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sehun hingga dia bisa menatap wajah sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

" Aku—" Bisik Luhan pelan membuat Sehun memastikan kalau dia sudah memasang kupingnya baik-baik.

" –Aku tidur dengan Tuan Kim."

* * *

Jongin menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari mulai menerangi kamarnya dari celah diantara gorden. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya kesamping dengan tangan yang bergerak seakan mencari sesuatu disampingnya.

" Huna." Bisik Jongin serak.

Jongin meraba permukaan ranjangnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam namun dia tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa. Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya saat rasa pening menyerang kepalanya, kontan dia kembali menutup mata. Jongin mengerang dan berguling ke samping. Memijit sisi kepalanya yang terasa pening sebelum kembali berusaha membuka matanya dan mendapati sisi ranjangnya kosong tanpa kehadiran sosok yang dicarinya.

" Huna ?" Panggil Jongin lebih keras namun tak ada satupun suara yang menyahuti panggilannya.

Jongin mendesah pelan kemudian kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas bantal. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing dan menghela napas dengan kasar.

 _'_ _Lagi-lagi hanya mimpi.'_

Jongin memejamkan matanya kembali. Padahal kemarin dia merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa tidur kembali dengan Sehun, tapi ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata baginya. Rasanya Jongin masih bisa mengingat kalau kemarin dia jelas-jelas mendekap tubuh Sehun. Membelai rambut halusnya. Membaui wangi tubuhnya dan tidur dalam pelukannya.

Jongin mendesah kecewa saat menyadari kalau semua itu hanya mimpinya saja. Mungkin kemarin dia terlalu mabuk sampai-sampai melupakan kenyataan kalau Sehun bukan lagi miliknya dan tak akan mungkin tidur dengannya lagi. Yang benar saja. Jongin bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sehun di cium seseorang kemarin.

Jongin kembali mengerang. Pening dikepalanya belum banyak berkurang akibat alkohol yang kemarin ditenggaknya. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat berapa banyak dia minum dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa pulang kerumah. Persetan dengan itu. Jongin tidak peduli. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang kemarin dirasakannya hanya mimpi meruntuhkan seluruh _moodnya_ untuk berpikir. Jongin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap dan berniat membenamkan wajahnya didalam bantal. Berharap peningnya akan berkurang dengan posisi itu, tapi baru saja wajahnya menyentuh bantal, Jongin kembali membuka mata.

Jongin terpaku bingung menatap bantal yang berada dipelukannya . Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kebantal itu dan kembali membauinya. Dahi Jongin berkerut bingung dan untuk sesaat dia meragukan indra penciumannya. Perlahan Jongin terduduk di ranjangnya dan membaui kemejanya yang sudah acak-acakanan dengan kancing yang sudah terbuka. Jongin tersentak saat mencium wangi yang sama seperti yang terdapat dibantalnya. Pria tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan menatap bantalnya tak percaya. Mungkin Jongin sudah gila, tapi bagaimana mungkin wangi parfum Sehun tertinggal dibantal dan kemejanya jika semua itu hanya mimpi ?

* * *

" Aku tidur dengan Tuan Kim."

Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti berdegup saat kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Bibirnya terasa kering hingga dia kesulitan untuk membuka mulut. Susah payah Sehun menarik diri dari kekagetannya dan berusaha menenangkan dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. Dia rasa dia salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

" A-apa ?" Bisik Sehun.

" Aku. Tidur. Dengan. Tuan. Kim. Semalam." Bisik Luhan lambat-lambat.

Bagai disambar petir, Sehun merasa tubuhnya melemas saat itu juga. Air matanya mulai mendesak keluar tanpa bisa dia kontrol. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sehun tak percaya. Ingin rasanya Sehun tak percaya tapi Luhan tidak pernah berbohong dengannya. Selama dia bersahabat dengan Luhan tak pernah sekalipun pria ini berbohong padanya. Sekarang, sahabat baiknya sediri mengatakan kalau kemarin malam dia tidur dengan mantan kekasih yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya ? Bagaimana Sehun harus merespon ini semua ? Sehun menarik napas perlahan. Sangat perlahan agar Luhan tak menyadarinya. Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri dan sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya yang memaksa keluar. Menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan dadanya yang terasa sakit agar dia bisa bicara tanpa tercekat.

" B-bagaimana—?" Bisik Sehun berusaha senormal mungkin. Hati Sehun terasa semakin perih saat dia melihat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum.

" Kemarin malam kami bertemu di klub—"

Kata demi kata terus mengalir dari bibir Luhan membuat dada Sehun semakin terasa sesak. Sehun dapat merasakan matanya terasa sangat panas dan air mata sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar semua cerita Luhan. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan, memeluk tubuh Luhan, membelai rambutnya, menaruh kepalanya dibahu Luhan dan membaui wangi tubuhnya. Bagaimana Luhan tidur dalam pelukan Jongin sampai dia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Jongin yang begitu jantan. Menaruh kepalanya didada bidang Jongin yang hangat dan—

Sehun tidak sanggup membayangkan semua itu. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Sehun masih tetap tak sanggup membayangkan Jongin memeluk tubuh orang lain selain dirinya. Ingin rasanya Sehun menjerit pada Luhan agar dia menghentikan semua ceritanya tapi dia tidak bisa. Sehun terlalu sibuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah di hadapan Luhan. Sehun ingin tak percaya dengan cerita Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin percaya bahwa Jongin masih mencintainya dan tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Itu yang Jongin katakan padanya kan? Bahwa dia masih mencintainya. Itu yang Jongin katakan padanya saat mereka pertama bertemu kembali. Tapi sudah beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, dan Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta itu lagi secara langsung pada Sehun. Sehun seakan tertampar saat menyadari hal itu. Apa itu artinya Jongin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apa Jongin sedang mencoba melupakannya? Apa Jongin benar-benar melakukannya dengan Luhan?

Sehun menunduk dan menghindar dari tatapan Luhan. Lebih lama dia menatap Luhan air matanya pasti akan tumpah. Sehun menenangkan dirinya dalam hati. Berusaha mengabaikan setiap perkataan Luhan meski kenyataannya dia justru menyimak baik-baik setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" –lalu saat aku beranjak pergi tiba-tiba saja dia menarik lenganku—" Sambung Luhan. Sehun bersumpah, dia tidak akan bisa menahan tangisnya jika Luhan bercerita lebih lama lagi.

" –dia bilang, jangan pergi, Sehun." Desis Luhan tajam seraya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

Sehun terperangah. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Mungkin bukan tak percaya, tapi lebih tepatnya tak mengerti. Sehun membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi belum sempat sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya Luhan sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

" Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Tuan Kim ?" Ujar Luhan.

Sehun bisa mendengar nada menuduh dari suaranya. Belum lagi tatapannya yang seakan mengintimidasi Sehun. Sehun tergagap. Tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ini semua di luar dugaan Sehun.

" Jawab aku ada hubungan apa sebenarnya kau dengan Tuan Kim? Kenapa saat dia mabuk dia terus menyebut namamu ?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Masih tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah semua yang Luhan ceritakan tadi merampas separuh akal sehatnya. Terlebih lagi Luhan adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Bagaimana caranya Sehun menjelaskan semua ini?

" Apa kau selingkuh dari Chanyeol?" Tuduh Luhan. Kontan Sehun menggeleng cepat.

" Aku tidak—"

"Kalau begitu apa?" Luhan menggeram tak sabar.

Demi Tuhan, dia sudah bersabar sepanjang malam. Sepanjang malam dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal ini. Jadi jangan paksa Luhan menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari semua ini. Dia berhak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

" Dia mantan pacarku." Bisikan pelan Sehun membuat Luhan terperangah.

Setelahnya, Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Mulai dari alasan mereka berpisah. Alasannya kembali ke Jepang. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Semua perkataan Jongin padanya di lift. Alasan Jongin menetap di Jepang dan perpindahan jabatannya menjadi sekretaris, juga bagaimana dia merasa terjepit dengan situasi ini. Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya pada Luhan dengan isak tangis sementara Luhan terpaku mendengar semua cerita Sehun. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sahabatnya punya masalah sekompleks ini. Terlebih lagi dia tak bisa percaya Sehun menyembunyikan masalahnya yang serumit ini darinya. Selama ini Luhan tak pernah tahu cerita Sehun yang sebenarnya. Pria itu selalu menghindari pertanyaan seputar kehidupannya semasa di Seoul. Luhan tak mengira inilah alasan dibalik semua itu.

" Dan kau memendamnya sendiri selama ini?" Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

" Kupikir kita teman baik Sehunie." Ujar Luhan kecewa.

" Luhan—" Bisik Sehun seraya menatap Luhan dengan rasa bersalah.

" Maaf. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu dengan masalahku." Lanjut Sehun seraya menggamit tangan Luhan. Sehun tidak mau Luhan salah paham dengannya. Luhan adalah salah satu hal terpenting dalam hidup Sehun saat ini. Dia satu-satunya sahabat Sehun.

" Merepotkan ? Kau ini idiot atau apa sih? Memang kau pikir apa gunanya teman, huh ?" Luhan memekik marah.

Rasanya Luhan tidak bisa percaya dengan pola pikir Sehun. Merepotkan apanya? Sahabatnya ini memang terlalu baik. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan masih terisak kecil. Merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan masalah ini begitu lama dari Luhan.

" Maafkan aku."

Luhan mendengus marah, tapi detik kemudian dia menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan Sehun dari isakannya. Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut. Dia tahu Sehun masih merasa syok. Bukan hanya karena akhirnya Luhan tahu permasalahannya dengan Jongin tapi juga karena perkataanya bahwa dia sudah tidur dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Apa Chanyeol sudah tahu soal ini ?" Tanya Luhan saat tangis Sehun mulai mereda.

" Dia tahu soal masa laluku dengan Jongin, tapi dia tidak tahu kondisi saat ini." Luhan mendesah pelan.

" Kupikir kau harus menceritakan ini pada Chanyeol—"

" Tidak. Chanyeol akan—"

" Sehun. Chanyeol berhak tahu." Ujar Luhan tegas membuat Sehun tertegun. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ingin membantah Luhan, tapi dia tidak punya nyali.

" Chanyeol berhak tahu, bahwa ada pria lain yang sedang mendekati kekasihnya, dan orang itu adalah mantan pacarmu." Jelas Luhan.

" Tapi Lu—"

" Aku tidak akan komentar soal perasaanmu pada Jongin." Potong Luhan nyaris membuat Sehun kehilangan suaranya.

" Aku—aku tidak—" Sehun tergagap. Rasanya ingin membantah ucapan Luhan, tapi pita suaranya tak mau diajak bekerja sama.

" Kau bisa membantah sesuka hatimu dan itu tetap tak akan membuatku percaya Sehun. Jika kau tidak lagi mencintainya, kau tidak akan terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan separuh akal hanya karena aku bilang aku tidur dengan seorang Kim Jongin."

Skak mat !

Sehun tidak bisa membantah lagi. Luhan sudah tahu semuanya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindar dari tatapan menusuk Luhan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kecil dan rendah dibawah tatapan tajam Luhan. Sehun memang rendah. Bisa-bisanya dia masih memikirkan Jongin saat dia sudah mempunyai kekasih seperti Chanyeol.

" Setidaknya kau harus menghargai posisi Chanyeol." Pinta Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan cara yang lebih lembut sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

" Luhanie—" Panggil Sehun sesaat sebelum Luhan melangkah keluar. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Sehun.

" Apa— a-aku boleh bertanya?" Cicit Sehun. Melihat bagaimana Sehun menatapnya, Luhan rasanya bisa menebak pertanyaan yang akan Sehun lontarkan. Pria cantik itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

" A-apa— Apa kalian— Apa kalian benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Luhan memandang sahabatnya dalam-dalam. Pertanyaan Sehun ini hanya mengkonfirmasi perkiraan Luhan tentang perasaannya pada Jongin. Lama kedua pria cantik itu saling bertatapan. Sebelum akhirnya Luhan menjawab.

" Apa selama ini kau pernah melihatku tidur dengan pria asing?"

Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun merasa luar biasa lega. Sehun menggeleng pelan seraya bergumam sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan. Luhan mendesah pelan sebelum kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur lebih dalam. Biarkan Sehun menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan caranya sendiri. Luhan hanya berharap apapun keputusan yang diambil Sehun, sahabatnya itu tidak akan menyakiti dirinya lebih dari ini.

* * *

Sehun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke bahu. Pria cantik itu berguling ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah memejamkan mata. Sehun menarik napas pelan dan memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang ditimpa cahaya lampu yang temaram.

" Chanyeol."

" Hmmm."

" Kau sudah tidur ?"

" Belum." Ujar Chanyeol seraya merapatkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

" Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut seraya membuka matanya dan menunduk menatap Sehun.

Sehun dapat merasakan matanya panas saat bola matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Hatinya penuh rasa bersalah. Entah sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak rahasia yang disembunyikannya dari Chanyeol selama beberapa bulan ini. Setelah semua itu Sehun merasa tak pantas ditatap selembut itu oleh Chanyeol. Sehun merasa tak pantas diperlakukan sebaik ini olehnya. Berapa lama sudah Sehun menyembunyikan persoalan Jongin dari kekasihnya? Berapa kali sudah bayangan Jongin muncul dikepalanya saat dia sedang bersama Chanyeol ? Berapa kali sudah dia membanding-bandingkan Jongin dan Chanyeol? Dan setelah semua itu, pria ini masih ada disampingnya dan bersikap selembut mungkin padanya.

Sehun merasa dia harus membicarakan masalah ini secepatnya. Luhan benar. Dia tidak boleh lebih lama lagi membohongi Chanyeol. Sehun menarik napas pelan dan memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu saat merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Chanyeol dipipinya. Seluruh keberanian yang baru saja dikumpulkannya seakan menguap hilang dan kembali bergantikan rasa bersalah.

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Sehun dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sehun termangu menatap jemarinya dan Chanyeol yang bertautan.

" Hei." Chanyeol mengguncang lengan Sehun pelan membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya khawatir. " Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kau membuatku khawatir." Bisik Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam dan air matanya mulai mendesak keluar tanpa dapat dia tahan lagi.

" Maafkan aku." Isakkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba tentu membuat Chanyeol terkaget. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dibuatnya.

" Hei ada apa ? Maaf untuk apa sayang ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut meski rasa bingung terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

Sehun terdiam dan hanya terisak. Tak berani menjawab pertanyaannya atau bahkan sekedar menatap. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Sehun perlahan agar pria cantik itu menatapnya.

" Ada apa sebenarnya ? Jangan membuatku bingung begini. Katakan padaku ada apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol meski wajah Chanyeol terasa kabur karena pandangannya tertutup air mata. Sehun menarik napas pelan. Menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah saatnya dia untuk jujur.

" Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membohongimu Chanyeol-ah. Aku banyak berbohong padamu."

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" B-banyak hal yang tak kuceritakan padamu. Banyak hal yang kurahasiakan darimu." Ujar Sehun dengan suara tercekat.

Hanya tuhan yang tahu betapa takutnya Sehun saat ini. Semua kekhawatiran, ketakutan, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan bercampur jadi satu dalam hatinya membuatnya tak punya keberanian untuk menatap Chanyeol.

" Apa ?" Gumam Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak bilang padamu kalau sebenarnya sekarang—aku sudah tidak bekerja sebagai _transletor_ lagi—" Ujar Sehun.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut mendengarnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah dengar tentang hal itu sebelumnya.

" Sekarang aku—berganti posisi menjadi sekretaris pemilik perusahaan. Itu sebabnya aku sering pulang larut akhir-akhir ini."

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Selama ini yang Sehun katakan padanya jika dia harus pulang larut adalah karena perkejaannya menumpuk dan dia harus lembur dikantor. Selama ini Chanyeol pun tak pernah ambil pusing karena dia percaya dengan Sehun.

" Sejak kapan?"

" Li-lima bulan yang lalu." Cicit Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol melebar mendengarnya. Lima bulan ? Jadi selama lima bulan ini Sehun membohonginya hanya untuk alasan konyol seperti ini.

" Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku ? Kau tau aku tidak pernah membatasi karirmu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Sehun mengangguk sekilas. Chanyeol hampir tidak melihatnya.

" Lalu kenapa hal sekecil ini saja harus kau sembunyikan dariku ?"

Sehun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol setenang ini nyatanya tak dapat membuatnya cukup tenang karena dia masih belum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi saat bayangan Jongin terus berlarian dalam kepalanya.

" Karena sebenanya bukan itu saja yang kusembunyikan darimu." Mata Chanyeol menyipit tak mengerti, tapi dia harus tahu alasan Sehun.

" Bosku yang memintaku menjadi sekertarisnya. Chanyeol, apa kau ingat nama perusahaan tempatku bekerja? " Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

" Kim Coorporate." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Kim Coorporate. Dan bosku, dia- dia—" Kalimat Sehun terputus.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suaranya tidak terlalu bergetar. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat. Berdetak tak sabar menanti penjelasan dari Sehun yang entah kenapa membuat perasaanya tak nyaman.

" Bosku, dia— dia adalah Kim Jongin, Chanyeol-ah." Sehun menatap Chanyeol tepat dimata.

Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol terpaku ditempatnya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya. Seakan dia ingin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi adalah gurauan semata. Dia tahu siapa Jongin. Sehun pernah menceritakan tentang Jongin pada Chanyeol sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan dan Chanyeol tahu bagaimana Sehun dan Jongin putus. Chanyeol tahu persis alasan Sehun kembali menetap ke Jepang adalah karena lelaki itu. Seketika rasa takut melanda Chanyeol.

" Apa dia mencoba mendekatimu lagi ?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Sehun tajam.

Bagaimana Sehun harus menjawab pertanyaan ini ? Apa Sehun harus mengatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol? Apa Sehun harus mengatakan bahwa Jongin memang masih mengejarnya? Apa Sehun juga harus mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Jongin kembali mengusik pikirannya ? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa mengatakan hal itu ? Bagaimana caranya Sehun mengakuinya?

" Apa kau masih mencintainya ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab pertanyannya.

Sehun terpaku. Tercekat. Terkaget dan apapun istilahnya hingga dia hanya bisa diam dan tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol. Otot-otot tubuh Sehun terasa lumpuh karena kekagetannya akan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" Jawab aku. Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Ulang Chanyeol seraya membawa kedua tangannya kesisi pipi Sehun.

Jantung Sehun berdebar sangat keras saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol. Sehun dapat melihat ketakutan dalam sorot matanya. Sehun bisa merasakan kepanikan terpancar jelas dari sinar matanya dan semua itu membuat Sehun semakin bingung dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Demi Tuhan, jawab aku! " Bentak Chanyeol membuat Sehun berjengit kaget. Chanyeol tidak pernah membentaknya selama ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap kasar padanya.

" A-aku— aku," Sehun tergagap dalam upayanya mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seakan menusuknya membuatnya semakin panik. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

" Katakan tidak." Bisik Chanyeol parau. " Kumohon katakan tidak." Chanyeol menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan menempelkan dahi mereka.

Sehun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol berwajah sendu seperti ini sebelumnya. Sehun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol menjadi lemah seperti ini. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah tahu Chanyeol bisa terlihat selemah ini. Sehun semakin kalut. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

" Katakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya Sehunie. Kumohon katakan kau tidak mencintainya lagi." Suara Chanyeol terdengar parau. Serak dan putus asa. Dokter tampan itu bahkan menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata yang tampak memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehunie." Bisik Chanyeol lemah seraya menguatkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Seakan tak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun lepas dari pelukannya.

Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat dan bibirnya bergetar seiring air matanya yang menetes turun. Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Chanyeol? Lihat apa yang dia perbuat pada Chanyeol. Sehun membuat sedih orang yang sudah begitu baik padanya selama ini. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih. Perlahan, pria berkulit seputih susu itu mengalungi lengannya disekeliling leher Chanyeol. Menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang kini tampak rapuh dalam pelukannya. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam rambut Chanyeol yang hitam legam. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kekasihnya yang biasanya mampu membuat merasa tenang.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah. Maafkan aku.'_

Bisik hati kecil Sehun saat bayangan Jongin kembali melintas dalam benaknya, meski kenyataan berkata Chanyeol lah yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya.

 **To be continue...  
**

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **MinnieWW** : Kamu jahat. Padahal kan aku ga minta macem-macem, tapi ga dikabulin TT_TT Aduin Sehun nih. **  
**

 **ohsanie** : Coba chapter depan pake bahasa mandarin bilang nextnya.

 **darkisgood** : Kerasa enanya? Emang rasanya gimana? Sabarlah nak. Tuhan bersama orang2 yg sabar #tsaaahhh

 **ohhanniehunnie** :Gimana kalo pcy sama kak fi aja neng? Yg muda kudu ngalah ama yg tuaan dong ya. hehehehe Sehun, buka sitik JOSS. Hahaha. Iya sayangku thankseu supportnya yaa. Sopo jenenge neng, namamu?

 **sehunfans** : Sehun kan macam anak perawan kembang. Malu2 doyan. Sok2 jual mahal gtu...

 **fyodult** : Kamu ga kuat? Emg diapain sama Jongin? Itu parfum sama karena aku, Fi, selaku author berkehendak begitu. Muahahahaha. Kagak ceritanya kan Luhan sama Sehun tu bff gtu kan. Trs model uke rempong yg demen samaan gtu sm bffnya. Kita kan cewe2 kadang suka gtu. Iya ga sih? Hahahaha

 **echi** : Salam kenal Echi. Panggil aku Fi aja, atau kak Fi kalau lbh muda dari aku. I'm a 91 babies. Stay tune ya^^

 **relks88** : Sungguh mati aku jadi penasaraaaann *dangdutan* *eaaa Fi Alay* Dua hati yg tersakiti tuh sinetron ibu kota bgt say XDD

 **exolweareone9400** : Gemes sampe pengen di sobek-sobek yaa? Aku juga. Pengen sobek2 Idungnya Jongin.

 **AwKaiHun** : Mungkin masih ada rasa. Rasa stroberi atau rasa anggur mungkin. Jongin butuh... Belaian #eaaa

 **Izz** : Luhan tau masa lalu itu biasa. Luhan tau masa depan, itu baru luar biasa :p

 **Icha** : Kris nyelametin Luhan? Kesannya Luhan diapain gtu ama Jongin sampe harus diselametin. Kalo diapa-apain juga atas dasar mau sm mau kok. Kan udh sama2 gede #eeehhh

 **n4** : Kamu kayak Marcel ya punya Firasat. Sehun masih ada rasa jeruk sama Jongin. Kalo sama Chanyeol rasa stroberi. Kalo sama Luhan rasa anggur. Hehehe

 **kaihun520** : Lah daripada dia jambak Luhan, kan mending dia narik Luhan XD

 **jiraniatriana** : Semua ada jawabannya di chapter ini. So stay tune ^^

 **bottomsehunnie** : Sayangkuuuu, kalo aku kasih tau endingnya sekarang, serunya dimana :p. Eiitss, KaiHun _belum_ bisa bersatu di dunia nyata. Kita kan ga ada yg tau jalan hidup manusia. Hihihihi. Makasih sayang supportnya. Aku 91 babies, dirimu?

 **freakinkris** : Baper greget. Wow. Aku ga ngerti sih rasanya itu kayak apa. Tapi kedengerannya seru. Thankseu ^^

 **yehet94** : Sabar yaaa. Utk KrisHan momentnya aku keep dulu karena suatu alasan, tapi di chapter2 selanjutnya akan aku keluarin kok. Aku juga seneng. Sekali2 kita harus buat seme merana. nelangsa. and nestapa. Penting tuh.

 **A/N : Babies, thankseu so much for keep coming back. I say welcome to new readers, welcome to the club. As always maapkan jawaban abal-abal Fi di rep's corner. I love u, my babies. Silent readers juga aku sayang kok^^. Reviews, subscribes, and followers are very much love. Till next time, paipai^^**

 **Salam Cinta dari tanah KaiHun. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 9/?**

* * *

" Tunggu, tunggu. Tolong tahan pintunya." Pekik Luhan seraya berlari menuju lift yang hampir tertutup. Luhan menghela nafas lega saat tubuh mungilnya melesat masuk kedalam lift.

" Terimakasih." Ujar Luhan seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis untuk melihat orang yang sudah menolongnya.

Luhan tertegun menatap wajah pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya membulat dan senyum manisnya memudar saat menyadari bahwa pemilik perusahaannya lah yang menolongnya. Jongin membalas senyum Luhan dengan ramah. Luhan terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sopan dan cepat-cepat memalingkan tubuhnya dari Jongin dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Jongin dengan santai memalingkan wajahnya saat Luhan tak lagi menatapnya, tapi sesaat kemudian Jongin kembali mendaratakan tatapannya pada pria cantik di hadapannya. Jongin mengamati Luhan dengan seksama. Untuk alasan yang tak dapat diketahui, Jongin merasa cukup familiar dengan pria disampingnya ini. Seperti—dia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya entah dimana. Wajar saja sebenarnya, mengingat mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, tapi anehnya Jongin juga mencium wangi yang cukup familiar menguar dari pria cantik ini dan itu yang membuatnya penasaran.

Perlahan, Jongin menjulurkan lehernya agar dia bisa semakin dekat dan mencium wangi tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Alis Jongin menyatu. Pengusaha muda itu mencari-cari di memori otaknya, dimana dia pernah mencium wangi ini sebelumnya.

Sedetik kemudian pria itu terpaku. Teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dia terbangun sendirian diranjangnya dengan wangi parfum Sehun tertempel dikemeja dan bantalnya. Jongin tercekat saat menyadari bahwa wangi parfum Sehun sama dengan wangi parfum yang saat ini ini diciumnya. Jongin menelengkan wajahnya sedikit agar dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan lebih jelas.

Potongan memori buram berkelebatan dikepala Jongin saat itu juga. Dia bisa mengingat kalau hari itu –beberapa hari lalu- dia pergi ke salah satu bar sendirian dan minum sampai mabuk. Lalu, entah beberapa jam kemudian Jongin bangun dan menabrak seseorang yang _tampaknya_ menghabiskan malam bersama Jongin.

Hati Jongin mencelos saat pikiran itu melintas dikepalanya. Sampai detik ini Jongin sendiri tak yakin apa tepatnya yang sudah dia lakukan dengan orang itu karena Jongin tak bisa mengingat apapun selain sampai mereka bertabrakan dan berpelukan.

" Jika kau berpikir siapa yang bersamamu di bar malam itu, maka ya. Itu memang aku." Seru Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Jongin berjengit kaget.

Jongin terpaku saat Luhan tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatapnya tajam dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang memikat.

"H-huh?"

" Aku yang mengantarmu pulang malam itu." Ujar Luhan berusaha sopan pada atasannya meski keangkuhan tetap terasa jelas dalam nada bicaranya.

Jantung Jongin serasa merosot sampai kedengkul saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Cemas dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Jongin masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dia merasa salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berkata apa dibawah tatapan Luhan. Jongin menarik napas pelan dan melirik Luhan. Pria cantik itu bersikap luar biasa tenang dan telah kembali mengacuhkan Jongin. Jongin mendesah dalam hati. Meski tak sopan, tapi dia harus menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka malam itu. Jongin tak mau pura-pura bodoh dan terus penasaran sepanjang hidupnya. Jongin menepuk bahu Luhan pelan dan tersenyum tipis saat Luhan menoleh padanya.

" Hei, mmm—" Perkataan Jongin terputus saat dia ingat bahwa dia tidak tahu nama pria didepannya ini. Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Tidak biasanya dia sebodoh ini.

" Luhan." Ucap si cantik singkat. Jongin berdehem canggung sebelum kembali tersenyum _sok_ ramah.

" Yeah, Luhan. Mmhh, terimakasih untuk malam itu—"

Satu alis Luhan yang indah dan rapi bergerak naik mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jangan salahkan Luhan. Salahkan kalimat Jongin yang aneh itu. Jongin rasanya ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding lift. Apa-apaan kalimatnya tadi? Dia terdengar seperti om-om mesum yang baru saja memakai jasa prostitusi anak di bawah umur. Jongin bisa merasakan telapak tangannya mulai basah karena keringat dingin. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sanggup membuat Jongin merasa gugup, dan sejujurnya Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah gugup. Apalagi hanya karena ditatap oleh seorang pria -yang harus Jongin akui- luar biasa cantik.

" Hmmm— maksudku, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Jongin berdehem pelan dan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan senyum lebar yang tampan. Luhan bergumam sekilas sebelum kembali menolehkan wajahnya dan mengacuhkan Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya atas respon dingin yang diberikan Luhan. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa bahwa pria cantik ini tidak menyukainya. Jongin meringis resah saat memikirkan alasan dibalik respon dingin Luhan. Apa Jongin memperlakukannya dengan buruk malam itu? Apa sex-nya tidak memuaskan? Apa jangan-jangan Jongin memaksanya untuk melakukannya? Kepala Jongin hampir meledak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi malam itu.

" Tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kita sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang seperti itu." Suara ketus Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Jongin dalam sekejap. Jongin termangu untuk sesaat. Berusaha mencerna informasi yang diberikan Luhan dengan baik.

" T-tapi kenapa—"

" Aku terpaksa tidur di ranjangmu karena kau tidak mau melepas pelukanmu." Jawab Luhan lugas.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal dan mengangguk sekilas. Tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada pria didepannya ini. Tampaknya Jongin telah merepotkannya malam itu.

" Maaf merepotkanmu." Ujar Jongin namun Luhan tak membalas perkataannya.

Pria itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan Jongin. Pengusaha tampan itu membuang napas pelan. Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin bahwa pria di depannya ini membencinya. Lihat saja sikapnya yang acuh itu. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan Jongin. Jongin bisa mengerti kalau dia kesal karena Jongin merepotkannya pada malam itu, tapi tidak bisakah dia bersikap sedikit lebih ramah? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Jongin ini adalah atasannya?

" Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu Sehun lagi ?" Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

Tampaknya semua usaha yang dilakukan Luhan untuk membungkam mulutnya gagal. Rasa tidak sukanya pada Jongin lebih besar dibandingkan usahanya untuk menahan sabar. Sementara itu, Jongin tertegun mendengar perkataan Luhan. Terang saja. Tidak ada hujan dan badai, tiba-tiba Luhan membawa-bawa nama Sehun. Jongin bahkan tidak tahu kalau Luhan ternyata mengenal Sehun. Tak teringat sedikitpun dibenaknya bahwa mereka sebenarnya pernah bertemu diruangan Sehun, tempo itu.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi Kim Jongin _ssi_ ~" Ujar Luhan tegas saat tak mendapatkan respon dari Jongin.

Alis Jongin berkerut mendengar perkataan Luhan. Jongin baru saja bermaksud menjawab perkataannya tepat saat pintu lift terbuka dilantai divisi Luhan berada. Luhan menatap Jongin angkuh sebelum beranjak keluar lift dan meninggalkan bosnya yang masih termangu. Sedetik kemudian Jongin tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Cepat-cepat dia melangkah keluar dan menyusul Luhan. Jongin berlari kecil menyusul dan menahan langkah pria cantik itu.

" Tunggu." Seru Jongin seraya menarik lengan Luhan.

Luhan kontan membalikkan tubuhnya saat dia merasakan Jongin mencengkram lengannya. Luhan menatap Jongin sengit dengan dahi berkerut seolah memprotes sentuhan Jongin, tapi Jongin tak lagi peduli dengan arti tatapan Luhan. Saat ini pria itu hanya ingin tahu apa maksud perkataan Luhan tadi dan kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun. Jongin menatap Luhan lekat-lekat sementara Luhan balas menatap Jongin dengan cara yang sama. Mereka berdua seperti tak menyadari dimana mereka tengah berada saat ini.

" Apa maksudmu—"

" Jongin."

Ucapan pria berkulit coklat itu kontan terputus saat mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya. Jongin dan Luhan kontan menoleh mencari asal suara. Mata Jongin melebar saat mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Menatap Jongin dan Luhan dengan pandangan kaget dan bingung. Sehun menatap Jongin dan Luhan bergantian, dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya melayang pada tangan Jongin yang masih menggamit lengan Luhan.

Sehun merasa perutnya mual tanpa alasan yang jelas saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Situasi Luhan dan Jongin saat ini entah mengapa tampak seperti pertengkaran sepasang kekasih dimatanya.

Jongin yang menyadari kemana perginya arah tatapan Sehun segera menarik tangannya dari lengan Luhan. Canggung meliputi mereka. Tidak ada yang bersuara dan mereka pun saling enolak untuk menatap satu sama lain. Jongin berdehem kecil sebelum melirik Sehun dan menyadari mantan pacarnya itu menghindari tatapannya dan hanya menunduk menatap lantai. Jongin menghela napas pelan. Pria tampan itu melirik Luhan yang tengah berpura-pura mengamati jari kukunya dengan santai.

" Pembicaraan kita belum selesai." Bisik Jongin pelan membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas saat dia berjalan melewatinya, namun Sehun tetap menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Jongin menghela napas dengan berat. Tampaknya usahanya untuk merebut Sehun semakin jauh dari kata sukses.

* * *

Luhan menghela napas jengkel. Si cantik itu kemudian melirik Sehun yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk mangkuk ramennya dengan tatapan kosong. Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, sikap Sehun terus seperti ini. Sikapnya pada Luhan memang tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tetap tersenyum manis dan bicara seperti biasanya. Namun saat dia rasa Luhan sedang tidak memperhatikannya, Sehun akan melamun dengan wajah luar biasa murung. Luhan tahu apa yang tengah Sehun pikirkan saat ini dan meski awalnya dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, melihat kelakuan Sehun yang seperti ini Luhan tidak bisa terus bersikap cuek. Luhan mendengus pelan sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

" Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun, kalau kau terus berpikir yang macam-macam aku akan menusukmu dengan sumpit ini." Ujar Luhan.

" Huh?" Sehun yang terusik dari lamunannya hanya menatap Luhan bingung. Separuh angannya masih berada entah dimana.

" Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya." Tambah Luhan seraya melahap ramennya.

" Huh ?" Luhan mendesah gusar seraya mendelik menatap Sehun dengan jengkel.

" Aku dan Kim Jongin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Yang kau lihat tadi pagi itu hanya salah paham." Jelas Luhan seraya menatap Sehun.

Sehun termangu mendengar perkataan Luhan. Sedikit tak percaya tapi juga bahagia mendengar perkataannya. Jika Luhan berkata bahwa diantara dia dan Jongin tidak apa-apa maka itu berarti tidak ada apa-apa. Karena bagaimanapun Luhan tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

" Yang benar saja. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku menjelaskannya padamu ? Kau bahkan bukan kekasihnya." Dumel Luhan sambil melahap kembali ramennya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Luhan. Luhan benar-benar baik. Meski sebenarnya dia tak setuju Sehun berdekatan dengan Jongin dan tak mau Sehun menyakiti Chanyeol tapi dia berusaha mengerti posisi Sehun. Lagipula Luhan terlalu sayang pada sahabatnya itu hingga tak tega melihat wajah Sehun yang terus menerus murung hanya karena salah paham seperti ini. Jadi Luhan memutuskan, daripada dia bersikap sinis pada Sehun, lebih baik jika dia bersikap sinis pada Jongin agar pria itu sadar betapa salah posisinya saat ini. Toh Jongin yang lebih dulu mendekati Sehun dan membuat pikiraan sahabatnya bercabang seperti saat ini. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya membuat Luhan mendengus sebal.

" Apa? Apa sekarang kau gila? Kenapa senyum-senyum menatapku ?" Ujar Luhan ketus. Senyum Sehun menghilang dalam sekejap dan bibir tipisnya mengerucut kecil.

" Luhanie~" Rengek Sehun manja.

" Urrggh, demi dewa, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Diam dan makanlah." Ujar Luhan cepat seraya menyendokkan sesuap ramen ke mulut Sehun yang terbuka. Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar karena sendok yang tiba-tiba memasuki mulutnya tapi detik kemudian pria manis itu kembali tersenyum senang. Dia merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat sebaik Luhan.

* * *

 **TOK ... TOK ... TOK ...**

" Masuk." Gumam Jongin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari grafik-grafik rumit yang tengah terpampang di layar laptopnya.

 **TOK...TOK...TOK...**

" Masuklah Sehun." Seru Jongin lebih keras.

 **TOK...TOK...TOK...**

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pintu ruang kerjanya heran. Secanggung itukah Sehun padanya sampai masuk keruangannya pun harus serumit ini? Jongin menghela napas tak sabar, beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Sudah kubilang ma—" Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat menatap sosok didepannya yang ternyata bukanlah Sehun. Matanya melebar kaget sementara sosok didepannya hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Jongin.

" _Hyung_." Yifan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Jongin.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Jongin seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Yifan bisa masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Jongin yang besar dan nyaman. Memperhatikan Jongin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan mendesah lega dalam hati melihat adiknya masih baik-baik saja meski sekarang Jongin terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dibanding saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

" Aku harus berkunjung dan memastikan bahwa adikku baik-baik saja setidaknya beberapa bulan sekali kan ?" Ujar Yifan membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

" _Hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil." Jawab Jongin seraya meninju pelan bahu Yifan. " Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kau mau kesini ? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara." Lanjut Jongin.

" Untuk apa menjemputku Jongina? Aku bukan anak kecil." Yifan membalas perkataan Jongin membuat pria itu terkekeh. Yifan mengamati Jongin lekat-lekat membuat Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kakak sepupunya dengan bingung.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin. Yifan menggeleng pelan dan beranjak duduk disofa yang berada di ruang kerja Jongin.

" Jadi, bagaimana Sehun?" Tanya Yifan.

Raut wajah Jongin berubah seketika. Gurat keceriaan yang baru muncul diwajahnya beberapa menit lalu kembali bergantikan dengan kerut-kerut kekecewaan. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja, Yifan tahu pasti jawaban apa yang akan diterimanya dari Jongin.

" Tidak semulus perkiraanku." Jawab Jongin pelan. Tepat seperti perkiraannya. Yifan menatap Jongin yang tengah menghindari tatapannya. Sedikit rasa bersalah dan dominasi prihatin muncul melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu muram.

" Hei, omong-omong ini waktunya makan siang. Kenapa kau masih diruanganmu?" Yifan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Tak ingin lebih lama melihat wajah murung Jongin.

" Tidak lapar." Jongin mengedikan bahu.

" Pantas saja kau kurusan. Aku tahu kau sedang patah hati dan banyak pekerjaan dan semacamnya tapi kau tetap harus makan." Dumel Yifan seraya bangun dari duduknya.

" Ayo pergi." Yifan menarik lengan Jongin dengan sigap.

" Mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin bingung ditengah usaha Yifan yang menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

" Tentu saja makan, bodoh." Gerutu Yifan seraya menyeret Jongin menuju restaurant terdekat.

* * *

Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedang menyantap ramennya dengan lahap. Begitu lahapnya hingga dia tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Sehun terus memperhatikannya.

" Luhanie." Panggil Sehun.

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dari mangkuk ramen dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. Entah kenapa pria manis itu terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu. Ragu karena apa Luhan juga tidak tahu.

" Kenapa ?" Gumam Luhan dengan mulut penuh mie. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

" Apa kau sudah bertemu lagi dengan si rambut pirang?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan kaget dan tanpa sengaja menyemburkan mienya.

" Ya Tuhan—" Pekik Sehun kaget seraya menyodorkan tissue dan air mineral pada Luhan yang tengah terbatuk.

" Hati-hati Luhanie." Ujar Sehun seraya mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya.

Luhan menguyah perlahan sisa makanan dimulutnya sebelum kemudian menenggak air mineral. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan menatapnya tajam membuat yang ditatap reflek menunduk takut.

" Apa katamu tadi?"

" I-itu, si pirang itu." Ujar Sehun ragu-ragu. Luhan menghela napas pelan kemudian menggeleng.

" Tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dia seperti hilang begitu saja." Jawab Luhan seraya menatap mangkuk ramennya. Entah kenapa dimata Sehun Luhan terlihat seperti sedikit kecewa saat ini.

" Apa kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun dengan sepasang mata tajamnya yang memikat.

" Apa? Hei, hanya karena aku sedikit memperhatikannya bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Dasar bodoh." Jawab Luhan seraya menoyor pelan kepala Sehun. Sehun menyentuh sisi kepalanya yang ditoyor Luhan dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

" Sudahlah. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Habiskan saja makananmu." Perintah Luhan seraya melahap kembali ramennya.

Sehun menuruti perintah Luhan. Mengambil kembali sumpitnya dan melanjutkan makan. Pria berkulit seputih susu itu sekilas menatap sekelilingnya namun matanya kontan berhenti dipintu masuk saat mendapati sosok familiar tengah memasuki restaurant. Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar melihat Jongin tengah berjalan memasuki restaurant. Sehun reflek menoleh ke Luhan dan mendapati sahabatnya juga bereaksi sama. Tidak. Pria berdarah Cina itu bahkan tampak lebih kaget dari Sehun karena saat ini Luhan benar-benar terpaku menatap pintu masuk dan tak dapat menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain sedikitpun. Kegelisahan kembali muncul dihati Sehun saat kecanggungan yang terjadi pagi tadi kembali terbayang dikepalanya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin dan pria ini meyadari sesuatu, sesaat setelah dia kembali menatap Luhan. Bukan Jongin yang sebenarnya tengah diperhatikan Luhan saat ini. Tapi lebih tepatnya sosok yang tengah berjalan disamping Jongin. Sosok yang menjulang tinggi disamping Jongin. Mengenakan jas simple berwarna abu-abu tua dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Sosok itu berjalan dengan cuek disamping Jongin yang penuh wibawa dan ketegasan. Sehun terbelalak lebar memperhatikan sosok itu. Kali ini terkaget untuk alasan lain. Dahi Sehun berkedut tak percaya saat sosok itu dan Jongin berjalan semakin dekat. Warna rambut yang menyala ditengah kulit putihnya sangat menarik perhatian. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau si rambut pirang yang dimaksud Luhan selama ini, ternyata satu dari sekian orang dimasa lalunya.

" Si pirang itu— Yifan _hyung_?"

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **bottomsehunnie** : Tuh Lulu udh bilang kalo mereka cuma bobo cantik bareng. Klo kancing baju yg kebuka, anggeplah Jongin lasak pas lagi tidur n buka2 kancing bajunya sendiri. Bkn bermaksud delululala sii, tp siapa kita menghakimi orientasi seksualnya mereka. Emangnya kalo pacaran sm cewek udh pasti lurus. Dunia ini ga sesimpel yg kamu pikir nak. Hahahahaha #plakk

 **ohsanie** : Mana bahasa mandarinnya? Itu mah bahasa ciamis XDD. Waaahh itu sepertinya solusi yg bagus #teamtrisam

 **fyodult** : Ga usah nyari jauh2. Aku mau kok jadi sandaran pcy. Pliss jgn panggil authornim. Panggil aku Fi or kak Fi aja^^

 **wijayanti628** : Setiap orang punya selera dan persepsinya masing2. Itulah indahnya perbedaan ^^

 **sehunfans** : Iya sayangkoe. Ini dilanjut :*

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Iya Hanni. Ini udh dilanjut. Knp harus kris sih? * Buru2 lempar garem di depan pager* makasih sayang. :* :*

 **meliarisky7** : Kalo aku kasih tau pairing endingnya itu namanya spoiler dong Chi. Yg sabar yaa, dibaca sampe akhir aja. Hehehe, And please just call me or kak Fi.

 **oh ana7** : Keknya Jongin sm Chanyeol harus kampanye dulu. Biar Sehun ga galau mau coblos/? siapa.

 **darkisgood** : Sesak-sesak nikmat? Kok keknya horror ya? Kalo kamu ga kuat lambaikan tangan aja ke kamera /?

 **shakyu** : Karma is a bitch. Jongin baru ngerasain sekarang. Ini dilanjut sayang. Makasih supportnya :*

 **Icha** : Padahal sebenernya hatinya Sehun di aku tau cuma kita terhalang kenyataan aja XD

 **YunYuliHun** : Lulu pinter yaaa. Hebat ya. Calonnya/? sapa dulu doong

 **relks88** : Kamu sempet tahan napas? Tapi ga lupa buat nafas lagi kan?

 **Lovekaihun** : Thankseu. Ini udah dilanjoet ^^

 **AwKaiHun** : Adooohh ini anak kalimatnya ambigu amat XD. Indra penciuman Jongin emg ga salah, tapi bikin jadi bermasalah deh =_= Thanks sayang supportnya :*\

 **Izz**. : Jadi piye? Team Chanyeol?

 **vitaminexo** : Segreget apa hayooo? Aku juga mau sm PCY. Yang mudaan ngalah ama yg tuaan XD

 **n4** : Hiduupppp #teamtrisam #makinbanyakmakinseru #abaikantantegilaini thx supportnya sayang ^^

 **MinnieWW** : #TeamChanyeol ? Kesian deh Jongin kalah suporter XD

 **yehet94** : Knp banyak bgt sih yg pengen ama Chanyeol? Gw juga pengen sih. dr. muda ganteng baek gtu loh. XD

 **meliarisky7** : Coba besok bilang nextnya pak bahasa kanton yaa. And please just call me Fi or Kak Fi ^^

 **A/N : Hi there babies this's Fi speaking. As always massive thank you supportnya bwt cerita ini. God knows how much i love you babies. Silent readers juga thank you udh mau main dan mampir. Aku juga sayang kalian. ^^ I say welcome to new readers, and followers. Btw, next month is a busy month for me. I got a month full of work, ini bahkan belum tutup bulan tapi schedule aku utk bln depan udh penuh. I barely get a free day but i'll try to catch time to up date. I promise i wont ignore u babies. So yeah, last but not least, dont forget that reviews, subscribes, and followers are very much love. I'll see u when i see u babies. Till next time, paipai. salam cinta dari tanah KaiHun ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 10/?  
Warn : KrisHan. U've been warn!**

* * *

Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang mereka. Namun detik berikutnya mata Yifan terpaku pada satu titik. Yifan menatap meja dipojok ruangan tempat dua orang pria cantik tengah terduduk dan menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dia artikan. Yifan menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas kedua sosok itu dan seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya saat menyadari salah satu dari pria itu adalah Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Yifan menarik lengan Jongin membuat Jongin menoleh bingung.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Yifan hanya tersenyum licik dan melirik kearah dimana Sehun berada. Jongin mengikuti arah lirikan mata Yifan dan matanya melebar saat mendapati meja Sehun dan Luhan lah yang dimaksud kakak sepupunya. Jongin menggeleng dan segera berbalik pergi tapi Yifan lebih gesit darinya. Pria itu langsung menangkap lengan Jongin dan menariknya ke meja Sehun. Jongin berusaha bertahan ditempatnya kalau saja Yifan tak menoleh dan memberinya tatapan –mati-atau-ikuti-apa-kataku-. Jongin mendesah pasrah ditempatnya dan mengekori pria yang lebih tua meski langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Yifan menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan meja Sehun dan Luhan. Pria blasteran Cina-Korea-Kanada itu menatap Sehun dengan sumringah sementara Jongin memilih tak menatap siapapun.

" Hai Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu." Yifan menyapa dengan ramah.

Luhan kontan dibuat terpana dengan sapaan yang keluar dari mulut Yifan. Luhan menoleh perlahan menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Sementara Sehun tercekat ditempatnya. Masih tak percaya kalau dia bisa sebodoh ini dan selama ini sama sekali tak teringat kalau rambut Yifan berwarna pirang. Luhan menyenggol Sehun membuat pria itu menoleh menatapnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang seakan _berkata –kupikir-kau-tidak-kenal-pria-berambut-pirang-diperusahaan-kita-._ Melihat itu Sehun balik menatap Luhan dengan pandangan _–aku-bahkan-tidak-ingat-warna-rambutnya-pirang-._ Luhan mendesah pasrah dalam hati dan memaklumi kebodohan Sehun.

" L-lama tak bertemu _hyung_." Jawab Sehun canggung dengan senyum tipis.

Sehun melirik Jongin. Pria itu masih berdiri dibelakang Yifan dan tak mau menatap Sehun ataupun Luhan. Yifan melirik Luhan yang kini sedang menyesap lemon teanya dalam diam. Seakan acuh dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Dahi Yifan berkerut sedikit melihat sosok pria cantik ini tapi detik kemudian Yifan berdecak riang.

" Hei—" Pekik Yifan tiba-tiba seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Luhan lebih jelas. Luhan sedikit terkaget karena Yifan tiba-tiba menatapnya. Pria itu menatap Yifan bingung.

" Kau— si imut yang di lift waktu itu kan ?" Ujar Yifan membuat Luhan merona karena ternyata Yifan masih mengingat kejadian itu.

" Uh, iya. Hai." Ujar Luhan seraya mengangguk pelan.

" Hei. Apa kabarmu? Masih suka terjebak di lift lagi kah?" Canda Yifan dan tanpa dipersilakan pria tampan itu langsung duduk tepat disebrang Luhan. Membuat Luhan dan Sehun terkaget sementara Jongin hanya bisa menahan malu atas kelakuan kakak sepupunya ini.

" Untungnya tidak." Luhan mau tak mau tertawa kecil.

" Sehuna, apa dia temanmu ?" Tanya Yifan seraya beralih Sehun.

" Ya. Luhan adalah sahabat baikku _hyung_."

Jongin kontan menoleh saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang kerap mengganggunya sejak tadi pagi. Ternyata Luhan adalah sahabat baik Sehun, jadi wajar saja jika pria cantik itu mengetahui keadaannya dengan Sehun.

" Jadi namamu Luhan? Aku Yifan. Wu Yifan. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Lu. Eh, omong-omong kalian belum selesai makan kan? Apa aku dan Jongin boleh bergabung?" Yifan merepet panjang lebar. Membuat tiga orang yang berada di sekitarnya terpana dengan ocehannya.

Jongin mengeluh dalam hati. Ini bencana namanya. Harusnya dari awal dia memang tak perlu menuruti kemauan Yifan untuk makan siang diluar. Bukannya apa-apa tapi Jongin sudah bisa membayangkan betapa canggungnya suasana di antara mereka nanti. Masalahnya dengan Sehun yang kemarin saja belum tuntas sekarang ditambah lagi dengan kejadian Luhan tadi pagi. Mau jadi apa makan siang ini? Sementara itu Sehun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang. Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti membuat Luhan paham bahwa keputusan sepenuhnya berada di tangan Luhan. Sehun selalu begitu.

" Silahkan." Jawab Luhan pelan. Sejujurnya dia tak sepenuhnya rela. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena Jongin. Luhan tidak rela pria itu berdekatan dengan sahabatnya.

" Terimakasih. Hei, Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disitu ? Cepat duduk." Ujar Yifan dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

Luhan terpana mendengar cara bicara Yifan kepada Jongin yang lebih terdengar seperti memerintah. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Yifan adalah salah satu orang penting di perusahaan mereka yang juga merangkap sebagai sepupu Jongin. Dengan berat hati Jongin berjalan mendekat dan terpaksa duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun karena Yifan sudah mengambil tempat di seberang Luhan. Jongin melirik Sehun sementara Sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menolak menatap Jongin. Yifan sejak awal sebenarnya sudah menyadari bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka terlihat sangat canggung satu sama lain. Bahkan jauh lebih canggung dari pertemuan pertama mereka diruang _meeting_ berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Melihat mereka berdua saling menghindari tatapan satu sama lain membuat Yifan yakin bahwa saat ini mereka sedang bertengkar.

" Ini hanya pikiranku atau memang atmosfer disini terasa canggung?" Tanya Yifan blak-blakan membuat mata semua orang yang ada di meja itu melebar. Sehun dan Luhan terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa sementara Jongin menginjak kakinya dibawah meja, sebagai peringatan.

" Hahaha. Lupakan saja. Mari kita pesan makanan." Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat dan segera mengambil buku menu. Mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Jongin padanya.

" Apa makanan paling enak disini Luhan?" Tanya Yifan.

" Mmhh, ramen katsu miso disini enak tapi itu extra pedas." Ujar Luhan melirik mangkuk ramennya.

" Oh, sempurna. Aku suka pedas. Aku mau itu." Yifan berseru dengan semangat membuat Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

" Kau pesan apa Kim?" Tanya Yifan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku menu. Sepertinya dia juga tergiur mencicipi aneka gorengan.

" Aku— ramen nagi saja—"

" Jangan Jongin, itu pedas." Sehun tanpa sadar memotong perkataan Jongin saat mendengar pesanannya.

Jongin tak bisa makan makanan pedas karena itu lah Sehun secara refleks melarangnya. Dan karena perbuatannya, sekarang semua orang yang ada di meja itu menatapnya heran membuat wajahnya memerah malu saat dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Terlebih saat matanya bersitatap dengan Jongin.

" A-aku hanya memberi tahu saja." Sehun tergagap dan segera berpura-pura sibuk dengan ramennya sendiri. Berusaha tak peduli dengan senyum jahil Yifan, atau tatapan -menilai- Luhan, maupun sepasang mata Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sehun hanya mengaduk mangkuk ramennya dengan kikuk, dalam hati merutuki lidahnya yang tak bisa di rem sampai tiba-tiba, seseorang menyodorkan buku menu di atas mangkuk ramennya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengangkat wajah.

" Bisakah kau memilihkan menu yang tepat untukku?"

Sehun mendapati Jongin lah yang tengah menyodorkan buku menu itu. Lengkap dengan senyum hati-hati yang tersungging di wajah tampannya yang mampu membuat jantung Sehun berdebar keras. Untuk sesaat Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa namun entah dorongan dari mana, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buku menu tersebut dari tangan Jongin. Memilihkan menu yang menurutnya sesuai dengan selera makan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Jongin bersumpah dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan senyum yang kini tengah merekah bisa dia pungkiri, dadanya kini tengah berdebar senang saat tahu Sehun masih mengingat kebiasaannya yang tak bisa makan makanan pedas. Jongin tahu ini mungkin bukanlah hal besar, tapi bolehkah dia berharap? Bolehkah dia merasa senang atas perhatian Sehun yang teramat sepele ini? Bolehkah Jongin menganggap ini sebagai suatu kemajuan? Bolehkah? Jongin tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, saat ini dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Terlebih saat dia menyaksikan semburat merah jambu dengan cantiknya menghiasi pipi Sehun saat mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang.

* * *

" Aku pulang. Sayang, kau dimana?" Seru Chanyeol saat memasuki apartemennya.

" Aku di dapur."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dimana Sehun berada. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya kesekeliling tubuh Sehun dan mengecup pipi tembam itu dengan lembut.

" Kau pulang lebih cepat." Gumam Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sepanci sup miso yang tengah diraciknya.

" Hmm. Tak banyak pasien hari ini." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat siluet Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya. Chanyeol mengambil sendok sup dari tangan Sehun dan menaruhnya diatas konter sebelum membalikan tubuh ramping Sehun agar kekasihnya itu bisa menatapnya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan seksama membuat Sehun dapat menangkap jelas rasa khawatir dari sorot matanya.

" Bagaimana tadi dikantor ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sehun terdiam untuk sesaat. Hanya sesaat karena sebenarnya dia sudah menduga kalau Chanyeol akan menanyakan hal ini.

" Baik." Jawab Sehun sewajar mungkin. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

" Dia—tidak mengganggumu kan ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dan kali ini Sehun dapat menangkap kecemasan dalam suaranya meski Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya.

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu Chanyeol, kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi selain rekan kerja. Dia tidak menggangguku." Bohong Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap Jongin ? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terganggu dengan semua buket bunga dan kata-kata romantis dari Jongin? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terganggu dengan semua prilaku dan konfrontasi dari Jongin? Sehun jelas merasa terganggu dengan semua itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia harus berbohong untuk menutupi semua ini. Lagi-lagi dia harus berbohong untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari kekhawatiran. Sehun tahu ini tidak baik tapi sejauh ini hanya inilah cara yang dia dapat untuk membuat keadaan tetap tenang. Meski sebenarnya dia tahu ini bukanlah jalan keluar yang tepat. Meski semua ini membuat Sehun semakin muak dengan dirinya sendiri tapi Sehun tak punya pilihan lain.

Chanyeol masih menatapi Sehun. Seakan sedang berusaha membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria cantik itu saat ini. Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol meragukan jawabannya. Tiga tahun mengenal Chanyeol membuatnya tahu betul kalau kekasihnya ini bukanlah pria yang mudah percaya dengan jawaban klise. Sehun mendesah dalam hati, dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan alasan klise lainnya dan memberikan Chanyeol bualan-bualan lain, tapi tatapan intens Chanyeol saat ini membuatnya tak dapat melihat pilihan lain kecuali terus berbohong.

" Kau tak percaya padaku?" Ujar Sehun.

Rasanya Sehun semakin muak pada dirinya sendiri saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Rasanya dia ingin seseorang menamparnya karena sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu pada pria sebaik Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa dia menuntut Chanyeol percaya dengan kebohongan yang dilontarkannya? Kekasih macam apa dia?

Hening sesaat diantara mereka sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut dan lama.

" Aku percaya. Maafkan aku." Bisik Chanyeol dibibir Sehun.

Sehun menggigit lidahnya saat mendengar permintaan maaf Chanyeol. Sehun lah yang seharusnya memohon maaf disini. Sehun lah yang seharusnya mengemis maaf dari Chanyeol, bukan sebaliknya. Namun Sehun pikir seribu kata maaf darinya pun tak akan mampu membenarkan perbuatannya. Seribu kata maaf darinya tak akan mampu menghapus semua kebohongannya. Seribu kata maaf darinya, tak akan mampu menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

* * *

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju lift. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Hari ini lelah sekali. Dia terpaksa pulang terlambat karena Hideaki memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan semua data kiriman cabang Korea minggu lalu, karena lusa pria itu akan ke luar kota. Alhasil Luhan terpaksa lembur. Langit sudah gelap saat pria berdarah Cina itu berjalan keluar gedung perkantoran dan menuju parkiran mobil yang kini tampak sepi. Diliriknya sekilas _Dior_ yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

20.12 pm.

 _'_ _Pantas saja sudah gelap.'_

Pikir Luhan seraya beranjak masuk kemobilnya. Luhan melepas cardigan yang melapisi kemeja _fit body_ nya dan melemparkannya ke jok penumpang. Buru-buru dinyalakan mesin mobilnya dan beberapa menit kemudian mobil Luhan bergerak keluar komplek perkantoran. Luhan menyetir mobilnya seraya bersenandung pelan. Jalanan Tokyo tak terlalu macet saat ini dan itu sedikit menghibur hatinya ditengah kepenatan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian senandung pelannya berganti menjadi rutukan sebal saat dia merasakan mobilnya berjalan semakin pelan dan tak teratur. Luhan berinisiatif menepikan mobilnya sebelum mobilnya benar-benar berhenti ditengah jalan dan membuat kekacauan. Benar saja. Tepat saat Luhan selesai menepikan mobilnya, sedan silver itu berhenti berjalan. Luhan mendesah sebal seraya berusaha menstarter ulang mobilnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena setelah beberapa kali mencoba, mobilnya tetap tak mau menyala. Luhan melepas _safety-belt_ dan berjalan keluar mobil untuk sekedar mengecek mesin mobilnya. _Hanya_ _sekedar_ mengecek karena Luhan tak tahu apa-apa soal mesin. Pria cantik itu membuka kap mobilnya dan kepulan asap tipis langsung menyerbunya membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

" Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi ?" Dumelnya.

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir bau asap yang menguar dari kap mobil. Pria cantik itu memandangi satu persatu lilitan kabel nan rumit yang terhampar didepan matanya.

" Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar buta soal mesin." Gumam Luhan bingung.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Berusaha mencari bantuan meski tampaknya itu suatu hal yang nihil. Dia tengah berada dijalan raya yang sepi saat ini tanpa ada satupun pejalan kaki atau siapapun yang bisa dia minta bantuannya. Luhan mendesah pelan seraya menatap kap mobilnya.

" Tak ada jalan lain selain mencoba. Semoga aku beruntung." Luhan mendesah pelan.

Detik kemudian si cantik sudah sibuk dengan mesin mobilnya. Mengutak – atik dari satu kabel ke kabel lain meski sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu kabel apa yang tengah dipegangnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan berkutat dengan mesin mobilnya sampai tiba-tiba dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

" Luhan ?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Matanya membulat kaget melihat sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya. Sepupu bos yang merangkap sebagai salah satu orang terpenting di perusahaannya lah yang ternyata memanggilnya. Luhan baru tahu fakta ini beberapa waktu lalu omong-omong.

" Tu-Tuan Wu? Uh, Hai." Ujar Luhan kaget seraya membenarkan posisinya yang semula membungkuk membelakangi Yifan.

" Kenapa anda ada disini?" Tanya Luhan heran.

" Ahh, itu—aku kebetulan lewat lalu melihatmu berdiri dipinggir jalan seperti ini, aku memutuskan berhenti. Ada apa ? Mobilmu mogok ?" Jelas Yifan seraya berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

" Ya. Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti. Saat kubuka, kapnya keluar asap." Jelas Luhan sementara Yifan mengangguk mengerti seraya memperhatikan kap mesinnya.

" Apa tadi kau sedang memperbaikinya?"

" Saya— sebenarnya tidak mengerti soal mesin." Luhan meringis malu.

" Keberatan kalau aku yang bereskan?" Tanya Yifan seraya beralih menatap Luhan membuat Luhan tergagap karena tiba-tiba bersitatap dengan Yifan.

" K-kalau anda tidak keberatan—"

" Eii, tentu saja tidak." Yifan tersenyum lebar kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir beberapa meter didepan mobil Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan punggung Yifan dengan seksama. Dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur karen Yifan lah yang datang menolongnya disaat seperti ini dan bukan pria lain. Tak lama Yifan sudah kembali dan menenteng sebuah _box_.

" Ini peralatan perangku." Yifan memperlihatkan isi _box_ itu pada Luhan. Ada obeng segala bentuk, kabel dan benda-benda lainnya yang Luhan tak yakin apa namanya tapi sangat yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan mesin.

" Anda sangat mengerti mesin ya ?" Senyum Luhan mengembang melihat keantusiasan Yifan. Tangannya bergerak reflek meraih jas Yifan saat pria itu melepasnya.

" Tidak juga, tapi aku sempat belajar sedikit." Jawab pria bertubuh tinggi itu seraya membungkukkan badannya dan menatap mesin mobil Luhan. " Ini agak rumit. Sepertinya akan agak lama." Gumam Yifan seraya menaruh _boxnya_ ditepi kap, diantara tubuhnya dan Luhan.

Semenit kemudian, Yifan telah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Luhan melongokkan kepalanya dan mengintip apa yang tengah pria tampan itu kerjakan dengan mobilnya. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengingatnya dan mempraktekannya sendiri kalau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Hening lama diantara mereka. Yifan sibuk berkutat dengan mesin mobil Luhan sementara Luhan sibuk memperhatikan langkah-langkah yang Yifan lakukan dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori otaknya. Yifan menolehkan kepalanya bermaksud mengambil obeng dari dalam _box_ , saat tatapannya tak sengaja jatuh pada wajah Luhan yang kini berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jantung Yifan berdegup lebih cepat saat menyadari jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat. Begitu dekat hingga Yifan dapat mencium jelas Wangi parfum Luhan yang lembut dan menggoda indra penciumannya. Dalam sekejap Yifan larut dalam lamunan. Pria itu meneliti wajah cantik dihadapannya. Memperhatikan garis-garis wajah Luhan yang halus dengan sepasang mata bulat yang memikat, hidung mungil yang menggemaskan, tulang pipinya yang menonjol, dan bibir ranum dengan lekuk yang sempurna. Tanpa sadar Yifan menjilat bibir bawahnya saat menatap bibir Luhan. Yifan sama sekali tak bermaksud lancang dan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang sosok disampingnya saat ini, tapi wangi parfum Luhan seakan membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Alih-alih memfokuskan dirinya, Yifan malah melanjutkan menatapi Luhan. Yifan menurunkan tatapannya. Rambut Luhan yang berwarna caramel tampak sangat lembut dan halus. Leher jenjangnya berwarna seputih susu, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, berisi tapi tetap ramping. Itu terlihat jelas dari balutan kemeja ketat yang tengah dipakainya saat ini. Kakinya panjang dan ramping, pahanya kecil dan Yifan harus akui, Luhan punya bokong yang imut.

" Berapa lama anda belajar soal mesin Tuan Wu?" Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Yifan terbangun cepat dari lamunan kotornya.

" Huh ?" Tanya Yifan gelagapan. Keringat menetes perlahan di dahinya.

" Berapa lama anda belajar soal mesin ?" Luhan tersenyum polos menatap Yifan. Tampaknya dia tak menyadari kalau pria di depannya ini baru saja menatapinya lekat-lekat.

" Uhh—hanya sebentar. Delapan sampai sembilan bulan. Sisanya aku belajar sendiri." Jawab Yifan berusaha setenang mungkin. Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali asik memperhatikan mesin mobilnya.

Yifan menghela napas lega. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Luhan tak menyadari kalau dia baru saja menatapinya sedemikian rupa. Yifan mengalihkan tatapan dan konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya semula. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan keinginannya untuk melirik tubuh Luhan lagi. Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengacuhkan wangi parfum Luhan yang terus mengusik dan menggoda naluri kelelakiannya dan membuatnya tak bisa fokus mengerjakan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya saat ini. Dia tahu dia tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi selama Luhan masih tetap ada disampingnya. Yifan menghela napas berat sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan.

" Luhan." Panggil Yifan pelan.

" Ya?"

" Mmhh, bisakah kau tunggu didalam saja." Ujar Yifan seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan.

Entah kenapa Yifan merasa salah tingkah. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Wu Yifan bukanlah pria minim pengalaman yang akan merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan wanita atau pria. Tapi entah kenapa, pria cantik yang satu ini sukses membuat keringatnya menetes hanya dengan menatapi pinggang rampingnya. Sementara itu alis Luhan tampak menyatu mendengar perkataan Yifan.

" Apa?"

" Kau—lebih baik tunggu didalam saja." Yifan menatap Luhan sekilas.

" Apa saya mengganggu ?" Tanya Luhan khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Yifan yang terlihat aneh.

" Iya." jawaban Yifan membuat Luhan terkaget. " Tidak. Maksudku, iya. Ehmm—Bukan-" Yifan berusaha menjelaskan tapi dia malah semakin bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri sementara Luhan masih menatapnya antara kaget dan kecewa. Yifan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri menatap Luhan layaknya seorang pria dewasa.

" Teknisnya ya. Kau cantik, tubuhmu bagus, parfummu wangi sekali dan aku pria sehat jasmani dan rohani. Jadi— kalau kau tetap disampingku, itu—" Jelas Yifan intens membuat wajah Luhan bersemu merah saat mengerti maksud perkataannya.

" S-saya mengerti. Saya akan tunggu didalam saja." Jawab Luhan cepat dan buru-buru masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan wajah memerah.

" Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya." Gumam Yifan.

Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya terasa panas dan dia dapat melihat wajahnya memerah saat ini lewat kaca spion. Mengingat kata-kata Yifan barusan membuat wajahnya terasa panas bukan main. Luhan sudah sering mendengar pujian-pujian macam itu dari banyak pria, tapi selama ini dia tidak pernah senang mendengarnya. Luhan bahkan selalu menganggap kalau itu hanya kata-kata menjijikan dan rayuan murah. Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar Yifan mengatakan hal itu padanya, jantungnya malah berdebar keras dan senyumnya terus mengembang tanpa dapat dia kendalikan.

* * *

" Terimakasih Tuan Wu." Ujar Luhan saat Yifan menutup kap mobilnya dan membereskan peralatan perangnya.

" Bukan masalah." Ujar Yifan seraya menoleh menatap Luhan.

" Saya sungguh berterimakasih. Kalau tidak ada anda saya pasti harus jalan kaki sampai halte terdekat." Ujar Luhan lagi membuat Yifan tersenyum.

" Uhmm, bagaimana kalau lain kali saya traktir anda makan? Sebagai balasan terimakasih." Tawar Luhan tulus.

" Tidak perlu."

" Mana bisa begitu. Anda sudah menolong, tidak sopan jika saya tidak membalasnya." Luhan bersikeras. Yifan terdiam sebentar menatap Luhan tapi detik kemudian seulas senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya.

" Begini saja, daripada ditraktir bagaimana kalau kau kabulkan satu permintaanku ?" Tawar Yifan.

" Baiklah. Apa itu?"

" Berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal dan memanggilku Tuan Wu."

" Apa?"

" Kau selalu berbicara padaku dengan bahasa formal dan memanggilku Tuan Wu. Aku jadi merasa tua mendengarnya." Rajuk Yifan membuat Luhan tertawa melihat caranya merajuk yang seperti anak kecil.

" Kau bisa bicara padaku dengan santai, seperti saat kau bicara dengan Sehun atau temanmu yang lain. Bisakah? " Pinta Yifan. Hidung Luhan merengut lucu, tampak keberatan dengan permintaan Yifan.

" Ayolah..."

" Baiklah." Ujar Luhan.

" Dan panggil aku Yifan."

" T-tapi—"

" Yifan. Ayo cepat, panggil aku begitu." Perintah Yifan dengan tak sabar.

" Rasanya tidak sopan jika harus memanggil namamu begitu saja." Luhan masih menolak.

" Hmmmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa panggil aku _ge._ Kau lebih muda dariku kan? Jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku Yifan _ge._ " Titah Yifan.

Luhan menatap Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa berdesir dalam diri mereka saat sepasang retina saling bertatapan. Yifan bahkan merasakan geli diujung perutnya. Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam sana saat matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata bulat yang mempesona itu.

" Baiklah. Yifan _ge._ " Sahut Luhan pelan. Yifan tersenyum senang mendengarnya apalagi ditambah reaksi malu-malu Luhan yang membuatnya gemas.

" K-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu— _Ge_." Suara Luhan memecah keheningan.

" Ya." Jawab Yifan sumringah.

" Sekali lagi, terimakasih." Ujar Luhan seraya menyerahkan jas Yifan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Yifan mengambil jasnya dari genggaman Luhan dan menatap pria cantik itu dalam-dalam tepat saat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan membuat jantung Luhan semakin berdebar hebat.

" Sampai ketemu besok." Ujar Luhan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yifan yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Luhan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Luhan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya saat melewati Yifan. Melambai sekilas dan memberikan senyum termanisnya pada pria tampan itu. Yifan pun membalas lambaian dan senyum Luhan sebelum mobil si cantik melaju kencang meninggalkannya sendiri. Yifan terus menatapi mobil Luhan yang tampak semakin menjauh dengan senyum bahagia yang masih terlukis diwajahnya.

" Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

 **To Be Continue...  
**

Rep's Corner :

 **Icha** : Hamdalah. Langgeng yaa. -TTD Oh Sehun- **  
**

 **n4** : *bungkus pcy* *lempar ke kamar* FF ini akan hiatus dikarenakan gw mau quality time dulu sm Chanyeol #plakk

 **wijayanti628** : Lulu tuh emang ganas2 imut gimana gitu kannn

 **fyodult** : Iyyaa~ Hahaha Alhamdulillah ya, Sehun sesuatuu

 **relks88** : Hushhh, jgn curigaan jadi orang, ga baik. Ayo tobat #plakk

 **AwKaiHun** : Ya ampun nak.. Tuh kan ni anak ngomongnya ambigu lagi. Kacauu XD. Iya sayang thankseu ya supportnya. xoxo

 **auliaMRQ** : Jongin dan Chanyeol harus kampanye dan menjelaskan aspirasinya. Biar Sehun ga galau lagi and ga salah coblos/?

 **darkisgood** : Ya amppuuuun ini anak satu bahasanya. Lagian emg kata siapa punya Kai panjang? Dia mah keknya rata2 doang #upps

 **meliarisky7** : Uhmm we'll see ya say.. ^^

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Aduuhh ini kenapa babies gw omongannya pada ngaco bin ambigu semua? Siapa yg udah ngajarin kalian TT_TT

 **MinnieWW** : #TeamChanyeol

 **exofujosh** : Besok pake bahasa Iran ya

 **bottomsehunnie** : Ini dikasih dikit dulu. Jgn banyak2. Ntar kalian teler

 **YunYuliHun** : Kalo sknearionya begitu ntar tambah ribet semuanya. Aku ga sejahat itu kak. Muahahahaha

 **izz** : #ForeverTeamChanyeol

 **Yisabilaen** : Sabar lah nak. Sesungguhnya Tuhan bersama orang-orang yang sabar #tsaahh. Thankseu supportnya :*

 **yehet94** : Sabar nak. Semua ada waktunya. :P

 **oh ana7** : Kalo Luhan suka sama Jongin nanti kalian nangis2 lagi :p

 **A/N : Because i love my babies and even my silent readers. Remember that reviews, subscribes and follows are love and they give me strength. I say welcome to new readers and followers. I'll see u when i see u babies. Till next time, salam cinta dari tanah KaiHun. Paipai ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 11/?**

 **A/N : Lyric Quotes by Elliot Yamin - Wait for You**

* * *

 _Baby, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_ _  
_ _With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand_ _  
_ _And all my tears they, keep running down my face_ _  
_ _Why did you turn away?_

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?_ _  
_ _Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_ _  
_ _This is not how you want it to be_

 _So baby I will wait for you_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't know what else I can do._ _Don't tell me I ran out of time._

 _If it takes the rest of my life_ _  
_ _Baby I will wait for you_ _  
_ _If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_ _I really need you in my life_ _  
_ _No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

 _Baby why can't we just start over again?_ _  
_ _Get it back to the way it was_ _  
_ _If you give me a chance I can love you right—_

Jongin mendesah pelan saat gerakan tangannya terhenti. Otaknya terasa buntu dan tak ada lagi kata yang bisa ditulisnya. Jongin membaca baris demi baris kata yang dituliskannya untuk Sehun. Meresapi kembali setiap perasaan yang dituangkannya dalam setiap kata. Jongin menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggung dikursi kerjanya yang lebar dan nyaman. Ditatapnya foto Sehun yang terbingkai manis diatas meja. Semakin dia menatap foto itu semakin dia menyadari Sehun bukanlah lagi miliknya. Semakin Jongin mengingat kenyataan itu semakin kuat keinginannya untuk tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Sehun sampai pria itu menoleh kembali padanya. Jongin tersenyum samar saat pikiran itu melintas dipikirannya. Namun, bukan senyum bahagia yang terpancar dari wajahnya, melainkan kesedihan dan rasa lelah yang terlukis di balik senyum tipis itu.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Huna, tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya." Bisik Jongin muram.

Yifan menghela napas pelan melihat Jongin yang begitu muram. Disitulah dia. Berdiri dibalik pintu sejak hampir lima belas menit yang lalu dan menonton adiknya menghabiskan waktu meratapi cintanya dalam diam. Yifan menutup pintu ruang kerja Jongin. Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya perlahan ke daun pintu. Hampir setengah tahun sejak Jongin pindah ke Jepang dan belum ada kemajuan apapun dengan hubungan mereka. Yifan tidak tahu apa Jongin yang terlalu lambat bergerak atau memang Sehun yang memang sama sekali tak memberi respon hingga rencana Jongin merebut Sehun belum ada kemajuan. Yifan menarik napas pelan seraya mengusap rahangnya yang tegas.

 _'_ _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu untuk mendekatkan mereka lagi. Sebelum aku pulang ke Korea, mereka sudah harus punya kemajuan.'_

* * *

Sehun mengangkat wajah dari tumpukan berkas yang sedang dibacanya, dan melirik _Guess_ silver yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

12.10 pm

Sudah waktunya makan siang. Sehun menghela napas lega dan segera mematikan laptopnya. Meski sebenarnya dia tak merasa lapar tapi Sehun bersyukur jam makan siangnya tiba. Setidaknya dia bisa keluar dari ruangan dan beristirahat sebentar dari kepenatannya. Secangkir teh diselingi obrolan ringan bersama Luhan adalah obat terbaiknya untuk mengusir penat. Sehun berjalan keluar ruangannya menuju divisi Luhan yang berada dua lantai di bawah divisinya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk sampai di ruangan Luhan, semua itu berkat teknologi canggih yang bernama lift.

" Luhanie." Panggil Sehun riang, tapi keriangannya terhenti saat dia mendapati Yifan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan sahabatnya. Belum sempat Sehun meneruskan langkahnya atau berkata, pria berdarah Kanada itu menoleh dan menyadari kehadirannya.

" Hai, Sehun." Sapa Yifan ramah. Sehun terbangun dari kagetnya dan membalas sapaan Yifan.

" Halo, _hyung._ " Sapa Sehun sopan. " Apa yang—"

" Ohh, Sehunie kau datang."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan baru saja beranjak keluar ruangannya dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Yifan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar Luhan bisa berjalan keluar pintu dengan leluasa.

" _Iyap_. Ayo kita makan siang." Ujar Sehun cepat seraya menghampiri Luhan. Senyum Luhan memudar seketika.

" Ehmm, itu—" Ujar Luhan ragu-ragu seraya menoleh ke arah Yifan yang masih bersandar dipintu ruangannya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu-ragu pria cantik berdarah Cina itu menatap sahabatnya. Dari gelagatnya, Sehun tahu ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Luhan tapi sepertinya Luhan kesulitan mengatakannya atau bagaimana lah, itu yang Sehun kurang mengerti.

" Apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Itu, Yifan _ge—_ " Luhan menggumam pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya Sehun yang dapat mendengarnya. Luhan kembali melirik Yifan dan Sehun akhirnya mengerti maksud Luhan.

" Aaah— aku mengerti. Ok. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Sehun terkekeh saat menyadari situasi yang sebenarnya.

" Maaf ya Sehunie, tapi aku sudah janji makan siang dengannya." Bisik Luhan. Sehun tersenyum manis dan menepuk pipi Luhan.

" Aku mengerti. Tak apa. Pergi dan bersenang-senanglah." Sehun balas berbisik.

" Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

" Tentu saja. Sebenarnya, aku bahkan tidak lapar."

" Terimakasih Sehunie."

" Iya –iya. _Nah,_ pergilah." Gumam Sehun seraya membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya kearah Yifan. " Hati-hati dijalan ya." Ujar Sehun.

" Kau tidak ikut Sehun?" Yifan kaget. Pasalnya tadi dia sudah pasrah kalau Sehun ingin ikut acara makan siangnya dengan Luhan.

" Tidak. Aku kan tidak mau mengganggu kalian." Goda Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memerah malu sementara Yifan malah tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" Terimakasih Sehunie. Kau pengertian sekali." Ujar Yifan membuat Luhan semakin merona. Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi malu-malu Luhan.

" Omong-omong, karena kau tidak pergi makan siang boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Ujar Yifan.

" Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kubantu _hyung?_ "

" Tolong berikan bekal untuk Jongin. Aku membawakannya bekal karena aku tahu dia pasti malas keluar untuk makan siang. Bekalnya aku titip di _pantry_ tadi, apa kau mau memberikannya untuk Jongin ?" Tanya Yifan. Sehun terpaku sesaat mendengar permintaan Yifan.

" Tolonglah Sehun. Kalau bekal itu tidak diberikan, dia tidak akan makan siang." Pinta Yifan lagi.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Jujur saja dia tidak mau, tapi dia juga tidak enak menolak permintaan Yifan. Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan. Berusaha meminta pendapat, tapi tatapan Luhan saat ini sulit diartikan. Sehun menimbang-nimbang. Dipikir-pikir, hanya mengantarkan bekal saja tidak ada salahnya. Sehun hanya perlu memberikannya pada Jongin, dan tugas selesai. Terdengar mudah.

" Baiklah." Jawab Sehun.

" Oh, terimakasih banyak Sehun." Yifan mendesah senang.

" Kalau bisa, sekalian kau temani dia sampai dia selesai makan ya."

" Apa?" Pekik Sehun.

" Tolonglah. Kalau tidak begitu dia tidak akan menghabiskan makanannya atau malah tidak makan sama sekali. Kemarin malam dia tidak mau makan, tadi pagi dia juga tidak sarapan. Aku hanya takut dia sakit." Jelas Yifan.

" Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun kaget.

Yifan mengangguk. Sehun terdiam dan sibuk berpikir. Sehun tahu Yifan tidak bohong. Jongin memang seperti itu. Dari dulu, dia selalu lupa makan kalau sedang bekerja dan baru akan menghabiskan makanannya kalau ada orang mengawasinya. Sehun menghela napas pelan. Mau tak mau ingatan masa lalunya kembali berkelebatan saat dia teringat kebiasaan Jongin yang satu itu. Sehun juga dulu selalu mengawasi Jongin menghabiskan makanannya, bahkan terkadang Sehun harus menyuapi Jongin agar pria itu mau mengunyah makanannya.

" Maukah kau melakukannya Sehun?" Pertanyaan yifan membangunkan Sehun dari lamunan singkatnya.

" Apa dia benar-benar tidak makan apapun dari semalam ?" Sehun berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dan menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya saat mengatakan hal ini meski tampaknya itu tak berhasil, karena Luhan kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Membuatnya menyesal melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

" Kecuali sebuah apel." Tutur Yifan.

" Baiklah." Ujar Sehun.

" Terimakasih banyak Sehun. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Ujar Yifan seraya tersenyum puas dan melambai ringan pada Sehun sebelum menggiring Luhan -yang hanya sempat melambai singkat pada Sehun- menuju lift meninggalkan pria berkulit seputih susu yang sudah berbalik pergi menuju pantry, bersiap menyelasikan tugasnya.

* * *

 **TOK..TOK...TOK…**

" Masuk."

Detik kemudian pintu ruangan Jongin terbuka. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari proposal yang tengah dia pelajari, membuatnya dapat melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jantung Jongin berdegup lebih cepat saat mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan anggun di ambang pintu. Sekertaris pribadinya melangkah perlahan dan berjalan mendekati meja Jongin sementara Jongin masih terus menatapi Sehun dalam diam. Meneliti tiap detil wajah Sehun dan mengagumi kecantikannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

" Ada apa?" Jongin bersyukur suaranya dapat terdengar tenang meski dadanya tengah berdebar keras saat ini.

" Aku hanya mengantarkan ini." Ujar Sehun seraya menaruh sekotak bento diatas meja kerjanya. Dahi Jongin berkerut bingung menatap kotak bento itu tapi sesaat kemudian tatapannya kembali pada Sehun seakan meminta penjelasan.

" Yifan _hyung_ memintaku memberikannya padamu." Jawab Sehun seadanya

"Yifan _hyung_ membuatkannya untuk-ku ?" Tanya Jongin dan Sehun bergumam pelan.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya dia sudah duga kalau Yifan lah yang membuatkan bekal. Maksudnya, tidak mungkin Sehun membuatkan bekal untuknya kan? Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan hal itu. Meski begitu sisi bodohnya berharap kalau Sehun lah yang membuatkan bekal itu untuknya. Walau dia sangat tahu hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

" Hmm. Terimakasih." Jongin memberikan seulas senyum pada Sehun sebelum kembali beralih pada pekerjaannya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat Jongin sudah kembali asik dengan pekerjaannya dan mengacuhkan makan siangnya begitu saja. Jongin bersiap tenggelam dalam proposalnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh atau pintu yang tertutup. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan dugaannya benar. Sehun masih berdiri dihadapannya. Diseberang mejanya, menatapnya gusar dengan sepasang matanya yang indah. Jongin menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bertanya.

" Apa kau tidak berencana untuk memakannya ?" Sehun melirik kotak bekal yang belum disentuh Jongin.

" Aku akan memakannya nanti."

" Nanti? Nanti setelah _semua_ pekerjaanmu selesai?"

" Kurang lebih seperti itu." Jawab Jongin seadanya dan dalam sekejap, dia kembali sibuk dengan proposalnya.

Sehun berdecak pelan mendengar jawaban Jongin. Pria ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Kecuali sisi romantisnya yang menyeramkan yang akhir-akhir ini muncul, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Sikap acuh dan keras kepalanya itu masih melekat jelas dikepribadiannya. Sehun melirik arlojinya.

 _'_ _Lewat setengah satu siang dan dia masih belum mau makan ? Setelah dari semalam dia tidak memakan apapun sekarang dia masih menolak makan? Apa dia tidak memikirkan lambungnya? Huh, kita lihat saja apa kau akan memakan makanan ini sekarang juga atau tidak Kim Jongin._ ' Pekik Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun berjalan memutari meja Jongin dan berhenti tepat di samping kursinya. Tanpa basa-basi Sehun meraih kotak bekal dan membukanya sementara Jongin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun bingung.

" Apa yang kau—"

" Buka mulutmu." Ujar Sehun membuat mata Jongin membulat lebar.

" A-apa?"

" Kubilang buka mulutmu." Ujar Sehun tegas tanpa menatap Jongin karena dia sedang sibuk memilah lauk.

" Huh? T-tidak Huna. Aku tidak—aku- " Jongin tergagap saat menyadari apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Dengan canggung Jongin memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke proposalnya, tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun menarik dagunya agar Jongin kembali menatapnya.

" Buka mulutmu." Ujar Sehun tajam membuat Jongin tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Maklum saja, Sehun memang tampak cukup menakutkan saat ini.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sehun langsung memasukkan nasi dan telur gulung kemulut Jongin begitu pria itu membuka mulutnya. Jongin pun mau tak mau mengunyah makanannya dibawah tatapan mematikan Sehun meski dia masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba perhatian –dan menyeramkan- padanya.

" Kudengar kau tidak makan dari semalam tadi pagi juga kau tidak sarapan dan sekarang kau menolak makan siang? Setiap hari kau bekerja sampai lupa waktu dan tak ingat makan. Jangan macam-macam Kim Jongin memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Superman?" Repet Sehun seraya kembali menyuap nasi kemulut Jongin. Jongin sekali lagi secara tak sadar membuka mulutnya saat Sehun mengarahkan sumpit. Pria berkulit eksotis itu hanya terdiam dan mengunyah makanannya perlahan mendengar omelan Sehun.

" Yifan _hyung_ sudah repot-repot membuatkanmu makanan setidaknya hargai dia sedikit." Desis Sehun jengkel.

Jongin mengunyah makanannya dalam diam. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir Jongin saat melihat Sehun sibuk memilah lauk untuknya. Meski sekarang Sehun terus mengomeli Jongin tapi Jongin merasa sangat senang. Senang karena dia tahu Sehun masih mengkhawatirkannya. Senang karena Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini, senang karena akhirnya Sehun bisa bicara lagi dengannya tanpa kecanggungan dan meski Jongin tak tahu apa motif Sehun melakukan ini, toh dia menerimanya dengan sangat senang hati.

" –selalu saja begitu. Tidak bisakah kau mengesampingkan pekerjaanmu dan mementingkan lambungmu untuk sesekali ? Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali jangan—" Ceramah Sehun terhenti seketika saat dia berbalik menghadap Jongin dan menyadari Jongin tengah menatapinya.

Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti berdegup karena Jongin menatapnya begitu lembut. Sehun terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit. Gerakan tangannya terhenti dan tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik Jongin. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi canggung Sehun. Tak ingin membuat Sehun merasa lebih risih dan merusak saat-saat menyenangkan ini, Jongin memutuskan untuk berhenti menatapi Sehun.

" Aaaa-" Gumam Jongin seraya membuka mulutnya. Mengisyaratkan Sehun agar mulai menyuapinya lagi.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Entah tersihir dengan tatapan Jongin sebelumnya atau entah karena apa, tapi Sehun menuruti permintaan Jongin tanpa banyak protes. Sehun mengambil nasi sebanyak yang bisa diraih dengan sumpit dan kembali menyuapi Jongin sementara pria itu kembali membaca proposalnya. Berada dalam situasi ini mengingatkannya dengan kenangan masa lalu. Walau saat ini Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin menepisnya tapi bayangan-bayangan saat dia masih bersama Jongin dulu terus berkelebatan dikepalanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan mengusir kenangan-kenangan indah itu dari ingatannya. Sehun berniat memberikan Jongin suapan berikutnya saat mendapati pria itu tengah menyesap kopi dengan santai tanpa melepaskan mata dari pekerjaannya. Sehun menatap Jongin gemas dan secara naluriah, satu pukulan keras mendarat di lengan Jongin. Jongin hampir tersedak saat merasakan nyeri dilengan kirinya akibat pukulan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Jongin mengusap lengannya seraya menatap Sehun bingung. Meminta penjelasan untuk pukulan yang mendarat dilengannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Jongin kau— Aku sudah bilang _dari dulu_ jangan minum kopi kalau kau perutmu kosong. Lambungmu bisa rusak. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau dengar _sih_?" Sehun memekik marah seraya menjauhkan cangkir kopi tersebut dari jangkauan Jongin.

Sehun terus saja merepet. Tak menyadari saat ini Jongin tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada sesuatu yang meluap-luap dalam hati Jongin. Rasanya dia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanya yang kerap membuncah. Bingung, kaget, senang. Semua bercampur jadi satu saat ini. Jongin senang karena ternyata Sehun masih ingat jelas semua kebiasaannya. Jongin bingung karena Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat perhatian dengannya, tapi Jongin juga kaget karena Sehun tampak tak malu-malu dan mengatakan semuanya dengan begitu jujur. Selama ini Sehun selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Selama ini Sehun selalu menolak semua perhatian yang Jongin berikan. Selama ini Sehun lah yang selalu menghindari percakapan atau apapun yang berkaitan tentang masa lalu mereka. Tapi sekarang apa yang Sehun lakukan? Sehun bicara dengan santai padanya. Mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dulu selalu dia katakan jika sedang memarahi Jongin. Melakukan hal yang selalu dia lakukan jika Jongin membuatnya kesal.

" Jongin kau benar-benar tidak berubah." Ujar Sehun seraya berbalik menghadap Jongin.

Semua kata yang hampir meluncur keluar dari bibir Sehun tertahan di ujung lidah saat menyadari Jongin tengah menatapnya tajam. Sehun terdiam ditempatnya. Tak bersuara dan tak bergerak. Pria cantik itu hanya diam menatap Jongin. Sehun baru menyadari situasi saat ini. Sehun baru menyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya. Sehun bahkan baru menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Duduk berdua dengan Jongin dalam ruangan, bicara dengan santai, dan bahkan menyuapi Jongin. Kegilaan macam apa yang tengah dia lakukan? Rasa khawatirnya akan Jongin seakan membuatnya lupa dengan situasi diantara mereka. Jantung Sehun berdegup cepat. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan berbuat apa dibawah tatapan tajam Jongin. Sehun tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Ketegangan dan ketakutan menghambat jalan pikirannya.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan intens. Fakta bahwa Sehun masih memikirkannya membuat sebelah hatinya mendesis senang. Sebelumnya Jongin memang sudah menduga kalau Sehun masih punya -setidaknya- sedikit rasa untuk Jongin. Namun kenyataan bahwa Sehun memiliki kekasih mengecilkan harapannya. Jongin bingung dengan perasaan Sehun sebenarnya. Terkadang dia tampak sangat membenci Jongin dan ingin Jongin menjauh darinya, tapi saat Jongin menjauh, Sehun seakan memberikan kesempatan pada Jongin untuk kembali mendekatinya. Sebenarnya apa mau Sehun?

" Kenapa—kau masih ingat semuanya Huna ?" Pertanyaan Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sehun tercekat. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini? Bukankah kau membenciku?" Tanya Jongin Lagi.

Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Inilah alasannya bersikap acuh pada Jongin selama ini. Sehun takut Jongin mengetahui perasaanya yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Jongin?

" Huna, apa kau masih— apa masih ada tempat untukku di hatimu?" Ujar Jongin lirih.

Tuhan tahu masih ada tempat untuk Jongin dalam hatinya. Jongin bahkan masih menguasai sebagian besar ruang hatinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Sehun mengatakan semua itu saat dia memiliki Chanyeol disisinya? Sehun menarik napas pelan. Berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi Jongin dengan segala kebohongannya. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin dan berusaha tenang. Bersikap biasa dan berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi adalah jalan keluar terbaik saat ini.

" Ah, jam makan siang sudah habis rupanya. Aku sebaiknya kembali ke ruanganku. Permisi." Ujar Sehun tenang seraya beranjak pergi.

Namun belum sempat Sehun melangkah, Jongin menarik lengannya membuat tubuh Sehun berputar menghadapnya dan detik kemudian yang Sehun tahu bibir Jongin tengah menekan bibirnya. Sehun terhenyak kaget merasakan sensasi hangat dibibirnya terlebih lagi saat menyadari tangan kuat Jongin menyusup merangkul pinggangnya.

Jongin memagut bibir Sehun lembut. Mengecup bibir Sehun dengan bebas seolah mereka masih bersama. Jongin mendesak bibir Sehun agresif dan mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan posesif. Cara menciumnya yang masih sama dan rasa bibirnya yang masih sama membuat Sehun terbuai dalam kehangatan mulut Jongin. Sehun memejamkan matanya perlahan dan tanpa dia sadari tangannya mulai merambat naik ke bahu Jongin.

Sehun larut dalam kecupan dan semua bayang masa lalunya hingga dia melupakan statusnya saat ini. Sehun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin dan membalas ciumannya. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria tampan itu dan memiringkan kepalanya agar Jongin dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Tak ada lagi yang Sehun pikirkan saat ini selain hangatnya bibir Jongin. Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat, membawa satu tangannya kebelakang kepala Sehun dan menahan kepala si cantik agar Jongin bisa menciumnya lebih dalam, sementara tangan lainnya mendekap pinggang ramping Sehun dengan intim. Mengunci tubuh Sehun agar tak menjauh darinya. Jongin mengulum bibir bawah Sehun, membuat pria cantik itu mendesah dalam pagutannya.

Desahan Sehun membuat Jongin semakin gencar. Jongin mengulum bibir Sehun, membiarkan Sehun menjawabnya dengan erangan dan belaian nikmat di tengkuknya. Tiga tahun tak mencium Sehun bukan berarti membuatnya lupa bagaimana manisnya bibir itu. Jongin tak pernah sanggup melupakannya. Jongin ingat jelas bentuk bibirnya. Garis-garis bibirnya yang melengkung indah. Sudut-sudut bibirnya yang tak pernah dia lewatkan untuk dikecup. Titik-titik tertentu yang akan membuat Sehun mengerang jika Jongin menyentuhnya.

Jongin masih ingat itu. Jongin ingat semuanya.

Jongin menyesap bibir bawah Sehun, menggigitnya pelan sebelum membiarkan ujung lidahnya menelusuri bibir ranum itu. Jongin mengambil sebanyak yang dia bisa. Mereguk sebanyak yang bisa dia dapat dari manisnya bibir Sehun dan menyalurkan kerinduannya pada pria itu. Jongin sudah menunggu lama untuk melakukan ini. Lebih dari tiga tahun Jongin menunggu Sehun. Hampir setengah tahun dia hanya dapat memperhatikan dan tak bisa menyentuh Sehun, tapi sekarang pria berkulit seputih susu itu ada dihadapannya. Berada dalam dekapannya dan tenggelam dalam ciuman intim mereka. Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin saat pria itu menyesap bibirnya seakan tak ingin kalah menunjukan kerinduannya pada Jongin. Sehun merintih kecewa saat Jongin menarik kepalanya menjauh dan beralih mengecupi pipinya yang merona. Lengannya menggelayut mesra dileher Jongin dan jemari lentiknya menyusup diantara rambut Jongin yang tebal nan lembut.

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat satu tangan Sehun turun di kerah kemejanya, menariknya dengan malu-malu agar Jongin kembali meneruskan permainannya dibibir Sehun. Jongin menuruti kemauan Sehun dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman demi ciuman di bibirnya. Menelusuri bibir menggoda itu seakan tak peduli apapun lagi. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin dalam. Bibir bertemu bibir, lidah bertemu lidah dan desahan-desahan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Saat Jongin meraih pinggul Sehun mendekat dan meraba punggungnya, Sehun bahkan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan pasrah didada Jongin. Sehun seakan tak ingat apapun lagi. Semua tembok pembatas yang dia bangun diantara Jongin dan dirinya runtuh dibawah sentuhan memabukan Jongin. Yang Sehun tahu, dia menginginkan Jongin sama seperti Jongin menginginkannya.

Jongin merasakan sensasi panas yang nikmat di bawah pusarnya. Sentuhan ringan jemari Sehun di tengkuknya membuatnya gelisah. Panas tubuh Sehun yang menempel padanya membuatnya terengah-engah. Sensasi menggelenyar dalam tubuhnya memerintahkannya untuk mencumbu Sehun selama mungkin. Menarik Sehun semakin rapat dalam pelukannya dan merapatkan tubuh Sehun padanya sampai tak lagi ada jarak diantara mereka. Jongin nyaris menarik Sehun keatas meja jika suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan pekikan kaget seseorang tidak melemparnya kembali kealam nyata.

Detik itu juga Sehun dan Jongin membuka mata. Bagai kerbau yang dipecut, Sehun segera tersadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Kontan Sehun menarik bibirnya dari pagutan Jongin dan mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh dari tubuhnya dan segera menjaga jarak dari Jongin. Bagai maling yang tertangkap tangan, Sehun hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai, menghindari tatapan menuduh seseorang yang baru saja datang memergoki adegan mesranya dengan sang mantan kekasih. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, dan bibir yang basah dan bengkak, Sehun tahu, dia tak akan bisa memungkiri apa yang telah terjadi.

 **To Be Continue...  
**

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **MinnieWW** : Sok etah...

 **fyodult** : Karena sesungguhnya Yifan penganut paham Jujur pangkal pandai #apadeh

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Ni anak keknya butuh di ruqyah atau disiram holy water biar bs terlepas dri gangguan nistanya si Kai

 **oh ana7** : Nantikan aja. Tp nanti kalo aku tongolin kamu jgn mewek yaa

 **darkisgood** : Ya Luhannn ni anak omongannya frontal amad *smh* XD

 **YunYuliHun** : Ini ga angst kok. sebenernya ini ff genre misteri/? #saywhat

 **meliarisky7** : Iya sayang. Thankseu :*

 **shakyu** : Tbh, itu lah yg ga pernah gw pikirin. gw juga ga tau luhan sm ipan ngomong pake bahasa apa.#bloopers XD

 **sehunfans** : Doain aja. Semoga balikan #uppss

 **asdindas** : Sehun jutek2 manja aja Jongin kelojotan apalagi Sehun cuekin... Minum baygon ntar dia

 **relks88** : Karena aku maunya begitu. #mintaditabok

 **Icha** : Katanya Sehun juga udh ga mau lg sm Jongin. udh bosen sm produk lama mau cari brondong seger aja dianyah XD

 **AwKaiHun** : Terharu yaa. Kek detik2 dibacain teks proklamasi gtu ya? Thankseu supportnya sayang :*

 **yehet94** : Hahahaha. Yifan emg mulutnya lemes pisan XD

 **Izz** : Gorok... Gorok.. Gorok..

 **bottomsehunnie** : Ini moment KaiHun...

 **n4** : Ihhh ga boleh kepo-in Qtime aku sm dokter ganteng. Kita kan mau main dokter-dokteran #ehhh

 **auliaMRQ** : Sehun semangat kok utk menempuh hidup baru/?

 **A/N : Hi~ This's Fi speaking ^^. Abaikan Rep's corner karena sejujurnya aku udh ngaco jawabnya karena ngetiknya setengah merem. Kurang tidurr. Anyway sorry for the late up date babies. I wont say anything anymore bcs i needs sleep.**

 **So sleepy TT_TT Just remember that subscribes, reviews and followers are love. I'll see u when i see u. Buaiii babies :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 12/14**

* * *

Sehun terbelalak. Dia tampak seakan baru terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Jantungnya pun berdegup cepat. Sangat cepat sampai Sehun merasa dadanya bisa meledak setiap saat. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah itu karena malu atau karena sisa-sisa _euphoria_ kegiatannya dengan Jongin sebelumnya, yang jelas Sehun menghindar dari tatapan Jongin dan sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Jongin melirik Sehun sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke pintu dan mendapati Yifan tengah berdiri disana, menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang tampak tercabik antara rasa kaget, senang dan rasa bersalah.

" M-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. A-aku tidak tahu kalian—" Yifan bicara terbata-bata dibawah pandangan menusuk Jongin. Sepertinya Yifan bisa menangkap kemarahan Jongin karena Yifan baru saja mengganggu momen berharganya dengan Sehun. " A-aku keluar saja." Ujar Yifan dan tanpa menunggu izin siapapun pria bertubuh tinggi itu segera melarikan diri. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun di tengah atmosfer canggung yang menusuk.

Sehun dan Jongin saling terdiam. Jongin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tak bisa dia pungkiri, adrenalin masih mengalir cepat dalam darahnya. Yang paling ingin Jongin lakukan saat ini adalah kembali menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya, namun sebelum itu mereka perlu bicara. Jongin butuh penjelasan akan sikap Sehun. Jongin harus tahu alasan Sehun membalas ciumannya. Jongin tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sehun yang tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya dan kerap menghindari tatapannya membuat Jongin ragu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Jongin berdehem pelan, berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun, tapi pria cantik itu tetap mengacuhkannya.

" Huna." Panggil Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sehun tetap diam tak merespon.

" Huna." Panggil Jongin lagi. Kali ini seraya bergerak mendekati Sehun dan menarik lembut lengan Sehun agar pria itu mau menatapnya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya di mata Sehun meredupkan adrenalinnya. Jongin dapat melihat kerisauan dan rasa bersalah dalam mata Sehun yang kini berkaca-kaca. Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dengan hati-hati, membalas tatapan kerisauan Sehun dengan tatapan penuh cintanya yang lembut.

" Huna—" Bisik Jongin.

" Jongin." Sehun menggeleng keras seraya menyentuh tangan Jongin di wajahnya. Kristal bening itu turun membasahi pipi Sehun dan Jongin tahu, bahwa dia lagi-lagi harus mengalah. Jongin mengerti bahwa Sehun tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Sehun butuh waktu untuk meluruskan perasaannya.

" Aku butuh waktu. Aku mohon." Bisik Sehun dengan suara tercekat.

Jongin terdiam. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk lemah. Dia bisa saja mendesak Sehun, tapi kali ini Jongin tak ingin Egois. Jongin ingin berhenti egois demi Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin Sehun bahagia. Bahkan jika itu _bukan_ lagi dengannya.

" Aku mengerti." Bisik Jongin lembut dengan seulas senyum kecil.

Jongin mengusap lembut air mata Sehun. Mereka berdua kembali bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Bergerak menjauh dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah merenungi keputusannya. Meski berat, Jongin akan mengabulkannya. Jika waktu yang Sehun minta, Jika itu yang Sehun mohon, maka Jongin akan mengabulkannya. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Jongin. Jika dia bisa melakukannya selama tiga tahun, maka dia bisa melakukannya untuk beberapa lama lagi.

* * *

Sehun berjalan gontai memasuki apartemennya. Mempersiapkan mentalnya lebih dulu sebelum dia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol setelah apa yang dilakukannya hari ini. Sehun tidak akan mungkin bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan mudah setelah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Jongin. Sehun menarik napas pelan sebelum melangkah memasuki ruang tamu, tapi dia tidak mendapati kekasihnya disana, begitu juga dengan ruang keluarga. Chanyeol tidak menonton TV seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

" Chanyeol aku pulang." Ujar Sehun berusaha senormal mungkin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, berpikir mungkin Chanyeol kelelahan dan tertidur. Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan dugaannya benar. Chanyeol memang berada disana meski dia tidak sedang tidur seperti yang Sehun perkirakan. Chanyeol tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu dan menatap keluar jendela. Sehun menarik napas pelan, mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi untuk bersikap normal dan berhenti mengingat ciumannya dengan Jongin.

" Chanyeol." Panggil Sehun membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget dan menoleh menatapnya.

" Oh, kau sudah pulang." Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

" Hmm." Gumam Sehun seraya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Sehun menahan napas saat Chanyeol membungkuk dan memberi kecupan kilat dibibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan lagi-lagi dia teringat ciumannya dengan Jongin. Sehun segera menepisnya dan berusaha fokus pada pria di depannya.

" Kau pulang lebih cepat. Tidak banyak pasien ?" Tanya Sehun.

Tatapan Chanyeol seketika berubah sendu. Chanyeol menatap Sehun tepat dimata. Sorot matanya tetap lembut seperti biasa namun ada kesedihan terpancar dari tatapannya yang membuat perasaan Sehun tak nyaman. Chanyeol hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan gelengan pelan.

" Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sehun lirih.

Sehun bisa merasakan ada yang tak beres. Chanyeol jarang sekali menatapnya seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya akan menatapnya begitu jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Seperti saat mereka bertengkar atau ada hal buruk menimpa orang terdekat mereka.

" Chanyeolie ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Nada suaranya mulai menyiratkan takut. Chanyeol menatap Sehun, menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

" Sehun, aku— Permohonan beasiswa S2 ku diterima. Aku akan ke Harvard." Ujar Chanyeol. Mata Sehun kontan membulat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

" Benarkah? Ya Tuhan." Pekik Sehun senang seraya menghambur memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah cukup lama mengincar beasiswa S2 di universitas-universitas bergengsi di Amerika, dan akhirnya semua usahanya berhasil. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Chanyeol bahkan diterima di Harvard yang mana merupakan salah satu universitas terbaik di Dunia. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dia bukannya meragukan Chanyeol atau apa, dia tahu kekasihnya ini sangat pintar – Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa akselerasi universitas Tokyo dan tidak akan mungkin bisa membuka kliniknya sendiri di usia 28 tahun kalau dia tidak luar bisa pintar- Sehun hanya tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol bisa mendapatkannya. Masuk ke Harvard bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi mendapatkan beasiswa S2.

" Ya Tuhan Chanyeol, aku ikut senang." Sehun mendekap Chanyeol erat-erat. Dia bahagia mimpi Chanyeol bisa terwujud. Sehun tahu melebihi siapapun bahwa ini lah yang selalu ingin Chanyeol lakukan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah berseri.

" Chanyeol kau hebat." Sehun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan punggung tangannya yang halus. Sehun kerap tersenyum menatap Chanyeol sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak membalas senyumnya. Alih-alih tersenyum bahagia Sehun malah mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya sendu membuat senyum bahagianya memudar perlahan-lahan.

" Chanyeolie? Kenapa murung?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol khawatir karena pria itu tak tampak bahagia. Ini hal yang aneh. Maksudnya, kenapa dia tak terlihat bahagia? Ini mimpinya. Kalau Sehun saja merasa segembira ini bukankah harusnya Chanyeol tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan?

" Aku akan pergi Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Sehun dapat mendengar gusar dalam suaranya tapi Sehun bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol harus merasa gusar. Apa mungkin Chanyeol masih _shock?_

" _Yap_. Kau akan pergi. Ke Harvard. Mengejar mimpimu. Kita harus merayakannya." Sehun menyeringai lebar menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya tak berkedip sebelum menghela napas panjang.

" Aku _akan_ ke Harvard Sehun." Kali ini Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimatnya lambat-lambat membuat Sehun mengerti arti dibalik kalimatnya dan dalam sekejap senyum lebarnya memudar.

Sehun tertegun. Dia baru menyadari situasi. Ya, Chanyeol akan ke Harvard. Chanyeol akan melanjutkan _studi_ nya di sana. Di Harvard. Di Amerika yang jaraknya berjuta-juta mil jauhnya dari Jepang. Yang berada di benua berbeda dari tempat Sehun berada. Yang dipisahkan oleh lautan dan dataran geografis yang berbeda. Sehun baru menyadari mengapa Chanyeol tampak tak cukup bahagia dengan kabar ini.

Chanyeol berdiri diam menatap Sehun lekat dengan kegamblangan yang terlukis jelas. Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya sekarang dia tidak tahu merasa apa. Senang? Ya, Sehun tentu merasa senang. Setidaknya sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang yang dia rasakan adalah sedih, bingung, dan—takut? Sehun merasa sedih—tentu. Dia akan berjauhan dengan kekasihnya. Dibatasi oleh jarak dan perbedaan waktu. Sehun akan merasa kehilangan. Bingung— Ya, Sehun bingung. Bagaimanapun ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi takut? Sehun tak tahu apa yang dia takutkan.

Apa dia takut tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh ini dengan baik?

Apa dia takut Chanyeol meninggalkan dan melupakannya seiring dengan kesibukannya nanti?

Atau mungkin, Sehun _yang_ takut akan melupakan Chanyeol dan kehilangan perasaanya jika laki-laki itu tak lagi ada di dekatnya?

Sehun tidak tahu. Sesungguhnya dia bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sehun bahkan belum selesai memikirkan kejadian dengan Jongin siang tadi dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan ini. Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

" Sehun." Chanyeol menggumamkan namanya membuat Sehun terhenyak dalam lamunan panjangnya. " Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Sehun terhenyak untuk sesaat.

" Kita bisa mulai kehidupan baru disana. _Hanya kita._ " Pinta Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali menutup mulutnya saat dia sadar dia tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol. Apa dia akan menolak Chanyeol? Apa alasannya menolak Chanyeol? Kenapa dia harus menolaknya? Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Chanyeol. Sehun tidak punya sesuatu yang cukup berharga yang bisa dia pertahankan di Jepang. Sehun tidak punya keluarga ataupun pendidikan yang harus ditinggalkan. Jika ada yang harus ditinggalkanya maka itu adalah pekerjaannya, Luhan, dan— Jongin.

Jongin? Apa Sehun bercanda? Jongin bukanlah alasan bagi Sehun untuk bisa tetap bertahan disini. Jongin bukanlah siapa-siapa. Jongin bukan siapa-siapa selain pria yang telah menguasi hati Sehun. Jongin bukanlah siapa-siapa selain satu-satunya pria yang sanggup membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun bergetar hanya karena satu ciuman. Jongin bukanlah siapa-siapa selain pria yang sanggup membuat Sehun berdebar seperti gadis remaja hanya dengan menatap matanya, tapi Sehun juga harus ingat bahwa Jongin bukanlah apa-apa selain masa lalunya. Sehun bahkan harus ingat bahwa Jongin lah alasannya pergi menetap di Jepang. Chanyeol lah masa depannya. Chanyeol lah pria yang selalu berusaha membahagiakannya. Chanyeol lah pria yang selalu berusaha membuat Sehun tersenyum. Chanyeol lah pria yang seharusnya dapat membuat Sehun bahagia. Bersama Chanyeol Sehun bisa merasa tenang. Karena Chanyeol tidak seperti Jongin. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe laki-laki populer yang selalu dikelilingi wanita dan mantan-mantan pacarnya hingga harus membuat Sehun merasa was-was. Chanyeol bukanlah pria arogan yang keras kepala dan tidak peka dengan perasaannya. Chanyeol bukanlah bajingan egois yang sering membuat Sehun menangis. Sehun harus ingat itu.

Sekarang, pria ini memintanya untuk pergi bersamanya. Memintanya untuk menjalani hidup bersama alih-alih meninggalkannya sendiri demi menggapai mimpinya. Chanyeol jelas-jelas tengah meminta Sehun untuk menjadi bagian dari masa depannya dan apa alasan yang Sehun punya untuk menolaknya?

Tidak— ada .

Sehun menarik napas panjang. Memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir segala keraguan yang menghantui kepalanya sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap sepasang mata Chanyeol yang bersinar penuh harap.

" Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

* * *

" Disini?" Gumam Yifan pelan. Yifan menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mungil bergaya jepang modern sesuai instruksi Luhan. Yifan menoleh pada pria cantik disampingnya dan membantu melepas _seatbelt_ Luhan.

" Terimakasih."

" Untuk _seatbeltnya_?" Gurau Yifan.

" Untuk mengantarku pulang." Luhan tertawa pelan.

" Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih." Yifan menggeleng pelan.

" Karena aku mengizinkanmu untuk mengantarku pulang ?" Gurau Luhan membuat Yifan tertawa.

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat saat mendengar tawa renyah Yifan yang khas. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam hari ini Luhan mendengar tawa khas itu dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pula jantungnya berdegup cepat saat mendengar suara tawa itu.

" Itu pasti." Ujar Yifan disela-sela tawanya seraya tersenyum tampan membuat wajah Luhan memanas.

Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum menatap Yifan yang masih menatapnya. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Luhan duduk berdua bersama seorang pria didalam mobil setelah dia putus dengan kekasihnya bertahun-tahun lalu, dan rasanya ini juga pertama kalinya dia merasa tertarik lagi dengan seorang pria setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu. Luhan menatap Yifan lama. Memikirkan satu hal yang sebenarnya terus menganggunya sejak tadi siang. Luhan menarik napas pelan, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia perlu menanyakan Yifan tentang hal ini atau tidak. Meski dia sangat penasaran tapi dia merasa tak enak jika harus menanyakan Yifan hal yang cukup pribadi secepat ini, tapi kemudian, bukan Luhan namanya jika dia tidak mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalanya.

" _Ge_." Panggil Luhan pelan.

" Ya?"

" Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ujar Luhan lagi. Yifan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam dan menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku _single_ dan BELUM pernah menikah." Jawab Yifan serius sebelum Luhan sempat melontarkan pertanyaannya. Alis Luhan menyatu mendengar perkataan Yifan. Apa maksud perkataannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bicara seperti itu?

" Huh?" Luhan bergumam bingung.

" Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku benar-benar masih _single_." Yifan memperjelas perkataannya. Dahi Luhan berkerut bingung tapi detik kemudian tawanya meledak saat dia mengerti maksud perkataan pria tampan di sampingnya ini.

" Ahahahahaha. Bukan itu maksudku _ge._ " Ujar Luhan seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Menahan dirinya agar tak tertawa terbahak-bahak karena jawaban konyol Yifan. Kini alis Yifan lah yang menyatu melihat Luhan terbahak.

" Bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan." Ujar Luhan saat tawanya mulai mereda. Mata Yifan membulat cepat dan semburat merah muncul diwajahnya seketika.

" B-bukan itu? Lalu?"

" Mmmhh, aku ingin tanya soal Kim Jongin." Ujar Luhan setelah tawanya reda.

" Jongin? Ada apa dengannya?"

" Apa yang sebenarnya Jongin inginkan?" Tanya Luhan serius. Blak-blakan. Seperti biasanya. Sangat Luhan sekali.

" Apa yang Jongin inginkan? Memangnya apa yang Jongin inginkan?"

" _Ge_ , kau tahu maksudku." Ujar Luhan. Luhan tidak bodoh. Dia tahu Yifan hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti pertanyannya.

" Aku tidak menger—"

" _Ge_ , aku serius. " Ujar Luhan tajam. Yifan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam dan dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan ini. Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuang napas pelan.

" Jongin tidak punya maksud buruk. Dia hanya ingin Sehun kembali padanya—" Luhan mendengus membuat Yifan menghentikan perkataannya.

" Dia ingin merusak hubungan Sehun dengan kekasihnya dan itu bukan maksud buruk?" Cecar Luhan. Yifan mendesah gusar. Percakapan ini tampaknya akan menjadi panjang. " _Ge,_ sejak Jongin datang Sehun selalu murung. Dia stress karena perlakuan Jongin. Jongin hanya menyulitkannya."

" Jongin tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia hanya ingin Sehun tahu bahwa dia masih mencintainya."

" Dia _meneror_ Sehun dengan semua tingkah lakunya. Sehun sudah punya kekasih, apa lagi yang dia mau?"

" Lu—"

" Apa dia tidak puas terus menyakiti Sehun? Dulu dia menyia-nyiakan Sehun begitu saja dan sekarang, setelah Sehun kembali normal dia datang dan merusak semuanya lagi."

" Jongin tahu dia salah, karena itu dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya dengan Sehun. Dia ingin Sehun tahu dia menyesali semua perbuatannya."

" Kenapa baru sekarang?"

" Karena adik Sehun melarangnya. Lu, kau tidak tahu kehidupan macam apa yang dilalui Jongin selama tiga tahun ini. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Jongin melewati harinya setelah mereka berpisah. Kau tidak bisa menghakiminya seperti itu. Itu tidak adil."

" Tapi—"

" Aku tahu kau menyayangi Sehun dan tak ingin dia terluka tapi apa Jongin tidak berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua?"

" Ini bukan hanya soal Sehun akan tersakiti atau tidak. Ini juga soal Chanyeol." Ujar Luhan kesal.

" Chan— siapa?"

" Kekasih Sehun. Dia lelaki baik-baik yang setia dan selalu berusaha membahagiakan Sehun. Ini tidak adil untuknya. Apapun alasan Jongin, itu tetap tidak benar. Dia egois." Tegas Luhan dan kali ini Yifan tidak dapat membantah karena Luhan benar.

Alis Luhan menyatu membentuk kerutan-kerutan di dahi mungilnya. Rasanya Yifan dapat melihat urat-urat tipis di pelipisnya berkedut karena menahan kesal. Yifan menghela napas pelan dan mengusak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Masalah Jongin benar-benar membuat semua orang disekitarnya pusing.

" Hei, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini?" Ujar Yifan setelah hening yang cukup lama. Luhan menoleh menatapnya seraya membuka mulut tapi sebelum pria cantik itu sempat bersuara, Yifan telah memotongnya.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin kita bertengkar." Ujar Yifan lembut. Seketika Luhan mengatupkan kembali bibirnya dan mendesah lelah.

" Maafkan aku." Ujar Luhan pelan.

" Kau tidak salah Lu. Kau hanya berusaha melindungi teman-temanmu. Aku paham. Hanya—" Perlahan, Yifan menarik tangan Luhan dalam genggaman hangatnya. Menenggelamkan jemari mungil itu dalam telapak tangannya yang lebar dan menatap Luhan dengan sangat sangat lembut.

" –biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri, ya? Dan— bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti— atau sebenci apapun kau pada Jongin, itu— tidak akan mempengaruhi _kita_ kan?" Tanya Yifan lembut dan penuh harap.

Luhan merasakan rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya saat Yifan menggengam tangannya dengan begitu lembut. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdegup cepat saat mendengarkan kata-kata Yifan tadi. _Kita_. Yifan secara tidak langsung mencetuskan apa yang dia inginkan dari hubungan ini selanjutnya. Luhan mengulum senyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

" Tidak akan."

" Syukurlah. Aku nyaris bersumpah akan menghabisi Kim Jongin kalau hanya karena dia aku jadi tidak bisa mendapatkanmu." Ujar Yifan membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah dan leher Luhan. Luhan merona seperti kepiting rebus membuat Yifan tertawa melihat pria cantik itu tampak sangat menggemaskan.

" _Ge_..." Luhan memukul pelan lengan Yifan karena pria itu tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

Yifan menghentikan tawanya dan kembali beralih menatap Luhan. Lembut dan intens. Yifan tersenyum dan mengusak sayang rambut Luhan.

" Masuklah. Kau harus istirahat." Ujar Yifan. Tangannya tak berhenti memainkan helaian rambut Luhan yang lembut.

" Hmm. _Gege_ juga akan langsung pulang kan?" Tanya Luhan malu-malu. Yifan harus menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan keinginannya mencium Luhan saat ini juga. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gila.

" Tentu." Jawab Yifan berusaha tenang.

" Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah mengantar. Hati-hati menyetirnya." Pesan Luhan.

" Iya, cantik." Yifan mencubit gemas hidung mungil Luhan membuat si empunya merengutkan wajahnya dengan imut dan— Demi Tuhan, pertahanan dirinya semakin menipis. Yifan bersumpah jika Luhan tak cepat pergi dari hadapannya, Yifan tak akan sanggup menahan diri lagi.

" Sampai besok _._ " Ujar Luhan seraya membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil Yifan.

" _See you tomorrow._ " Ujar Yifan seraya mendesah lega.

Yifan menunggu Luhan memasuki rumahnya, melambai dan tertawa kecil saat pria cantik itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Setelah memastikan Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya barulah Yifan menginjak gas. Beranjak meninggalkan komplek perumahan Luhan dengan senyum lebar dan rasa gembira yang meletup-letup.

* * *

Jongin memandangi selembar kertas dihadapannya. Kertas itu berada di atas meja kerjanya. Tergeletak seakan menantangnya dan memelototinya. Jongin tidak pernah tahu hatinya bisa terasa begitu sakit hanya karena selembar kertas. Sepasang mata tajamnya kembali menyelami huruf demi huruf yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut. Berharap kali ini, setelah sekian kali dia membacanya- tulisan itu bisa berubah. Berharap matanya mengelabuinya. Berharap dia hanya berilusi, namun tidak— kenyataan terlalu kejam dan berkata bahwa isi kertas tersebut adalah benar adanya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Jongin menatapnya bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba—? Jongin tidak mengerti. Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia bisa merasa tangannya mulai berkeringat karena rasa cemas yang menderanya. Kenapa?

" I-ini— apa ini Sehun ?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya.

" Itu adalah apa yang kau lihat Jongin." Ujar Sehun tenang.

" Huna—"

" Aku mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan."

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **oh ana7** : Maapkan kalo up datenya lama yaaa.. *sungkem*

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Hani ya~ maapkan kak fi yg baru nongol.. :*:*:* mana pendek lg chapternya. Hehehe... Hayhoo selama Ramadhan bisa dikurang2ngin ga tuh ambigunya? hihihi

 **fyodult** : Sayangku maap ya apdetnya lama. Sehun kangen belaian Jongin keknya. Makanya minta nambah.. Hahaha

 **YunYuliHun** : Disini kejawab deh kerjaannya siapa. kerjaan bang ipan nohh ganggu org mw enaena

 **meliarisky7** : Iya babies. Maapkan apdet yg lama n sekucrut ini yaa

 **relks88** : Tuhh Sehun plinplan lagi. Untung Sehun ga jd cagub jakarta yaa.. ga kebayang deh kalo punya gubernur kek Sehun bsa modar Jakarta XD

 **asdindas** : Bukan CY kok. maapkan kak fi a.k.a tante2 cupu yg ga bisa bikin enceh ini XD

 **auliaMRQ** : KrisHan nongol sekelebatan. Kamu suka KrisHan kah?

 **Lovekaihun** : Please just call me Fi or kak Fi ^^

 **Icha** : Tambah ugh tuh maksudnya apa ya? tambah ngeden gitu/?

 **MinnieWW** : Sudah dilanjut

 **vitaminexo** : Aduuuhhh kumpul kebo... Bahasamu nak. Bikin merinding XD

 **Echi** : Sehun mah ga cukup cuma di cupcup aja. Sehun maunya di cupcup uuhh

 **Chansoo9293** : Massive thanks. Thx udh mau main2 kemari ^^

 **winda** : Please, no need to adress me as author. Just call me Fi or kak fi will do ^^

 **n4** : Iihh kamu mah gemes ama kaihun knp jd aku yg mw digigit? gigit aja noh sebooty yg lbh menjanjikan. anyway, maapkan apdetnya yg super molor yaa sayang

 **LRS34** : Ya amppuuunnn aku ga nyangka kamu perhatian bgt sama Yamamoto sampe nanyain segala. Ga sekalian titip salam Ehehehehe XD makasih supportnya ya babies :*

 **shakyu** : Nih Chanhun n keputusannya Sehun. Jgn galau yaaa

 **Yessi94esy** : Hi babies. Welcome to the club ^^ Sehun itu bukannya ga bisa menolak pesonanya kai, tp lebih tepatnya ga bsa menolak peletnya kai. eh/?

 **AwKaiHun** : Ga boleh yg lebih2 gtu ahhh.. belum syariah hubungannya. Hahahahaha

 **izz** : BAKAAAAARRR! BAKARRRR!

 **yehet94** : Hello. Hello from the outsideeeeee~~ *ala mbak adele*

 **thatxx** : Oohhh tenang nak.. sellow. Biar ajalah... pendapat orang kan beda2.. saling menghormati aja. Die-die, gue-gue dah kalo bahasa anak kampung gua mah :D. thx udh main kemari

 **widiyanthimanurung** : Iya MBP emg ada sequelnya. Trilogi ff gtu kans. thx supportnya babies ^^

 **A/N : Hi babies this's Fi speaking. How do u do? 1st thing 1st kak fi mau mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalankan ^^ . Trs Kak Fi minta maap yg sebesar-besarnya babies utk up datenya yg sangat2 telat tapi kak fi bnr2 lagi sibuk, Alhamdulillah masih dikasih sibuk sm Allah. Anyway, menuju dua chapter terakhir. Mudah2han next chapter bisa lbh cepet up datenya. FYI, ff ini adalah ff terakhir yg aku remake. Setelah ff ini selesai, maka that's it. Aku blm ada planning lagi utk remake another fic atau cukup sampai disini aja so idk when will i see u again. I might or might not making another KaiHun remake project. So mungkin ff ini adalah ff terkhir aku bwt kalian para KHS. Thx so much babies for keep coming back. I love my babies so much. and i love my siders too. And i say welcome to new babies, welcome to the club. ^^**

 **Dont forget that reviews, subscribes, and followers are very much loved.**

 **I'll see u when i see u babies. Till next time, paipai :*:*:***


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 13/14**

* * *

Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya. Jangan salahkan Jongin jika saat ini dia tampak seperti orang bodoh yang menyedihkan. Jongin hanya terlalu terkejut dengan kabar ini. Siapa yang menyangka Sehun akan melayangkan surat pengunduran diri dengan begitu tenang?

Jongin tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Tidak saat Jongin pikir hubungannya dengan Sehun mulai membaik. Saat dia pikir akhirnya— _akhirnya_ dia bisa punya kesempatan lagi untuk bersama Sehun setelah ciuman mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dan dia dapat merasakan panik mulai menjalari sendi-sendinya.

" Sehun ada apa denganmu?" Hanya kalimat itulah yang dapat keluar dari bibir Jongin.

" Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama. Aku akan membayar pinalti sesuai dengan pelanggaran kontrak yang telah kulakukan. Aku mohon kau bisa menerima keputusanku Tuan Kim." Tutur Sehun dengan nada profesional.

" Sehun jika ini soal ciuman kemarin, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik. Tidak perlu seperti ini." Seru Jongin putus asa.

Jongin harus tahu alasan dibalik semua ini. Jika ini memang karena ciuman itu, jika memang Sehun menyesal melakukannya, jika Jongin yang salah mengartikan ciuman itu, maka tidak apa-apa. Jongin tidak apa-apa. Dia menerimanya asal Sehun tidak pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Jika Sehun ingin Jongin ingin melupakan ciuman itu, maka Jongin akan melakukannya.

" Ini sama sekali tidak hubungannya dengan hal itu." Ujar Sehun.

" Lalu apa alasannya?" Tekan Jongin frustasi. Demi Tuhan, Jongin hampir gila. Bisakah sehari saja Sehun berhenti mengombang-ambing perasaannya seperti ini? Jika begini terus Jongin bisa benar-benar gila.

" Tidak ada alasan apapun. Aku memang sudah ingin _resign_ sejak dulu. Pekerjaanku semakin sibuk, aku rasa fisikku tidak bisa mengimbanginya."

" Sehun jangan bohong padaku." Ujar Jongin dengan suara tercekat.

Sehun menggigit lidahnya. Dia bersumpah dia dapat mendengar suara Jongin bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu. Sehun tahu, Jongin akan sulit menerima ini, Sehun pun sebenarnya sulit untuk mengatakannya, tapi tekad Sehun sudah bulat. Sehun sudah memutuskan, apapun ini— _apapun_ yang dia _punya_ dengan Jongin harus segera diakhiri. Sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin rumit. Sebelum semuanya tersakiti lebih dari ini. Sebelum dia menyakiti Jongin dan Chanyeol lebih dari ini.

" Aku tidak bohong. Sejak dulu aku memang ing—"

" Lalu kenapa tidak sejak dulu kau lakukan?" Sergah Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam. " Kau membenciku sejak pertama kita bertemu kembali Sehuna. Kau muak padaku. Kenapa kau tidak keluar sejak saat itu? Jika kau sanggup membayar pinaltinya kenapa tidak sejak dulu Sehuna? Kenapa baru sekarang? Pasti ada alasannya." Desak Jongin lagi.

Mulut Sehun terkatup rapat. Pria cantik itu menghindari tatapan penuh luka Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Menuntut jawaban dari bibir Sehun meski nihil. Mantan kekasihnya itu tetap bungkam. Jongin menghela napas dengan berat sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Hening lama diantara mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan kegelisahan masing-masing.

" Aku minta maaf." Ujar Jongin membuat Sehun menoleh menatapnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Tak mengerti dengan permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Jongin.

" Aku minta maaf karena telah menciummu." Tukas Jongin membuat jantung Sehun mencelos.

" Aku minta maaf jika aku lancang dan hal itu melukai perasaanmu. Kita lupakan saja jika itu pernah tejadi. Aku tidak akan pernah mengungkitnya, aku bahkan tidak akan mepertanyakan arti dibalik ciuman itu jika itu maumu." Ujar Jongin panjang lebar dan Sehun merasakan sesuatu seakan menggores hatinya saat Jongin mengatakan akan melupakan ciuman mereka.

" Aku bersumpah tidak akan lancang lagi padamu dan— menghargai statusmu, tapi jangan pergi Huna, kumohon." Ujar Jongin seraya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

Sehun merasa matanya mulai panas sekarang. Entah kenapa, saat ini Jongin terlihat lemah dimatanya dan entah kenapa itu membuat hatinya perih. Terlebih mendengar permohonan Jongin agar Sehun tidak meninggalkannya. Permohonan yang tiga tahun lalu sangat ingin Sehun dengar, tapi tak sekalipun Jongin mengatakannya, sekarang keluar dari bibir pria tampan itu. Sehun mencengkram celananya untuk menahan berbagai emosi yang meluap didadanya., Sehun menarik napas pelan dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun, tekadnya sudah bulat. Sekarang keadaannya telah berubah.

" Ini bukan karena itu Jongin. Sungguh." Ujar Sehun pelan.

" Lalu karena apa Huna? Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal aku tidak akan bisa mengabulkannya."

" Kumohon jangan paksa aku Jongin. Aku akan _resign_ bulan depan dan aku akan bayar pinaltinya." Sungguh Sehun tidak mau Jongin tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Sehun tidak mau Jongin tersakiti lebih dari ini.

" Ini bukan masalah pinalti Sehun, tapi aku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan berhak tau alasan pegawaiku menanggalkan loyalitasnya pada perusahaan. Jadi kumohon, setidaknya hargai posisiku sebagai pemimpin di kantor ini dan katakan yang sejujurnya."

Jongin sudah benar-benar putus asa. Dia harus tahu alasan Sehun. Jongin tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun pergi dari hadapannya begitu saja. _Tidak lagi_. Sehun bertatapan dengan Jongin untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya pria cantik itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada jemarinya yang bertautan di atas pangkuannya. Sehun tak sanggup jika harus mengatakan hal ini dengan menatap Jongin.

" Aku—akan ikut kekasihku ke Amerika."

Sehun memejamkan matanya menunggu reaksi Jongin. Sehun menunggu argumen-argumen Jongin, kata-kata sarkastiknya, pertanyaan yang mengintimidasi, teriakan atau apapun itu reaksi Jongin Sehun bersiap menghadapinya. Namun hening yang berlangsung diantara mereka membuat Sehun membuka matanya perlahan—dan Sehun menyesal melakukannya karena hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah tatapan penuh luka Jongin dan sepasang mata tajamnya yang kini dikabuti kristal bening. Ini bukanlah reaksi yang Sehun prediksi.

Sehun terkesiap. Jantungnya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum saat Jongin menatapnya seperti itu. Jongin menatapnya dengan penuh luka, kecewa, dan entahlah Sehun tidak bisa lagi menjabarkannya. Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang kerap mendesak keluar. Seandainya mereka bisa melihat bahwa saat ini mereka tampak begitu menyedihkan. Saling bertatapan dengan air mata yang nyaris tumpah dan emosi yang meluap-luap menyelimuti mereka. Jongin lah yang mengalihkan tatapannya lebih dulu. Pria tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya tepat saat setetes bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan bernafas mulai terasa sulit untuknya. Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Mengulang kembali perkataan Sehun dan mencerna maksud kalimatnya. Dan setiap kali dia mengulangnya maka rasa sakit yang dia rasakan semakin bertambah. Sehun akan meninggalkannya _lagi_. Sehun akan meninggalkannya seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Bahkan setelah semua kata maaf yang Jongin ucapkan, Sehun tidak bisa bertahan di sisinya bahkan hanya sebagai seorang teman. Lalu apa artinya usaha Jongin selama ini? Untuk apa dia pindah kesini jika pada akhirnya Sehun akan kembali meninggalkannya? Meninggalkannya untuk bersama kekasih _nya_. Apa ini semua memang berarti bahwa Sehun bukan ditakdirkan untuknya? Dada Jongin terasa sesak memikirkan hal itu.

Jongin teringat apa yang dia pikirkan beberapa hari lalu. Bahwa dia akan berusaha menerima apapun keputusan Sehun. Bahwa dia tak ingin egois lagi. Bahwa saat ini, kebahagiaan Sehun adalah prioritasnya. Dan jika dengan melepas Sehun dapat membuat cintanya itu merasa lebih baik maka Jongin akan melakukannya. Demi Sehun. Demi kebahagiannya.

Karena Sehun layak mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

Setelah semua sakit yang Jongin berikan padanya, setelah semua air mata yang ditumpahkannya untuk Jongin, Sehun berhak bahagia. Dan meski bahagia itu bukan lah dengan Jongin disisinya, meski Jongin bukanlah orang yang bisa menjadi sumber kebahagiannya, meski Jongin tidak menjadi bagian dalam bingkai kebahagian Sehun, Jongin rela. Namun Jongin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa melepas Sehun berarti juga membiarkan Sehun hilang dari hadapannya. Jongin pikir, tak apa bahwa Sehun tak bisa lagi menjadi miliknya selama Jongin masih bisa menatap Sehun. Selama dia bisa bertemu Sehun setiap hari dan melihat senyumnya meski hanya dari kejauhan, maka itu saja sudah cukup. Tapi, membiarkan Sehun menghilang lagi dari hadapannya itu artinya Jongin akan kembali pada kehidupnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Jongin akan kembali pada kehidupannya yang suram, tanpa Sehun disisinya. Namun bagaimanapun sakitnya Jongin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan Jongin tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya karena ini menyangkut kebahagiaan Sehun.

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka matanya dan kembali menatap pria yang dicintainya. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sisa air mata yang berkumpul dipelupuk matanya membuatnya tak dapat menatap wajah cintanya dengan jelas, namun meski begitu Sehun tetap saja terlihat cantik dan mengagumkan di matanya. Dengan sisa ketenangan yang mampu dia kumpulkan, Jongin mengambil bolpointnya, membubuhkan tanda tangan pada tempat yang tersedia. Melepaskan cintanya agar dapat bersama orang yang bisa membahagiakannya, meski perih yang menggerogoti hatinya terasa bagai membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

* * *

" Apa kau yakin Sehun?" Ujar Luhan memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk dan menikmati secangkir _green tea latte_ di kafe favorit mereka sepulang kerja. Sehun baru saja menyampaikan berita kepindahan dan pengunduran dirinya pada Luhan. Reaksi Luhan tentu saja sangat terkejut namun dia tetap senang untuk Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah sahabat Chanyeol sejak sekolah menengah, Luhan tau mimpi-mimpi dr. tampan itu. Namun meski begitu di tengah kebahagiannya untuk Chanyeol ada hal lain yang menganggunya.

" Apa kau yakin akan ikut Chanyeol ke Amerika." Tanya Luhan lagi.

" Tentu saja. Ini hal yang paling Chanyeol inginkan Lu." Sehun tertawa kecil melihat mimik wajah Luhan yang tampak serius.

" Aku tahu ini yang Chanyeol inginkan, tapi apa ini yang _kau_ inginkan?" Tawa Sehun terhenti mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sahabatnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan mendapati pria cantik berdarah Cina itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sehun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Sehun ingin mencintai Jongin tapi dia takut tersakiti lagi. Dia ingin bersama Chanyeol tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan, tapi setidaknya dia tahu bahwa ini lah yang harus dia lakukan. Sehun harus berhenti untuk menyakiti semua pihak, dan menurutnya ini adalah langkah yang terbaik.

" Apa kau sangat menginginkan Chanyeol hingga sanggup membuatmu meninggalkan Jongin?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun tak kunjung menjawab.

" Sejujurnya Lu, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Ujar Sehun pada akhirnya. " Yang aku tahu, aku menyayangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyakitiku dan aku tidak punya hak untuk menyakitinya."

" Sehun, kau harus tahu, aku memang lebih dulu menjadi sahabat Chanyeol tapi aku juga sahabatmu. Aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia. Jika kau tidak merasa bahagia melakukan ini, maka jangan. Jika kau merasa mengikuti Chanyeol adalah suatu kewajiban, maka jangan lakukan itu. Pada akhirnya itu tidak akan membuatmu dan Chanyeol bahagia."

" Aku tidak merasa berkewajiban Lu. Aku— aku tahu ini yang harus aku lakukan."

" Sehunie, kumohon pikirkan baik-baik. Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan yang kau pilih? Apa kau yakin akan bahagia dengan Chanyeol? Aku akan dukung apapun keputusanmu, tapi aku mohon pikirkan dengan matang Sehunie. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya." Sehun tidak dapat memberikan Luhan jawaban apapun selain seulas senyum miris.

Luhan mendesah pelan dan beranjak menggenggam tangan Sehun. Menyalurkan dukungan dan semangat pada sahabat tersayangnya lewat kehangatan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan. Apapun keputusan Sehun, Luhan berjanji akan selalu mendukungnya.

* * *

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Menikmati lenggangnya jalanan Tokyo di malam hari. Sesungguhnya Jongin tidak punya tujuan. Pria tampan itu hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi jalanan Tokyo untuk melepaskan stressnya.

Kabar kepindahan Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba seakan menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Membuat Jongin tak dapat berpikir apapun selain merenungi nasibnya. Merenungi semua kesalahannya dulu. Tenggelam dan terhanyut akan penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan selama ini. Jika saja dulu Jongin bisa lebih menghargai dan mengerti perasaan Sehun maka Sehun tidak akan pergi dari sisinya. Jika saja dulu Jongin menahan kepergian Sehun maka Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya dan semuanya tidak akan berjalan seperti ini.

Jongin tertawa hambar. Benar kata pepatah, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan dan kau akan tahu betapa berharganya seseorang bagimu saat orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu. Jongin harus akui, dulu dia tidak pernah memikirkan arti Sehun dalam hidupnya. Jongin tahu dia mencintai Sehun tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia begitu mencintai Sehun sampai dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Sehun selalu ada dalam hidupnya. Mereka berpacaran sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jongin begitu terbiasa dengan Sehun yang berada disisinya sampai dia lupa arti kehadiran pria cantik itu dalam harinya. Setelah Sehun pergi barulah Jongin tahu betapa penting Sehun dalam hidupnya.

Ironisnya setelah Jongin menyadari betapa penting Sehun baginya, Jongin bukanlah orang yang terpenting lagi bagi Sehun. Sehun bahkan meninggalkan Jongin untuk orang lain saat Jongin bersikeras melakukan apapun agar bisa berada disampingnya lagi. Jongin mencengkram erat kemudinya saat setetes bening meluncur cepat dipipinya. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menolak isakan yang memaksa keluar saat bening demi bening meluncur cepat dari matanya yang mulai memerah. Berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya yang sebelumnya jarang ternodai air mata.

Mungkin memang beginilah takdirnya. Mungkin memang Sehun bukanlah jodohnya. Mungkin Sehun memang bukanlah untuknya. Mungkin memang ini lah saatnya Jongin menyerah dan melepaskan Sehun. Merelakan Sehun untuk menjadi masa lalu terindahnya. Menyimpan Sehun sebagai bagian dari kenangan terindahnya.

Air mata Jongin mengalir semakin deras dan isakan mulai lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Bahu Jongin bergetar kencang saat isakannya semakin kencang. Jongin menumpahkan tangis yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Menumpahkan rasa frustasi dan kekecewaanya lewat air mata. Menyesali semua yang telah diperbuatnya dan tenggelam dalam kenangan-kenangannya bersama Sehun. Semuanya bercampur aduk dalam pikiran Jongin saat ini. Terlalu banyak yang ada di kepalanya sampai Jongin tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Jongin bahkan sudah tak memperhatikan kemana arahnya menyetir karena pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Jongin bahkan tak lagi dapat melihat jalanan didepannya dengan jelas karena pandangannya yang buram dengan air mata. Jongin bahkan tak sadar bahwa semakin lama dia menginjak gas semakin kencang. Jongin tenggelam dalam frustasi dan isak tangisnya hingga tak lagi menyadari situasi di sekitarnya. Jongin bahkan tak sadar bahwa dia melintasi lampu lalu lintas yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah, dan saat akhirnya Jongin menyadari sinar lampu yang menyilaukan dari arah kirinya, Jongin sadar bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Airway clear?_ "

" _Clear."_

 _"_ _Respon ?"_

 _"_ _Dia tidak merespon apapun."_

 _"_ _Detak jantung."_

 _"_ _130/60"_

 _"_ _Siapkan EKG."_

 _"_ _Pupilnya normal."_

 _"_ _Dia kehilangan banyak darah."_

Jongin merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Pinggangnya terasa nyeri luar biasa dan kepalanya terasa berat. Dadanya sesak, pandangannya pun kabur dan berkunang-kunang. Jongin bahkan hampir tak punya tenaga untuk mengerjapkan pelupuk matanya. Dia dapat melihat dan mendengar orang-orang sibuk disekelilingnya meski semua terasa samar-samar. Orang-orang yang bergerak di sekelilingnya terlihat buram dan suara mereka terdengar jauh dan berdenging di telinganya. Jongin ingin merespon perkataan mereka dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun dia tidak punya tenaga bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakan lidahnya. Yang dirasakannya saat ini hanya kantuk yang luar biasa. Menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan dan Jongin rasa dia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tenaganya sudah terserap habis dan sekarang dia hanya ingin tidur. Tidur panjang dan melewati semua rasa sakit ini. Perlahan pelupuk matanya yang sudah sayu sedikit demi sedikit semakin tertutup. Jongin hampir saja tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya saat suara perawat memekikan nama dokter yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

" dr. dia tidak merespon dan kehilangan banyak darah."

" Apa kasusnya?" Ujar dr. muda itu seraya memakai sarung tangan dan beranjak memeriksa keadaan pasiennya dengan tenang.

" Kecelakaan mobil. Kim Jongin, 28 tahun, kehilangan banyak darah, tidak meres—"

" Siapa?" dr. muda itu memotong ucapan asisten igd dengan tiba-tiba.

" Huh?" Sang asisten menatap dokternya dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang dokter di tengah situasi genting seperti ini.

" Siapa nama yang kau sebut tadi?" Sang dokter mengulangi pertanyaannya.

" Uh? Kim Jongin. Pasien ini." Jawab sang asisten dan dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi sang dokter yang tiba-tiba tampak kaget dan luar biasa tegang.

" dr. Chanyeol— dr. Chanyeol jantungnya berhenti!"

Pekikan salah satu perawat membuat Chanyeol terlempar pada kesadaran bahwa kini dia tengah berada di instalasi gawat darurat. Bahwa ada satu nyawa yang menunggu untuk diselamatkan. Dengan pikiran berkecamuk Chanyeol bergegas mendekat dan tanpa ragu naik keatas ranjang dan memompa jantung Kim Jongin—mantan kekasih pacarnya— yang kini telah berhenti berdetak. Tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kim Jongin akan seperti ini. Berhadapan dengannya yang kini tengah terbujur kaku, berada di ambang hidup dan mati. Membiarkan Chanyeol berjuang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan berharap bahwa semua belum terlambat.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap tubuh Jongin yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dari kaca di luar pintu ruang rawat. Pria itu telah melewati masa-masa kritisnya tapi Chanyeol masih bisa ingat jelas bagaimana jantung dalam tubuh yang tampak atletis itu sempat berhenti berdetak. Chanyeol butuh bantuan EKG untuk kembali memunculkan detak jantungnya. Saat itu, untuk sesaat dia pikir Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan dan terlintas di benaknya bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat mendapat kabar bahwa Jongin telah meninggal. Apa Sehun akan menangis meraung-raung atau hanya sekedar kaget? Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Dokter tampan itu masih mengamati pasiennya tanpa berkedip. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin akan terjadi seperti ini. Selama ini dia selalu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang pernah menjadi segalanya bagi orang yang dia cintai itu. Apa dia akan meninju Jongin karena pernah mebuat Sehun bersedih? Atau mungkin Chanyeol hanya akan berdiri diam dengan satu tangan merangkul mesra pinggang Sehun sambil melemparkan senyum dan tatapan mengejek pada Jongin. Menunjukan padanya siapakah pemilik Sehun sekarang. Namun Sehun selalu menghalangi jika Chanyeol ingin bertemu Jongin meski itu dalam keadaan tidak sengaja sekalipun. Sehun bahkan telah melarangnya untuk mengantar-jemputnya ke kantor demi menghindari pertemuan dengan Jongin.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Takdir Tuhan memang lucu. Dari begitu banyak skenario dan waktu yang bisa terjadi, mengapa harus berjalan seperti ini? Di saat ini? Begitu banyak rumah sakit di Tokyo, namun kenapa harus rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja? Dari sekian hari dalam seminggu, kenapa harus hari ini? Saat Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya sebagai dokter jaga? Lucu rasanya. Setelah semua usaha yang Sehun lakukan untuk menjauhkan mereka, Tuhan mempertemukan dua laki-laki itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Suara langkah kaki yang berderap dengan terburu-buru menarik Chanyeol dari lamunan panjangnya. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin dan dokter tampan bertubuh tinggi itu dapat melihat Sehun tengah berlari kearahnya. Meski dari kejauhan, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa wajah Sehun memerah. Entah itu karena pasokan oksigen yang berkurang saat dia berlari atau karena air mata yang tengah membanjiri wajah cantiknya saat ini. Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Sehun mencengkram bagian depan jas Chanyeol begitu pria cantik itu tiba di hadapannya. Chanyeol dapat melihat tangan Sehun yang mencengkramnya bergetar hebat. Jemari lentiknya mencengkram jas Chanyeol seakan itu adalah pegangan hidupnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, -bahkan untuk menarik napas sekalipun- Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol dengan suara yang tercekat karena isakan.

Pihak rumah sakit telah menghubungi kerabat Jongin, tapi satu-satunya kerabat yang Jongin punya ternyata hanyalah kakak sepupunya yang kini berada di Seoul. Kakak sepupunya kemudian menyuruh pihak rumah sakit untuk menghubungi sekertaris pribadi Jongin untuk mengurus segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan sementara dirinya menempuh perjalanan ke Jepang. Kebetulan yang tak lagi mengejutkan untuk Chanyeol, bahwa sekertaris pribadi Jongin ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

" Bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol termenung untuk sesaat. Mengamati tetes demi tetes air mata yang mengucur keluar dari mata indah Sehun. Apa yang harus dirasakannya saat melihat kekasihnya menangisi mantan pacarnya dengan begitu histeris? Apa normal jika hatinya terasa sesakit ini? Chanyeol tidak tahu.

" Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Dan satu kalimat itu sanggup membuat Sehun menghela napas dengan lega meski tangisnya belum berhenti.

" Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Dia mengalami gegar otak tapi untungnya tidak ada tulang yang patah. Dia juga sempat tak merespon tapi sekarang dia hanya tidur dan dalam pengaruh sedative." Tutur Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dengan putus asa. Tersedak oleh isakannya sendiri dan cengkramannya pada jas Chanyeol menguat tanpa dia sadari.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Perlahan dokter tampan itu melepas cengkraman Sehun pada jasnya dan beralih menggenggam jemari lentik itu. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dalam-dalam dan sesuatu dalam sorot matanya membuat Sehun takut.

" Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Kita harus menunggunya sadar untuk melihat efek dari cederanya. Benturan di kepalanya memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi dia tersadar dan bertahan cukup lama untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Hal itu— biasanya dapat mengakibatkan trauma dan efeknya berbeda pada setiap orang."

Sehun merasa separuh nyawanya melayang entah kemana saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Lututnya terasa lemas seketika dan jika Chanyeol tak menangkapnya Sehun mungkin sudah tergeletak di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Tangis Sehun terdengar sangat pilu membuat Chanyeol harus memejamkan matanya dan menahan perih dihatinya. Dokter tampan itu melingkarkan lengannya kesekeliling tubuh Sehun. Membawa pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Mengabaikan pisau tak kasat mata yang kini tengah mengiris hatinya saat mendengar Sehun menggumamkan nama Jongin dalam tangisnya.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Rep's Corner :**

 **Echi** : Rasanya ngilu ya hatinya...

 **Chansoo9293** : Emang rasanya tuh sakit. Sakit banget. Sakitnyaa tuh disini didalam hatiku... Sakitnya tuh disini melihat kau selingkuh.. sakittt~ sakitt~ / Ft. Kai Citata

 **fyodult** : Emangnya ni ff ada rasa lezat-lezatnya gtu sampe kamu ngiler?

 **darkisgood** : Soo sorry karena ga bisa fast up date babies :*

 **meliarisky7** : Kamu tega ih membiarkan Chanyeol berkelana sendirian di negeri orang #eaaa

 **wijayanti628** : Tetep lebih mengenaskan idung minimalisnya dia itu kok

 **n4** : Ya ampuun babies, kalo kamu aja lelah apa kabar sama Kai? Ahahahaha XDDD

 **VampireDPS** : Uhmmm tinggalin ga ya? Mau bgt ditemenin apa mau ajaa? *akoehalay*

 **relks88** : Kai emang nyebelin tp emang bikin kesian siih. Tapi dia nyebelin siih, tapi kadang ga tega jugaa.. Tapi dia emang suka nyebelin sihh.. /loh gw yg labil XDD

 **Guest** : Whoa tbh u're the-very- 1st person that asked about my english, But that's okay, it could happen. I'm not using GooTrans, oc. I just have this really bad habit writing w/ 2 languanges tanpa aku sadari. One minute i wrote in english the the next minute i realized that i should use bahasa, but being a lazy human being myself gw terlalu males utk ngedelete and ngetik ulang. I know s'times itu ngeganggu bgt, terlebih gw suka pake bahasa slang dan kadang main singkat2 kata gtu, but sorry not sorry, that's me ^^

 **Yessi94esy** : Dukunnya yg skala international tapi. Kalo yg skala lokal percuma ntar kagak bakal nyampe kepentok sinyal :P

 **ohhanniehunnie** : Kira2 kalo udh begini bakal berat ga?

 **oh ana7** : Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu. Kamu kek Jongin yg setia nungguin Sehun dehh #eaaa

. **5** : Thankseu supportnya babies ^^

 **Izz** : Kalo udh begini kira2 jadi apa? Prok prok prok.. jadi apa hayooo?

 **MinnieWW** : Kenapa sii kamu kalau ngetik irit sekali? Pake Esia ya? XDDD

 **Guest** : Kalo Sehunnya balik ngejar Jongin, lah kalo dia tiba2 kawin? Jongin piye?

 **Icha** : Hehehehe. Ga boleh banyak yg manis2 nanti diabetes. Ingat, pola hidup sehat ya /apalah?

 **bottomsehunnie** : Perasaannya Sehun itu serumit soal ujian negara yaa

 **widiyanthimanurung** : Tau nihh. Kamu banyak bgt nuntut padahal kita kan ga punya hubungan apa2. Pokoknya resmiinDazzling Kaise dulu aku baru minta iniitu /loh /loh /ehh?

 **Dazzling Kaise** : Kalo Sehun sama gw, kamu rela ga? bahagia ga? greget ga?

 **kaihun520** : Untunglah Sehun bukan kamu.. Coba kalo dia rakus mau gebet dua cowok kece, gw yg jomblo ini bisa apaaa? TT_TT

 **AwKaiHun** : Jangan baper2 bgt Aw. Nanti migrain/?

 **Jongshixun** : Terus Sehun kudu otoke? Musti piye?

 **hanhyewon357** : We'll see ya. Aku akan nulis lagi atau ga. Thx supportnya babies :*

 **A/N : Hello. Hello from the out siiiiiideeeee~~~/ garing. Iyak abaikan/ XDD/ Hi babies long time no see. I hope all of u are doing well. Satu chapter terakhir, Soooo dont forget that reviews, subscribes and followers are very much loved. I love my babies, i love my silent readers too. Anyway, kalo ada yg mau ngobrol, tanya2 bisa pm kak Fi. Kak Fi ga gigit kok. And, ohhh babies ada yg main Smule kah? Aku juga suka main smule kalo lagi suntuk,, ayo kapan2 kita nyanyi bareng via smule XDDD. id aku juga Goolhara disana, undang aku yaaa nanti biar bisa seru2an bareng disana XDDD**

 **Till next time, paipai babies ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 14/14**

 **T.E.A.S.E.R**

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan perlahan ke atas ranjang. Dahinya berada berdampingan dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Sehun tidak akan bisa merasa tenang jika Jongin belum membuka matanya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat pihak rumah sakit mengabarinya bahwa Jongin terkena kecelakaan dan sedang dalam masa kritis.

* * *

" Jangan begini lagi. Jangan membuatku takut." Isak Sehun pelan seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jongin. Membasahi gaun pasien Jongin oleh air matanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jongin bergetar hebat membuat Jongin mengerti ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

" Maafkan aku."

* * *

" Apa disini sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengetuk pelan tulang panggul Jongin dengan palu metal kecil.

" Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dokter." Jawab Jongin santai.

Jongin suka dokter yang menanganinya ini. Muda, ramah dan cekatan. Terbukti dengan bagaimana caranya memeriksa Jongin sejak tadi. Dia tidak tampak seperti dokter tua keras kepala yang akan menahan Jongin berlama-lama di rumah sakit.

* * *

" Maaf, apa kalian saling mengenal?" Cetus Jongin tiba-tiba.

" Ahh, ya. Kami mengenal dengan baik." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Ohh." Gumam Jongin.

* * *

" Aku kekasihnya."

* * *

Sehun dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Pria cantik itu masih memalingkan wajahnya. Menolak menatap siapapun di ruangan ini. Sehun merasa seperti maling yang malu karena ketahuan mencuri. Rasa bersalah membuatnya seperti pecundang yang tak sanggup mengakui kesalahannya.

* * *

" Sehun— mungkin masih mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan berat. Pria itu menatap Jongin dan mendapati tak ada rasa terkejut dari sinar matanya atas perkataan Chanyeol.

" Mungkin." Jawab Jongin dan mereka saling berpandangan dalam hening yang menusuk. " Tapi cinta saja tidaklah cukup."

 **Final Chapter. is . Coming. Soon.**

 **A/N : Yg mau di up date make some noise yoo~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Chapter : 14/14**

* * *

Sehun mengamati sosok Jongin yang tengah tenggelam dalam nyenyak. Sejak kemarin pria itu belum membuka matanya membuat Sehun menolak untuk beranjak dari sisinya sedikitpun. Sehun hampir tak bisa menahan cemasnya lagi. Segala pikiran-pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika Jongin tidak akan pernah bangun? Bagaimana jika kondisinya memburuk? Bagaimana jika Jongin mengalami trauma seperti yang Chanyeol katakan? Pikiran-pikiran buruk dalam kepalanya akan kondisi Jongin yang tak kunjung sadar membuat Sehun hampir gila.

Sejak dia diizinkan masuk ke ruangan Jongin, Sehun tidak beranjak dari kursinya sedikit pun. Tangannya tak berhenti melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin yang tergeletak tanpa tenaga. Sehun tau Jongin tidak sadarkan diri, tapi Sehun ingin Jongin tahu bahwa dia ada disisinya saat ini.

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan perlahan ke atas ranjang. Dahinya berada berdampingan dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Sehun tidak akan bisa merasa tenang jika Jongin belum membuka matanya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat pihak rumah sakit mengabarinya bahwa Jongin terkena kecelakaan dan sedang dalam masa kritis.

Sehun sudah bertemu dengan pihak polisi yang mengurus masalah ini dan mereka bilang, berdasarkan keterangan saksi mata dan bukti _black box_ dari mobil Jongin, Jongin lah yang bersalah dan melanggar peraturan. Pria itu menerobos lampu merah dan mengemudi dalam kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Menurut Chanyeol, sangat beruntung mobil yang menabraknya datang dari sisi sebelah kiri. Jadi benturan yang terjadi tidaklah terlalu parah. Jika benturan yang terjadi datang dari sisi sebelah kanan maka hanya keajaiban Tuhan lah yang mampu menyelamatkan Jongin. Untungnya lagi tidak ada korban lain dalam kecelakaan ini jadi Jongin hanya akan terkena tuntutan ringan dan bebas dari pasal berlapis.

Hasil tes darah menunjukan tidak ada indikasi kandungan alkohol dalam tubuh Jongin. Itu berarti dia mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan sadar. Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Kenapa dia menerobos lampu merah? Apa dia ingin bunuh diri? Apa ini menyangkut kepindahan Sehun? Jika memang begitu ini semua salah Sehun. Sehun lah yang menyebabkan Jongin begini. Sehun lah alasan Jongin terbaring tidak berdaya seperti saat ini. Mata Sehun kembali berkaca-kaca memikirkan hal itu dan sebentar kemudian, air mata kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sehun larut dalam kekhawatiran hingga dia tidak menyadari pergerakan kecil pada jemari dalam genggamannya hingga suara erangan pelan membuat Sehun mengangkat kepala dan beralih menatap Jongin. Sehun melihat pelupuk mata Jongin bergerak. Melakukan kerjapan-kerjapan pelan seiring dengan jemarinya yang bergerak lemah.

" Jongin." Sehun terkesiap saat menyadari Jongin mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sehun menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin. Pria cantik itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak mendekati Jongin yang perlahan mulai membuka mata.

Jongin merasa segumpal cahaya menerobos masuk ke retinanya membuatnya kesulitan membuka mata. Jongin kembali memejamkan mata untuk menghindari sensasi yang menganggu indra penglihatannya, namun tak lama Jongin mendengar suara yang begitu familiar berbisik lembut di telinganya, memberinya dorongan untuk kembali membuka mata.

" Huna." Jongin mengerang dan dia baru menyadari bahwa tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan sakit.

" Iya ini aku. Ini aku Jongin." Bisikan itu terdengar begitu jelas di kupingnya dan Jongin merasa bahwa dia harus membuka mata saat itu juga dan melihat Sehun _nya_.

" Huna." Jongin akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah berada didekatnya. Menatapnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran dan wajah yang memerah.

" Kenapa—"

" Jangan seperti ini, kumohon." Sergah Sehun tanpa aba-aba.

Alis Jongin berkerut bingung mendengar perkataan Sehun namun kontan dia teringat kilasan apa yang terjadi sebelum rasa sakit menghantam sekujur tubuhnya pada malam itu. Ada sesuatu yang menghangat dalam diri Jongin melihat Sehun tampak begitu khawatir dan menangisi keadaannya. Katakanlah Jongin gila dan dia tidak akan membantahnya.

" Jangan begini lagi. Jangan membuatku takut." Isak Sehun pelan seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jongin. Membasahi gaun pasien Jongin oleh air matanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jongin bergetar hebat membuat Jongin mengerti ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

" Maafkan aku." Dengan susah payah Jongin mengangkat satu lengannya. Mengelus kepala Sehun dan berusaha mendekatkan kepalanya -yang langsung terasa nyeri hingga membuat pandangannya memburam untuk sesaat- pada kepala Sehun. Jongin mengusakkan hidungnya pada rambut Sehun. Membaui harum favoritnya yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Lama kedua anak manusia ini berada dalam posisi tersebut. Tenggelam dalam rengkuhan masing-masing tanpa bertukar kata. Saling menenangkan satu sama lain dengan kehadiran yang lainnya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, tidak peduli keadaan dan kenyataan. Bahkan mereka tak menyadari kehadiran sepasang mata yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan hati terluka.

* * *

" Apa disini sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengetuk pelan tulang panggul Jongin dengan palu metal kecil.

Chanyeol tengah mengadakan pengecekan menyeluruh pada Jongin. Prosedur untuk memastikan tak ada cedera tersembunyi yang diidap Jongin pasca kecelakaan naas itu. Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri Sehun yang terlihat khawatir. Mencemaskan keadaan Jongin yang sejujurnya tampak cukup menyedihkan dengan perban dikepala dan beberapa goresan luka di wajahnya.

" Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dokter." Jawab Jongin santai. Chanyeol menangkap seulas senyum ramah menghiasi bibir tebal Jongin saat dokter tampan itu berganti memeriksa kedua bola matanya.

" Bagus kalau begitu. Berarti tidak ada syaraf yang putus." Chanyeol membalas senyum Jongin. Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Jongin suka dokter yang menanganinya ini. Muda, ramah dan cekatan. Terbukti dengan bagaimana caranya memeriksa Jongin sejak tadi. Dia tidak tampak seperti dokter tua keras kepala yang akan menahan Jongin berlama-lama di rumah sakit.

" Aku anggap itu berita baik. Jadi dokter, kapan aku boleh pulang?" Tanya Jongin membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menatapnya takjub.

Pasalnya pria ini baru saja selamat dari kecelakaan maut dan tersadar beberapa saat yang lalu. Darah diperbannya masih belum kering dan dia bahkan masih belum bisa beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan dia sudah menanyakan kapan dia boleh pulang?

" Jongin—" Sehun menegur Jongin namun yang ditegur hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

" Apa bosmu ini selalu seperti ini Sehunie?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Perkataan Chanyeol sukses memotong omelan yang nyaris dicetuskan Sehun sekaligus membuat Jongin menatapnya heran.

Apa Jongin berhalusinasi atau memang dokter muda ini baru saja memanggil nama Sehun dengan begitu akrab? Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol dan entah kenapa di mata Jongin Sehun tampak sedikit gugup saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan gumaman singkat dan dahi Jongin berkerut melihat reaksi Sehun. Sehun tampak salah tingkah dan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

" Rupanya kau tidak bohong padaku saat kau bilang bosmu ini lelaki yang gila kerja." Ujar Chanyeol lagi dan Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

" Maaf, apa kalian saling mengenal?" Cetus Jongin tiba-tiba.

Banyak hal dari Jongin yang tidak pernah berubah. Salah satunya adalah sifatnya yang selalu mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalanya. Seperti saat ini. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun dan dokter muda itu terpaku karena perkataannya dan entah kenapa atmosfer diantara mereka tiba-tiba terasa tegang. Sehun menunduk. Hening sesaat diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya sang dokter berbalik menatap Jongin. Seulas senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya dan entah kenapa Jongin tidak menyukai senyuman itu.

" Ahh, ya. Kami mengenal dengan baik." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Ohh." Gumam Jongin. Jongin melirik Sehun dan pria cantik itu tampak luar biasa gugup. " Kau temannya?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Matanya tak lepas dari Sehun yang kini memalingkan muka. Mengamati gelagat Sehun yang entah kenapa tampak sangat aneh—

" Aku kekasihnya."

Jongin berpaling menatap Chanyeol. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya berada pada Chanyeol saat dia mendengar jawaban yang meluncur tenang dari dokter dihadapannya. Jongin merasa jantungnya berheti berdegup. Dia mendengar jawaban pria dihadapannya tapi disaat yang bersamaan dia juga tidak mendengarnya.

" A-apa?"

" Aku Park Chanyeol. Kekasih Sehun."

* * *

Kamar rawat itu terasa begitu sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun yang terucap setelah Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ketiga anak manusia itu kini terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kesunyian yang melanda menambah atmosfer ketegangan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sehun dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Pria cantik itu masih memalingkan wajahnya. Menolak menatap siapapun di ruangan ini. Sehun merasa seperti maling yang malu karena ketahuan mencuri. Rasa bersalah membuatnya seperti pecundang yang tak sanggup mengakui kesalahannya. Sehun tak sanggup menatap wajah Chanyeol saat mengingat apa yang dia lakukan pada Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Menangisi Jongin dalam pelukan Chanyeol, menghambur ke sisi Jongin detik pertama dia mendengar bahwa kondisi Jongin telah membaik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Ironisnya hal itu terjadi tak lama setelah Sehun menegaskan dia akan pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi baginya.

Sehun juga tak mampu menatap Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin dia mampu melakukannya saat Jongin tampak begitu menyedihkan seperti ini? Terbaring tak berdaya, tertampar pada kenyataan bahwa hidupnya baru saja diselamatkan oleh laki-laki yang akan membawa Sehun pergi jauh darinya. Bahwa orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya ternyata adalah orang yang _secara tak langsung_ , menjadi penyebab kecelakaannya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun sanggup menatap Jongin saat wajah Jongin tampak semakin pias saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol? Sehun dapat melihat Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong. Tampak begitu terkejut dengan informasi yang baru di dapatnya dan Sehun rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Jongin tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Chanyeol justru tengah menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap Jongin dengan tenang. Seakan menantang reaksi Jongin atas jawaban dari perkataannya. Pria itu tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kosong. Membuat Chanyeol tak dapat menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan atau apa yang tengah dia pikirkan. Meski di luar Chanyeol tampak tenang tapi sesungguhnya Chanyeol sangat gugup saat ini. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menanti Chanyeol dapat melakukannya. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Sehun dihadapan Jongin. Hal ini lah yang selalu ingin Chanyeol lakukan sejak saat pertama dia tahu Jongin telah kembali dalam kehidupan Sehun. Akhirnya Chanyeol melakukannya. Menyatakan statusnya. Menegaskan kepemilikannya atas Sehun. Namun anehnya Chanyeol tidak merasakan kepuasan yang selama ini dia pikir akan dia rasakan. Chanyeol tidak merasakan sensasi kemenangan yang selalu dinanti-nantinya saat dia menyampaikan statusnya pada Jongin. Kenapa? Apa karena saat ini Jongin tampak begitu menyedihkan hingga Chanyeol entah mengapa merasa bersalah saat menatapnya? Atau karena dia melihat reaksi canggung Sehun saat ini? Atau karena fakta bahwa dia telah menghabiskan malamnya dengan memeluk Sehun yang menangisi keadaan Jongin? Chanyeol tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kemenangan yang selama ini selalu dinantikannya.

Jongin terpaku menatap pria berjas putih dihadapannya. Mengulang kata demi kata yang terlontar beberapa saat sebelumnya dan mecernanya dengan seksama. Dunia Jongin seakan berhenti berputar saat dia sadar dengan kenyataan bahwa pria yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, pria yang telah menyelamatkannya dari ambang kematian adalah kekasih Sehun yang selama ini dibencinya. Jongin mengamati Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dengan gagah dan balik menatapnya. Mengamati sosok pria yang telah merebut hati Sehun darinya. Mengamati sosok pria yang menjadi alasan Sehun menolaknya. Jadi inilah pria itu. Pria yang merebut Sehun darinya, pria yang dia dengar suaranya di telepon tempo itu, pria yang dia lihat mencium Sehun di mobil beberapa bulan lalu, pria yang—tak lama lagi akan membawa Sehun pergi dari hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Jongin merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Jongin membenci pria ini. Jongin _seharusnya_ membenci pria ini dengan seluruh hidupnya. Pria inilah yang telah merebut Sehun darinya. Pria inilah alasan Jongin tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Pria ini yang mengambil tempatnya di sisi Sehun. Pria ini lah yang selalu berada di samping Sehun. Yang berada disisi Sehun dan menemaninya selama ini. Yang selalu berusaha membuat Sehun bahagia saat Sehun tersakiti karenanya. Yang selalu menghapus air mata Sehun saat Jongin lah alasan dibalik setiap tangisnya. Yang menjadi alasan Sehun bangkit saat Sehun terpuruk dalam lukanya. Pria ini lah— yang memang pantas mendampingi Sehun.

" Oh." Gumam Jongin.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Matanya tak sedikitpun beralih dari Chanyeol. Perlahan, seulas senyum terukir dibibir Jongin. Semakin lama semakin lebar membuat Chanyeol terpaku menatapnya.

" Hei, aku Kim Jongin." Ujar Jongin lembut.

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin dan pria cantik itu ikut terpaku saat menatap senyum tulus yang Jongin berikan pada Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya yang tenang saat menatap Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol tercekat. Bukan ini reaksi yang mereka perkirakan. Senyum Jongin tampak begitu tulus membuat hati Sehun semakin meringis.

Perlahan Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dengan senyum yang masih tersungging dibibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol tak dapat melakukan apapun. Dokter tampan itu hanya dapat menatapi tangan Jongin yang terulur padanya sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin. Hatinya seakan tercubit saat melihat senyum tulus yang Jongin berikan padanya. Selama ini Chanyeol tenggelam dalam prasangka buruk namun kenyataannya, sekarang Jongin tengah tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Perlahan Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan membalas uluran tangan Jongin. Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum Jongin semakin mengembang saat tangan mereka saling menjabat dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan kebencian dan ketegangan yang sebelumnya dia rasakan meluap entah kemana saat melihat senyum lebar Jongin dan jabatan tangannya yang hangat.

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Park Chanyeol _ssi_."

* * *

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada tayangan di TV saat mendengar pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Raut wajahnya melembut saat mendapati sosok mantan kekasihnya berada di ambang pintu dalam balutan kaus putih dan cardigan rajut panjang berwana navy.

" Kau datang." Ucap Jongin. Sehun menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun. Pria cantik itu berhenti tepat disisi ranjang.

Sehun mengamati Jongin dengan cermat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sehun bisa melihat wajah Jongin dengan jelas. Meski masih terdapat noda darah pada perban di dahinya, tapi luka dan lebam di wajah Jongin mulai tampak memudar. Rona wajah Jongin juga tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya kulitnya sudah tak lagi sepias sebelumnya.

" Membaik. Aku sudah mulai bisa duduk. Mau lihat?" Ujar Jongin semangat seraya bersiap mengangkat tubuhnya.

" Jongin." Sergah Sehun cepat seraya menahan tubuh Jongin untuk bergerak lebih jauh. " Kau masih belum boleh banyak bergerak."

" Sehun, aku hanya mencoba duduk. Tidak begitu banyak pergerakan yang dilakukan saat seorang manusia mencoba duduk." Sanggah Jongin sarkastik. Demi Tuhan, Sehun bahkan lebih cerewet dari suster-suster disini.

" Apa Chanyeol sudah mengizinkanmu duduk?"

" Ya Tuhan, bahkan duduk pun aku harus minta izin dr. Park? Dimana hak asasiku sebagai manusia?" Jawab Jongin dengan nada main-main. Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban main-main Jongin namun tatapan tajamnya tak beralih dari Jongin sedikit pun membuat Jongin menghela napas gusar.

" Aku yakin dr. Park tidak akan melarang. Kondisiku sudah jauh membaik Sehun." Decak Jongin malas.

" Kita akan tanyakan padanya nanti saat dia datang." Titah Sehun dan Jongin hanya melenguh pasrah.

Sehun mengabaikan Jongin yang tengah merajuk. Pria cantik itu memilih menyibukkan diri dengan mengeluarkan kotak makan yang dibawanya. Sehun beranjak duduk di pinngir ranjang Jongin. Mau tak mau seulas senyum muncul di bibir tipisnya saat mendapati Jongin dengan wajah merengut.

" Aku membuatkanmu bubur kepiting soka." Ujar Sehun dan wajah merengut Jongin kontan berganti dengan senyum sumringah begitu tahu Sehun membawakan salah satu makanan kesukaannya. Sehun berdecih pelan tapi dengan segera bergegas menyuapi Jongin. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Jongin harus cepat makan dan meminum obatnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jongin memakan masakan Sehun alih-alih makanan rumah sakit. Sejak hari pertama dia sadar, Jongin menolak makanan rumah sakit masuk keperutnya. Kata Jongin alih-alih cepat sembuh, dia bisa cepat mati kalau makan makanan yang tidak ada rasanya seperti itu. Akhirnya Sehun terpaksa memasak dan membawakan makanan untuk Jongin karena kalau tidak, Jongin akan seenak udelnya menggunakan jasa _delivery_ dan memesan makanan yang dia inginkan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya untuk hal yang satu ini. Bahkan Chanyeol selaku dokter yang menanganinya pun tak berdaya.

Sehun dan Jongin bertukar percakapan santai selagi Sehun menyuapinya. Inilah yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini. Sehun mengurus segala keperluan Jongin di rumah sakit alih-alih pergi ke kantor. Yifan di sibukkan dengan urusan kantor karena dia mengambil alih jabatan Jongin untuk sementara dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus sepupunya jadi Sehun berinisiatif menawarkan diri untuk mengurus Jongin sampai keadaannya membaik. Lagipula Sehun sebenarnya sudah _resign_ jadi pekerjaannya di kantor bisa di alihkan.

" Sehuna." Panggilan Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari tayangan _variety show_ di televisi.

" Ya?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

" Terimakasih." Ujar Jongin. Alis Sehun bertaut bingung karena Jongin tiba-tiba tampak serius namun belum sempat Sehun membuka mulut untuk bertanya Jongin menyelanya.

" Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini." Jelas Jongin. Sehun tertegun mendengar perkataan Jongin. Suaranya yang terdengar lembut dan tatapannya yang teduh membuat Sehun kehilangan kata.

" Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan menghabiskan waktumu dengan merawatku. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku memang belum bisa melakukan apapun sendiri tapi ada banyak suster yang dapat membantuku disini. Kau tidak seharusnya menghabiskan waktumu disini untuk menemani dan mengurusku. Ini bukan kewajiban atau tanggung jawabmu Sehuna." Ujar Jongin panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya Jongin sangat ingin melakukan ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak pertama kali Sehun mengusulkan dia akan merawat Jongin, Jongin telah menolaknya. Namun Sehun bersikeras dan Yifan merasa ini ide yang baik dan sangat membantu karena Yifan hanya bisa menjaga Jongin saat malam hari. Jongin akui dia bahagia karena Sehun merawatnya. Dengan begitu dia dapat merasakan perhatian dan kelembutan Sehun yang telah dia rindukan setelah sekian lama. Namun Jongin merasa tak pantas menerima perhatian Sehun terlebih saat Jongin tahu kekasihnya berada di sekitar mereka. Jongin merasa tak enak hati pada Chanyeol. Jongin tak ingin Chanyeol salah paham dan membuat mereka bertengkar. Rasanya lucu bagi Jongin. Dulu dia begitu membenci Chanyeol dan berniat habis-habisan untuk merebut Sehun darinya tapi sekarang Jongin justru menolak perhatian Sehun karena tak mau membuat Sehun bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Jongin sekarang yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki-laki terbaik untuk Sehun dan Jongin tak ingin merusak kebahgiaan mereka.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam hening yang melanda. Sehun dapat melihat rasa bersalah dan kekhawatiran di balik tatapan lembut Jongin. Sehun tahu bahwa ini bukanlah tanggung jawabnya. Sehun sangat tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berkewajiban untuk merawat Jongin sedemikian rupa terlebih setelah tak ada lagi status di antara mereka. Namun Sehun melakukan semua ini dengan suka rela. Sehun melakukannya agar dia punya alasan untuk terus bertemu Jongin. Sehun akan merasa jauh lebih lega jika dia dapat melihat masa pemulihan Jongin dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Lagipula Sehun tak lagi punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Kepergiannya ke Amerika kurang dari sebulan lagi, dan setelah itu tak akan ada lagi Jongin dalam harinya. Sehun ingin menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin.

" Aku tahu Jongin. Aku hanya ingin merawatmu sampai kau sembuh. " Jawab Sehun. Jongin menghembuskan napas pelan dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun.

" Kau tidak suka aku disini?" Tanya Sehun perlahan membuat Jongin menoleh menatapnya.

" Tentu saja tidak Huna. Hanya—" Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya dan meggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Membiarkan Sehun menanti jawabannya dengan sabar. " Hanya— apa dr. Park tidak keberatan?"

Sehun tertegun dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Sehun menyadari perubahan sikap Jongin padanya sejak saat itu. Sejak pertemuan _resminya_ dengan Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu Sehun merasa Jongin berubah. Jongin tetap berlaku lembut padanya, berbicara dengan halus padanya namun semuanya terasa begitu hambar. Sehun masih ingat hari itu. Bagaimana Jongin tersenyum lembut dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan hangat dan tulus. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan pertama Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa berlalu dengan mulus. Rasanya Sehun tidak bisa percaya bahwa Jongin dapat menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyum dan tangan terbuka setelah apa yang selama ini dia lakukan dan katakan pada Sehun. Namun saat Sehun teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Jongin, saat pria itu mengabulkan keinginan Sehun untuk pergi bersama Chanyeol. Saat Sehun teringat bagaimana sorot mata Jongin kala itu, Sehun mengerti, bahwa Jongin telah benar-benar menyerah sekarang. Terbukti dari cara Jongin memperlakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Meski mereka berbicara dan bahkan bergurau seakan ada dinding diantara mereka.

" Aku tidak ingin dr. Park salah paham." Perkataan Jongin melemparkan Sehun dari lamunan. Sehun menatap Jongin dan pria tampan itu kini tengah menatapnya. Sehun dapat menangkap rasa khawatir dan rasa bersalah dalam bola matanya yang hitam pekat. Sehun dapat merasakan hatinya meringis mendengar perkataan Jongin.

" Chanyeol tidak keberatan." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Jongin tampak tak percaya dengan jawabannya namun pria itu memutuskan untuk tak mendesak dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Hening lama diantara mereka sebelum Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya.

" Dia laki-laki yang baik."

Sehun kontan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. Jongin tengah tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Begitu lembut dan hangat. Senyum khas Jongin yang sudah begitu lama Sehun tak lihat. Senyum lebarnya yang membuat kedua sudut matanya berkerut dan belahan dagunya yang samar-samar terlihat. Mata Sehun terasa panas. Melihat bagaimana Jongin tampak tenang dalam situasi pahit yang diciptakan Sehun untuknya.

" Aku mengerti sekarang." Ujar Jongin lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun. Sehun dapat melihat mata Jongin berkaca-kaca dibalik senyum hangatnya membuat kerongkongan Sehun tercekat dan pelupuk matanya terasa semakin berat menahan air mata yang memaksa tumpah. " Aku lega, Huna." Ujar Jongin.

Air mata Sehun menetes tanpa dapat dia kendalikan. Tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya. Perkataan Jongin terdengar begitu tulus, tapi Sehun tak mengerti mengapa ketulusan Jongin seakan mengiris-iris hatinya. Membuat hatinya terasa tak karuan saat melihat senyum hangatnya. Isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari bibir Sehun saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya.

" Maaf. Maafkan aku Jongin." Isak Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari dia membalas genggaman Jongin dengan begitu erat sambil menggumamkan beribu maaf.

" Kau tidak salah Huna. Akulah yang harus minta maaf." Jongin mengusap air mata di pipi Sehun. Membelai lembut wajah Sehun yang bernodakan air mata. Jongin merengkuh wajah Sehun dalam genggaman tangannya membuat Sehun menatapnya di sela-sela air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

" Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf karena selalu menyakitimu. Maaf karena aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu. Maaf jika aku mengganggu kebahagianmu. Aku egois Huna, aku tahu. Maafkan aku dan segala ke egoisanku yang selalu membuatmu terpojok. Maafkan aku yang hanya mampu membuatmu menumpahkan air mata namun tak pernah mampu menghapusnya. Maafkan aku."

Jongin mengecup jemari Sehun yang berada dalam genggamannya. Membuat jemari Sehun basah akan air matanya yang entah sejak kapan telah berjatuhan. Isakan Sehun membuat bahunya bergetar. Ingin Sehun membantah perkataan Jongin, namun tangisannya menghalang semua kata yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya maaf lah yang mampu terucap.

" Berhenti meminta maaf Huna. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Aku yang menyebabkan ini semua. Huna, sekarang aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Jika kau bahagia, maka itu cukup bagiku. Asal kau bahagia, maka aku akan tenang. Kau bahagia kan Huna? Kau bahagia dengannya kan? Aku tahu dia bisa membahagiakanmu, karena itu berhentilah menangis. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau bahagia." Jongin tersenyum dalam sisa-sisa air matanya. Berusaha mengeaskan pada Sehun bahwa dia _akan_ baik-baik saja.

Jongin membawa wajah Sehun mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan yang hangat pada kening Sehun. Membuat Sehun menggigit bibir saat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hanya dengan satu kecupan dari Jongin. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kecupan terakhir yang bisa didapatnya dari seorang Kim Jongin. Laki-laki yang mencintai dan dicintainya dengan segenap raga. Laki-laki yang pernah menjadi segalanya dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki yang pernah menjadi poros hidupnya. Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun yang bergetar karena tangis. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga Sehun, meyakinkan bahwa keputusan Sehun benar dan dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jongin tak mengerti perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Bahwa semakin Jongin membenarkan keputusan Sehun, semakin Sehun mempertanyakan keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

* * *

Chanyeol mengamati sosok Jongin dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Jongin tampak sibuk dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Setelah Chanyeol mulai membolehkan Jongin duduk, pria berkulit coklat itu tanpa ragu meminta Yifan untuk membawakan laptop dan berkas-berkas kerjanya. Jongin tak ingin membuang waktunya lagi dengan tidur-tiduran yang tak produktif. Waktunya di rumah sakit kini dihabiskannya untuk mengurus pekerjaan.

Jongin benar-benar gawat. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya menjamah pekerjaannya, bahkan cederanya pun tak menjadi halangan. Chanyeol masih ingat, saat itu dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat Jongin dengan antusias meraih laptopnya dari tangan Yifan. Chanyeol sendiri juga orang yang gila kerja dan ambisius tapi Jongin benar-benar berbeda. Jongin memfokuskan dirinya hanya untuk bekerja seakan dia tak punya hal lain yang harus dilakukan. Seakan pekerjaan adalah satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga— Kenyataannya Jongin memang tak punya hal lain selain pekerjaannya.

Jongin tak lagi punya keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya telah tiada. Jongin tidak punya saudara kandung karena dia adalah anak tunggal. Satu-satunya kerabat yang dia punya hanya lah Yifan— kakak sepupunya yang membantunya mengurus perusahaan, dan orang tua Yifan yang sekarang menetap di Amsterdam. Jongin tidak punya kekasih karena satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya kini hidup bersama pria lain. Jongin bahkan tak punya teman. Chanyeol tak pernah melihat ada orang lain selain Yifan dan Sehun yang datang menjenguk Jongin. Kiriman bunga dan parsel dari rekanan bisnisnya kerap datang silih berganti, tapi tak sekalipun dari mereka meyempatkan diri menjenguk Jongin.

Pantas saja Jongin menumpukan semua perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya, karena kenyataannya hanya itu lah yang Jongin punya. Hanya pekerjaann lah yang menemaninya dalam kesendiriannya. Melihat Jongin seperti ini—bersandar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban meliliti kepala. Laptop dan berkas-berkas yang tertata diatas meja lipat yang berada diatas lutut, tampak luar biasa serius dengan dokumen yang tengah dibacanya— Chanyeol merasa Jongin begitu menyedihkan. Laki-laki muda, tampan dan sukses yang tidak punya tempat untuk berbagi kesuksesan yang telah diraihnya. Laki-laki sebatang kara yang tidak punya tempat untuk berkeluh kesah, laki-laki kesepian yang tidak punya tempat untuk bersandar saat hidup terasa begitu melelahkan.

Melihat Jongin membuat Chanyeol menyadari betapa bahagia dan beruntung kehidupannya. Chanyeol punya segalanya yang Jongin tak punya. Chanyeol memang tak sekaya Jongin, tapi keadaan ekonomi dan karirnya terbilang sukses. Chanyeol berhasil menggapai mimpi dan cita-citanya saat Jongin harus meninggalkan karir impiannya demi melanjutkan amanat sang ayah. Chanyeol punya keluarga yang menyayanginya. Ayah dan ibu yang masih sehat, dan kakak perempuan yang selalu memanjakannya. Chanyeol punya begitu banyak teman dan sahabat karib dari masa dia sekolah hingga berkarir. Dan yang terpenting, Chanyeol punya _Sehun_ dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol punya Sehun yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Chanyeol punya Sehun, tempat untuk mencurahkan seluruh cintanya. Chanyeol punya segalanya yang Jongin tak punya.

Lalu harus kah dia membenci Jongin? Saat Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kim Jongin yang dibencinya tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini? Saat ternyata Kim Jongin bukan lah pria arogan yang berkuasa dan ingin merebut kekasihnya dari dekapannya. Bahwa ternyata Kim Jongin hanya lah laki-laki biasa yang berusaha mencari kembali pegangan hidupnya. Jongin hanya berusaha mendapatkan kembali satu dari sedikit hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Dan Chanyeol, laki-laki yang punya segalanya adalah alasan terbesar Jongin gagal menggapai kebahagiannya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa situasi berbanding terbalik dari apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Dulu dia selalu merasa Jongin adalah tokoh antagonis. Laki-laki brengsek yang meninggalkan Sehun dan kini berusaha memporak porandakan kebahagiaan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Anehnya, sekarang Chanyeol tak merasa seperti itu. Alih-alih Chanyeol merasa bahwa Jongin tak lebih dari seorang protagonist menyedihkan yang hidupnya selalu bergelimang sial. Sedangkan Chanyeol entah sejak kapan menjelma menjadi tokoh antagonis yang sebenarnya. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol merasa, bukanlah Jongin yang merusak kebahagiannya dan Sehun, tapi Chanyeol lah yang merenggut kebahagian mereka. Bukan lah Jongin yang menjadi penghalang diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol lah penghalang diantara Sehun dan Jongin. Menyaksikan bagaimana perlakuan Sehun terhadap Jongin sejak kecelakaan itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir tentang banyak hal.

" dr. Park, hei apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Suara berat Jongin membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunan panjangnya. Chanyeol mendapati Jongin kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum jenaka tersungging di bibirnya.

" Oh, Hei Jongin _ssi_." Sapa Chanyeol masih belum beranjak dari daun pintu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menguntitku?" Tuduh Jongin main-main. Chanyeol mau tak mau mendengus mendengar tuduhannya.

" Ya. Aku memang hobi menguntit pasien-pasienku. Apalagi yang tipe pembangkang sepertimu." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Jongin terbahak.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa membenci Jongin jika pria itu bersikap ramah dan menerima kekalahannya dengan begitu lapang dada seperti ini? Dia bahkan memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti kenalan lamanya.

" Kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya kan dr. Park?" Tanya Jongin setelah tawanya mereda.

" Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, melihat pintu kamarmu terbuka dan bermaksud menutupnya tapi ternyata aku melihatmu belum tidur."

" Aaahh. Menghabiskan waktumu dengan inspeksi keliling rupanya." Canda Jongin.

" Begitulah. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan saat _shift_ malam. Apapun untuk membunuh waktu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

" Boleh aku masuk?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol cukup mengagetkan keduanya.

Jongin terlihat cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Apa motivasi Chanyeol hingga dia ingin berada berduaan di dalam ruangan bersama –mantan kekasih— kekasihnya, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Sekarang ini, dirinya dan Jongin memang saling menghormati posisi satu sama lain, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak akrab dan mereka tidak pernah mengobrol berdua sebelumnya. Selama ini hanya percakapan antara dokter-pasien dan basa-basi singkat yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namun entah kenapa saat ini Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia dan Jongin perlu bicara. Meski Chanyeol tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya harus mereka bicarakan.

" Kenapa tidak." Jawab Jongin.

Chanyeol tampak ragu untuk sejenak. Sempat terpikir untuk mengurungkan niatnya, tapi kakinya sudah melangkah masuk tanpa ia sadari. Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Jongin dan mengamati pria itu tengah membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

" Maaf aku mengganggu."

" Oh, tidak dr. Park. Aku memang sudah selesai membaca proposal-proposal ini." Jawab Jongin.

Hening yang canggung menyerang mereka cukup lama. Jongin dan Chanyeol menghindari tatapan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka mulut untuk menghancurkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

" Sudah lama bekerja disini?" Tanya Jongin.

" Ya. Awalnya aku dokter magang disini dan setelah kuliahku selesai pihak rumah sakit memberikanku penawaran untuk langsung bekerja, kupikir kenapa tidak." Jongin mengangguk kecil menanggapi jawaban Chanyeol. Hening pun kembali melanda.

" Uhh, kudengar kau seorang _lawyer?"_ Kali ini Chanyeol yang berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" Dulu aku seorang _lawyer_ sekarang aku hanya seorang pengusaha biasa." Sesungguhnya Jongin merasa sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol tahu _background_ masa lalunya namun sesaat kemudian Jongin sadar bahwa mungkin saja Sehun yang mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

" _Pengusaha biasa_ yang menjadi salah satu pria terkaya di Asia." Gurau Chanyeol membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

" Itu semua hasil kerja keras ayahku. Aku hanya meneruskan apa yang dia tinggalkan." Jongin merendah dan Chanyeol melihat seulas senyum tersemat dibibirnya saat dia membicarakan ayahnya. Matanya bersinar lembut dan terlihat menerawang seakan tengah memutar memori tentang sang ayah di kepalanya.

Hening kembali menaungi meski kini atmosfer diantara kedua pria tampan ini terasa lebih ringan. Jongin menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

" Terkadang— saat masalah di kantor sedang rumit atau negosiasi dengan klien tidak berjalan dengan baik, terpikir untuk kembali ke dunia hukum. Meninggalkan perusahaan dan kembali menjadi _lawyer._ Menjalani karir yang selalu ku impikan." Ujar Jongin.

Chanyeol tercenung menatap Jongin. Pasalnya Chanyeol merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini adalah topik yang cukup personal dan sulit dipercaya bahwa Jongin ingin membagi informasi ini dengan Chanyeol. Orang asing yang baru dia kenal dan menyandang status sebagai kekasih orang yang dia cintai. Namun meski begitu Chanyeol tak menyela perkataan Jongin. Sesuatu dalam tatapan dan nada bicaranya membuat Chanyeol ingin memasang telinganya baik-baik.

" Namun aku sadar jika aku melakukannya, aku bukan hanya menelantarkan amanat ayahku tapi juga menelantarkan nasib jutaan karyawanku." Ujar jongin lagi dan tatapannya kini berubah sendu.

" Tidak peduli seberapa sering keinginan itu muncul tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Jongin tersenyum kecil namun bukanlah senyum kebahagian yang tersirat di balik senyumnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak membuat firma saja? Dengan begitu kau masih tetap bisa bersentuhan dengan dunia hukum tanpa harus terjun langsung." Ujar Chanyeol. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebih lebar. Jongin memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kita ambil kembali saat kita memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di masa lalu. Sekeras apapun kita mencoba, potongan-potongan itu hanya akan menjadi bagian dari masa lampau. Sepenggal hal yang kita cintai yang harus kita ikhlaskan. Tidak bisa kita utak-atik kembali dan kita simpan dalam kotak yang bernama kenangan. Seperti mimpiku—" Tutur Jongin lembut membuat Chanyeol terpukau dengan filosofinya. " –dan seperti Sehun." Kalimat penutup Jongin membuat Chanyeol nyaris tersentak. Pasalnya Chanyeol tidak mengira pembicaraan mereka akan mengarah kesini. Selama ini mereka belum pernah membicarakan masa lalu antara Jongin dan Sehun dengan begitu gamblang.

Kedua pria itu terdiam di tempatnya. Saling menatap dan berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah satu sama lain. Raut wajah Chanyeol menegang sementara Jongin tampak luar biasa tenang. Pria berkulit coklat itu menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya seakan dia baru saja tak menyinggung soal Sehun diantara perbincangan mereka. Jongin menarik napas pelan dan kembali memecah hening dalam ruangan.

" Aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu." Ucap Jongin kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan kalimatnya. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut. Tak mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan Jongin.

" Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Sehun selama ini. Terimakasih karena sudah mencintai Sehun dengan setulus hatimu. Terimakasih telah membahagiakan Sehun, sesuatu yang tak bisa aku lakukan saat dia berada disisiku. Terimakasih kau mempercayai Sehun dengan sedemikian rupa. Membiarkan Sehun berada disampingku, mengurusku dan menemaniku di sisa-sisa waktu yang kupunya bersamanya. Terimakasih karena kau telah begitu menghargai perasaan Sehun. Suatu hal yang juga tak pernah bisa kulakukan." Ujar Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap dalam kedua bola mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. Tersirat berjuta penyesalan dan permohonan dalam tatapan matanya yang membuat Chanyeol tak mampu bersuara. Terpekur dalam ucapan terimakasih Jongin yang lebih terdengar seperti kata penyesalan.

" dr. Park, aku sudah merelakan Sehun bersamamu—"

" Jongin _ssi—"_

 _" –_ kau adalah laki-laki paling tepat untuk Sehun. Kau orang yang paling tepat bersanding dengannya. Laki-laki yang bisa mengerti perasaannya dan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Kau lah orangnya." Setetes bening yang mengalir di pipi Jongin membuat perasaan Chanyeol terasa semakin berat. " Berjanjilah padaku dr. Park bahwa kau akan selalu membahagiakan Sehun. Jangan pernah sia-siakan Sehun seperti aku menyia-nyiakannya dulu." Air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Jongin dan entah sejak kapan mata Chanyeol mulai memanas, pria itu bahkan harus mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Jongin meraih bahu Chanyeol saat dr. tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau kembali bersitatap dengan sepasang mata kelam yang tengah berhiaskan bulir air mata.

" Berjanjilah padaku. Aku janji setelah ini aku tak akan pernah mengusiknya lagi. Aku janji aku akan pergi dari hadapan kalian dan tak akan pernah muncul lagi. Aku janji." Bisik Jongin.

Chanyeol masih menolak untuk menjawab. Perasaannya tengah berkecamuk saat ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya ragu untuk menjawab permohonan Jongin. Jongin hanya memintanya berjanji melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini telah dia lakukan untuk Sehun. Menjaganya, membahagiakannya, mencintainya. Itu semua hal yang sealu Chanyol lakukan selama ini. Lalu kenapa sekarang kata-kata pemastian itu begitu sulit keluar dari bibirnya? Apa yang Chanyeol ragukan? Apa dia meragukan cintanya pada Sehun? Omong kosong! Rasa cinta Chanyeol pada Sehun tak pernah berkurang sejak detik pertama dia bertemu Sehun hingga saat ini. Chanyeol bisa melakukan apa saja demi Sehun. Chanyeol sanggup melakukan apa saja demi Sehun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun?

" Sehun— mungkin masih mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan berat. Pria itu menatap Jongin dan mendapati tak ada rasa terkejut dari sinar matanya atas perkataan Chanyeol.

" Mungkin." Jawab Jongin dan mereka saling berpandangan dalam hening yang menusuk. " Tapi cinta saja tidaklah cukup." Sambung Jongin.

Jongin kembali mengulang permohonannya, menuntut janji agar Chanyeol selalu mencintai dan membahagiakan Sehun sebagaimana Jongin selalu gagal melakukannya dulu. Chanyeol menatap Jongin tepat di mata, menilai Jongin dan menimbang semua perkataannya sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang akan mengakhiri semuanya.

" Ya. Aku berjanji."

* * *

" Sehunnie, maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." Rengekan Luhan di seberang pesawat telepon membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa Lu. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kan?" Jawab Sehun.

" Ini semua salah Yifan _Ge_. Kalau dia tidak menculik ku untuk ikut perjalanan bisnisnya ke Osaka, aku pasti akan mengantarmu." Luhan mengomel dan sayup-sayup Sehun dapat mendengar suara Yifan yang berusaha membela diri -meskipun percuma, Luhan sudah menghardiknya sedetik kemudian dan Yifan hanya bisa bungkam dan pasrah.-

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Senang rasanya melihat tingkah lucu Yifan dan Luhan. Mereka benar-benar contoh pasangan baru yang menggemaskan. Luhan dan Yifan sudah resmi berpacaran beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yifan benar-benar gerak cepat. Pria itu tidak membutuhkan waktu pendekatan lama-lama untuk meresmikan hubungannya dengan Luhan, dan Luhan yang memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Yifan tentu saja dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sebagai sahabat, tentu saja Sehun senang melihat Luhan begitu bahagia. Sehun juga lega kini ada sosok yang bisa menjaga Luhan saat dirinya dan Chanyeol harus pergi.

" Lu, berhenti mendramatisir. Kau tahu Yifan _ge_ tidak menculikmu dan _kalaupun_ dia menculikmu aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya." Gurau Sehun membuat Luhan semakin sewot di ujung sana. " Sudahlah. Sudah kubilang tak apa. Tidak usah dibesar-besarkan."

" Tapi kan kedua sahabat terbaikku akan pergi jauh besok. Kita tidak tahu kapan kita sempat bertemu lagi, dan lebih parahnya aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian karena _meeting_ sialan di luar kota ini." Umpat Luhan.

" Mau apa lagi? Kau dan Yifan _hyung_ harus berangkat duluan karena Jongin baru bisa menyusul besok kan?"

" Ini semua gara-gara Kim Jongin." Gerutu Luhan.

" Jangan menyalahkannya Lu. Kau kan tahu banyak yang harus diurusnya setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit." Bela Sehun membuat Luhan mendengus.

" Omong-omong soal Jongin, apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin Sehun?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun terpekur untuk sesaat.

" Hmm." Gumam Sehun. " Aku sudah memutuskannya. Jongin juga menerima keputusanku dengan baik. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk kami semua." Jawab Sehun diiringi helaan napas yang panjang.

" Baiklah kalau kau memang begitu yakin. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika kau butuh teman bicara nanti Sehunie."

" Tentu Lu."

" Apa Jongin akan mengantarmu besok?"

" Tidak. Dia bilang jadwal keberangkatannya ke Osaka hanya selang beberapa jam dengan keberangkatanku, tapi ada _meeting_ yang harus dia hadiri sebelumnya, jadi tidak sempat."

" Hmm, baiklah. Sehun sudah dulu ya, pesanan kami sudah datang. Besok akan kutelpon lagi sebelum kau _boarding_. Hati-hati mengemas barangmu. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Pesan Luhan.

" Ok, Lu. Terimakasih. _Bye_."

" _Bye_. Oh, Sehun—" Sela Luhan sesaat sebelum Sehun menutup telponnya.

" Ya?"

" Aku harap kau benar-benar bahagia." Ujar Luhan sebelum menutup telpon mereka. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku dengan perkataannya.

* * *

Tepukan pelan di pucuk kepalanya membuat Sehun terbangun dari lamunan. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri disampingnya. _Travel bag_ -nya telah tersampir di bahu lebarnya sementara tangan yang lain bergegas meraih tas jinjing Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

" Kita harus segera _boarding_ Sehun. Mereka baru saja mengumumkan panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangan kita. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" M-maaf. Aku tidak mendengarnya." Jawab Sehun dengan suara pelan.

" Aku tahu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak heran jika Sehun tidak mendengar informasi itu karena sejak tadi Sehun terus melamun. Sehun bahkan kerap melamun sejak kali pertama mereka menginjakan kaki di bandara pagi ini. Bahkan kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur, dia akan mengatakan Sehun terlalu sering melamun beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Seakan ada suatu hal yang kerap mengganggunya tapi setiap kali Chanyeol bertanya, pria cantik itu hanya akan menyanggahnya.

" Sudah waktunya Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun bergumam pelan dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya dengan enggan. Namun pria cantik itu tak menolak saat Chanyeol meraih jemarinya dalam genggaman. Mereka melewati _security pass_ dan menuju ke _boarding room._ Menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke benua yang berbeda dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam lagi. Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol saat mereka telah memasuki ruang _boarding_. Tanpa banyak kata Sehun berjalan ke salah satu kursi yang berada tepat disamping jendela dan menghadap ke area landasan. Sehun menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas kursi. Awalnya Sehun tampak mengamati pesawat-pesawat yang berada di luar namun dalam sekejap pria itu kembali terlempar dalam lamunan.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan sebelum beranjak menyusul Sehun. Chanyeol menempatkan diri di samping Sehun. Sengaja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan gaduh agar menarik perhatian Sehun meski nihil. Sehun tenggelam terlalu dalam dengan lamunannya.

" Sehunie." Panggil Chanyeol beruaha memecahkan keheningan. Tak ada respon dari Sehun.

" Sehunie." Panggil Chanyeol lagi seraya menyenggol pelan lengan Sehun. Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya dan buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya pada kekasihnya.

" Ya?"

Chanyeol mengamati wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. Tersirat gurat kemurungan dalam wajah cantik Sehun. Mata beningnya yang indah memancarkan kesenduan yang membuat Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman ketika memandangnya. Terlalu banyak kerutan menghinggapi dahi mungilnya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan bibir tipis yang selalu digilai Chanyeol kini tak lagi melengkung bahagia. Chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan berusaha tersenyum lebar sebelum membuka mulutnya.

" Apa kau gugup Sehunie?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada riang. Terlalu riang untuk situasi secanggung ini. Canggung. Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan dirinya dan Sehun bisa menjadi canggung seperti ini.

" Hmm." Sehun bergumam pelan. Tampak tak terlalu berminat untuk membuka mulutnya dan berbincang-bincang namun Chanyeol ingin mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

" Aku juga gugup. Bagaimana nanti disana? Apa kita akan cocok dengan lingkungannya? Apa tetangganya akan ramah? Apa kita akan cocok dengan gaya hidup dan makanan— ahh, makanan. Aku tidak terlalu bisa makan-makanan _western_ dan yang kudengar _Korean market_ letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal kita nanti. Kita hanya bisa sebulan sekali kesana dan menstok banyak bahan makanan. Oh tunggu, apa disana mereka juga menjual kimchi? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menjual kimchi Sehunie? Aku tidak bisa makan tanpa kimchi. Apa kita harus beli _online_? Sepertinya ada banyak yang menjual kimchi. Apa kita harus berlangganan _mother in law's kimchi_? Kudengar mereka bisa mengirim sampai ke benua lain. Atau kau mau membuatnya sendiri Sehunnie?" Chanyeol merepet panjang lebar dan melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sehun namun dr. muda itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan pahit saat mendapati kekasihnya telah kembali larut dalam lamunan.

Chanyeol mendesah gusar. Chanyeol mengerti jika saat ini Sehun tidak ingin berbicara. Chanyeol tahu jika saat ini pikiran Sehun berkecamuk dengan berbagai macam hal. Chanyeol juga tahu apa alasan dibalik semua itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong dan menutup matanya akan fakta bahwa kekasihnya terlihat luar biasa murung akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol tidak bisa menutup mata dan tak menyadari bahwa Senyum Sehun tak pernah secerah dulu lagi. Chanyeol tidak bisa membutakan matanya dan bersikap bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sejak kecelakaan Jongin terjadi. Chanyeol tidak bisa menutup mata dan mengingkari kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya lelaki di hati Sehun. Bahwa ternyata dia bukanlah lelaki yang ada di hati Sehun. Tapi meski begitu Chanyeol tidak mau menyerah. Mereka sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Sehun sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersamanya. Jongin lah yang merelakan kepergian mereka berdua dengan lapang dada. Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksa. Chanyeol tidak pernah mendesak Sehun untuk pindah bersamanya. Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk mendampinginya dan Sehun mengabulkan permintaannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah memohon pada Jongin untuk melepaskan Sehun , namun laki-laki itu melakukannya begitu saja. Sesimpel itu.

Chanyeol tidak bersalah. Chanyeol tidak menjahati siapapun. Chanyeol tidak merenggut kebahagiaan siapapun disini. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia merasa menjadi laki-laki terjahat di dunia? Kenapa sekarang dia merasa bahwa dialah alasan dibalik semua kemurungan Sehun? Kenapa sekarang dia justru merasa, dialah alasan di balik hilangnya senyum indah itu? Seakan dia adalah perenggut kebahagian Sehun saat sesungguhnya yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah membuatnya bahagia. Hanya itu. Apa dia salah?

Sehun meremat paspor dan visa yang berada dalam genggamannya tanpa dia sadari. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Detik demi detik berlalu dan Sehun merasa kegundahannya semakin memuncak. Panggilan keberangkatan mereka bisa terjadi kapan saja dan Sehun masih meragukan keputusannya. Sehun tidak bisa pungkiri dia luar biasa gelisah saat ini. Disatu sisi dia tak rela pergi dan meninggalkan Jongin, namun disisi lain dia tak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol dan tak sanggup untuk melepasnya. Sehun tak tahu apakah keputusan yang dia ambil adalah benar-benar yang terbaik. Apa dengan bertahan disisi Chanyeol akan memperbaiki semuanya? Apa dengan bertahan disisi Chanyeol akan membuat mereka bahagia? Sehun tidak tahu.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Meremat paspor dan visanya semakin erat saat teringat perkataan Jongin di rumah sakit kala itu. Bagaimana Jongin melepasnya dengan begitu terbuka dan mengharapkan Sehun akan bahagia dengan pilihannya. Bagaimana Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Sehun bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja meski mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Mereka sama-sama tahu Jongin tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun disisinya dan Sehun pun tahu, jauh dilubuk hatinya Sehun selalu tahu, bahwa dirinya tak pernah baik-baik saja tanpa Jongin. Bahwa setelah bertahun-tahun Sehun tak pernah sanggup menghapus keberadaan Jongin di hatinya. Bahwa Jongin dan semua memori mereka akan selalu menjadi bagian dalam hidup Sehun. Memori yang tak pernah sanggup untuk Sehun lupakan, memori yang tak pernah sanggup untuk Sehun lepaskan.

 _"_ _Untuk para penumpang tujuan Boston - Logan International Airport , diharapkan segera menuju ke pesawat. Terima kasih "_

Jantung Sehun mencelos saat mendengar _noticement_ penerbangan yang baru saja berkumandang. Dari ekor matanya Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol sudah beranjak berdiri. Tampak begitu siap menyambut penerbangan mereka. Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri telapak tangan Sehun, kakinya terasa berat untuk berpijak dan menopang tubuhnya. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Bersiap membawa kakinya melangkah menyongsong kehidupan baru yang tengah menantinya, namun belum sempat Sehun melangkah satu tarikan di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya terhentak.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung, mempertanyakan perilaku Chanyeol lewat tatapan matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan di tengah orang-orang yang bergegas masuk menuju pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi dan ketika pemberitahuan keberangkatan berdentang untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyatakan kebingungannya.

" Chan?" Sehun berujar. Nada suaranya terdengar tak yakin. Sesuatu dalam tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya bingung.

Sehun menunggu Chanyeol untuk menjawab kebingungannya tapi alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban Sehun semakin bertambah bingung saat Chanyeol meraih paspor dan visa dalam genggaman tangannya. Chanyeol membuka buku paspor Sehun, menarik keluar _boarding pass_ dan secarik tiket penerbangan yang terselip didalamnya dan membiarkan Sehun memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dalam diam. Chanyeol memandangi tiket pesawat Sehun lekat-lekat, dan detik kemudian Chanyeol merobek tiket dan _boarding pass_ Sehun begitu saja membuat Sehun terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol perbuat.

" Chan— "

" Pergi." Ujar Chanyeol. Sehun tergagap. Mulutnya terbuka bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu tapi Chanyeol kembali memotongnya. " Pergilah Sehun." Tegas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh arti dan air mata kontan merebak di pelupuk mata Sehun. Sehun mengerti arti tatapan itu. Sehun mengerti arti pergi yang di ucapkan Chanyeol. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha memberikan penjelasan meski sebenarnya tak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan. Semuanya sudah jelas. Mereka sudah sama-sama tahu.

" Chanyeol—"

" Sshhh." Chanyeol memotong omongan Sehun dan menempatkan jari telunjuknya yang kasar pada bibir Sehun yang bergetar menahan tangis. Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun dengan seksama. Mengusap bibir manis itu secara perlahan, terkenang dengan kelembutan bibir yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila. Bibir yang pernah menjadi miliknya untuk dikecup. Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun. Mendapati bola mata cantik Sehun kini tengah berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol pun dapat merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

" Pergilah Sehun. Kita akhiri semua ini." Bisik Chanyeol lirih. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya menitik perlahan di kedua belah pipinya.

" Chan, aku tidak—"

" Jika yang ingin kau katakan adalah sebuah penyanggahan, kumohon jangan Sehun. Sudah cukup." Chanyeol kembali memotong omongan Sehun membiarkan Sehun bungkam dengan linangan air matanya.

" Chanyeol, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Isak Sehun. Sehun tidak bohong. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini sekarang. Sesaat sebelum mereka memulai kehidupan baru untuk mereka berdua.

" Kau tidak mengerti? " Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. " Sekali saja. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri, _sekali_ ini saja Sehun. Apa ini yang kau inginkan? Apa _aku_ yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun merasa tertampar dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Sehun tak mampu menjawab. Tercekat dalam tangis dan rasa bersalah yang menghimpitnya.

" Apa aku membuatmu bahagia Sehun? Apa kau pernah _benar-benar_ merasa bahagia saat bersamaku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dan isakan Sehun terdengar semakin kencang membuat beberapa orang mulai berhenti dan memperhatikan mereka, tapi Sehun maupun Chanyeol tampak sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar.

" Chanyeol, aku— aku— " Sehun tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tersedak oleh isak tangis dan rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Chanyeol menangkup sisi wajah Sehun, menghapus air mata yang melelehi pipi mulus itu dengan lembut.

" Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Yang ingin kutahu, apakah kau sendiri sudah menerima jawabanmu? Berhentilah mengingkari perasaanmu sendiri Sehun." Tutur Chanyeol. Sehun meremat kaus Chanyeol menenggalamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar itu dan membisikkan maafnya disana.

" Maafkan aku Chanyeolie. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah ingin—"

" –Menyakitiku. Aku tahu." Sambung Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus pelan surai lembut Sehun. " Tapi kau tidak menyadari Sehun, bahwa kau akan semakin menyakitiku jika kau tetap melakukan semua ini. Karena itu, jika kau memang benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitiku, hentikan semua ini. Cukup sampai disini, hmm?" Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Pengertian dan kata-kata lembut Chanyeol membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol masih bersikap seperti ini padanya setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya? Setelah semua kebohongan Sehun, Chanyeol masih bisa bersikap begitu lembut seperti ini. Dan bagaimana mungkin setelah semua kebaikan hati dan seluruh cinta yang Chanyeol curahkan padanya Sehun masih tak mampu membalas perasaannya? Sehun sungguh merasa bersalah.

" Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Pinta Sehun.

" Tentu." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Sehun dan memberikan kecupan hangat nan lembut di dahi Sehun untuk yang terakhir kali.

" Nah, sekarang pergilah. Temui dia. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, dan bertahanlah disampingnya. Dia membutuhkanmu Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap pipi Sehun. Menghapus tetes air mata yang masih bersarang dipipinya. Sehun menggamit tangan Chanyeol dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada telapak tangannya.

" Terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku sungguh tak pantas mendapatkanmu."

" Aku tahu makanya aku memutuskanmu." Gurau Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

" Pergilah Sehun. Temui dia sebelum terlambat." Ujar Chanyeol lagi. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dari sisa air mata, menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat dan menganggukan kepalanya saat melihat senyum tulus yang terukir bibir penuh itu.

" Terimakasih untuk semuanya Yeolie. Telah bertahan disampingku selama ini—" Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya di udara mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menghentikan kalimatnya.

Jika Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya dan mulai mengingat semua kenangan mereka, Chanyeol tidak yakin dia mampu menahan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya dan Chanyeol tidak ingin perpisahannya dengan Sehun dihiasi air mata. Dia selalu memuja Sehun sebagai sosok yang indah. Hubungannya dan Sehun pernah menjadi hubungan yang indah. Semua kenangannya tentang Sehun adalah kenangan indah, dan bahkan meski akhir cerita mereka tak bisa berlalu dengan bahagia Chanyeol ingin Sehun tersemat sebagai kenangan terindahnya. Chanyeol ingin mengakhirinya seperti itu. Chanyeol ingin menjaganya seperti itu.

" Aku tahu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mengerti bahwa laki-laki itu tak ingin mendengar perkataannya lebih lanjut. Sehun bergerak mendekat dan merengkuh Chanyeol dalam pelukan. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun. Menghirup harum tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam ingatannya.

" Terimakasih Yeolie. Aku menyayangimu." Bisik Sehun.

" Aku juga menyayangimu." Balas Chanyeol.

Mereka saling berpelukan. Mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu orang disekeliling mereka sampai suara pramugari yang mengingatkan penumpang untuk menuju pesawat kembali terdengar. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

" Kau juga. Kau harus makan dengan teratur."

" Tentu."

" Aku akan mengirimu kimchi." Chanyeol menyeringai geli mendengar perkataan Sehun.

" Dengan senang hati." Air mata kembali merebak di pelupuk mata Sehun dan Chanyeol segera beranjak menjauh sebelum menyaksikan bening itu kembali menetes dari matanya. Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapi kepergiannya dengan air mata.

" Kita masih berteman kan Chanyeol?" Pekik Sehun tiba-tiba. Pria berkulit putih itu harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan tak lagi lolos dari bibirnya. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, pria bertubuh tinggi itu terdiam sesaat sebelum berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

" Aku sahabat terbaikmu Hunnie." Ujarnya membuat seulas senyum tersemat dibibir Sehun. Chanyeol melambai pada Sehun seraya melangkah mundur. Berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan melangkah mendekati mimpinya meski tanpa cinta yang tak lagi mampu berjalan beriringan disampingnya.

* * *

Sehun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, ponsel pintarnya terselip disalah satu telinga. Sehun mendesis kesal saat suara operator terdengar diujung telepon. Sehun menutup panggilan. Mengulang kembali sederet angka yang dihafalnya dan menunggu seseorang di sebrang sana menjawab teleponnya dengan hati berdebar tanpa berhenti berlari.

Napas Sehun mulai terengah-engah namun meski begitu dia tidak ingin berhenti sampai dia tiba di tempat tujuannya. Keberangkatan domestik, itulah tujuan Sehun. Sehun masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Berusaha menghubungi Jongin. Berharap panggilannya masuk dan dia bisa menanyakan posisi Jongin saat ini meski kenyataannya Sehun harus kecewa karena kali ini nada sibuk dari ponsel Jongin yang menyambutnya. Sehun bahkan tak tahu lagi kini dia berada di bagian bandara sebelah mana. Yang ia tahu hanya dia harus terus melangkah sampai dia tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Sehun tidak tahu pasti jam keberangkatan Jongin. Sehun juga tidak tahu maskapai penerbangan yang digunakan Jongin, tapi Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan untuk bertemu Jongin begitu saja. Setidaknya Sehun harus mencoba. Chanyeol telah melepasnya untuk bisa kembali bersama Jongin dan Sehun harus melakukannya sesegera mungkin. Sehun harus menemui Jongin secepatnya meski kemungkinan mereka bertemu dalam bandara sebesar ini begitu kecil tapi setidaknya biarkan Sehun mencoba. Jika Jongin memang takdirnya mereka pasti akan bertemu entah bagaimana caranya.

Suara rem mobil yang berdecit nyaring dan raungan klakson-klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati barisan mobil terpaksa terhenti karena sebuah mobil tampak berhenti mendadak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kaki Sehun seakan terpaku dan langkahnya kontan terhenti saat mendapati sosok yang tengah dicarinya lah alasan klakson-klakson mobil itu berbunyi. Sehun dapat melihat Jongin menyeruak keluar dari pintu mobil, mengabaikan bunyi klakson dan makian pengemudi-pengemudi dibelakangnya dan berlari kearah Sehun. Dalam hitungan detik pria berkulit coklat itu menerjang Sehun dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Sehun terpaku di tempatnya. Tak percaya bahwa Jongin kini berada dihadapannya. Menenggelakamnya dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat kesadarannya telah kembali. Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar itu, meredam tangisnya yang pecah pada bahu kokoh itu. Meremat jas Jongin dalam jemarinya seakan tak ingin Jongin lepas dari genggamannya lagi. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa ada dihadapannya, tapi itu tak lagi penting. Yang terpenting sekarang Jongin telah berada di hadapannya dan dalam pelukannya. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Sehun merasa hidupnya kembali lengkap.

* * *

 _"_ _Jongin apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa datang hari ini?"_ Pekikan panik Yifan berkumandang dari seberang pesawat telepon membuat Jongin berjengit dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk beberapa saat. Jangan salahkan Jongin karena pekikan Yifan memang luar biasa. Bahkan Sehun yang duduk di kursi penumpang pun dapat mendengar pekikannya.

"Aku ketinggalan pesawat." Jawab Jongin kalem.

" Ap-apa? Bagaimana—? Ya Tuhan. Jongin, ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku soal membeli jet pribadi itu. Kapan sih kau mau mulai mendengarkan perkataanku?" Repet Yifan panjang lebar.

Jongin memutar mata malas mendengar ocehan panjang kakak sepupunya. Matanya melirik Sehun dan mendapati pria cantik itu kini tengah mati-matian menahan senyum geli. Rupanya Sehun mendengar semua omelan Yifan padanya. Ya Tuhan, Jongin pasti terlihat tidak keren sekali dimata Sehun saat ini.

" Ya begitulah _hyung._ Aku tidak bisa hadir jadi tolong kau _handle_ dulu semua urusan disana sampai aku bisa datang." Jongin memotong omelan Yifan. Lama-lama kupingnya panas juga mendengar ocehannya.

" Kau sudah memesan tiket pesawat jam berikutnya? Jam berapa kau tiba disini?" Seloroh Yifan.

" Hmmm, besok—mungkin?"

" Besok? Jongin yang benar saja? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yifan kembali memekik dan Jongin sudah mengantisipasinya lebih dulu dengan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

" Ada urusan pribadi yang harus aku selesaikan." Jawab Jongin seraya melirik Sehun sementara sang _urusan pribadi_ yang diliriknya memilih berpura-pura tak tahu.

" Urusan pribadi? Urusan pribadi apa?" Selidik Yifan.

" Ya pokoknya urusan pribadi. Sudah ya aku sedang menyetir. Aku akan memberitahukanmu kapan aku bisa kesana kalau urusan pribadiku sudah selesai. Oh ya— ponselku tidak akan aktif setelah ini jadi tak usah repot-repot menghubungiku. Aku baik-baik saja tidak perlu khawatir. _Bye hyung._ " Dan Jongin memutuskan sambungan telponnya begitu saja sebelum Yifan sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Jongin buru-buru mematikan ponselnya sebelum Yifan balik menelepon dan menerornya dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Jongin mendesah lega begitu ponselnya sudah tak aktif. Menaruh ponselnya di _dashboard_ seraya mencuri pandang kearah Sehun. Sehun tengah menikmati pemandangan di luar dengan tenang. Meski matanya masih terlihat sembap tapi raut wajahnya kini terlihat damai. Mau tak mau seulas senyum hinggap di bibir Jongin. Meski mereka belum bertukar kata sejak Jongin menarik Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya yang tadi dia hentikan begitu saja –Salah satu petugas keamanan bandara akhirnya mendatangi mereka berdua ketika mereka sedang berpelukan dan meminta Jongin untuk memindahkan mobilnya- di tengah lobi bandara tapi Jongin merasa cukup puas dengan keberadaan Sehun disampingnya.

Jongin menyalakan _music player_ di mobilnya untuk mengusir keheningan di antara mereka dan dalam sekejap nada-nada dari tembang lawas milik Kim Hyung Sup melantun dalam mobil mewah itu. Sehun tertegun. Seingatnya Jongin hanya tahu lagu ini karena ini adalah ost salah satu drama yang dulu suka sangat Sehun sukai. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Sehun tak menyangka Jongin masih menyimpan lagu ini dalam playlistnya. Jongin benar-benar menyimpan Sehun baik-baik dalam memorinya. Membawa serpihan-serpihan Sehun bersamanya selama beberapa tahun yang menyakitkan tanpa Sehun disisinya.

 _"_ _Can I love you right about now ? If you leave a little bit of me in your embrace and leave you know how much pain that will cause my heart."_

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin saat pria berkulit coklat itu tanpa sadar mulai bersenandung dengan pelan. Jongin sendiri tampak tak sadar dengan tatapan Sehun. Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan terhanyut dalam alunan lagu.

 _"_ _I love you, let's start again. All I've ever done was make things hard for you but, I love my friend. I can't go on without you. Our love is like a fixed destiny."_

Senandung Jongin terhenti secara perlahan saat menyadari arti dari lantunan kata yang baru saja disenandungkannya. Jongin baru saja menyadari bahwa lirik lagu ini sama persis seperti perasaannya yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Sehun saat ini. Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun membuat pria cantik yang tengah menatapnya itu memalingkan wajah. Sehun berusaha kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan menatap pemandangan di luar. Matanya telah kembali berkabut dengan air mata. Lirik yang disenandungkan Jongin entah kenapa terasa seperti menggores hatinya. Jongin menggigit bibir, berusaha menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini. Apa Sehun merasa tersindir? Sesungguhnya Jongin sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyindir Sehun, tapi—

 _I will repay all of the tears that made things difficult to you_

Jongin menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan saat melihat titik-titik air mata kembali membasahi wajah Sehun. Jongin mengusap lembut sudut mata Sehun saat sepasang mata indah itu meloloskan setetes beningnya. Sehun menolehkan kepala dan menatap Jongin dalam-dalam.

 _"_ _What make me happy is that your smile currently resembles mine."_

Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya, Jongin kembali bersenandung kecil. Perlahan tangannya bergerak meraih jemari lentik Sehun dalam genggamannya. Sehun memberinya seulas senyum meski bibir mungilnya bergetar menahan tangis dan Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Sesungguhnya dia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya dengan cara seperti ini tapi—

 _"_ _I love you, let's start again. All I've ever done was make things hard for you but—"_

Jongin membisikkan kalimat demi kalimat itu pada Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun. Air mata Sehun mengalir semakin deras saat Jongin memintanya kembali. Setelah bertahun-tahun, setelah penantian dan rintangan yang begitu panjang. Jongin menatap Sehun tepat di matanya. Menatap Sehun dengan segenap rasa cintanya. Memohon pada Sehun untuk sudi menerimanya kembali. Jongin mengecup lembut jemari Sehun yang berada dalam genggamannya.

 _"_ _I love my friend. I can't go on without you. Our love is like a fixed destiny."_

Sehun menyerbu Jongin dengan pelukan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin dan terisak hebat disana membuat Jongin harus menghentikan senandungnya. Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat. Mengurung tubuh ramping Sehun dalam rengkuhannya dan tanpa sadar ikut terisak bersama Sehun.

" Kembali padaku Huna. Maukah kau kembali padaku? " Bisik Jongin di telinga Sehun dengan suara tercekat. Seketika Sehun menggangukan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Sehun tidak mau lagi membuang waktu. Sehun sudah cukup membohongi perasaanya sendiri selama ini. Chanyeol benar. Sekarang saatnya dia jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan kini ia sudah yakin dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun kuat-kuat. Menumpahkan kebahagian yang membuncah lewat kecupan hangatnya. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan merengkuh wajah Sehun dalam telapak tangannya. Kedua pasang mata yang dihiaskan air mata bahagia itu saling bertabrakan dalam tatapan penuh cinta.

" Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengerti apa maumu seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa selalu membahagiakanmu seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, tapi aku akan berusaha." Tutur Jongin seraya menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

" Kau tidak perlu menjadi siapapun Jongin. Aku menginginkanmu dan segala keegoisanmu." Bisik Sehun.

" Jika suatu saat nanti aku berbuat salah, tegur aku. Jika aku membuatmu gundah, ingatkan aku, tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan menjauh dari sisiku lagi Huna. Kumohon." Pinta Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan intens. Menelisik sepasang mata tajam yang kini berhiaskan air mata dan dia tak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Jongin. Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir ranum itu. Menenggelamkan semua keresahan Jongin dalam ciuman mereka. Meredam semua kegelisahan Jongin dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Jongin memejamkan mata dan menyambut ciuman Sehun. Jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik dan darahnya berdesir dan dalam sekejap segala keresahannya hanyut dalam ombak kehangatan yang ditawarkan Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka. Pria cantik itu menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangan halusnya. Membelai lembut rahang tegas Jongin, mengusap titik air mata yang membekas di wajah tampannya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Jongin. Mengecupnya lembut dan lama membuat Jongin dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

" Jika suatu saat nanti aku ingin pergi, maka tahan aku. Jika suatu saat nanti aku gundah, maka ingatkan aku, bahwa hanya aku pemilik tempat di hatimu." Bisik Sehun pelan.

Jongin terpana dengan permintaan sederhana Sehun. Hal itu lah yang harusnya dia lakukan tiga tahun lalu. Jika saat itu Jongin menahannya, jika saat itu Jongin meyakinkan bahwa hanya Sehun pemilik hatinya, maka Jongin tidak akan melihat Sehun pergi dari sisinya. Jongin tidak akan melewatkan tiga tahun yang menyakitkan tanpa Sehun disampingnya. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menarik Sehun dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Membisikkan janjinya pada Sehun dan meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Bahwa kali ini Jongin tak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan Sehun begitu saja. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jongin saat pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya dalam kungkungan lengan kokoh Jongin yang membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Membiarkan Jongin menenggelamkannya dalam kehangatannya dan saat Jongin menariknya dalam satu ciuman panjang yang memabukkan, Sehun yakin bahwa hanya Jongin lah yang selama ini dia inginkan.

 ** _I love you, let's start again_**

 ** _All I've ever done was make things hard for you but,_**

 ** _I love my friend, I can't go on without you_**

 ** _I will make you forget and be happy instead..._**

* * *

 _"_ _Halo?"_

 _"_ _Temui dia."_

 _"_ _dr. Park? Ada ap—"_

 _"_ _Temui Sehun."_

 _"_ _Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _"_ _Temui Sehun. Dia sedang mencarimu."_

 _"_ _dr. Park kita sudah membicarakannya. Aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai—"_

 _"_ _Aku dan Sehun sudah selesai."_

 _"_ _Dr. Park apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _"_ _Aku melepasnya Jongin ssi. Kau salah. Aku tidak pernah membahagiakannya. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya karena bukan aku yang dia inginkan disampingnya. Jongin ssi, kita mencintai orang yang sama. Kita punya tujuan yang sama. Kita hanya ingin Sehun bahagia karena itu, temui dia dan bantu aku untuk membuatnya bahagia."_

 _"_ _dr. Park, aku— aku-"_

 _"_ _Jongin ssi, aku sudah menepati janjiku. Aku sudah mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku dan berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Sekarang giliranmu melakukanya. Jongin ssi kau benar, bahwa cinta saja memang tak cukup, tapi apa yang ada diantara kalian—itu bukan hanya sekedar cinta."_

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Hi, this's Fi speaking soo... uh, that's quite a long chapter huh ? So sorry that this takes too much time and if u babies, just in case, wondering where i've been gone, i'm just being busy preparing for the up coming wedding. Another apoligies from me if you babies ga cukup puas dengan endingnya tapi i did my best so yeaahh ;p. AND PLEASE do not ask for sequel bcs i definetely ga akan bikinin sequel anymore. BUT i already reconsider and decided that i wont stop this KaiHun remake project. Aku akan tetep share fic2 lama aku dalam bentuk KaiHun. I wont stop babies. Just because i love you and you babies keep asking for more and more.**

 **Ooohh and shout out for _relks88_ yg udh pm-in aku n nagih up date and ff baru. Will do babes, will do.**

 **Massive thank you babies for keep suporting me and this fic all the way through the journey. I say welcome to new babies, welcome to the club. And, i'll say bye.**. **I LOVE YOU BABIES. And siders u guys are loved too.**

 **I'll see you when i see you babies. Salam cinta dari ranah KaiHun xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han**

 **Genre : Romance, Full of fluff. Brace yourself**

 **Length : 1/2 Shoot**

 **A/N : Guess Who's back? ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BONUS CHAPTER I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya saat merasakan sensasi hangat menerpa punggungnya. Sejenak kemudian dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang menghangatkan tengkuknya disusul kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Sehun kembali menggeliat, berbalik memutar tubuhnya dan saat pria cantik itu membuka mata, dia menemukan kekasihnya berada tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum yang mengalahkan cerahnya mentari.

" Jongin." Sehun mengerang -atau merengek lebih tepatnya- karena Jongin mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

Jongin terkekeh dengan suaranya yang serak. Matanya masih terlihat sayu, rambutnya mencuat berantakan ke segala penjuru dan bibirnya yang tebal tampak semakin membengkak karena efek bangun tidur. Demi Tuhan, Jongin di pagi hari adalah kelemahan terbesar Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa tampil begitu seksi dengan bibir bengkak dan rambut yang berantakan? Jongin benar-benar tidak adil.

" _Good morning."_ Sapa Jongin lembut seraya mendaratkan kecupan hangat di pelupuk mata Sehun yang kembali terpejam.

" _Morning._ " Gumam Sehun seraya menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kokoh lelakinya dan menariknya dalam pelukan yang lebih erat. Suhu tubuh Jongin yang hangat dan nyaman membuat Sehun semakin mengantuk.

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun. Sehun _nya_ yang manja di pagi hari adalah hiburan terbaik Jongin. Jongin mendekap Sehun erat-erat. Mengelus punggung rampingnya dan membenamkan hidungnya pada surai lembut Sehun yang selalu wangi.

" Masih mengantuk?" Bisik Jongin yang hanya dijawab Sehun dengan gumaman manja.

" Benar-benar mengantuk?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Kali ini Sehun hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan erat Jongin.

" Benar-benar masih mengantuk sampai tidak mau bangun?" Tanya Jongin lagi membuat Sehun merengek seperti bayi karena Jongin benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Jongin tergelak puas dan mendaratkan satu kecupan gemas di dahi mungil Sehun.

" Tapi ini sudah jam sepuluh sayang, kau harus bangun. Kau janji akan menemani Luhan memilih jas pernikahannya setelah makan siang nanti. Kau harus bangun sekarang kalau tidak mau terburu-buru." Ujar Jongin lembut seraya melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang tersembunyi di balik dada kokohnya.

Tampaknya sifat manja Sehun sedang merajalela, karena alih-alih bangun dan menatap Jongin, pria berkulit putih itu kini malah menelusupkan wajahnya di bahu lebar kekasihnya. Menolak menatap Jongin atau sekedar membuka matanya.

" Tidak mau." Erang Sehun.

" Kau yakin? Luhan bisa begitu menyeramkan kalau dia marah. Kau tahu itu kan sayang." Jongin mengingatkan kekasihnya akan murka sahabatnya yang bisa lebih menyeramkan dari murka seorang ibu dan tampaknya itu sukses. Dilihat dari reaksi tubuh Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menggigil ngeri.

Perlahan Sehun menggeliat di iringi dengan erangan malas. Menguap lebar-lebar dan menggosok matanya sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapinya lekat-lekat dengan senyum yang begitu lembut. _Begitu_ lembut, sampai pipi Sehun merona malu karena ditatap sedemikian rupa. Satu setengah tahun berlalu dan Sehun masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu manis.

" Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Ujar Sehun pelan.

" Seperti apa?"

" Seperti _itu_." Desis Sehun pelan dan malu-malu.

" Seperti apa?" Balas Jongin main-main.

" Jongin…" Geram Sehun.

" Sehun…" Goda Jongin.

" Kim Jongin!"

" Kim Sehun!"

" Hei." Pekik Sehun seraya meninju pelan bahu Jongin membuat pria tampan itu terbahak. " Aku bukan seorang Kim." Protes Sehun.

Jongin mengabaikan tinjuan-tinjuan kecil yang dilayangkan Sehun di sekitar bahunya. Rasa sakit yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu tak akan mampu mengalihkan kebahagiaan yang Jongin rasakan saat ini. Apa Jongin sudah mengucapkan rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan pagi ini? Bahwa dia berterimakasih sudah memberikan Sehun kembali pada harinya dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat senyum dan wajah indah itu sebagai pemandangan pertama kala dia membuka mata. Kalau belum, sampaikan sejuta salam dan doa Jongin pada Tuhan, karena Tuhan telah bersedia menempatkan satu malaikatnya disisi Jongin.

Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangan Sehun yang ringkih dan menarik si cantik kedalam rengkuhannya. Jongin mengusakkan hidungnya di pelipis dan dahi Sehun, sebelum mendaratkan kecupan kecil di ujung hidung Sehun yang mancung.

" Ayo sarapan. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu." Ujar Jongin seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak bangun untuk mengambil meja lipat yang telah dia siapkan di kaki tempat tidur.

" Kau menyiapkan sarapan untukku lagi?" Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berbaring dan memilih duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ tempat tidur mereka yang empuk. Tempat tidur mereka luar biasa nyaman dan megah. _Custom_ dan di desain khusus oleh Jongin sendiri karena menurut Jongin, tempat tidur memegang peranan yang sangat penting dalam suatu hubungan sehingga memerlukan perhatian khusus. Jangan tanya apa _peranan_ penting tersebut.

" Tentu saja. Ini kan _Sehun's day_." Jawab Jongin seraya mempersiapkan meja lipat di depan Sehun sebelum beralih pada nampan penuh makanan yang berada di atas meja nakas. " Sarapan pagi ini sandwich daging asap dan Caesar salad juga jus buah naga yang bagus untuk dietmu." Tambah Jongin dengan semangat seraya menata makanan-makanan tersebut di atas meja lipat. Tak sadar dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Sehun padanya.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan seksama. Memperhatikan bagaimana pria tampan itu menata meja kecil di hadapannya dengan makanan-makanan yang telah dia siapkan dengan begitu semangat dan hati-hati. Dalam sekejap Sehun dapat merasakan dadanya sesak. Begitu sesak karena dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

Jongin memperlakukannya dengan begitu istimewa sejak saat mereka kembali bersama. Satu setengah tahun berlalu sejak mereka memutuskan untuk merajut hubungan lagi dan selama itu hanya ada cinta, kasih sayang, dan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Sehun. Jongin melimpahinya dengan cinta dan perhatiaan yang tak pernah habis. Jongin melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia lakukan. Jongin melakukan apa yang Sehun minta, menuruti apa yang Sehun mau, dan memanjakannya sedemikian rupa hingga terkadang Sehun merasa seperti bayi. Jongin menjelma menjadi laki-laki yang tak pernah Sehun bayangkan sebelumnya. Tetap Jongin yang Sehun cintai, hanya saja kali ini dilengkapi dengan berbagai perubahan positif yang membuatnya semakin tergila-gila.

Ungkapan-ungkapan cinta, panggilan manis, kejutan-kejutan kecil adalah hal-hal yang sangat jarang Sehun dapatkan dari Jongin sebelumnya. Tapi kini, Sehun bermandikan semua itu. Sehun bisa saja sedang memasak di dapur dan tiba-tiba Jongin menerjangnya dari belakang. Memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di tengkuknya dan diiringi bisikan-bisikan penuh cinta. Atau Sehun sedang menonton tv dan tiba-tiba melihat iklan brand coklat terkenal mengeluarkan produk baru, Sehun hanya perlu bergumam— " _Waahh, kelihatannya enak sekali."—_ dan esoknya _freezer_ mereka telah dijejali oleh cokelat-cokelat tersebut.

Jongin bahkan mendeklarasikan kebijakan _Sehun's day_ yang menurut Sehun sendiri sebenarnya sangat konyol – dan luar biasa manis-. Jongin membuat hari minggu mereka sebagai _Sehun's day_. Dimana selama seharian itu Sehun bisa berleha-leha tanpa perlu mengerjakan apapun dan boleh meminta apapun dari Jongin. Termasuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau mengajak Jongin kencan kemanapun yang Sehun mau. _Sehun's day_ sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun, dan tidak pernah sekalipun Jongin memungkiri janjinya untuk ekstra memanjakan Sehun di hari itu. Jongin bahkan selalu membuatkan Sehun sarapan dan membawa sarapan mereka ke kamar. Tuhan tahu bahwa Jongin, dapur dan pagi hari bukanlah teman akrab tapi pria itu tetap melakukan itu semua demi Sehun.

Jongin masih asik berceloteh dan tak menyadari tatapan Sehun yang dilayangkan untuknya. Sehun menunggu Jongin duduk disampingnya dengan tenang, sebelum memutuskan untuk menangkup rahang tegas Jongin dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir kekasihnya. Ciuman lembut Sehun dengan sukses membungkam Jongin.

" Terimakasih sayang." Tutur Sehun setelah tautan mereka terlepas.

" Apapun untukmu." Bisik Jongin seraya mengecup kembali bibir Sehun.

Mereka bertukar senyum dan hanya saling pandang untuk sesaat. Sibuk menghujani satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Disaat-saat seperti ini, dalam hati Sehun selalu berterimakasih pada Chanyeol atas kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sehun tak akan mungkin mendapatkan semua ini jika bukan karena dokter tampan itu. Omong-omong soal Chanyeol—

" Besok dr. Park jadi datang?" Tanya Jongin seraya menyantap sandwichnya.

" Iya. Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku menjemputnya?"

" Sudah berapa kali kubilang, tak masalah. Sudah lama kalian tidak berjumpa."

" Salahkan dia yang terlalu sibuk dengan penelitiannya. Kalau bukan karena Luhan akan bertunangan aku yakin dia tidak akan pulang." Sehun mendengus sebal mengingat kelakuan Chanyeol.

Semenjak kepergian Chanyeol ke Harvard satu setengah tahun lalu mereka memang belum pernah berjumpa lagi. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon, e-mail dan media sosial. Itu pun cukup sulit dilakukan mengingat perbedaan waktu antara Seoul dan Amerika –Sehun dan Jongin telah kembali pindah ke Seoul, omong-omong. Begitu juga Luhan yang diboyong oleh Yifan untuk mutasi ke cabang Seoul.— dan juga kesibukan Chanyeol yang luar biasa padat. Kalau Sehun tidak memaksa untuk membuat jadwal telepon atau _skype_ setiap dua minggu sekali mungkin mereka akan _lost contact_.

" Tidak terasa, hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum pesta pertunangan Luhan dan Yifan _hyung_ dan tiga bulan lagi mereka akan menikah _._ " Sehun membuka topik pembicaraan seraya mulai menyantap sandwichnya dengan tenang. Berkebalikan dengan Jongin yang memakan sandwichnya seperti orang kelaparan sebulan.

" Hmm." Jongin bergumam. " Aku juga kaget saat Yifan _hyung_ membicarakannya lagi kemarin. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

" Ya. Satu setengah tahun dan mereka sudah akan menikah." Tutur Sehun dengan nada yang mendamba. Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas namun sayangnya Jongin terlalu sibuk bergulat dengan daging asapnya.

" Apa menurutmu itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

" Apanya?"

" Keputusan mereka untuk menikah. Mereka baru berjalan satu setengah tahun dan kemudian memutuskan untuk langsung menikah. Apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Tanya Jongin. Kali ini cukup serius sampai dia meluangkan waktunya untuk menatap Sehun.

" Menurutku tidak." Pekik Sehun cepat membuat Jongin sedikit berjengit. " Errr, maksudku— kalau mereka sudah benar-benar saling cinta, sudah sangat cocok dan sudah siap untuk itu, kenapa harus ditunda?" Tutur Sehun. Jongin tampak berpikir untuk sesaat sebelum mengangguk kecil.

" Betul juga. Lagipula Yifan _hyung_ memang sudah waktunya menikah. Dia kan sudah tua." Ujar Jongin seadanya dan kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya.

Sehun melirik Jongin dan melengos pelan melihat reaksi Jongin yang acuh tak acuh saat membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Jongin sepertinya memang tidak ada niatan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini—bukannya Sehun minta dinikahi atau apa, tapi kan— Luhan saja yang baru satu setengah tahun mengenal dan berpacaran dengan Yifan sudah langsung di pinang. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah saling mengenal dan mencintai selama bertahun-tahun masih begini-begini saja? Memangnya Jongin tidak ada niatan untuk menikahi Sehun?

Sehun cemberut sendiri memikirkannya. Tanpa sadar pria cantik itu mengaduk-aduk Caesar saladnya dan larut dalam lamunan. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sejujurnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa sedikit iri dengan sahabatnya.

* * *

" – bagaimana dengan yang ini Hunnie?" Luhan bertanya riang seraya memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin.

Ini adalah pilihan jas pernikahannya yang ke-tiga. Sejauh ini, ini lah yang paling Luhan sukai. Jas yang membalutnya ini berwarna putih bersih dan bermodel simpel, namun terlihat mewah berkat sulaman benang emas yang menghiasi bordir di sepanjang kerah dan lingkar tangannya. Sementara bahannya yang berjenis velvet membuat Luhan terlihat semakin lembut dan anggun dalam balutannya. Luhan sangat menyukainya tapi dia harus dengar pendapat Sehun terlebih dahulu.

" Hunnie, bagaimana menurutmu?" Luhan masih setia menunggu jawabannya seraya mematut tubuhnya. Namun jawaban yang tak kunjung di dengarnya membuat pria mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sang sahabat tengah terduduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Memeluk bantalan sofa yang empuk dengan tatapan menerawang jauh— Jauh melewati jas yang tengah di pakai Luhan.

Sehun melamun.

Lagi.

Dan Luhan murka.

" OH SEHUN!" Jeritan Luhan membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget.

Pria cantik itu kontan menoleh pada Luhan dan menelan ludah saat mendapati Luhan tengah merengut menatapnya seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Sehun segera membenarkan posisinya. Menegakan duduknya agar terlihat lebih serius meski sesungguhnya itu sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan amarah Luhan.

" Y-ya Lu?" Ujarnya dengan suara tercekat.

" Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun! Ada apa _sih_ denganmu? Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya?" Omel Luhan. Sehun bergerak gugup di tempatnya saat Luhan memicingkan mata menatapnya.

" Untuk apa aku mengajakmu kesini kalau kau sama sekali tidak membantu?" Luhan merepet dan Sehun semakin menundukan wajahnya tak mau menatap wajah kesal Luhan.

" Ya Tuhan, pernikahanku semakin dekat dan sahabatku seperti ini." Luhan mendesah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sehun dengan dramatis.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Dia merasa bersalah. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia mengabaikan Luhan dalam sehari ini dan setiap Luhan bertanya ada apa, Sehun hanya menepisnya dengan sanggahan. Luhan benar. Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu. Seharusnya Sehun ikut bahagia dan berkontribusi membantu Luhan untuk hari bahagianya tapi yang dilakukannya hanya terus termenung dan menambah stress Luhan.

" –dimana Yifan saat aku membutuhkannya? Oh, Yifan kepalaku pusing sekali." Luhan merengek seraya mencari ponselnya berniat mengadu pada calon suaminya itu.

" Lu, maaf." Ujar Sehun pelan seraya menggengam tangan Luhan namun genggamannya segera mendapat tepisan pelan.

" Jangan bicara padaku. Aku kesal sekali denganmu." Ujar Luhan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun merebut ponsel Luhan dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung membuat Luhan mendelik padanya.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu." Ujar Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Luhan mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggorokannya yang terdengar seperti perpaduan antara geraman dan desahan frustasi.

" Aku tahu Sehun. Kau tidak mungkin berniat mengacuhkanku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan." Tukas Luhan membuat Sehun tertegun.

" Ada apa Sehun? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakan padaku." Bujuk Luhan lembut.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan seksama. Menimbang apakah dia harus menceritakan kegundahannya pada sahabatnya, tapi—

" Tidak Lu. Tak apa. Itu tak penting." Sanggah Sehun.

" Kau mengacuhkan hari pentingku untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak penting? Kau benar-benar kurang ajar Oh Sehun." Desis Luhan tajam.

Ya Tuhan, Luhan dan lidah tajamnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Sehun mendesah pelan dan mengusap matanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa lelah. Sehun menarik napas panjang sebelum melempar seulas senyum kecil pada sahabatnya.

" Baiklah. Aku akan bercerita, tapi nanti. Setelah kau selesai memilih jas mu, oke?" Tutur Sehun seraya memberikan tatapan -kucing polos-nya pada Luhan membuat Luhan berdecak tak sabar.

" Baiklah, tapi kalau kau melamun lagi aku akan memecatmu sebagai _bridesmaid_ ku. " Titah Luhan seraya bangkit dari sofa untuk kembali memilih jas. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh mendengar ocehannya.

" Kau bahkan tidak punya _bridesmaid_ Lu, kau bukan perempuan."

* * *

" Apa kau sudah membicarakannya pada Jongin?" Tanya Luhan begitu Sehun selesai menceritakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

Mereka tengah menghabiskan sore mereka di salah satu _coffee shop_ langganan Luhan. Luhan butuh asupan cafein setelah bergelut dengan segala urusan pernikahan yang membuatnya semakin pusing. Sehun mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberikan jawaban yang sudah Luhan perkirakan.

" Bicarakanlah kalau begitu. Kupikir itu salah satu komitmen kalian. Membicarakan hal-hal yang kalian anggap penting."

" Itulah masalahnya Lu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini penting."

" Kalau ini cukup untuk membuatmu termenung selama beberapa hari terakhir berarti ini penting, Sehunnie." Tukas Luhan.

" Aku hanya—" Sehun mendesah gusar. " Entahlah Lu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terdengar konyol di depan Jongin." Penuturan Sehun membuat alis Luhan bertaut bingung.

" Maksudku— aku tidak tahu apa Jongin menginginkan pernikahan atau tidak." Lanjut Sehun.

" _Nah_ , karena itu lah kau harus membicarakannya Sehun."

" Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan?" Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada daun mint di dasar cangkir tehnya. Seakan daun mint tersebut mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan jika ternyata Jongin tidak ingin menikah Lu?" Bisik Sehun lirih.

Luhan menarik napas perlahan dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Menggamit jemari lentik sahabatnya dan menautkannya dengan jemari mungilnya sendiri.

" Hei, aku tidak tahu apa Jongin menginginkan pernikahan atau tidak. Tapi yang aku tahu, tidak ada laki-laki manapun di dunia ini yang bisa mencintaimu sebagaimana Jongin mencintaimu. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya dimanapun Sehun—" Tutur Luhan dan dalam sekejap Sehun merasakan dadanya menghangat. Hanya dengan mendengar betapa Jongin begitu mencintainya.

Sesimpel itu.

Perlahan seulas senyum muncul di bibir manis itu. Luhan benar. Menikah atau tidak, itu tidaklah penting. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau Jongin belum juga melamarnya? Selama Sehun tahu bawa seluruh cinta, jiwa dan raga Jongin hanya milik Sehun seorang. Sehun cukup terharu dengan penuturan Luhan. Luhan sangat tahu bagaimana harus menghiburnya dan membuatnya bersemangat kembali. Bahkan di tengah stress yang melanda dirinya sendiri. Dimana lagi Sehun bisa menemukan sahabat sebaik ini—

"—kecuali jika kau kembali dengan Chanyeol."

Ralat.

Luhan benar-benar yang terburuk.

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari gerbang kedatangan international. Sepasang mata bulatnya beredar dalam rongga mencari sosok yang berjanji akan hadir saat dia menjejakkan kakinya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya. Berusaha mencari sosok bertubuh ramping dan berkulit seputih susu ditengah lautan manusia yang sibuk berlalu lalang, tenggelam dalam kepadatan bandara di akhir pekan. Menarik kopernya dan melangkah menjauh, Chanyeol tersenyum saat menemukan sosok yang di carinya berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bersandar di salah satu pilar, dengan pandangan yang fokus pada layar ponselnya. Posisi yang sangat manusiawi sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa terlihat begitu menakjubkan saat pria cantik itu yang melakukannya. Chanyeol segera melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut sebelum orang yang dimaksud menyadari kedatangannya.

" Permisi, boleh ku pinjam ponselmu?" Tegur Chanyeol membuat pria itu terlonjak pelan dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

Senyum Chanyeol berganti menjadi cengiran lebar saat mengamati ekspresi kaget dan bingung pemuda cantik didepannya sebelum detik kemudian Chanyeol mendapatkan dirinya diterjang dalam satu dekapan hangat yang erat.

" Yeollie." Pekik Sehun kencang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol membawa sepasang lengan kuatnya melingkari tubuh ramping Sehun. Membalas dekapan Sehun tak kalah erat. Melepas rindu yang telah dia simpan untuk pria cantik dalam dekapannya selama satu setengah tahun terakhir.

" Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Sehun membuat senyum Chanyeol melebar.

" Aku juga." Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Sehun sebelum beranjak melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah dihadapannya saat ini. Tak banyak yang berubah dari mantan kekasihnya. Rambutnya masih hitam legam meski kini tampak lebih panjang. Kulitnya masih seputih susu dan selembut sutra. Hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, tulang pipinya yang ranum, dan bibirnya yang merah menggemaskan. Sehun masih tampak begitu mengagumkan. Bahkan kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur Sehun tampak semakin mengagumkan dari sebelumnya. Dengan pipinya yang kini terlihat gembil dan juga sepasang matanya yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin bersinar cerah di mata Chanyeol. Sehun tampak bahagia dan dada Chanyeol menghangat saat menyadarinya.

" Kenapa?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari Chanyeol tak berhenti menatapinya.

" Kau gemukan." Jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum miring. Bibir Sehun kontan mengerucut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

" Aku tahu. Aku sedang diet." Jawab Sehun malas. " Ini semua gara-gara Kim Jongin." Sehun menggerutu pelan namun sayangnya Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya.

" Apa yang dilakukannya?"

" Dia mencekokiku dengan segala macam makanan." Sehun mengadu.

" Dia berhasil membuatmu makan banyak? Whoaa, Kim Jongin benar-benar lelaki sejati." Ungkap Chanyeol dengan nada kagum yang mengejek membuat Sehun memukul kesal bahunya.

Dokter tampan itu hanya terkekeh melihat raut sebal di wajah cantik Sehun. Tapi serius, Chanyeol cukup kagum jika apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Pasalnya Sehun cukup sulit mengenai makanan. Sehun terlalu pilih-pilih makanan dan cenderung makan dalam porsi yang relatif sedikit. Sewaktu mereka bersama Chanyeol berkali-kali menasihati Sehun untuk memperbaiki pola makannya yang buruk, tapi itu semua hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun.

" Kau sama saja dengan Luhan. Selalu meledekku."

" Eh, omong-omong apa kabarnya calon pengantin?"

" Baik tapi banyak yang harus diceritakan Yeolli. Luhan menitip salam dan minta maaf padamu karena dia tidak bisa ikut menjemput. Yifan ada rapat penting di luar kota dan dia harus ikut." Ujar Sehun menyampaikan amanah Luhan.

" Hmmm, tak apa. Aku mengerti. Omong-omong apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku belum dan aku lapar sekali."

" Aku sudah tadi dirumah, tapi kalau kau mau ada cafe dengan menu sarapan yang enak tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kalau kau mau kita bisa kesana."

" Menakjubkan. Tunggu apa lagi, cepat cari taksi." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mendorong pelan punggung Sehun.

" Kenapa hanya aku?" Tukas Sehun ling-lung.

" Kau kan tuan rumah. Aku hanya tamu kau harus menjamuku." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya seraya menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman di dinding pilar.

Mulut Sehun terbuka tampak ingin membantah tapi alih-alih membantah Sehun hanya memberikan Chanyeol delikan ganas sebelum beralih mencari taksi mengabaikan suara kikikan jahil Chanyeol yang terdengar di belakang punggungnya.

* * *

" Ceritakan bagaimana Harvard." Titah Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik mengunyah nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur mata sapi. Sehun benar. Menu sarapan disini luar biasa. Chanyeol tidak akan menemukan menu sarapan macam begini di Harvard atau bahkan di Tokyo sekalipun. Inilah indahnya kampung halaman.

" Harvard keren." Tukas Chanyeol seadanya mengabaikan tatapan menodong Sehun yang tak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol yang ala kadarnya. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak mau menjawab tapi nasi goreng kimchi ini lebih penting dari pertanyaan Sehun.

" Aku juga tahu kalau Harvard keren. Aku sudah lihat fotonya." Sehun mendengus sebal dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih saja tak acuh padanya dan sibuk dengan makanan. " Maksudku, bagaimana keadaan disana?" Sehun berdecak tak sabar dan Chanyeol hanya mengerang malas.

" Oh ayolah Sehun, aku sudah menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi lewat e-mail dan telepon. Kau tahu rutinitasku, dimana aku tinggal, siapa saja teman-teman dan rekan kerjaku disana. Bahkan tetangga se-flat dan peliharaan mereka pun kau tahu. Apa lagi yang harus kuceritakan?"

" _Well,_ mungkin sesuatu hal yang menyangkut Do Kyungsoo atau Byun Baekhyun misalnya ?" Ungkap Sehun dengan semangat membuat suapan Chanyeol terhenti di udara karena dua nama yang meluncur indah dari mulut Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap wajah sahabatnya lekat-lekat dan dia menemukan ekspresi familiar tersemat di wajah Sehun saat ini. Sehun tampak bersemangat. Bola matanya bersinar, dan raut wajahnya seperti memancarkan jejak-jejak adrenalin untuk bergosip.

Ya, bergosip.

Mengenai kehidupan asmara Chanyeol pada pukul 9 pagi, setelah Chanyeol menempuh penerbangan udara selama kurang lebih 9 jam. Apa Sehun tidak tahu apa yang namanya _jetlag_? Kenapa pria cantik ini begitu kejam? Chanyeol mengerang panjang seraya menghempaskan punggungnya pada sofa. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Chanyeol menimbang, apa berpura-pura mati bisa menolongnya keluar dari pertanyaan ini?

" Chanyeol, kau berjanji akan menceritakannya langsung padaku saat kita bertemu." Sehun kembali menuntut jatah ceritanya dan Chanyeol masih memikirkan skenario pura-pura mati yang paling gampang dipercaya.

" Park Chanyeol, jangan berpura-pura mati. Kau sudah janji kau akan cerita soal dua pria mungil yang imut itu begitu kita bertemu." Sehun melemparkan gumpalan tisu dalam genggamannya pada Chanyeol dan sukses mendarat di wajah tampan dokter. mudah itu.

" Aku belum berpura-pura mati. Aku masih mencari— hei, aku tidak ingat pernah menjabarkan ciri-ciri fisik mereka berdua. Darimana kau tahu mereka bertubuh mungil?" Chanyeol baru saja berniat mengelak sebelum menyadari ada yang aneh dari perkataan Sehun.

Chanyeol memang selalu bercerita pada Sehun dan Luhan. Termasuk soal Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol rasa dia tidak pernah menyebutkan secara detail bentuk tubuh kedua pria itu. Jadi darimana Sehun tahu? Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik membuat pria cantik itu tiba-tiba terlihat gelisah. Seperti orang yang ketahuan berbuat salah. Oh, jangan bilang—

" Oh Sehun, kau tidak menguntit akun sosial media mereka kan?" Geram Chanyeol membuat Sehun berjengit.

" Tidak. Aku tidak meguntit." Jawab Sehun gugup dan Chanyeol masih menggeram bak harimau lapar. " Luhan yang menguntit. Aku hanya mengintip." Cicit Sehun.

Erangan panjang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dokter tampan itu mengusap wajahnya dan meratapi nasib yang mengharuskannya mempunyai sosok sahabat –merangkup mantan pacar dalam kasus Sehun-super ingin tahu macam Luhan dan Sehun. Chanyeol memang menceritakan soal kehidupan barunya pada Sehun dan Luhan. Termasuk tentang Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun yang kini setia mengisi hari-harinya. Sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu dan Chanyeol telah berhenti meratapi Sehun. Chanyeol mungkin tidak berniat untuk melupakan Sehun. Chanyeol juga tidak berniat untuk berhenti menyayangi dan mencintai Sehun. Kekasih atau bukan, Sehun begitu berarti untuknya. Jika dia tidak bisa mencintai dan menyayangi Sehun sebagai teman hidupnya, maka Chanyeol akan mencintai dan menyayangi Sehun sebagai sahabatnya. Begitulah keputusan Chanyeol, dan terimakasih pada dua pria mungil berdarah Korea yang menjadi rekannya di _Harvard observation center_ , mereka lah alasan Chanyeol untuk berhenti _menggalaui_ Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dua laki-laki itu tidak hanya sukses membuat Chanyeol berhenti memikirkan Sehun, tapi juga sukses membuat kepalanya pusing. Katakanlah Chanyeol sedang dilanda masa kegaluan yang panjang. Lepas dari Sehun kehidupan asmaranya malah semakin rumit. Jika dulu dia harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipilih sekarang dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya memilih. Ya Tuhan, mengingat hal itu hanya membuat kepala Chanyeol semakin pening.

" Yeollie?" Cicit Sehun takut-takut. Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas berat.

" Apa kau oke?"

" Menurutmu?"

" Aku minta maaf." Ujar Sehun pelan. Kepala mungilnya tertunduk muram.

" Sehun, kau tahu, menguntit sosial media –calon-pacar-mantan-pacarmu itu bukan perbuatan terpuji." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak menguntit. Luhan yang menguntit aku hanya mengintip karena sedikit penasaran."

" Itu sama saja Hunnie."

" Itu beda." Bela Sehun. " Lagipula aku harus memastikan seperti apa mereka. Setidaknya mereka harus lebih manis dariku." Canda Sehun untuk mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya.

" Oh yang benar saja. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mereka."

" Hei!" Pekik Sehun dan detik berikutnya kedua sahabat tersebut tergelak dengan guyonan mereka.

Jika ada orang asing yang melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol saat ini mereka pasti tak akan percaya bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasih. Mereka terlihat terlalu dekat dan terlalu nyaman dengan satu sama lain untuk bisa disebut sebagai mantan. Dalam kacamata orang asing, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat dekat yang saling menyayangi. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Mereka hanya sepasang sahabat yang saling menyayangi. Tidak kurang, dan tidak lebih.

" Tapi aku serius Yeolli. Bagaimana tentang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? Kupikir kau akan membawa salah satu dari mereka dan mengenalkannya pada kami di pertunangan Luhan nanti." Ujar Sehun setelah tawa mereka reda. Chanyeol menarik napas pelan sebelum menjawab Sehun. Tampaknya memang dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari topik ini.

" Aku tidak tahu Hunnie. Aku masih bingung." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Apa yang kau bingungkan?"

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Kadang aku merasa belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan baru, tapi kemudian Baekhyun datang dan membuatku berpikir mungkin tidak buruk untuk memulai kembali. Di lain hari, aku merasa begitu penat. Waktuku hanya habis untuk kuliah dan penelitian sampai kupikir aku tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berkencan, namun kemudian Kyungsoo datang, dan waktu seakan mencair. Seakan penat itu tak pernah ada." Tutur Chanyeol dengan mata menerawang jauh. Sehun bisa melihat gurat kebingungan terpancar dari sepasang matanya yang bulat.

" Lalu perasaanmu terjebak diantara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

" Ya. Kau tahu Hunnie, Baekhyun benar-benar tipeku. Dia periang, cerewet, berhati lembut, keras kepala, dan sedikit ceroboh. Persis sepertimu." Chanyeol memberikan Sehun seulas senyum tulus yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. " Baekhyun selalu membuatku tertawa. Bersamanya terasa ringan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia 180o berbeda dari Baekhyun. Dia tidak suka bicara. Dia dingin, realistis, sinis, dan sarkastik. Kami selalu berbeda pendapat dan sering bertengkar. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Kyungsoo membuat ini menjadi sulit. Saat aku mendekat dia menjauh. Saat aku menjauh, dia mendekat. Aku tidak memahaminya. " Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan kembali menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya simpatik. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat cara Sehun menatapnya.

" Apa dulu ini yang kau rasakan Sehunnie? Makanya kau menatapku seperti itu?" Goda Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa kecil karena tertangkap basah. Chanyeol benar, Sehun tahu betul bagaimana rasanya. Berada diantara dua pilihan memang tak menyenangkan. Terlebih saat kau menyukai kedua pilihan tersebut. Untuk sesaat Sehun kembali merasa besalah untuk luka yang telah dia torehkan pada Chanyeol. Tapi detik kemudian Sehun kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, yang berlalu sudahlah berlalu. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal di masa lampau dan hanya fokus pada persahabatan mereka sekarang. Dan sebagai sahabat, Sehun hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol saat ini.

" Pelan-pelan saja Yeollie. Hanya kau yang paling tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Jika kau tidak dapat jawabannya sekarang, kau bisa menjawabnya nanti. Selama kau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, kau akan menemukan jawabannya." Jawab Sehun seraya menarik telapak tangan Chanyeol dalam genggamannya. Memberikan seulas senyum tulus untuk menyemangati sang sahabat. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih dan remasan kecil pada telapak tangan Sehun sebelum melepaskan genggaman mereka dan kembali beralih pada makanannya.

" Kurasa cukup tentangku. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Jongin?"

" Baik. Dia menyampaikan salam untukmu omong-omong. Maaf aku baru mengingatnya."

" Terimakasih untuk salamnya. Dia tidak keberatan kau menjemputku?"

" Sama sekali tidak."

" Dia luar biasa ya." Puji Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan kikikan bahagia.

" Jadi, sudah ada rencana?" Sambung Chanyeol disela-sela kesibukannya menghabiskan Kimchi Jeon Mozarella yang rasanya begitu memabukkan. Nasi goreng kimchinya sudah habis tak bersisa omong-omong.

" Rencana apa?"

" Menyusul Luhan dan Kris tentu saja." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun tertegun untuk beberapa detik saat Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan yang sensitif. Ya, pembicaraan tentang pernikahan membuat Sehun sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Sehun baru saja mengakuinya. Sehun tertawa gugup sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada secangkir teh madu yang ada dihadapannya. Menggeliat tak nyaman dikursinya dan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol agar pemuda itu tak dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Usaha yang gagal karena Chanyeol tengah menaikan sebelah alisnya, menyadari perubahan mood Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

" Sehunnie, kau oke?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

" Ya, aku tak apa." Seulas senyum terpaksa yang membuat Chanyeol semakin curiga.

" Jadi ?" Chanyeol skeptis menunggu jawaban Sehun. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang tengah disembunyikan Sehun.

" Errr, kami belum memikirkannya." Gumam Sehun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

 _'_ _Huh_ ,' pikir Chanyeol. Tampaknya dia tahu apa masalahnya.

" Kalian belum memikirkannya, atau Jongin yang belum memikirkannya?" Lugas Chanyeol membuat Sehun merasa tertohok. Sehun menggeleng pelan sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

" Aku tidak tahu."

" Kalian belum—"

" Belum. Kami belum membicarakannya." Potong Sehun sedikit ketus.

" Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud— hanya saja—"

" Hei, tak apa. Aku mengerti." Chanyeol menggamit tangan Sehun, dan menepuk punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia mengerti dan akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin Sehun katakan.

" Jongin tidak pernah menyinggung tentang pernikahan, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana membawa topik ini padanya." Sehun mengadu dengan wajahnya yang muram. Rasanya menakjubkan bagi Chanyeol bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin bisa merubah mood Sehun dengan secepat ini. Semenit yang lalu pria manis ini terkikik bahagia karenanya dan menit kemudian, berubah muram seperti pujangga yang ditinggal cinta.

" Pertama kali Jongin berkomentar tentang pernikahan, itu tentang pernikahan Kris dan Luhan. Jongin bilang, satu setengah tahun waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk menikah. Jadi kupikir, dia tidak tertarik untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini dan aku tidak mau membicarakan topik yang akan membuatnya tidak nyaman." Sambung Sehun.

" Kurasa jika hanya sekedar bicara tak ada salahnya Sehunnie."

" Kami dulu pernah hampir menikah Chanyeol, dan kemudian kami gagal. Sekarang ini, Jongin selalu berusaha memberikan apa yang aku inginkan. Jika aku bicara padanya tentang pernikahan, aku takut dia membawa pernikahan padaku hanya karena aku menginginkannya. Hanya karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mewujudkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol." Tutur Sehun panjang lebar. Gurat-gurat kesedihan masih terpancar dari wajahnya, dan layaknya seorang sahabat Chanyeol turut merasakan kesedihan Sehun saat ini.

" Kumohon jangan bersedih Sehunnie. Aku yakin, jika saatnya sudah tiba itu pasti akan terjadi." Ucap Chanyeol lembut seraya memberikan rematan halus pada jemari lentik Sehun yang berada dalam genggamannya. " Kalau kau tidak ingin bicara padanya, well itu keputusanmu. Lagipula menurutku, pernikahan bukanlah yang terpenting. Cinta kalian lah yang terpenting. Dia begitu mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu."

Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar perkatan Chanyeol yang mengingatkannya pada perkataan Luhan. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya pun berpikiran sama. Luhan dan Chanyeol mungkin benar. Pernikahan bukanlah yang terpenting. Yang terpenting, Jongin bersamanya. Mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, dalam setiap waktu dan helaan nafasnya.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **A/N : Soooooo, ada yg kangen sama kak fi #plakk. It's been along time babies. I'm back. Dengan bonus chapter muahahahahaha. Makasih bgt utk semua babies yg udh trs support aku selama aku menghilang. Yg wara-wiri ksh pm sampai dm di instagram rajin nanyain kapan aku nulis lagi, dll. Makasih banyak cintanya babies. Aku merasa dicintai sekali sama kalian. Tbh, ini kak fi apdetnya via ponsel, karena laptop aku yg biasa aku pake utk nulis2 rusak n mati. Sedih bgt aku karena itu laptop udh aku pake nulis dri jaman masih jd maba sampe tua bangka kek gini TT_TT. Apalagi disana msh banyak draft2 ff yg blm sempet aku post dan aku ga punya salinannya. Soo doain ya babies semoga si bebi (nama laptop aku) cepet sembuh. Supaya kalian punya asupan ff baru. Okeehh. Berdoa dimulai. Aamiin.**

 **I'll see u when i see u babies... Paipai~~ I love my babies... and my siders too :*:*:***


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : Love is Never Gone**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Lu Han, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance, Full of fluff. Brace yourself**

 **Length : 2/2 Shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BONUS CHAPTER II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau yakin tak ingin kami antar ke hotel?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir sementara yang ditatap tampak polos-polos saja.

" Sehun, aku hanya sudah lama tidak pulang kampung. Bukannya turis asing. Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri."

" Tapi kan—"

" Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kau telepon Jongin, tanyakan dia sudah dimana." Sela Chanyeol tak sabar.

" Jongin sudah sampai dari 30 menit yang lalu. Dia menunggu di _coffee shop_ , di lantai dasar." Jawab Sehun enteng.

" Apa? Kau membiarkannya menunggu selama setengah jam? Kau kejam sekali Sehun." Tuduh Chanyeol.

" Aku sudah menyuruhnya menyusul. Dia sendiri yang tidak mau dan lebih memilih menunggu." Sehun menjawab dengan sengit. Tak terima dituduh tanpa bukti.

" Kenapa begitu?"

" Dia bilang kita sudah lama bertemu, pasti banyak yang ingin diceritakan. Dia tidak mau mengganggu."

" Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia pengertian sekali? Apa dia tidak takut kita berselingkuh?" Ujar Chanyeol. Meski perkataannya terdengar sembarangan tapi sesungguhnya dia tengah terharu dengan kemuliaan hati Jongin.

" Memang kita akan berselingkuh?"

" Ya tidak _lah._ Tapi kan—"

" Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik kita menyusul Jongin dulu, aku haus dan kakiku pegal berkeliling mall karena mencari setelan jasmu." Keluh Sehun seraya menarik Chanyeol ke arah elevator.

" Hei, kita berkeliling mall juga gara-gara siapa?" Dengus Chanyeol tak terima dikambing hitamkan.

Mereka baru saja selesai berkeliling D-Cube City -yang mana menyandang gelar sebagai pusat perbelanjaan favorit Sehun di Seoul- dalam rangka mencari setelan jas Chanyeol untuk hari Pertunangan Luhan nanti. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu benar-benar membuat Sehun pusing. Dia datang ke Seoul tanpa membawa apapun kecuali tas bepergian yang hanya memuat perlengkapan-perlengkapan pentingnya. Ketika ditanya kenapa bawaannya sedikit sekali, alasannya karena dia tidak lama-lama berkunjung di Seoul -kelas magister dan laboratoriumnya tak bisa ditinggal terlalu lama.- dia tidak membutuhkan baju banyak. Chanyeol hanya menginap dua hari di Seoul, sebelum nantinya berangkat ke Busan untuk menemui orang tuanya setelah pesta pertunangan Luhan. Bajunya masih tersimpan banyak di rumah orang tuanya, dan kalau dia butuh sesuatu di Seoul, maka Chanyeol tinggal membelinya. Malas repot-repot katanya. Buang-buang uang saja, kalau menurut Sehun.

Yang membuat Sehun lebih pusing lagi adalah, fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak membawa jas atau setelan formal apapun untuk pestanya Luhan. Pestanya besok lusa dan pria itu masih tenang-tenang. Rasanya Sehun ingin mencekik Chanyeol. Makanya Sehun berinisiatif untuk menemani Chanyeol mencari setelan jas. Untungnya setelah berkeliling D-Cube City selama hampir enam jam Sehun menemukan setelan yang pas untuk Chanyeol, dan beberapa baju ganti –memang Chanyeol yang akan memakai, tapi Sehun yang memilih. Jangan tanya kenapa kalau kau masih ingin hidup-.

" Jonginie." Sapa Sehun ketika mereka tiba di tempat Jongin menunggu.

Laki-laki tampan berkulit kecoklatan dalam balutan jas kerja yang sedang sibuk dengan tabletnya, kontan mengangkat kepala saat suara familiar menyapanya. Jongin tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Sehun tengah berjalan riang dengan Chanyeol mengintil dibelakang.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sehun memberikan pelukan singkat pada kekasihnya yang dibalas jongin dengan usapan lembut pada pangkal panggulnya.

" Tak apa sayang." Bisik Jongin lembut sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

" dr. Park, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Jongin menyapa dengan ramah. Tak lupa mengulurkan tangannya yang segera dijabat Chanyeol.

" Oh, tolonglah Jongin _ssi_ , kau bukan pasienku lagi jadi panggil saja aku Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada bergurau seraya mengambil tempat duduk di depan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

" Baiklah, tapi hanya jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan begitu formal." Jongin tertawa kecil.

" Baiklah Jongin, kita sudah sepakat." Tukas Chanyeol seraya memberikan tinjuan kecil pada bahu Jongin membuat sepasang kekasih didepannya tertawa. " Oke kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu Jongin, tapi pesawatku tiba pagi hari, dan kekasihmu yang kejam ini mengajakku berkeliling mall selama enam jam hanya untuk setelan jas dan sepasang sepatu. Aku lelah sekali, jadi aku rasa aku ingin segera sampai di hotel dan beristirahat." Jelas Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

" Tak apa, aku mengerti. Dimana kau menginap biar kami antar." Tawar Jongin.

" Dia belum mendapat hotel." Belum sempat Chanyeol menolak Sehun sudah mengadu.

" Benarkah? Kau belum reservasi di hotel manapun?"

" Aku lupa melakukannya. _Well,_ banyak pilihan hotel di Seoul. Kupikir tak perlu sampai melakukan reservasi." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

" Kenapa tidak menginap ditempat kami saja?" Tawar Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tentu saja kaget dengan perkataan Jongin. Biarpun sekarang Chanyeol dan Sehun hanyalah sahabat, dan meski Jongin begitu pengertian dengan persahabatan mereka berdua, bagaimanapun mereka adalah mantan pacar. Lagipula yang bersahabat itu kan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Jongin dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak dekat. Apa Jongin tidak akan merasa risih?

" Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun. Pelan dan ragu-ragu.

" Kenapa tidak?" Jongin balik bertanya. " Daripada mencari hotel yang belum tentu dapat? Ini menjelang akhir pekan _loh,_ banyak turis berdatangan. Aku tidak yakin masih ada kamar kosong di hotel-hotel strategis. Akan lebih efisien kalau Chanyeol menginap di rumah. Kita bahkan bisa berangkat ke pesta bersama nantinya." Tutur Jongin panjang lebar.

Sehun tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Selama Jongin nyaman maka Sehun tidak masalah. Dan tampaknya Jongin benar-benar tulus membantu dan tidak masalah jika Chanyeol menginap di tempat mereka. Ya Tuhan, Jongin baik sekali. Rasanya Sehun jadi semakin cinta.

" Betul juga. Bagaimana Yeolli?"

Yang ditanya sesungguhnya merasa sangat bingung. Permisi, tapi siapa juga yang tidak bingung kalau kekasih mantan pacarmu menawarkan tumpangan tinggal selama beberapa hari? Siapapun pasti bingung. Apalagi Chanyeol yang selain bingung dengan situasi, juga tengah dilanda rasa lelah dan _jetlag_. Dia semakin tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

" Uhhmm, tidak usah Jongin. Aku tidak mau merepotkan." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menolak dengan lembut. Disatu sisi tak enak untuk menolak niat baik Jongin, tapi sisi lain juga merasa sungkan untuk menerima tawarannya.

" Tidak repot, Chanyeol. Justru aku senang bisa menjamu. Apalagi Sehun, ya kan Huna?" Jongin meminta pendapat Sehun yang langsung disetujui dengan cepat. Pria cantik itu ternyata sudah memutuskan untuk bersekutu dengan kekasih tampannya. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain kalau begitu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harap aku benar-benar tidak merepotkan kalian."

" Jangan sungkan." Jongin menepis keengganan Chanyeol dengan senyum ramah. " Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang? Atau kita mau makan dulu? Sepertinya kalian tampak lelah." Ujar Jongin seraya mengusap rambut Sehun yang menutupi dahi mungilnya. Kekasihnya tampak mulai mengantuk. Terlihat dari matanya yang agak sayu.

" Kita pulang saja." Sehun mengangguk pelan seraya merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Seakan meminta rangkulan lengan kokoh Jongin untuk menyelimuti tubuh rampingnya, dan siapalah Jongin berani mengingkari keinginan Sehun. Jika Sehun menginginkan sebuah pelukan, maka pelukanlah yang dia dapat. Masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir, Jongin melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada bahu Sehun. Menarik pria cantik itu mendekat padanya, sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti " mari kita pulang."— dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol -yang sudah terlihat siap tidur dalam hitungan detik- untuk berjalan mengikuti mereka.

* * *

Jongin mendesah lega seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi yang masih dipenuhi uap-uap panas. Pengusaha tampan itu baru saja menyelesaikan mandi air panasnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali, berdiri dibawah guyuran air hangat setelah menjalani aktivitas yang padat selama hampir seharian. Jongin melirik sekilas kearah ranjang dan mendapati kekasihnya ternyata sudah berbaring manis dengan ponsel yang tersemat diantara telapak tangannya yang halus. Jongin menarik sweatpants abu-abu gelap favoritnya dari dalam lemari, mengenakannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang tanpa mengenakan atasan. Membiarkan tubuh tegapnya yang dihiasi otot-otot kekar terpampang jelas.

Sehun masih asik berselancar di akun instagramnya –melihat-lihat gosip selebritis terbaru di akun gosip favoritnya- saat Jongin menerjangnya dari belakang begitu saja. Sehun memekik kaget dan sedetik kemudian merasakan berat dibalik punggungnya dengan keadaan kedua lengan terkunci rapat. Sehun menggeliat pelan seakan menguji sejauh mana tenaga Jongin, namun kekasihnya itu kontan mengencangkan dekapannya membuat Sehun merengek.

" Jongin, berat." Rengek Sehun. Namun alih-alih menjawab Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, sampai membuat tulang-tulang di lengan dan bahu Sehun mulai terasa sakit. Sehun merengek semakin kencang. Memohon untuk dilepaskan dan membuat Jongin terkekeh senang.

" Bilang dulu." Bisik Jongin rendah dibalik tengkuk Sehun. Sentuhan kulit bibir Jongin dibawah garis rambutnya membuat tubuh Sehun merinding.

" Bilang apa?" Sehun masih menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Berusaha lepas dibawah kungkungan Jongin. Meski mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa itu usaha yang percuma.

" Aku cinta Jongin, begitu." Bisik Jongin dengan suara rendahnya yang dalam.

" Aku cinta Jongin." Ucap Sehun cepat. Jongin terkekeh senang.

" Lagi." Perintahnya seraya menjatuhkan kecupan kecil di bahu Sehun.

" Aku, cinta Jongin." Sehun mengulanginya dengan perlahan. Dekapan Jongin masih belum mengendur, pria itu kini semakin mempersempit jarak yang sudah nyaris tak ada diantara mereka dengan menaruh dagu rampingnya diatas bahu Sehun.

" Lagi." Bisik Jongin ditelinga Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai puas saat merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang dan bulu kuduknya meremang saat dia menempelkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Sehun. Kekasihnya ini memang begitu manis. Jongin menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang memabukan selagi menunggu jawaban yang dia inginkan terucap kembali dari bibir mungil itu. Perlahan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin. Hidung mereka saling bergesekan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sehun menatap Jongin, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia terhanyut dalam tatapan mata itu.

" Aku—cinta—Jongin—" Bisik Sehun lirih nyaris tak terdengar jika mereka tidak sedekat ini.

Detik kemudian Jongin menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan gemas diatas bibir mungil itu. Sampai kikikan riang terdengar dari bibir merah Sehun yang kerap menggeliat minta dilepaskan. Jongin mengabulkannya. Melepaskan kungkungan eratnya meski tak berhenti mendekapnya, alih-alih membawa mereka berdua dalam posisi berbaring miring dan berhadapan.

" Aku juga cinta Sehun." Tutur Jongin seraya menatap dalam-dalam wajah cantik dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya yang sipit berkerut hilang berganti dengan gurat-gurat menggemaskan.

Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat dalam pelukannya. Melilitkan satu lengannya pada pinggang ramping itu dan membiarkan kekasihnya menyandarkan kepala di bahunya yang lebar dan kuat. Sehun merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Si cantik baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi kekasihnya bertelanjang dada. Rona merah menghiasi wajah mulusnya saat matanya menangkap cetakan otot yang menghiasi dada bidang dan perut kekar Jongin. Jutaan kali melihatnya pun tetap saja membuat Sehun tersipu. Kekasihnya ini terlalu indah untuk dipandang. Sehun memang tidak percaya dewa Yunani itu ada, tapi kalaupun mereka nyata, mereka pasti akan menangis jika disandingkan dengan kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol sudah tidur?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol memang langsung masuk kekamar tamu yang ditempatinya begitu mereka selesai makan malam. Sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuk katanya, padahal Sehun masih ingin mengajaknya bergosip. Jongin bergumam sesuatu, tapi Sehun tak mempedulikannya.

" Kenapa tidak pakai baju?" Lirih Sehun seraya membawa satu tangannya membelai bahu berotot Jongin.

" Hmm? Kenapa harus pakai baju?" Balas Jongin seraya menatap Sehun. Seulas senyum misterius tersemat di bibir seksinya.

" Nanti kedinginan, lalu masuk angin." Jawab Sehun polos seraya membawa tangannya menyisiri lengan Jongin. Jemarinya menari-nari diatas biseps Jongin yang tampak semakin besar dan kencang. Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan tubuh Jongin jadi semakin bagus seperti ini?

" Kalau begitu dekap aku erat-erat agar aku tetap hangat." Bisik Jongin nakal membuat Sehun tersipu. Sehun memukul bahu Jongin sebagai balasannya. Malu. Tapi mau.

" Jangan cari kesempatan ya." Oceh Sehun sok jual mahal.

" Sayang, kalau begitu berhenti merabaiku." Ejek Jongin membuat Sehun kontan menghentikan usapannya pada dada bidang Jongin dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah pukulan.

" Aku tidak." Pekik Sehun dengan wajah merona malu.

" Kau iya." Jongin terkekeh jahil. Senang bisa mengerjai kekasihnya.

" Tidak."

" Iya."

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada pinggangnya, dan berbalik memunggungi pria tampan itu. Merajuk ceritanya. Jongin tertawa tanpa suara melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, hingga Jongin beranjak menggeser tubuhnya merapat ke sehun sebelum kembali membawa tubuh langsing itu dalam rengkuhan lengan kuatnya. Jongin mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sehun dan menggumamkan kata maaf karena telah menggodanya dan kejengkelan Sehun luntur seketika. Semudah itu.

Perlahan Jongin menuntun tubuh Sehun untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Menatap sepasang mata indah itu dalam-dalam dan mengagumi kecantikan Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jongin membawa satu tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Sehun yang menutupi dahinya— _Poninya sudah terlalu panjang._ —Pikir Jongin. Kemudian membawa tangannya turun untuk membelai kulit wajah Sehun yang halus. Mengusap tulang pipinya yang ranum, dan menjawil lembut pipi gembilnya yang menggemaskan. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memuja. Bagi Jongin, Sehun adalah segalanya.

Cintanya.

Dewinya.

Hidupnya.

Nafasnya.

Miliknya.

" Aku mencintaimu Huna." Bisik Jongin sebelum mendaratkan ciuman hangat diatas bibir merah Sehun. Memagutnya lembut dan perlahan. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi pagutan Jongin pada bibir manisnya. Satu tangannya merayap naik kebahu, sementara tangan lainnya terselip diantara helaian rambut Jongin.

Jongin menyusupkan bibirnya diantara belah bibir Sehun. Menghisap lembut bibir atasnya dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya membuat Sehun melenguh pelan. Rematan jemari Sehun di rambutnya membuat Jongin memberikan jilatan manis di cuping bibir Sehun. Seakan menggodanya. Seakan memanggil lidah Sehun untuk keluar dan bermain dengannya. Jongin memberikan satu jilatan lagi di cuping bibirnya, dan perlahan lidah basah Sehun keluar dengan malu-malu. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Jongin langsung menangkap lidah Sehun dengan mulutnya. Membelit lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya, sebelum memberikan hisapan nikmat yang membuat Sehun menggelinjang.

Kedua lengan Sehun sudah menggelayut manja disekitar Leher Jongin. Entah sejak kapan tubuh mereka merapat. Satu kaki Jongin berada di atas paha Sehun, mengunci pergerakan Sehun hingga pria cantik itu tak bisa bergerak menjauh. Sehun terhentak pelan saat merasakan telapak tangan Jongin yang kasar dan dingin menyusup masuk dalam kausnya. Meraba punggung mulus Sehun bersamaan dengan jilatan-jilatan lincah yang diberikan Jongin di langit-langit mulutnya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar dan bibirnya merintihkan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Jongin. Nafas Sehun sudah tak beraturan saat Jongin melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih menghujani leher jenjang Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan panas. Satu jilatan panjang dari pangkal leher hingga _adam apple_ nya membuat jemari kaki Sehun melengkung nikmat. Hisapan kuat dibelakang telinganya membuat punggung Sehun melambung indah dalam kungkungan Jongin. Jongin menyeringai puas dengan reaksi tubuh Sehun yang seakan menggodanya. Jongin tahu, sesungguhnya Sehun tidak berniat menggoda. Tubuh kekasihnya ini hanya terlalu sensitif dengan sentuhannya, dan itulah yang membuatnya tampak semakin seksi dimata Jongin. Jongin menutup cumbuannya dengan hisapan kecil dan gigitan manja di daun telinga.

Jongin memberikan jarak diantara tubuh mereka hanya untuk menyaksikan Sehun yang terengah-engah setelah disapu ombak kenikmatan. Pemandangan indah. Sehun _nya_ dengan wajah merah merona, rambut lembab yang menempel di dahi mungilnya, bibir mungil yang merah merekah, dada berbalut kaus tipis yang naik turun guna menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dan cengkaraman kuat jemari halusnya pada punggung telanjang Jongin. Sehun mencengkram punggung Jongin begitu kuat. Begitu kuat. Seakan punggung Jongin adalah pegangan hidupnya.

" Sayang." Desah Jongin seraya mengecupi rahang tajam Sehun.

" Hmm?" Sehun bergumam lirih. Perlahan membuka sepasang matanya yang kini terlihat sayu.

Jongin tak menjawab. Hanya terus mengecupi rahang Sehun, semakin naik hingga sampai pada kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam. Jongin menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas kelopak mata Sehun, sebelum beralih menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Sehun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas meski dibalik kelopak matanya yang hampir terpejam. Terpancar jelas dari sepasang mata tajam Jongin, kabut nafsu yang menghiasi mata kekasihnya. Kilat gairah yang terselip dibalik bola mata coklat gelap itu, dan tanpa sadar Sehun mendesah. Pelan dan rendah.

" Sayang, apa kau merasakannya." Bisik Jongin, yang tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, membawa panggulnya merapati tubuh Sehun. Membuat Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghimpit pahanya yang berisi. Sehun mengangguk malu-malu saat menyadari apa yang tengah menghimpit pahanya dengan kuat.

" Sayang, aku sudah—" Jongin mendesah berat. " Bolehkah?" Sambungnya seraya menatap Sehun dengan kabut hasrat yang tengah menyelimuti pandangannya. Wajah Sehun semakin merona. Antara senang dan malu dengan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki setampan dan seseksi Jongin bisa sangat bergairah hanya dengan berciuman dengannya. Sehun merasa sangat diinginkan. Sehun merasa bergairah.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Memberikan pagutan lembut pada bibir tebal nan seksi itu, sebelum membisikkan jawaban yang ditunggu lelakinya.

" Tentu. Aku milikmu Jongin."

* * *

Cuaca malam itu sangat cerah. Seakan ikut merayakan suasana bahagia sepasang kekasih yang baru saja resmi bertunangan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepasang kekasih yang dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan kedepan, akan berdiri di depan altar, mengucap janji sehidup semati sampai maut memisahkan, dan menjadi sepasang suami-suami yang resmi dan sah di mata hukum. Jongin tak memungkiri bahwa dia ikut bahagia saat melihat kakak sepupunya tampak sebahagia ini. Wajah tampannya dihiasi senyum lebar dengan sosok cantik Luhan yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Siapapun yang melihat tak akan dapat mengingkari bahwa mereka berdua tampak sangat serasi dan terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama-sama. Jongin tersentak kaget. Terlalu larut dalam lamunan membuatnya tak menyadari Sehun dan Chanyeol kini tengah menariknya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat pada Kris dan Luhan.

" Lulu." Pekik Sehun dan Chanyeol girang sebelum menarik sosok mungil Luhan dalam pelukan erat mereka. Tampak lucu, tubuh Luhan yang mungil dan pendek seperti tenggelam ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang. Luhan mengeluarkan ocehan-ocehan tak terdeteksi yang terdengar seperti perpaduan antara kekehan bahagia dan protes karena takut kedua sahabatnya mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya. Membuat Jongin dan Kris mau tak mau tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan ketiga sahabat dekat tersebut. Senang rasanya melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi bahagia. Sekarang Jongin mengerti saat orang-orang mengatakan, emosi adalah suatu hal yang bekerja secara misterius dan menakjubkan.

" Selamat ya Lulu, Yifan _hyung_. Aku ikut bahagia sekali." Ujar Sehun setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Kris dan Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

" Aku tidak menyangka Lu, kau akan mendahului aku atau Sehun. Rasanya hampir tak percaya ada laki-laki yang sanggup membawamu sampai ke pelaminan. Yifan _hyung_ benar-benar luar biasa— Aw, aku bercanda." Luhan mencubit perut Chanyeol kencang saat sahabatnya sejak sma masih saja sempat menjahilinya.

" Yifan _hyung_ aku mengucapkan selamat—" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yifan tapi begitu Yifan menjabatnya, senyum lebarnya terhapus dan bergantikan tatapan serius. "–kau tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi setelah ini kan _hyung?_ Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Jika suatu hari nanti aku mendengar kau menyakiti sahabatku, atau berpaling darinya atau mungkin meninggalkannya— Aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesalinya sepanjang sisa hidupmu." Ujar Chanyeol yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman membuat semua yang mendengar merinding karena ucapan dan tatapan seriusnya.

Chanyeol mungkin sering kali menggoda Luhan dan bertengkar kecil dengannya. Tapi pria cantik berdarah Cina itu sudah berada disampingnya jauh bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Sehun. Chanyeol menyayangi Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri dan itu membuat Chanyeol bersikap protektif padanya secara naluriah. Dia hanya ingin memastikan Luhan bahagia dan akan menikahi pria yang bertanggung jawab. Bukan bajingan pengecut yang akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti mantan tunangan Luhan yang dulu. Yifan tersenyum tenang, dan meremat pelan tangan Chanyeol yang berada dalam jabatannya. Seakan mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia mengerti maksud perkataan dokter tampan itu.

" Aku berjanji Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi. Terimakasih telah menjaganya dengan baik selama ini." Tegas Yifan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol. Menegaskan janji tulusnya pada sahabat baik sang tunangan.

" Oh, Ya Tuhan hentikan! Jangan membuatku menangis! Apa kalian mau membuat rusak riasan mataku?" Kicau Luhan menghancurkan atmosfer khidmat yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka.

Kontan mereka berempat mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan, dan benar saja mata bulatnya yang cantik sudah berkaca-kaca dan genangan air tampak mengumpul dan siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Mereka mau tak mau tertawa karena tingkah eksentrik Luhan. Sekilas Jongin melirik Sehun dan mendapati kekasihnya diam-diam juga tengah menghapus air mata. Tampak terharu dengan percakapan Chanyeol dan Yifan. Jongin segera melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Sehun dan menarik sang kekasih mendekat padanya sementara Luhan sudah terisak kecil dan menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Menggumamkan

terimakasih karena telah menjaganya selama ini.

" Semoga semuanya lancar sampai hari pernikahan kalian. " Jongin memberikan pelukan singkat untuk Yifan dan usapan lembut pada pucuk kepala Luhan. Ucapan selamat Jongin pun kembali dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih dari calon pengantin. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tenggelam dalam percakapan ringan mengenai persiapan pernikahan Kris-Luhan dan semacamnya, sampai tiba-tiba Luhan dan lidah tajamnya kembali berulah.

" Jadi, kapan kalian menyusul?" Lontarnya enteng membuat Sehun hampir tersedak mocktail yang tengah diminumnya.

" Kalian?" Ulang Chanyeol hingga alisnya menukik heran.

" Maksudku Jongin dan Sehun. Mengingat kau masih tidak jelas apa statusnya." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

" Hei—"

" Jadi? Sudah ada rencana?" Protesan Chanyeol terpotong begitu saja saat lagi-lagi Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Mereka berlima terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Kris, Luhan dan Chanyeol tampak menunggu jawaban dari sepasang kekasih tersebut. Mereka tampak tak menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah dilanda kepanikan. Ya, panik. Bukan panik karena bingung harus memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan, tapi panik karena takut menghadapi reaksi Jongin. Entahlah. Sehun hanya takut untuk mendengar apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Jongin. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika mendengar langsung kata-kata bantahan tentang pernikahan terucap dari bibir itu. Sehun memang sudah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan tentang topik ini lagi, tapi bukan berarti dia sudah tidak sensitif. Maka sebelum itu terjadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan bodoh Luhan.

" WOW. Ini enak sekali." Sehun tiba-tiba saja memekik kencang membuat empat pria disekitarnya berjengit. " Ini mocktail terenak yang pernah kuminum." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan memuja pada gelas mocktailnya yang sudah kosong. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang tengah dilayangkan kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Aku rasa aku ingin beberapa gelas lagi." Ujarnya kemudian seraya menatap Jongin, sebelum kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan suasana canggung dan topik pernikahan yang belum terjawab.

* * *

" Hei." Tegur Chanyeol.

" Hey." Jongin membalas dengan senyuman.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai. Jongin tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk menyendiri di salah satu bangku taman hotel yang di sewa Yifan untuk perayaan pesta pertunangannya, –menikmati semilir angin sejuk dimalam yang cerah merupakan kesenangan terpendamnya— saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.

" Tujuh puluh persen tamu undangan Yifan _hyung_ adalah rekan perusahaan, dan aku sedang tidak mood untuk membicarakan saham." Gurau Jongin membuat Chanyeol tertawa. " Kau sendiri? Kenapa disini?"

" Sehun dan Luhan terus bergosip. Aku tidak tahan, makanya melarikan diri." Kedua lelaki tampan itu tertawa. Luhan dan Sehun memang _luar biasa_ untuk urusan yang satu itu.

" Maaf, kemarin aku harus bekerja seharian dan tidak bisa menjamu dengan baik. Yifan _hyung_ sibuk dengan urusan pertunangan dan aku harus meng _handle_ pekerjaannya." Ujar Jongin lagi saat tawa mereka reda.

" Tak apa, Jongin. Aku mengerti."

" Kau jadi berangkat ke Busan malam ini?"

" Ya, aku akan berangkat langsung dari sini. Aku sudah membawa barangku."

" Apa kau akan naik KTX?"

" Ya, aku naik KTX."

" Akan kuantar sampai ke stasiun." Tawar Jongin dan Chanyeol menolaknya dengan cepat.

" Tidak perlu Jongin. Jangan repot-repot."

" Sama sekali tidak repot. Tenang saja." Jongin membantah Chanyeol dengan senyum ramahnya.

Chanyeol agak enggan sebenarnya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin merepotkan. Jongin sudah baik sekali dengan mengizinkan Sehun menjemputnya saat dia tiba, dan menawarkan Chanyeol menginap ditempatnya. Chanyeol sungkan jika harus merepotkan lagi.

" T-tapi—"

" Tolong jangan sungkan." Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol. " Kau— adalah sahabat baik Sehun. Aku akan senang kalau juga bisa menjadi temanmu." Tutur Jongin perlahan dan hati-hati.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin dan mendapati Pengusaha muda itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyum canggung yang tersemat di bibirnya. Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin. Pasalnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyangka. Selama ini Chanyeol pikir Jongin hanya menjadi kekasih baik yang percaya dan menghormati persahabatan Sehun dengan mantannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan ada alasan lain dibalik itu.

" Oh, tentu. Terimakasih sudah menganggapku begitu." Ujar Chanyeol. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Oke, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Chanyeol punya satu pertanyaan yang kian mengganggunya sejak pertama kali dia datang ke Seoul. Dia sudah berusaha menahannya untuk tidak bertanya, tentu saja demi sopan santun, tapi terimakasih berkat perlakuan Jongin malam ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

" Jongin, boleh aku bertanya?"

" Silahkan."

" Kau— tidak keberatan aku berdekatan dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol akhirnya menumpahkan pertanyaannya. Jongin terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum tersenyum memberikan jawabannya.

" Tidak."

" Oh."

Hening. Jongin kembali mengamati langit malam dan Chanyeol kembali merasa canggung. Rasa penasarannya belum tuntas, tapi—

" Kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Jongin kembali menatapnya. Memperhatikan sepasang mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat, kemudian kembali tersenyum.

" Tidak." Jawabannya dengan senyum yang belum juga luntur.

" Oh, baik, Maafkan aku lancang—"

" Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku." Potong Jongin sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan kalimat maafnya. Pria berkulit coklat itu merubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan lebih nyaman.

" Mungkin— kau tidak tahu Chanyeol, tapi aku— mengagumimu." Tutur Jongin membuat Chanyeol nyaris jantungan mendengar perkataannya. Mengagumi bagaimana maksudnya?

" Selama satu setengah tahun ini, secara tidak langsung aku banyak belajar padamu." Ujar Jongin lagi. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Darimu— aku belajar menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik untuk Sehun." Jongin tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya jantung Chanyeol dapat kembali berdetak dengan normal. " Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua jasa-jasa dan pengorbananmu Chanyeol. Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku, kemudian kau memberikan Sehun kembali padaku. Aku banyak berhutang budi padamu." Jongin memberikan Chanyeol seulas senyum tulus sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada jemari tangannya yang bertautan.

" Jongin, kumohon jangan menganggapnya begitu."

" Aku harus menganggapnya begitu Chanyeol. Agar aku tidak lupa, akan apa yang telah kau berikan kepada kami. Semua kebahagiaan yang kami- aku dan Sehun rasakan saat ini, itu semua karenamu. Jika setelah apa yang kau berikan kepada kami, membuatku masih bisa merasa cemburu, atau membuatku tak menginginkan kau berdekatan dengan Sehun— maka aku bukan manusia. Aku hanya bajingan sial yang tak tahu berterimakasih." Satu sudut bibir Jongin membentuk cengiran yang khas dan membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

" Aku sudah bertekad sejak saat itu— sejak saat kau meneleponku di bandara dan saat aku kembali pada Sehun— Aku bertekad akan membahagiakan Sehun sebagaimana kau melakukannya, dan kalau— _kalau_ suatu saat aku gagal melakukannya, lalu kau meminta Sehun kembali, maka— maka aku akan melakukannya. Jika itu bisa membuat Sehun bahagia. Jika itu membuat kalian bahagia. Tapi, aku akan berusaha— dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku untuk terus membahagiakan Sehun. Membahagiakannya dan terus membahagiakannya, agar hari itu tidak akan pernah tiba." Ujar Jongin membuat Chanyeol tertegun menatapnya. Terhenyak dengan perkataan dan kejujuran Jongin. " Terimakasih Chanyeol. Atas semua yang telah kau berikan. Aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung padamu, tapi sungguh— terimakasih banyak."

Jongin menatapnya lekat-lekat. Chanyeol dapat melihatnya sekarang. Segala kesungguhan dan rasa terimakasih yang Jongin luapkan padanya lewat binar sepasang manik coklat gelap itu. Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. Ketulusan yang Jongin berikan padanya lewat senyum lebar yang hangat. Dan Chanyeol teringat akan senyum bahagia Sehun, juga kilat-kilat jenaka dari sepasang bola mata indahnya saat pria cantik itu menjemputnya di bandara saat itu. Mengingat itu, Chanyeol kontan merasakan kehangatan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Berhenti tepat di ulu hati, dan membuatnya merasakan gelenyar-gelenyar kebahagiaan. Chanyeol bahagia, saat menyadari keputusan yang dulu diambilnya adalah sesuatu yang tepat.

* * *

" Jonginie~" Sehun yang sudah duduk cantik di depan layar _home theater_ mereka berteriak manja. Menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang sedari tadi. Sehun cemberut. Bergelung dibalik selimut beludru yang melindunginya dari terpaan suhu AC yang menyala. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jongin. Sehun berdecak.

" Kim Jongin." Panggil Sehun lagi.

" Iya sayang, sebentar." Jawab Jongin dan tak lama Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

Sehun mengangkat kepala dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berjalan menghampiri dengan semangkuk penuh _pop corn_ dimasing-masing tangannya. Jongin tersenyum lebar saat mendapati pria berkulit seputih susu itu menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun. Mengecup lembut pipi gembilnya dan menggumakan maaf karena telah membuat Sehun menunggu begitu lama.

" Ini punyamu. Spesial _extra butter_ ditambah kasih sayangku." Gombal Jongin membuat Sehun berjengit geli.

" _Ih,_ gombal." Ujar si cantik sambil memberengut lucu membuat yang dikatai terkekeh.

" Nonton apa kita hari ini?" Tanya Jongin seraya menyamankan posisinya —Menyamankan posisi versi Jongin adalah menyelinap masuk dalam selimut Sehun hingga tubuh mereka berdempetan dan menyusupkan satu kakinya diantara celah kaki jenjang kekasihnya—. Sehun tersenyum lebar, dan belajar dari pengalaman, perasaan Jongin mulai tak enak.

" Titanic."

Jongin melengos malas. Yang benar saja? Titanic lagi? Ini entah sudah yang keberapa ratus kali mereka menonton film ini. Apa Sehun tidak bosan? Jongin saja rasanya sampai hapal semua dialognya karena begitu sering menonton film yang satu ini.

" Kenapa Titanic lagi?"

" Kita kan sudah lama tidak nonton Titanic."

" Sudah lama apanya? Baru dua bulan yang lalu kita nonton Titanic."

" Dua bulan itu kan lama Jonginnie."

" Yang lain saja. Aku tidak mau."

" Aku mau."

" Huna—"

" _Ih,_ kali ini kan giliranku yang memilih film. Kenapa _sih?_ Sudah menurut saja." Protes Sehun dan tanpa banyak kata lagi segera menekan tombol _play_ pada remote yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Jongin hanya bisa mendengus kesal sebelum memberikan satu gigitan gemas di pipi gembil Sehun sebagai bentuk protes akan kekesalannya yang tak didengarkan. Sehun memekik kaget seraya mendorong Jongin menjauh dengan wajah merengut. Namun rengutan wajahnya hilang dan berganti cengiran saat mendapati sang kekasih menatapnya dengan bibir cemberut yang sebenarnya terlihat tak pantas berada di wajah maskulinnya yang tampan. Tapi bagi Sehun itu lucu. Sehun suka saat Jongin cemberut.

" Kemari." Panggil Sehun seraya menarik Jongin mendekat padanya. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar Jongin, melingkarkan satu tangannya yang tak memegang mangkuk _popcorn_ pada lengan kekar itu. Sehun memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Jongin, merebahkan kepala pada bahu lebar kekasihnya dan dalam hitungan detik, terhanyut dalam lantunan tembang lawas Celine Dion yang mulai terdengar dari balik _speaker sound._

Sepasang kekasih itu tampak larut dalam alur cerita kisah percintaan yang dramatis, sampai entah dimenit keberapa—Sehun tak menyadarinya _._ Mungkin tak lama sejak Jongin pergi ke toilet— saat tangan Sehun tak sengaja menemukan sebuah logam melingkar berwarna silver berhiaskan titik permata mewah yang berpendar cantik. Jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdegup saat menyadari benda yang berada dalam genggamannya adalah sebuah cincin.

Sebuah cincin.

Cincin emas putih yang dihiasi permata-permata kecil disekelilingnya. Membuat cincin itu berkilap dan berpendar indah dibawah sinar lampu. Sehun tak pernah melihat cincin ini sebelumnya. Ini jelas bukan miliknya, dan tampaknya juga bukan milik Jongin karena pria itu tidak senang memakai aksesoris. Lalu ini cincin siapa? Dan kenapa bisa ada cincin dalam mangkuk _popcorn_ nya? Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang—

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, bermaksud memanggil Jongin dan menanyakan perihal cincin tersebut meski tampaknya tak perlu karena ternyata Jongin telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap bergantian antara Sehun dan cincin yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Hening diantara mereka. Sepasang kekasih itu hanya saling menatap. Seperti menunggu satu sama lain untuk saling bicara.

" Okay, jadi— tampaknya kau sudah menemukannya." Suara berat Jongin yang lembut memecahkan hening diantara mereka. Pria bertubuh kekar itu menatap Sehun dengan ragu-ragu. Seulas senyum gugup menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Jongin, cincin siapa ini?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Demi Tuhan, Sehun takut. Sehun takut jika ternyata dugaannya benar. Sehun takut jika ternyata cincin ini memang milik seseorang. Seseorang yang—

" Itu harusnya milikmu." Untuk sesaat Sehun tertegun. Jawaban Jongin kontan menghentikan pikiran-pikiran buruknya, tapi itu tak membuatnya lega. Karena Sehun masih belum mengerti.

" A-apa maksudmu?" Bisik Sehun.

Sehun bisa melihat Jongin menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sehun yang masih terduduk di atas _sofabed_ kesayangan mereka. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk tiba dihadapan Sehun. Perlahan Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya hingga dia bersimpuh pada kedua lutut dan berada ditengah sisi kaki Sehun yang terbuka. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas kegugupan yang menghiasi gurat-gurat wajah tampan itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Jongin mengambil cincin yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sehun, menarik napas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun tepat dimata. Membiarkan manik matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap bertabrakan dengan manik Sehun yang hitam jernih.

" Huna, cincin ini milikmu." Jongin berkata dengan lembut seraya menarik tangan kanan Sehun dalam genggamannya dan Tuhan tahu mengapa jantung Sehun semakin berdebar keras.

" Cincin ini milikmu— jika kau bersedia berjanji untuk terus mencintaiku sepanjang hidupmu—" Sehun tercekat dan genggaman Jongin pada tangannya semakin menguat. " –dalam susah maupun senang, dan dalam sehat maupun sakit." Jongin berhenti sesaat untuk menarik napas panjang.

" Oh Sehun, _will you marry me_?" Bisik Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

Matanya tak berpaling dari sepasang mata Sehun yang kini tengah dihiasi bening yang tampak siap jatuh kapan saja. Jantungnya bertalu-talu seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya. Jongin menahan napas. Meremat kuat tangan Sehun yang berada dalam genggamannya karena gugup yang melanda. Hening diantara mereka. Sehun tak bersuara dan hanya balik menatapnya lewat sepasang bola mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sehun belum menjawab. Hening yang menusuk hingga Jongin rasanya ingin mati saja. Tak sanggup menunggu jawaban Sehun untuk lebih lama lagi.

" Huna." Bisik Jongin memohon dan detik kemudian pria itu dikejutkan dengan isakan kencang yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Sehun terisak keras hingga membuat Jongin panik seketika.

" Huna? Huna kau kenapa sayang?" Jongin berseru khawatir dan menarik bahu Sehun yang bergetar hebat untuk mendekat padanya namun detik kemudian Jongin kembali dikejutkan saat Sehun tiba-tiba merengkuh wajahnya dan menabrakan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. Jongin terpaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman pria yang dicintainya. Jongin dapat merasakan bibir Sehun bergetar diatas bibirnya. Jongin dapat merasakan air mata Sehun yang jatuh menuruni wajahnya. Sehun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka meski masih terisak pelan dibibir Jongin. Matanya yang kabur karena air mata mencari mata Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" _I will_ Jongin. _God knows I will."_ Ujarnya sebelum kembali mendaratkan ciuman panjang dibibir Jongin.

Detik itu Jongin merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak. Detik itu Jongin merasa lega. Seakan berada diatas awan. Seakan dunia adalah miliknya. Seakan ia punya segalanya, dalam genggaman tangannya.

Dan ya, kini Jongin memang telah memiliki segalanya, karena bagi Jongin, segalanya adalah Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or Not?**

* * *

" Aku tidak tahu Jonginnie." Bisik Sehun tiba-tiba.

" Hmm?" Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman lirih. Tak ingin moment romantis mereka rusak.

Mereka tengah berbaring diatas _sofabed_ kesayangan mereka. Bersembunyi dibalik selimut beludru Sehun yang hangat, dan saling mendekap erat. Kepala mungil Sehun tersemat diantara ceruk leher Jongin, dan dagu Jongin berada diatas Surai lembut Sehun. Sepasang lengan melilit di pinggang ramping, sementara tangan-tangan lainnya tersimpan di atas dada yang bidang. Tak ada jarak diantara mereka, dan memang itulah yang mereka inginkan.

" Aku tidak tahu kau menginginkan pernikahan." Bisik Sehun lagi.

" Aku menunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk bisa melakukannya denganmu, sayang." Jawab Jongin dengan suaranya yang berat dan lembut. Membuat Sehun merasa tentram saat mendengarnya.

" Kau tidak pernah membicarakannya."

" Aku pikir kau belum siap. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terdesak." Jawab Jongin seraya mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sehun.

" Lalu? Kenapa tiba-tiba terpikir untuk melamar?" Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dan menengadah agar bisa menatap Jongin.

" Aku sebenarnya sudah terpikir sejak Kris dan Luhan mulai sibuk membicarakan pertunangan, tapi aku masih mencari waktu yang tepat. Namun setelah melihat reaksimu soal pernikahan di pesta Luhan saat itu, aku pikir mungkin memang sudah waktunya. Untungnya aku benar." Jongin tertawa pelan membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

" Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau mengatakan satu setengah tahun merupakan waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk menikah? Kau ingat? Saat kita sarapan waktu itu." Sehun kembali memberondong kekasihnya dengan pertanyaan. Jongin tampak mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Sehun sebelum decakan paham terdengar dari bibirnya.

" Waktu itu kan kita sedang membicarakan Kris _hyung_ dan Luhan, sayang. Maksudku, satu setengah tahun terlalu cepat untuk mereka tapi tidak untuk kita. Mereka baru mengenal sebentar, berpacaran, kemudian memutuskan menikah. Tapi kita? Coba kau hitung, berapa lama sudah kita saling mengenal dan berapa lama sudah kita saling mencintai? Aku pikir sudah cukup lama untuk kita." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata Sehun yang selama ini salah persepsi. Sehun memang bodoh. Untung saja Jongin kini lebih sabar dan mengerti dirinya.

" Saat melihat reaksi canggungmu tentang pertanyaan seputar menikah saat itu, aku tahu bahwa aku sudah cukup menunggu. Bahwa sepertinya kau juga menginginkan apa yang aku inginkan." Jongin kembali tersenyum saat mengecup kecil bibir mungil Sehun. Ah, rasanya dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini. Jongin terlalu bahagia dan dia tidak peduli jika besok rahangnya sakit karena terlalu banyak tersenyum.

" Aku selalu menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan." Tutur Sehun lembut seraya memejamkan mata. Menanti datangnya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang diberikan Jongin pada wajahnya.

" Jadi— benar ingin menikah denganku?" Satu kecupan di kening.

" Tentu saja." Satu kecupan dikelopak kanan.

" Kapan?" Satu kecupan dikelopak kiri.

" Kapanpun." Satu kecupan untuk pipi kanan.

" Yakin?" Satu kecupan lagi dipipi kiri.

" Hmm." Satu kecupan di cuping hidung yang mancung.

" Kalau bulan depan?" Satu kecupan lagi di dagu sempit. Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Senyum khas Jongin yang selalu Sehun sukai.

" Siapa takut?" Dan satu kecupan panjang di bibir yang manis.

* * *

 _ **Jongin Kim & Sehun Oh**_

 _ **Request the honour of your presence at their marriage**_

 _ **Save the date**_

 _ **On Saturday, the second of October**_

 _ **Two thousand and seventeen**_

 _ **at six o'clock in the evening**_

 _ **Hallasan park – Jeju island**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows**

 **_ James Arthur_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Until next time babies.. Paipai ^^**


End file.
